Blood Loyalty
by rachybaby
Summary: Draco's had a change of heart. But can he go against his Dad and Lord Voldemort and Live? Harry's getting disturbing letters from someone from his parents past. Can Sirius and Remus keep the truth from him? Or will they have to reveal what happened?
1. Twelve Grimmauld Place, Family, Past

Bloody Loyalty

Bloody Loyalty

**A/N: Hey guys! How you all doing? Right well before I begin this fic I want to thank you all for reading 'Muggle Born Evans, Pure Blood Potter' and reviewing. This fic is set in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts in the first few chapters there will be loads of flashbacks to show you what happened since Sirius escaped from Azkaban and after his name was cleared. Well I think there will be. So enough chatter and on with the fic but I warn you there will be sad moments like in the prequel but there WILL NOT be any of the violence that we saw in the previous well until Andy reappears MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No he's not dead but he won't appear till the very end. So enjoy and review at the end of the chapter love you all! Xxxxx**

**Chapter 1 – Twelve Grimmauld Place, Family, Past Events**

_Two households, both alike in dignity__,  
__In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene__,  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny__,  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._  
_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_  
_A pair of star-cross'd lovers risk their life__;  
__Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_  
_Do with his death bury his parents' strife._  
_The fearful passage of his death-mark'd love,_  
_And the continuance of his parents' rage,_  
_Which, but their child's end, nought could remove__,  
Is now the story, that I tell._

"Harry" Harry mumbled in his sleep and turned over, "Harry get up"

"No" he mumbled batting the hand that was shaking him away.

"Harry get up or you'll miss the train!"

"Sod off!" growled Harry pulling his quilt up over his head.

Silence.

Then.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU SWEAR AT ME AGAIN AND I'LL HEX YOU! NOW GET UP!" Harry sat bolt up right while his godfather and guardian collapsed into laughter. "Get up now or you won't get breakfast before we have to leave for the train" said Sirius.

"I hate you" grumbled Harry.

"No you don't, you love me really" grinned Sirius.

"No but Remus does" quipped Harry.

"I should hope so too" Harry mimed vomiting as he got out of bed and made to follow Sirius downstairs, "I still say its weird that you and Remus are a gay couple" Sirius laughed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had finally realised something was up between Sirius and Remus at the beginning of the summer.

_Flashback_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staying at Grimmauld place for the first week of the holidays because Hermione's parents weren't back from their second honeymoon and Molly and Arthur were away on Order business. They were sat in the drawing room talking about Sirius and Remus.

"You know Harry does have a point" said Ginny, "They talk to each other differently than when they talk to other people and they seem to touch a lot more than 'just friends' would and I have to ask, where does Remus sleep?"

"Good question, I always assumed he slept in one of the other rooms but now I think about it he sleeps in the same room as Sirius. I think" said Harry.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"What you laughing at?" asked Ron.

"Oh isn't it obvious?!"

"What?"

"They're a gay couple!" Ginny burst out laughing while Harry and Ron gawped at her in disgust.

"Hermione they can't be!" said Harry.

"Why? Because you're a homophobe?"

"No. Because that's just weird! Sirius and Remus? Yeah right!" Hermione laughed.

"Fine if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you. Come on" the four of them headed down to the kitchen, "It's nearly lunch time, I wonder what Remus has made?" she wondered as they got to the kitchen door which was closed.

"Yeah I'm starving" said Ginny as Hermione opened the door and then she gasped.

"What the-?" Remus and Sirius jumped out of their skins and Remus jumped up off Sirius' knee.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, "So I was right when I said you two are gay?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Well er…" Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles closely followed by Ginny leaving Harry and Ron to share identical looks of disgusted confusion.

"Remus its fine! So what? Each to their own right?" laughed Hermione and she and Ginny sat down at the table, "We were just wondering what's for lunch but you seem to be enjoying eating each other so we'll get our own" Ginny had tears in her eyes from laughing while Sirius and Remus blushed red.

Sirius then looked at the door and saw Harry and Ron.

"So you two are a couple?" asked Ron.

"Yes" replied Sirius leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

Ron nodded, "Ok well each to their own right?" Sirius grinned.

"You ok Harry?"

"Errr…yeah er…what the hell?" he asked.

"Harry sit down and I'll explain" said Sirius.

"Explain what? Why it turns out that my godfathers gay?"

"Bisexual actually" Hermione and Ginny covered their mouths to stop them from shrieking with laughter and Remus shot them a look that said 'get a grip!' before sitting down next to Sirius.

"Harry look we've been together well since we were seventeen really I mean yeah apart from when Sirius was in Azkaban and for months after it was weird but we sorted it out and…are you ok with it?"

"Well I can't turn round and say I don't like it so you can't be together I just thinks it's weird and do me a favour?"

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Actually know two favours"

"Go on" Sirius was grinning he knew what was coming.

"One, please don't let me walking on that again and two, give me a knife so I can gauge my scarred eyes out!" Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

_End Flashback_

It had taken Harry a few weeks to get used to Sirius and Remus being a couple but when he found that taking the mick out of them and making jokes helped him to deal with it they usually ended up ripping the crap out of each other. But Sirius and Remus found the best way to torture Harry was to hint or delve into descriptions of gay sex which would usually shut him up or make him leave the room.

As Sirius and Harry walked along the landing a door opened and a very sleepy Hermione poked her head out.

"Who's shouting?"

"Sirius"

"Yeah to get this lazy arse up" Hermione smiled, "You better get up and get dressed too if you wanna make the train" Hermione nodded.

"Ok, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes?"

"Ok I'll tell Rem its his turn to cook"

"When isn't it?" asked Harry with a grinned but Sirius just walked away and down the stairs leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"You ok? Ready to go back?"

"I'm fine and I have to be ready, don't I?" I can't let my parent's death's affect me forever can I?" Harry nodded and hugged Hermione tightly and she hugged him back. The deaths of Hermione's parents had been a nightmare for all of them. It had nearly killed Hermione and Harry, Ron and Ginny had been terrified they were going to lose her and that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

_Flashback_

Hermione was laid on a sun bed on a beach in the south of Spain with her parents either side of her; she was reading 'Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts'.

"Hermione?"

"Daddy?"

"Should you be reading that?" Hermione looked at her father confused, "Well isn't your other world supposed to be a secret?" Hermione grinned.

"I've bewitched the cover" she told him quietly and he smiled and nodded.

"Careful Granger, Statute of secrecy remember?" said a voice that made Hermione jump out of her skin before getting to her feet to face the person.

Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Just come to say hello" said Draco innocently.

"Bull" snapped Hermione and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Is there really any need to be so nasty?"

"What are you being so nice for? I thought that I'm a no good filthy mudblood?"

"Hermione? Do you know this gentleman?" asked her father.

"Yes. This is Draco Malfoy" Hermione spat his name like it was dirt on her tongue.

"Hello Mr Granger, nice to meet you" said Draco walking forward with his hand out stretched.

Hermione stepped between them. "You don't need to know him dad nor do you want to" she was looking at Draco with the utmost hatred.

"Well isn't that a shame? We were hoping to get to know you and your parents" said a silky voice from her right. Hermione looked at the speaker and felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, Lucius Malfoy was standing behind her mother.

"Lucius Malfoy" he said extending a hand to Emily.

"Emily Granger" replied Emily shaking his hand before Lucius went to her husband.

"John Granger"

"Pleasure to meet you" smiled Lucius in a voice that was so friendly it was fake and Hermione scowled.

"Cut the crap!" Lucius looked at her, "I know you hate anyone of less that pureblood wizard so what are you playing at?" Lucius considered her for a moment before speaking.

"Change of heart" he said gently, "The wizarding world will die out if we keep to ourselves and I don't think its ever too late to make friends with muggles, do you?"

"I totally agree Lucius, we should have cooperation between wizards and did you say muggles?" Lucius nodded, "I mean to say, I doubt that I am the only muggle parent of a witch or of course wizard who is interested in your world" Hermione glared at her father.

"Lucius would you and your son I'm sorry was it Drake?"

"Draco" smiled Draco and Hermione glared.

"Yeah Latin for snake"

"Hermione don't be rude!"

Draco smirked; "I'd be insulted if Draco was Latin for snake when it's actually Latin for dragon" Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry Draco please take no notice of Hermione; would you both like to join us for dinner tonight? Get to know each other and you proposed?" asked Emily.

"NO!" shouted Hermione and her parents looked at her, "I mean, erm…I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has other things he'd rather do on his holiday" she added quickly.

Lucius smirked, "No, actually we would love to join you for dinner, wouldn't we Draco?"

"Yes of course" said Draco with a smile that Hermione saw straight through and she groaned inwardly, they were dead, she was no match for Lucius and Draco Malfoy!

"Lovely! Shall we meet in Bernardo's Bar before choosing a restaurant?" asked Emily.

"Yes, how does seven o'clock sound?"

"Wonderful!" smiled Emily.

"Indeed, well I must go, I arranged to meet a friend. Good day to you"

"Goodbye" the adults shook hands and Lucius and Draco walked away.

Once Lucius and Draco were out of earshot Hermione rounded on her parents.

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what you've just done!"

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked John.

"Let's go up to my room" they gathered up their things and went up to Hermione's room.

Once the door was closed Hermione turned to her parents.

"Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater in Lord Voldemort's inner circle" Emily gasped and John went pale.

"What have we done?" whispered Emily.

"I'll tell you what you've done! You've just signed your own death warrant!" Emily gasped again and sat on the bed.

"What can we do?"

"We? _I_ am going to contact the Order and see if they can save your lives while _you_ act as though nothing is wrong and that you have idea that they are probably going to try and kill us!" said Hermione, she hadn't been this furious since fifth year when Umbridge was making their lives living hell.

"Us?" whispered Emily.

"Yes us! Now go get ready while I contact the Order"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Hermione walked out her bathroom in a towel twenty minutes later she got the shock of her life and screamed; the room was full of people! She ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Damn it!" she fixed her towel and stuck her head out of the door, "Pass me those clothes on the bed please Harry" Harry grinned but passed the clothes all the same and Hermione shut the door and quickly got ready before walking back into the bedroom.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Your face was a picture though" grinned Ron.

"Yeah and it was a good job I'd wrapped my towel around me or you'd have all got an eyeful!" Harry and Ron just grinned. Hermione shot them a look and then turned her attention to the other people in the room; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and…

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Good evening Hermione, how are you?"

"I'd be better if my parents weren't such idiots! So you got my patronus?"

"Yes, it arrived in the middle of a meeting" Hermione grinned.

"Now that's timing" Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed it is. Now as for the problem of your parents arranging dinner with the Malfoy's that can be corrected with our help?"

"How?" asked Hermione picking up her brush and starting to brush her hair.

"We'll be around at all times watching, ready to tackle any danger that reveals itself" Hermione grinned.

"Not so dead then"

"I hope not, I can't have my new head Girl dying can I?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Head Girl?!"

"I see your letter hasn't reached you yet" said Dumbledore with a smile.

"No" grinned Hermione.

"Of course there is now a problem with who has been appointed Head Boy" Hermione groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't appoint Draco?!"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but the letters were sent out two days ago"

"Crap! Ok well if he kills my parents you do realise you'll have to find a new head Boy because I'll kill him" Dumbledore nodded.

"Then we will have to prevent such a thing from happening" Hermione grinned.

There was a knock on Hermione's room door and she let her parents in, Emily and John entered the room then froze, "Having a party Hermione?" Hermione laughed.

"No this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, you know Harry and Ron, this is Alastor Moody he's an Auror, Tonks who's also an Auror and Professor Dumbledore my headmaster" Emily and John shook hands with everyone as Hermione introduced them.

"Everyone these are my _idiot_ parents Emily and John"

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry I had no idea!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Granger you'll be perfectly fine" said Remus with a smile.

"Call me Emily and thank you we really appreciate you helping us!"

"Not at all"

"We wouldn't need helping-"

"Leave 'em alone Hermione! They didn't know" said Harry looking exasperated. Hermione shot him a look and went to snap at him but stopped herself just in time.

"Right well, where's the best bar?" grinned Sirius.

"Alcoholic" said Harry, Ron and Hermione together making everyone laugh.

"Bernardo's where we are meeting the Malfoy's" said Emily.

"Lead the way" said Sirius and they started heading out when Hermione froze.

"Shit!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well one, have you got euros and two, what happens when Lucius and Draco see you?"

Sirius smirked, "Then Voldy gets pissed and tortures dear Lucius especially when they fail" Hermione grinned while Emily and John looked horrified.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oooo it's karaoke!" squealed Hermione as they entered the bar, "Harry you can sing!"

"Can I hell!" Hermione pouted.

"Spoil my fun!" Harry laughed.

"I wanna go!" said Sirius.

"Don't you dare!" scowled Remus and Hermione laughed while Sirius pouted.

"You have to be able to speak Spanish anyway" said Hermione.

"Awww but that's not fair!" whined Sirius.

"Yes it is, you're in Spain!" Remus and Harry laughed while Sirius slumped down in a chair.

"Hermione you can speak Spanish"

"Only a little"

"Liar, I've heard you singing along to what's her name? begins with S?" said John.

"Shakira?" prompted Harry.

"Yes her" Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with identical evil grins on their faces making Sirius Remus laugh it was like sitting next to a young James and Sirius.

"I didn't know you could sing" grinned Harry.

"because I can't"

"Liar" said John. Just then Dumbledore and Tonks returned to the table with drinks.

"We just guessed" said Tonks as they handed out the drinks.

"Aw go on Hermione! Give us a song!" asked Ron while shaking with laughter.

"Yeah go on Granger should be a good show" said a cold voice and they all wheeled round to stare at Draco and his father.

"You're early!" said Hermione.

"Is that a problem?" asked Lucius.

"No! no, no, won't you join us Lucius? Hermione's friends have just joined us to enjoy the Spanish nightlife" said Emily realises too late how stupid that sounded as Dumbledore and Moody looked too old to go out clubbing.

"Thank you, Draco get some drinks will you?"

"With what? You have the Euros!" said Draco.

"And in this world you have to be eighteen to drink" smirked Hermione so Lucius was forced to get their drinks.

Once he was out of ear shot Draco turned to everyone and speak.

"Get out of here now or you'll all die!" everyone stared at him in shock, "Voldemort has given us orders to kill you all! I can't explain all of it now but Hermione you and your parents have to leave now! It's not just me and dad now that he's see you lot he'll call for back up!" Harry stood up.

"I always knew you'd work for Voldemort Malfoy" he spat.

"Only by force Potter! Hermione you remember what I told you in June?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes"

"Lucius!" hissed Sirius and Draco quickly sat down and the conversation changed.

"I still don't get football Harry" said Draco quickly almost stumping Harry and nearly making him laugh but his brain ground into gear like lightening.

"Well like I said, there a eleven players on a team unlike in Quidditch but the positions are different, well except for keeper, there rest run around the pitch kicking the ball to each other, you have positions like striker, defence and midfield, different players play different positions and depending on the position depends on how far up the pitch the player can go like defence can only go up to the half way line. You score goals by kicking the ball into the net which scores you a point but you can't pick up the ball as it's a foul" everyone was staring at him in total shock. "What? Dudley watches it on TV!"

"Sounds boring" said Draco.

"It is. Quidditch is better" Draco grinned.

"Yeah and by the way Gryffindor are going down this year!" Harry laughed.

"Bring it on Malfoy! I'm retrying the whole team in case there's any new talent" Ron gawped at him.

"So you're kicking me off!"

"No I'm retrying everyone you'll probably still be keeper though" Harry reassured him quickly while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey Draco guess who got Head Girl" smirked Hermione.

Draco groaned, "You. Great I'm stuck working and living with you for a year!" Hermione smirked.

"Yeah init great?"

"No" Harry laughed.

"hang on I thought Hermione was going on that karteokree thing" said Ron.

"Kareoke Ron! And no I'm not!"

"Awww please Hermione! Do this and I'll take notes in History of Magic all year!"

"How? We dropped the subject at OWL?"

"Damn!"

"Go on Hermione I bet you're brilliant!" said Tonks.

"No I'm not!"

"Ah leave her alone!" said Sirius, "She probably can't sing in tune to save her life!" he said with a grin.

"What and you can?" Hermione shot at him.

"Yes actually I'm a brilliant singer aren't I Rem?"

"At school you were" grinned Remus, "I'll never forget Paradise by the Dashboard Light that was hilarious!"

"That was fun!"

"I don't think I want to know" said Harry and Sirius laughed.

"But of course we can't all be perfect like me can we? You have homework and top grades Hermione, Harry has Quidditch and Ron…is a great friend!" everyone laughed as Ron scowled.

"I only have homework and grades do I? well Sirius watch and learn what and learn" with that Hermione got up and walked over to the DJ.

"Reverse psychology" grinned Sirius, "Works every time" everyone laughed.

They then looked over at the Kareoke stage where 'Wherever, Whenever' by Shakira was just starting up and as promised when Hermione started to sing in Spanish their jaws dropped.

Suerte que en el Sur hayas nacido,

Y que burlemos las distancias

Suerte que es haberte conocido,

Y por ti amar tierras extrañas

Yo puedo escalar los Andes,

Solo, por ir a contar tus lunares

Contigo celebro y sufro todu,

Mis alegrías y mis males

Lero lorebray...sabes que

Estoy a tus pies.

Contigo mi vida,

Quiero vivir la vida.

Y lo que me queda de vida,

Quiero vivir contigo.

Suerte que es tener labios sinceros,

Para besarte con más ganas

Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños,

Y no los confundas con montañas

Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes,

Para correr si un día hace falta

Y estos dos ojos que me dicen,

Que han de llorar cuando te vayas

Lero lorebray...sabes que,

Estoy a tus pies

Contigo, mi vida

Quiero vivir la vida.

Y lo que me queda de vida,

Quiero vivir contigo

Lero lorebray...sabes que,

Estoy a tus pies

Lero lorebray

La felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel

Contigo, mi vida

Quiero vivir la vida.

Y lo que me queda de vida,

Quiero vivir contigo

Ya sabes mi vida, estoy hasta el cuello por ti,

Y si sientes algo así, quiero que te quedes junto a mí.

Hermione handed the microphone back to the DJ while everyone in the room applauded and went back to the table. "Beat that Sirius!"

"That was brilliant Hermione!" said Harry.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" said Ron and Hermione grinned.

"I'm hungry, mum when are we going for dinner?"

"We can go no if Lucius and Draco are hungry?"

"Yes, where would you like to go?"

"Well we were thinking about the sea food restaurant behind the cocktail bar" said Hermione.

"Sounds wonderful, shall we?"

"Yes"

"Are you all joining us?" asked Lucius turning to the others with a look of pure hatred.

"Afraid not, we've already eaten" said Dumbledore and Hermione shot him a look of terror, "But we'll wait for you in the cocktail bar" he added smiling at Hermione and she nodded before following her parents and the Malfoy's to the restaurant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dinner was a pleasant affair but Hermione couldn't relax and Draco kept throwing her worried looks, as the deserts were cleared away Hermione knew that she had to get her parents to the cocktail bar as quickly as possible. So when her father asked for the bill she jumped in.

"Are we going to the cocktail bar?"

"Yes we can't just leave your friends there" said John and Hermione felt slightly relived.

"But before we go Emily John you should see the view from the cliff its quite wonderful" said Lucius and Hermione gulped.

"By day yes" said Emily.

"And by night, you can see the lights of near by towns along the coast" Hermione could see her mum was worried.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Oh no, I'm not very good with heights" Emily lied and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Oh never mind, shall we?" they paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

"call the Order now!" his Draco and Hermione nodded, "Quick before he calls the Death Eaters!" Hermione pulled out her wand just as Lucius stopped walking and turned to her parents.

"Shit! Expelliarmus!" Lucius was blasted of his feet and she quietly muttered, "Expecto Patronum!" and her sliver otter shot off to get the order as a series of POPs announced the arrival of the Death Eaters.

"RUN!" Hermione yelled at her parents.

Another series of POPs announced the arrival of the Order and for a few seconds nobody moved and as one everyone acted and the battle began.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed at her parents who took off down the path as Hermione took on two Death Eaters at once and just a she stunned them she heard her mother scream and turned.

Lucius was blocking their path, his wand pointed at them.

"NO! MUM! DAD!" Hermione tore down the path as two jets of green light flew from Lucius' wand at her parents, "DUCK!" Hermione screamed but it was took late and the spells hit her parents and the collapsed like rag dolls.

They were dead.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucius sneered at her and shot the killing curse at her but she dodged it and they began to duel.

Draco saw that his father was close to killing Hermione and pointed his wand at Harry and Ron who spun on their heels and saw Hermione then as one they tore down the path, to fool his father Draco sent stunning spells over his shoulder which Harry and Ron blocked and he reached Hermione as his father disarmed her.

"HERMIONE BEHIND YOU! STUPEFY!" shouted Harry and Ron, Draco and Hermione ducked and the spells hit Lucius. Draco grabbed Hermione and as he turned on his heel to apperate Harry and Ron grabbed them.

Seconds later they were in Hermione's hotel room and Hermione was in tears, Ron pulled her away from Draco and Harry pointed his wand at Draco's throat.

"Please! I didn't want that to happen! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Get out of here" snarled Harry and Draco disapprated back to the battle where he told his father they'd disapprated. Harry then turned to the sobbing Hermione in Ron's arms, "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry" and he ran a hand over her hair and down her back.

_End Flashback_

After her parent's death Hermione had moved into Grimmauld place but for nearly two weeks she just stayed in bed crying and sleeping but barely eating and it had shocked the life out of Harry, Remus and Sirius when she appeared at breakfast one morning fully dressed.

_Flashback_

"Good morning" smiled Hermione as she entered the kitchen and the three men in front of her looked up.

"Good morning Hermione" smiled Remus, "Are you hungry?" Hermione nodded, "What would you like?"

"Pancakes please?" Remus nodded, finished the sausage he was eating and went into the kitchen, stopping in the door way to give Hermione a hug. "Its good to see you up and smiling" Hermione nodded, hugged him back and then sat at the table.

"How you doing?" asked Sirius.

"Ok, I realised that I can't mope around forever. They would want that" Sirius nodded.

"Very true" Hermione smiled.

"Look I'm really sorry, I've been so selfish and I know you've all been worried about me and-" Sirius held up a hand.

"Hermione if you hadn't been that upset I'd have been very worried about your sanity" Hermione smiled, "Thank you for taking me in"

"Did you think you'd be stuck on the streets?"

"No, but I didn't expect you to offer me a home. So thank you" Sirius smiled and she hugged him.

"You're welcome Hermione"

"I still need to get revenge though"

"And you will" said Remus as he put a plate piled high with pancakes in front of her, "You'll get your chance to kill Lucius Malfoy I promise" and Hermione nodded.

"At one point I did serious consider just getting up and going to the graveyard where they all meet but something stopped me" Harry, Sirius and Remus had looked at her in horror and now relaxed.

"Well that's the sure way to get yourself killed" said Remus.

"I think that's what stopped me, I'm no good dead" Remus nodded.

"Very true"

_End Flashback_

After everyone had eaten breakfast and been showered they all gathered their stuff in the hallway; Remus and Sirius had been appointed Defence and transfiguration teachers as Dumbledore couldn't find someone for the Defence post and McGonagall had asked to go part time because she was getting old. Which meant Sirius would be teaching fourth year and up while McGonagall taught first, second and third years.

"I still can't believe you two are teachers" grinned Hermione.

"I know, James would kill me if he could see me now" Harry laughed.

"I'll do it for him if you like?"

"Don't you dare! I'm not going to be the only marauder left!" said Remus.

"Peter's still alive" said Sirius, Harry scowled.

"Not for long, when I next see him I'm going to kill him" he growled.

Peter had escaped from Azkaban weeks after he'd been put in, the Order agreed that Voldemort had set him free but personally Harry thought he'd used his animagus form and hidden in the tiny boat to be taken back to the main land or swam across as a rat.

"Peter doesn't count, he got chucked out of the Marauders when he handed your family to Voldemort" said Remus and Harry laughed.

"How old?" Remus swiped at him but he ducked and hurried out of the door and over to the park where they apperated to King's Cross Station to get the train.

**A/N: Wow that was along chapter! 11 pages in word. Right well chapter two won't be up till probably next Friday as I'm going to uni for four days on a flying start thing. But it could be as long as next Sunday cause my sister's hen night is next Saturday. So, I hope you like the story. I'm not sure about getting a BETA but if you lot think I need one then no problem just say and offer. Oh and if you want the English translation of 'Wherever, Whenever' by Shakira just type it into Google and it comes up it's a mint song. Review!**


	2. Train Ride from Hell, Harry’s 17th

Chapter 2 –

**Chapter 2 – Train Ride from Hell, Harry's 17****th**** Birthday**

After meeting up with Ginny and Ron on the platform Harry, Sirius and Remus headed off to find a compartment, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the Prefects compartment for the start of year meeting.

"I still can't believe you agreed to teach at Hogwarts Sirius" said Remus as Harry slid open the door to an empty compartment. "You did always say you wouldn't be caught dead teaching" Harry laughed, sounded about right for Sirius.

"Well I wasn't going to be left behind in that hell hole of a house was I?" Sirius retorted.

"If you hate it so much why don't you sell it?" asked Harry as Sirius slid the compartment door shut.

"Because it's perfect for Headquarters you know that" Harry rolled his eyes again and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"You had better not spend all year playing that guitar" said Remus and Harry laughed.

"When have I ever not handed my homework in on time?" Sirius grinned.

"I'm just saying your school work is more important than playing a guitar" said Remus while throwing Sirius a look.

"Yes Professor" grinned Harry making Sirius roar with laughter. He then pulled the guitar out of the box, put the box back in his pocket and enlarged the guitar to its full size.

_Flashback_

Harry was the first on up on his birthday so he made himself some toast and sat in the dinning room looking at a large lumpy cloth wondering what was under it. He was just finishing his toast when Remus and Sirius came in.

"Good morning" grinned Sirius.

"Morning" replied Harry still looking at the cloth.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Harry grinned.

"Happy Birthday" said Remus and Harry finally looked at them.

"What's under that?" he asked pointing to the cloth, Remus and Sirius grinned.

"You'll find out when your friends turn up later for the party" Harry scowled, "But you can open your cards" said Remus laughing at Harry's frustration while Sirius passed Harry his birthday cards.

"You had breakfast?" asked Sirius.

"Toast" said Harry as he opened one of the envelopes.

"Want a fry up?"

"Please. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's brilliant!"

"I know" said Sirius and he went into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After breakfast Remus washed the dishes and Sirius turned to Harry, "So what do you want to do today?" Harry thought for a moment not sure whether to tell Sirius what he _really_ wanted to do today.

"Well I've wanted to go to Godrics Hollow for a long time and well…can we go today?" Sirius gawped at him.

"But it's your birthday!"

"And?"

"Well I didn't think you'd want to go there on your birthday" said Sirius but Harry shrugged.

"You don't have to come with me; I'll go on my own"

"Go where?" asked Remus as he came back into the dinning room.

"Godrics Hollow" said Harry and Remus' jaw dropped.

"W-why there? Today?"

"Well that's where it all started and mum and dad are buried" said Harry.

"I know but _today_? It's your _birthday_!" protested Remus.

"I'm not asking you to come with me! I'm just saying _that's_ where I want to go!"

Sirius nodded, "Well you can't go on your own" Harry looked at him, "We'll come with you, or at least I will" Harry grinned.

"Thanks Sirius" Remus sighed.

"Alright, go get ready and we'll all go" Harry grinned.

"Thanks-" he went to say something else to them but the door bell went.

"HOW MANY TIMES!?" roared Sirius and they hurried out of the dinning room. As Sirius answered the door Remus and Harry ran up to Mrs. Black's portrait to pull the curtains closed. Sirius slammed the front door shut and then hurried up the stairs to help Harry and Remus.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" he shouted but the curtains still wouldn't budge.

"Oh fuck this!" muttered Harry and he pulled out his wand, "MOVE!" he shouted at Remus and Sirius and they shifted. Harry muttered a spell, a jet of green light shot at the painting which burst into flames and the three men had to dive out of the way. As suddenly as it had burst into flame the fire went out and the portrait fell from the wall and Sirius caught it.

"Nice one, I've wanted rid of that for ages" Harry grinned.

"I always wondered whether Avarda Kedavra would work" Sirius and Remus gawped at him. "What? You wanted rid of it didn't you?"

"Yes but that's illegal!"

"Oh get a grip! I've got kill Voldemort haven't I?"

"True but…"

"Sirius you wanted rid of it and its fire wood now, so stop complaining!" said Harry and he looked down at the hallway to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Hey guys!"

"Happy Birthday!" they called up and Harry grinned before hurrying downstairs to hug them.

"Get off you poof!" said Ron when Harry hugged him.

"Homophobe" Harry shot at him making Ginny and Hermione laugh.

"So what have you got so far today?" asked Hermione.

"Two cards, I'm not allowed to see what Sirius and Remus have got me till the party" Hermione laughed.

"Well I'm sure it'll be worth the wait"

"Most likely" Harry agreed.

"So what we doing today?" asked Ginny.

"Well we were going to go to Godrics Hollow" said Harry and Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"But it's your birthday mate!" said Ron.

"Oh don't you start! That's what they said" said Harry jerking his thumb at Remus and Sirius who were bringing the huge frame down the stairs.

"What time you going?" asked Hermione.

"When we're ready"

"Ok well go get ready and we'll come with you"

"You will?"

"We will?" Harry and Ron spoke at the same time and Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny giggled.

"Yes, you'll need your friends so go get dressed and we'll put your presents in the dinning room" Harry scowled at her but when they headed into the dinning room hurried upstairs to get ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and back in the dinning room, "Ready to go?" everyone nodded and as they stood up Hermione picked up a huge bouquet of white roses and lilies, "What's that for?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For you to put on your parents graves"

"Oh. I never thought of that" Hermione smiled.

"I know that's why I've just made it" Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks" Hermione gave him the flowers and they headed out of the house where they apperated to Godrics Hollow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh it's beautiful!" gasped Hermione as they looked down on the village from just outside it. The village itself was small and was surrounded by green fields and fields of yellow rape seed.

"Yeah Lily loved it here" said Sirius and Harry grinned.

"Come on" said Remus and they headed into the main square. "Hasn't changed, has it?"

"No it hasn't" agreed Sirius.

Ginny gasped, "Harry look!" everyone looked at the obelisk she was pointing at to see that it had changed into a statue of a man with messy hair and glasses, a beautiful woman with long hair who had a baby boy in her arms who looked just like the man.

"Wow!" whispered Sirius.

"I didn't think there'd be a statue" whispered Harry as he looked up at his parents smiling stone faces.

"I'm not surprised, you're family is famous world wide" said Ron and Harry grinned.

"I didn't know that"

"Oh yeh, the brave James Potter who gave his live for his wife and child and hang on…oh yeh the beautiful Lily Potter who died to save her son who I might add turned out to be a prick"

"RON!" shouted Hermione and Ginny while Harry, Sirius and Remus laughed.

"You ruined a lovely speech there!" said Hermione but Ron just shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Well he was right about one no two things" said Remus and Harry looked at him, "How brave your dad was and how beautiful your mum was" Harry grinned.

"One of the best looking in your year" agreed Sirius.

"One of?" asked Harry.

"Which way is the cottage Rem?" asked Sirius ignoring Harry's question.

"This way" they walked down an alley way, half way down a house materialised, Hermione and Ginny gasped but Harry couldn't make a sound as they approached the gate. Part of the top floor had been blasted apart and the rubble was still scattered across the now knee high grass.

"Its never been rebuilt" croaked Harry as he leaned on the fence.

"Oooo what's that?" asked Ginny, she was pointing at a sign that had risen out of the ground.

'_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, had been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family.'_

Harry read the words aloud and as he did he felt a tug at his heart, it'd never been rebuilt out of respect for his parents sacrifice.

"Harry? Harry you ok?" Harry looked up at Sirius and realised he was crying, "Aw come here!" Sirius hugged him tightly and when he let go Harry wiped his eyes.

"Prat" he muttered and Ginny took his hand.

"No your not"

"Come on, we don't have to stay" said Remus.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to go in?" everyone looked at him in shock.

"I think it looks dangerous" whispered Hermione.

Remus shook his head, "It's a magical house, if the walls weren't destroyed when the curse backfired they'll be fine but I don't know if we'll be allowed to go in"

"Why not? Technically its Harry's house" said Ron "If he wants to go in, he should be allowed to go in" Remus sighed.

"Do you want to go in Harry?"

Harry looked back at the house for a minute thinking before finally saying, "Yeah" he then unlatched the gate and slowly they walked towards the house. Harry and Ginny reached the front door first, Ginny squeezed his hand and Harry slowly reached out and opened the door, they stepped into the hallway which was filled with light and looked around. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust but they could make out the colour of the walls and the carpet.

"Very retro" he laughed.

"What is?" asked Sirius from behind him.

"The carpet and the wall paper" Sirius looked around and laughed.

"Well Lily was a muggle-born" Harry laughed before heading through the door to his left.

As he entered the living room he saw a flash of green light and a man before him falling to the floor like a rag doll. Harry turned away with his eyes closed breathing heavily.

"Harry? Harry what is it?" asked Ginny.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, "I saw it. Can you remember last year? When Voldemort tried to send me crazy by sending me images of my parents deaths?" Ginny nodded, "Well that's what I just saw" Ginny gasped and hugged him.

"Right, enough we're going home" said Sirius seriously.

"No!" said Harry forcefully and Sirius sighed, Harry was as stubborn as James used to be.

Slowly Harry turned back into the living room, again everything was covered in dust but there were toys still scattered across the floor. Harry walked forward and picked a big but very dusty snitch up; he batted the dust away and choked on it before looking at the snitch.

"Hey it's a stuffed snitch!"

"Peter gave you that for your first birthday" Harry looked disgusted.

"Don't look like that! It was your favourite toy!" laughed Remus; "Well apart from the real sized snitch and toy broomstick you got off Sirius" Harry grinned and looked around.

"Where are they?"

"Probably in your room"

"Cool"

"Hey who are these other people in this photo?" asked Hermione.

Everyone turned to look at her and Sirius walked over to her, "Oh my god! Rem come here! Look at this!" Remus walked over and stared at the photo.

"Oh my! That's Rose!"

"And that's Juliet!" Sirius and Remus smiled down at the picture of them and their friends.

"There's another, but one of the girls is different" said Hermione and she passed them the photo.

"Pearl" they breathed together.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Old friends, friends we lost" said Sirius and Harry nodded before carrying on looking through his toys before joining the others looking at the photos.

"Oh wow! It's a whatchamit? Plays LP's!" said Ron and Sirius laughed.

"What record is on it?" he asked.

"Galleon says Phantom of the Opera" grinned Remus and Sirius laughed.

Ron blew away some of the dust, "Yeah it's Phantom of the Opera, how'd you know that?"

"Lily loved it"

"How? It wasn't out till something like 1986" said Hermione.

"No it was out in the late seventies just hit it big in the eighties" said Remus and Hermione nodded.

"Hey Harry there should be a song on this that you'll know!" said Sirius and he started to try and get the record player to work but failed. "Crap! It doesn't work anymore"

"What song was it?"

"All I Ask of You" Hermione gasped.

"Never heard of it"

"But I bet you'd know it if you heard it" grinned Sirius.

"I love that song!" said Hermione, "How does it start again? Something like…no more talk of darkness…forget…I've forgotten the words!" Sirius laughed.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyes fears, I'm here with you beside you, to hold you and to hide you" Harry nodded.

"I've heard that before"

"Damn right you have! It was the only song that would make you sleep! Lily and James used to sing it to you on a night and sometimes we'd come in and Lily would be singing at the top of her voice" Harry laughed.

"Weird, I was what one? And I can remember that" Sirius laughed.

"Wanna see your nursery?" asked Remus, he was smiling.

"Yeah go on then" Remus lead the way upstairs, Harry's room was obvious the door was still lying on the floor from when Voldemort had blasted it in.

"Whoa! The blast from that curse must have been massive!" whispered Harry. He slowly walked over to his slightly crushed cot, "Oh my god! My blanket!" he yanked up a red blanket with golden lions on it and dust flew into the air making them all cough slightly, "I remember this!" Sirius was laughing.

"You couldn't sleep without it" Remus told him and Harry grinned.

"Harry your toy snitch and broomstick is here!" said Ginny from by a shelf, Harry put the blanket around his neck and walked over to it and laughed.

"God was I that tiny?!"

"Four pounds six ounces when you were born" said Remus, "God I remember some weird stuff!"

"That's tiny!" squeaked Ginny and Harry laughed.

He picked up the tiny broomstick and wiped the dust off it, "Nimbus 1000, cool!"

"You were dangerous on that" said Remus and Harry gave him a look, "You'd vanish and then we'd hear a crash of something you'd flown in to" Harry grinned.

"Bet mum and dad loved that" Sirius was nearly doubled up with laughter now, "What the hell is so funny?!"

"I wouldn't ask Harry"

"Ok then I'll ask this instead, what was my first word?"

"Dad-dad"

"Awwwww" cooed Ginny and Hermione.

"But your favourite was zoom" Harry grinned, "We used to ask you what sound do broomsticks make and you say zoom" Harry laughed.

When he stopped laughing he put the broomstick back on the shelf and went to pull the blanket off his shoulder when he smelled something, "Hey what's that smell?"

"What smell?" asked Ron.

"Hang on" Harry lifted the blanket to his nose and sniffed, "This smells like perfume"

"It can't do!" said Sirius and Remus together.

"Well it does, here catch" he threw them the blanket and they sniffed it and looked at each other in shock.

"Lily" they said together.

"What?"

"That's your mum's perfume" said Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione gawped at him.

"How's that possible?" asked Hermione, "It's been sixteen years!"

"She might have put a spell on it" said Remus.

"Cool, what perfume was it?" asked Harry taking back the blanket.

"I think it's called Anais Anais" said Sirius.

"Oooo I love that perfume!" said Hermione.

"Where's mum and dad's room?" asked Harry.

"Next door" said Remus and they headed through but Ginny, Hermione and Ron stopped on the landing.

"We'll wait out here" said Hermione.

"Don't be daft" said Remus.

"Come on!" said Harry and they entered the room, "What's with the Gryffindor colours?!" he laughed.

"One word Harry, James" said Sirius and Harry rolled his eyes; he stopped as his mum's dressing table and fingered the dusty fake lilies and white roses.

"I take it mum's favourite flowers were lilies and roses?"

"Lily loved white roses James loved lilies" Harry made a face.

"How did you put up with him?!" Sirius laughed.

"No idea" Harry laughed.

"He'd have driven me nuts" muttered Harry.

"He drove your mum nuts"

"Obviously, she married him!" Remus and Sirius roared with laughter.

"Harry that's a horrible thing to say about your parents!" said Hermione but the smile on her face gave her away.

Harry turned back to look at the things on his mother's dressing table and he noticed something; an envelope. An envelope with 'Harry' written on it.

"Hey what's this?" he said picking it up.

Ginny sat next to him on the little stool and looked at the envelope, "Looks like a letter. Oh it could be from your parents! Open it!"

As Harry turned the envelope over Sirius and Remus sat on the bed and Hermione took Ron's hand in hers without thinking. Slowly and gently Harry slit the envelope open, pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

He read aloud:

"_Dear Harry,_

_ If you are reading this then we are no longer with you. We want you to know that you were the greatest gift we were ever given and even though our time together was short, as we were torn apart before our time we wouldn't change it for the world. Yes we'll have missed you growing, yes we'll have miss you crying, missed you stomping and shouting in tantrums and then sulking when we told you off. But Harry please remember this; we'll always be watching over you in everything you do. Know we were proud to have known you, proud that you were ours. Promise us this; in everything you do always be yourself, be brave, trust in yourself and your friends and hold them as close to your heart as we held you._

_Love you forever,_

_Mam and Dad_

_Xxxxx"_

As Harry finished reading the letter everyone in the room was crying, Harry wiped his tears away and looked up at the others, Hermione was leaning on Ron and Sirius had his arm around Remus, he looked at Ginny and smiled at her sadly.

"I'm proud that they were my parents and I promise that in everything I do I'll be myself, be brave and I'll always trust in my friends" he said eventually as tears slide down his cheeks, "Can we go?"

"Yeah, come on" said Sirius and they went to leave when Ginny accidently knocked over Lily's jewellery box.

"Shit! Oh no! I'm sorry!" and she dropped to her knees and started to pick everything up Harry knelt down beside her to help her, it was hard to put everything back as it was mostly rings that had fallen out, "Hey Harry I think these are your parents wedding rings" said Ginny as she picked up two very similar rings just different sizes, she passed them to Harry as Remus and Sirius knelt down opposite them.

"Your right Ginny, they are Lil and James' wedding rings" said Sirius.

"Why weren't they buried with them?" asked Harry.

"Because you were going through a phase at that time where you tried to pull all jewellery off people" Sirius explained and Harry nodded.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to keep them?"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't" said Remus and so Harry closed his hand over the rings and stood up. Ginny closed the jewellery box and put it back in its place and pulled out her wand.

"Give me the rings Harry" Harry handed them over, Ginny threw them up in the air and muttered a spell. A sliver chain appeared, linked through the rings and as it fell to the ground wrapped around Harry's neck and fastened. "There, now you'll never lose them" Harry hugged her.

"Thanks"

"Ginny don't do that again! I had a heart attack when you threw those rings in the air!" said Sirius.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're such a poof!" she caught Harry's eye and they Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Funny" growled Sirius before walking out the room, Remus followed him, Hermione and Ron followed them with their arms around each other leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I'm glad we came today" Ginny smiled.

"I think its really brave of you" Harry smiled down at her, Ginny smiled back at him and slowly Harry lowered his head to hers and gently kissed her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart when they heard Sirius call up the stairs and headed down, when Sirius saw their joined hands he grinned and winked.

"You taking anything else with you?"

"Just the letter, blanket and rings, hopefully I won't get done by the ministry" Harry told him.

"I doubt that they belong to you" Harry nodded.

They were just turning to leave when a series of popping noises announced the arrival of several other people, "DUCK!" shouted Sirius as the people shouted, "STUPEFY!" red light exploded above their heads and they pulled out their wands as they jumped to their feet.

"STOP! ITS HARRY POTTER!" shouted a witch to Harry's right, he turned to look at her and recognised her.

"Tonks!"

"Sorry Harry but you lot set all the alarms off at the ministry when you came in we've taken so long because no-one realised what the alarms were for because they've never gone off" Harry scowled.

"Good job I'm not a thief then!" he growled and Tonks nodded.

"I know I'm sorry"

"Are you taking anything with you Harry?" asked a black wizard next to Remus, Harry looked at him and realised it was Kingsley.

"If I'm allowed"

"Of course you are, it just needs to be registered" Harry nodded understanding.

"I'm only taking a letter mum and dad left for me, a blanket that was mine and my parent's wedding rings" Kingsley smiled and nodded.

"Will you be taking anything from the mansion down the street?"

"What mansion?"

"Shut up Kingsley!" hissed Sirius.

"Oh haven't you've given him what you took last week?"

"No!"

"Oops, ok well there is no need for us to be here" said Kingsley, "Good day to you and happy birthday Harry" Harry grinned and the aurors disapperated except for Kingsley and Tonks.

Tonks suddenly hugged Harry, "Happy Birthday and well done, you're so brave" Harry laughed and hugged her back.

"You coming round with Aphrodite?" asked Harry.

"Yeah she can't wait to wish her 'uncie Harry' a happy birthday!" everyone laughed. "It's four o'clock the party starts right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok see you later"

"Bye Tonks, Kingsley" they disapperated and Harry turned to Sirius and Remus, "What did they mean mansion?" Sirius and Remus groaned.

"The Potter mansion, it was destroyed in an attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters" Sirius told him in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it.

"I didn't know there was a mansion" said Harry.

"That's because they flattened it, well most of it" Sirius told him and Harry decided to leave the subject well alone.

"So where are mum and dad buried?"

"Local graveyard. Come on we'll go there and then head home" said Remus and they headed out of the house, Harry magically locked the door behind him and then followed Sirius and Remus to the graveyard.

When they got to the graveyard Remus took the lead as Sirius had never been even after escaping from Azkaban. After weaving through the gravestones Remus stopped and knelt down in front of one of the gravestones and pulled away the weeds that were covering it.

"Here they are Harry" he moved aside and allowed Harry to walk forward and kneel in front of the gravestone, he read the inscription aloud:

_James Harold Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily May Potter, born 16 August 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"Why's that there? The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. That's a Death Eater idea!"

"No it's not Harry, I meant it as in they will live forever after death" said Remus.

Harry felt like a prat, "Sorry, I just-"

"Its ok, I know what you meant" Harry smiled at him sadly.

"Where's that bouquet Hermione?" Hermione handed him the bouquet of flowers and then she, Ron, Sirius and Remus left him alone but Ginny stayed holding his hand. "I'd give anything for them to still be here" Ginny squeezed his hand.

"So would I Harry, I'd have loved to have met your parents" Harry smiled at her and put the flowers against the headstone trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on, I don't want to stay any longer"

"Ok" they stood up and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Sirius and Remus?"

"Over there" said Hermione pointing at them, "I think they want some time as well" Harry nodded and they watched unable to hear what Sirius and Remus were saying.

After a few minutes Sirius and Remus joined the others and they apperated back to Grimmauld Place to get ready for the party.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At four o'clock the rest of the Weasley's arrived all wishing Harry a 'Happy Birthday' before putting their presents with the rest in the dinning room. Not long after Kingsley and Tonks arrived with their daughter (and Harry's God-daughter) Aphrodite. Even though Tonks had changed her last name she insisted that everyone call her Tonks because she hated the name Nymphadora.

"Uncie Harry! Uncie Harry!"

"Aphrodite!" the little girl ran towards him and he picked her up and spun her round, "Happy Berthday uncie Harry!" and she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Thank you; guess how old I am today?"

"Seventeen! Mummy told me" grinned Aphrodite.

"Cheater" she giggled and Harry put her down and she ran off to find Sirius and Remus.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" said Tonks and she hugged him before handing him his present.

"Thanks" and he turned to Kingsley who shook his hand.

"Of age then Mr Potter"

"Yes Mr Shaklebolt and loving it" grinned Harry; they always spoke this way when they first met even though they'd known each other since Kingsley had been Harry's guard back when Harry was fifteen.

"Very good, so it'll be a drunken evening of partying for you?"

Harry grinned, "Yup, Fire whiskey?"

"Would love one" and they headed through to the dinning room to see Remus throwing Aphrodite up in the air and catching her.

"REMUS LUPIN YOU DROP MY DAUGHTER AND-"

"Tonks I never even dropped Harry when he was a baby so stop fretting!" Remus called over and Tonks rolled her eyes.

Harry got Tonks and Kingsley drinks before going over to Remus, "You used to do that to me?"

"Yeah drove your mother mad" Harry laughed. "You can open your presents now everyone's here" Harry grinned.

As he headed over to the pile of presents Sirius let out a shrill whistle to shut everyone up, "Harry's gonna open his presents!" he called and everyone looked at Harry who felt himself blush instantly, he'd get Sirius for that.

"Harry! Open mine and Sirius' last!" Harry rolled his eyes and started to open his presents.

From Hermione he got a book, 'Invisibility Cloaks: How They Are Made', off Ron the usual mass of Honeydukes best sweets, from Ginny new Quidditch gloves and pads as his were falling apart, off Fred and George the usual free supply of Weasley Wizard Weezes products plus some new ones, off Tonks, Kingsley and Aphrodite he got a huge bottle of Fire whiskey.

"Whoa! Nice!"

Tonks grinned, "Wait till you try it, it's a twenty-five year old one"

"Little git!" growled Sirius.

Harry opened the bottle and tried a sip of the Fire whiskey and choke, "Christ that's strong!" everyone laughed, "Nice though, thank you"

"Welcome uncie Harry!" shouted Aphrodite making everyone smile and chuckle, she then ran over to Harry and he picked her up and sat her on his knee as he opened his other presents.

Finally only Sirius and Remus' present was left, "Hang on!" said Sirius and he grabbed the camera, "Ok, pull off the cover"

"Mione, Ron, Ginny give me a hand" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Use your wand you idiot! And don't call me Mione!" Harry grinned at her and pulled out his wand, flicked it and the cover flew off.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh wow!"

In front of them was two guitars, a bass and a drum kit. One guitar was red with a gold inscription, the other black with a silver inscription, the bass was blue with a bronze inscription and the on the bass drum of the drum kit the words "The Marauders" was printed.

Harry examined all of the instruments and couldn't believe his eyes when he read the names; James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin on the guitars and bass.

"Oh my god! These were yours!"

"Yeah, we retrieved them from the mansion last week" said Sirius.

"Took us six hours to tune the buggers though" said Remus and Harry laughed.

"This is so cool! Will take me a while to learn to play like"

"Drums are easy!" said Neville and Harry looked at him, "I've been playing for years, gran just won't let me take my drums to Hogwarts"

"I didn't know you could play the drums" Neville grinned.

_End Flashback_

Ten minutes after the train left Platform 9 and ¾ Neville walked into the compartment, "Here you guys are! I've been looking up and down the train for you!" Harry laughed.

"Hello Neville, good to see you, have a nice summer? I did" Neville grinned.

"Sorry Harry" Harry laughed.

"I'm winding you up!"

"I know. Hey what are you two doing on the train?" asked Neville looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Defence and Transfiguration teachers" said Harry.

"What's happened to McGonagall?"

"Going part time apparently, old age" Harry told him and Neville grinned.

"So who's teaching which years?"

"I'm teaching 4, 5, 6 and 7 Minnie's teaching first, second and third" said Sirius.

"Minnie?" said Neville looking confused.

"Oh that's what I called her when I was at Hogwarts" Neville gawped.

"Whoa she is old!" Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"Neville Minnie and Dumbles have been there for donkey's years" Neville blushed.

"I suppose I can look like my dad but I'll never be as intelligent as him" Neville mumbled.

"Fuck off! You are intelligent!" said Harry, "You beat me in last year's end of year herbology test"

"I did?"

"Yeah by ten marks. Git" he added in an under tone and Neville grinned.

"Your just jealous that plants don't like you!"

"Yeah ok Seymour" quipped Harry and Neville scowled.

"I don't feed humans to world dominating plants thank you very much!" and Harry laughed.

"Yeah but you like that mimblementonia thing" Neville rolled his eyes.

"Mimbilus mimbletonia!" said Neville making Sirius and Remus laugh, "Honestly Harry for Head Boy and Quidditch Captain you're a bit thick!"

"Head Boy? What? Neville Malfoy's Head Boy!" Neville groaned.

"Who's Head Girl? Oh tell me its Hermione!"

"It's Hermione"

"Thank god! I hope she kills him" growled Neville.

Harry, Sirius and Remus shared a look, "Nev do you know what happened over the summer involving Hermione and Malfoy?"

"No. oh god! Please say they aren't a couple!" Harry laughed.

"No but if they were enemies last year its even worse this year" said Harry.

"Why what happened?"

"Ask Hermione. Actually no don't she'll get upset again"

"Harry!"

"Sorry Neville but…what the hell is that?"

"Sounds like Hermione" said Sirius and he stood up but just then the compartment door slammed open and Hermione stormed in followed by Ginny and Ron.

"What the-?"

"I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Hermione and she collapsed into the seat next to Remus and burst into tears.

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny while Remus put an arm around Hermione, Ginny sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"I think I can guess" said Harry.

"Bet you can't" said Ron, "Hey Neville!"

"Hi, what's going on?" Ron and Ginny sighed again, Ron closed the compartment door and they told Neville about what had happened in Spain.

"Bastard!" growled Neville.

"That's not the half of it!" sobbed Hermione, "Apparently he's been given the job of killing everyone in Voldemort's way to you, Harry but he doesn't want to do it because he apparently _loves_ me!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know! How the hell can he love me when he's spent five years calling me a mudblood?!" sobbed Hermione. Ginny sighed again and sat on Harry's knee this was ridiculous! "Ok so they say there's a fine line between love and hate but that's ridiculous!"

"It could be true" said Sirius gently but Hermione rounded on him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HIS DAD MURDERED MY PARENTS!" she screamed at him and Ron quickly put a silencing charm on the door and pulled the blinds down.

"Because if I parallel it to Lily and James, Lily hated him for years and Harry's their son" said Sirius gently.

"Yeah but James never called Lily a mudblood or killed her parents!" Hermione shot a him.

"True but people do pretend to hate people to hide their true feelings" said Sirius.

"Hey Hermione in Spain didn't Draco say something about having said something to you in June?" Hermione groaned.

"Yes, last June he told me how he felt and that he was sorry and never meant anything nasty he'd said to me" she told them.

"OK, well if he meant it, we need more information on this plan especially if he doesn't want to kill anyone" Hermione groaned and put her head in her arms.

"He's only saying this so he _can_ complete the mission!"

"How do you know that?" asked Remus, Hermione gave him a look.

"Two words: Death Eater"

"Ah"

"Exactly!"

"Hang on! Snape's changed sides!" said Neville.

"Has he hell!" said Harry, "I would trust him as far as I could throw him!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"If that's Malfoy I'm not here" said Hermione and Ron answered the door.

"Hey Luna, come in!"

"Hello everyone!" said Luna as Ron closed the door behind her, "Hermione is something wrong?" Hermione groaned again and sat back against the seat.

"Harry you tell her" Harry quickly told Luna everything that had happened Luna had hugged Hermione when Harry had finished telling her the story.

"He could be telling the truth you know, like Snape, a double agent" said Luna but Hermione scoffed.

"Well either way you need to let Dumbledore know" said Sirius.

"Oh he'll love that! Hello Professor Dumbledore sir, you will recall the incident in Spain I hope? Well Draco has told me that he has been given the job of killing everyone in Voldemort's way to Harry and even told me that he loves me! He'll think I've lost it!"

"No he wouldn't, he'd want to know if one of his students was in danger" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like he doesn't have enough to deal with"

"Hermione stop it! After the welcome feast you're all going to go and see Dumbledore and that's final!"

"Yes Professor!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The rest of the train ride past mostly in silence and Hermione would only patrol the corridor with Ron or Ginny or both so that Draco didn't try to talk to her.


	3. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

A/N: Most of this chapter is Draco and what he's thinking and stuff, you'll get it when you read it

**A/N: Most of this chapter is Draco and what he's thinking and stuff, you'll get it when you read it.**

**Chapter 3 – ****The Fine Line Between Love and Hate, The Plan, A New Friend**

Draco Malfoy was packing his things into his school trunk for his final year at Hogwarts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Draco your father wishes to speak to you in his study" said his mother behind him.

"Ok, I'm coming" he put the books in his hands into his trunk and followed his mother out of his room, "What does father want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know" Draco nodded, his mother never knew anything about what his father was and had planned this summer including the murders of Hermione's parents. He and his father had gotten such a bollocking off Voldemort for failing to finish the mudblood off, Draco shuddered he hated that word and hated that he'd called her it so many times. Draco wasn't sure exactly when his feelings for Hermione had changed, he even wondered if he'd always loved her just until he was old enough to understand had channelled those feelings through hate and cruel words.

He stopped outside his father's study and knocked, "Enter" came his father's voice and he walked in closing the door behind him. When he turned to face his father he froze, his father wasn't alone, quickly recovering himself he dropped to his knees.

"Lord Voldemort sir!"

"Stand Draco" Draco got to his feet, "I have something I need you to do to correct the mistake of the summer" Draco nodded.

"Anything my Lord"

"When you return to school you are to befriend Harry Potter, the mudblood you failed to kill, the blood traitor Weasley children and any others that surround and will die for Harry Potter and gain the trust of Albus Dumbledore and kill them all or arrange for me to do it so that my way to Harry Potter is clear" Draco struggled to contain his anger, he didn't want this, he didn't want to hurt Hermione anymore than he already had but nonetheless he nodded and bowed.

"Yes my Lord, I will not fail you"

"You had best not for the punishment will be death" Draco bowed again.

"Yes my Lord, is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, you may go and do not fail me"

"No my Lord" and Draco left as quickly as he could before running up to his room and closing the door.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! How the hell am I going to keep them alive and not get killed myself?!" he had no idea but he never stopped trying to think of a solution as he packed his trunk, ate dinner that night and while he lay awake in bed that night.

Draco didn't know when he fell asleep but knew one thing when he was woken up by his mother in the morning and that was how he was going to keep Harry, his friends and Dumbledore alive without getting himself killed. He couldn't believe it. It was so simple. He'd just have to tell them the truth and hope that Dumbledore knew what to do.

He arrived at the Heads carriage before Hermione that morning but wasn't surprised that he didn't see her till the first meeting with the prefects and was even less surprised when she ignored him unless she had to speak to him about their duties and the prefect's duties.

"Are there any questions?" asked Hermione as the meeting ended, Ron put up his hand.

"Do I have to do this?" Hermione scowled at him with others laughed.

"Yes you do!" she snapped at him, "Are their any real questions anyone wants to ask?"

Draco took his chance, "I would like to talk to you, Ron and Ginny after the meeting if that's ok?" he didn't miss the fear in Hermione's eyes but she didn't refuse.

Once the carriage was empty Ron closed the door and rounded on Draco, "What do you want? I should kill you where you stand for what you did!"

"For what my bastard father did!" said Draco.

"You have two minutes, talk" growled Hermione; she was looking at him with pure hate.

"Right first off believe me, I never wanted what happened in Spain if I could go back and change it I would"

"But you can't" snapped Hermione.

"No but if you let me I can try and put it right" Hermione laughed at him, "Hermione please! Listen to me!" he pulled up his sleeve and showed them his mark and they all gasped and backed away, "I've been forced into the ranks of the Death Eaters and been given a new job, a job I'd rather die than do!"

"Like what?" spat Ginny and that was when Draco noticed they'd drawn their wands, "Voldemort has given me the job of helping him to kill all of you to get to Harry" Ginny gasped, "But I don't want to do it! I can't hurt someone that I love" Ron gave him a funny look and Draco rolled his eyes, "Not Harry you idiot! I'm not gay!" suddenly Hermione clicked and gasped and Draco looked at her, "I meant every word I said back in June, I love you and I don't want to hurt you, I want to protect you!"

"At risk to your own life?" snarled Ginny.

"Well I would rather I live through this as well as you" said Draco, "But if it takes my life so be it! I'd rather die than hand you all to that psycho! Please! Believe me!" he looked at each of them, Ron and Ginny definitely didn't believe him and Hermione was shaking her head. Did she believe him but not want to? "Hermione please! I'm sorry for what happened and I'd give anything to change it but I can't so let me put it right by keeping you and your friends alive!"

Hermione looked at him, tears were streaming down her face and Draco's heart broke, "Stay away from me!" and she turned tail and ran. Ron and Ginny glared at Draco and ran after her.

Draco sighed and walked into the Heads carriage and sat down with his head in his hands, how could he help them when they wouldn't trust him? Not that he blamed them, he had been horrible to them for the last six years and his father had killed Hermione's parents. He just hoped that Dumbledore could and would help him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Draco was at with his friends on the Slytherin table but he couldn't eat he just wanted the feast to end so he could speak to Dumbledore and from the looks on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville's faces they were as distracted as he was. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw the Luna was just a distressed and when he looked at the staff table he saw the Remus and Sirius were talking and looking at him but when they noticed he was looking at them they looked away.

That had been an interesting turn of events…Remus Lupin back as Defence teacher, well at least he was a good teacher, Draco had learned loads from him in his third year but one thing was puzzling him. How had Lupin got the job? The ministry has state that no werewolf can work with children or in a lot of other jobs which some arsehole was kind enough to shout out. Then again this was Dumbledore they were talking about he did as he pleased.

But it was the revelation that Sirius Black was going to be working along side McGonagall as transfiguration teacher that had caused the biggest disruption in the Great Hall since Dumbledore had told them there would be the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts in their fourth year. But what was brilliant was how Dumbledore had shot the gits down who didn't like Sirius or Remus, why people held onto old stigmas and stereotypes he didn't know but yeah ok the werewolf thing was a bit scary but to shout that Sirius was a murderer when his name had been cleared was just cruel.

_Flashback_

After the sorting Dumbledore got to his feet as usual and the noise died instantly.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, for some their last and others their first. I hope you have all enjoyed your summer holidays and are ready to begin learning once again, before we start our feast I would like to give out a few start of term notices. First years must note that the Forest is forbidden to all students, more items sold at Weasley Wizard Weezes have been added to Mr Filches list of banned items which is pinned to his office door. This years Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and will be assisting the teachers with a lot of the new precautions set up on the castle for your safety. Finally, you will have most likely noticed the return of a familiar face to the staff, Mr Remus Lupin has agreed to return to Hogwarts as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" students from all four houses in years five, six and seven erupted into cheers making Remus blush but smile. But as the cheers died down there was a shout that silenced the entire hall and made Remus go pale.

"HE'S A WEREWOLF! HE'S NOT ALLOWED NEAR CHILDREN!" Harry and the others looked around to see who had shouted but couldn't figure it out.

Dumbledore however nodded and looked at Remus who shrugged, "No point denying it Albus"

"Neither I nor Mr Lupin denies this, but you have nothing to worry about, precautions have been set up to that no-one in this school will be in any danger! Now I have asked Mr Lupin to return to help me as the only other choice was to allow the Ministry to provide a teacher-"

"NEVERMIND!" shouted the voice and the hall erupted into laughter, most of them could remember the year with Umbridge and didn't want to repeat it.

"Very well" smiled Dumbledore, "The second new staff member is Mr Sirius Black who will be working along side Professor McGonagall teaching transfiguration" there was an absolute up roar at this announcement.

Shouts and catcalls echoed around the hall and Harry just banged his head of the table.

"Don't they read the Prophet?" he growled at Ron and Hermione.

"Obviously not" said Hermione.

"HOW CAN YOU LET THE MURDERER OR LILY AND JAMES TEACH THEIR SON!" bellowed a Hufflepuff and Harry lost his temper.

Before he new it he was on his feet, "ARE YOU THICK?! DON'T YOU READ THE FUCKING DAILY PROPHET?!" he bellowed.

"MR POTTER SIT DOWN!" shouted Professor McGonagall and Harry sat and so did the Hufflepuff.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Now I will tell everyone this once, after fourteen years the truth of what happened the night the Dark Lord fell came out with the reappearance of Peter Pettigrew who is currently a wanted man, a hugely publicised but short trail was held and Mr Black was proved to be innocent. If you would like full details please do read the copy of the Prophet in which the story was published in or I, Mr Potter or a teacher will be able to put you mind at rest. And now I warn you. Anyone heard to use the word murderer towards Mr Black will be expelled I expect no less than respect from my students to my fellow staff members. Now enjoy the feast" and he sat down, the food appeared and babble broke out.

"Thanks Albus" said Sirius.

"Not at all, but it is about time old stigmas on people were forgotten, don't you agree?"

"I do"

_End Flashback_

Yeah Dumbledore could kick ass without even raising his voice, Draco looked up to see Harry and Ginny feeding each other chocolate cake.

"That's gross!"

"What is?" asked Pansy.

"Harry and Ginny" Pansy looked.

"Slut, she only likes him because he's rich" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Black kettle pot" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"Humph!"

Finally the plates cleared and Dumbledore got to his feet, "Before you all go I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office please. Good night"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Do you two mind?!" growled Ron.

"What?" asked Ginny through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"I'm trying to eat!"

"Ron leave them alone! It's cute!"

"It's disgusting"

"Just because you don't have anyone" smirked Ginny.

"Ron doesn't know how to share" laughed Harry, "He's like Sirius, you try to steal his food you get hurt" Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"That was a bit long winded for an insult Potter" growled Ron.

"Ok I'll shorten it. You're a pig!" Ginny choked on her chocolate cake and Harry had to hit her on the back.

"Serve you right" smirked Ron but that only earned him a whack from Hermione.

"I wish this food would go away I want to talk to Dumbledore!" said Hermione.

"Yeah he needs to know about what was said on the train" said Harry.

Finally the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up, "Before you all go I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office please. Good night"

"We'll come with you" said Harry immediately and Hermione nodded.

"Good idea" said Ginny.

"I'll just get Luna" said Neville and he hurried off.

The others looked at each other and grinned, "I think Neville's got a crush!" Ron half sang.

"Good Luna's liked him for ages!" said Ginny and Ron pouted.

"Party pooper!"

"Not really, just means you can't wind him up about it as they'll probably end up together or if you tease him it'll ruin his chances" said Ginny.

"We all going up to Dumbledore's?" asked Luna as she and Neville approached.

"Yeah come on" said Hermione and they hurried up to the headmaster's office only to find Draco waiting outside the gargoyle.

"I don't know the password and I've tried every sweet I can think off"

"Even muggle one's?" asked Harry.

"I don't eat muggle sweets you know what my parents are like" said Draco and Harry grinned.

"Mars Bar" nothing, "Twix" nothing, "Kit Kat, Bounty, snickers, err? Hermione?" but Hermione was too busy laughing at him.

"Harry just wait till Dumbledore turns up" said Ginny and Harry shrugged and leaned against the wall.

They didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to turn up but were surprised to see Sirius and Remus with him. "Ah I see you are all here, good, fiddlesticks" they all gawped as the stone gargoyle hoped aside and the wall opened.

"So much for chocolate bars" muttered Harry and they followed Dumbledore up to his office.

"Please take a seat, now Sirius and Remus have informed me of the situation, Draco would you like to elaborate?"

"How much have they told you?"

"That you have been given a job to kill all those around Harry to allow Lord Voldemort to kill him" Draco nodded.

"That's basically it the problem is, is that I don't know how to stop it" Draco paused and then pulled up his sleeve to show them the mark, "I don't want anything to do with them Professor!"

Dumbledore nodded, "And if you don't kill all those protecting Harry?"

"I die and he'll find another way to kill all of you!"

"Very well, the solution is simple but difficult" Draco grinned while Harry rolled his eyes, that was a typical response from the headmaster, "The best way to solve this problem is for us to fake the deaths of those you have to kill, now am I right in thinking that everyone in this room has to die?"

"Yes sir, including Professor Black and Lupin" Sirius groaned.

"I already don't like being called that" Remus smirked and so did the students around them.

"What exactly has Voldemort told you to do, to kill us all?"

"Either I do it and make it look like and accident or arrange it so Voldemort does it" said Draco.

"Very well accidents are easily staged, for example falling off a moving staircase" Draco grinned. "Now there is just a question of what happens to everyone after they 'die'"

"Room of requirement" said Harry, "It becomes whatever you need it to be, it's where we hid the DA!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent Harry, that way you can all continue with your studies and complete your education"

"Brilliant" breathed Draco.

"Hang on!" said Ginny, "Hate to burst the bubble of trust but how can we trust that he won't actually kill us?!" Draco groaned.

"That is a fair point Draco" said Dumbledore.

"We know he's not lying because you can't hurt friends of someone you have feelings for" said Hermione, "That's if the feelings are real" she added quickly.

"Of course they are! I meant every word!" said Draco.

Ginny laughed, "Oh yeah and you can go from calling someone a mudblood to saying you love them like that!" she snapped her fingers and Draco rolled his eyes.

"There's a fine line between love and hate" said Sirius.

"Very true and a perfect example of that would of course be Lily Evans and James Potter" said Dumbledore.

"Totally different situation!" protested Harry. "Dad didn't spend six years calling mum a mudblood and turn round and say he loved her he just drive her crazy by asking her out five times a day!"

"How do you know that?" asked Luna.

"Tell you later" said Harry.

"Yes but Lily did go from hating James to loving him and the same can happen between any two people this times its Draco and Hermione" said Remus and Draco blushed.

"I see the problem" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah he's only saying it to lead us all into a trap" snarled Ginny.

"I'm trying to save your lives!" fumed Draco, "But if you'd rather die that's all to easy to arrange!" Draco regretted these words the minute he'd said them, "I didn't mean that"

"Mr Malfoy, there are times when you should stop speaking and that was one of them" said Dumbledore sternly.

"I know! But I can't help you if you don't trust me!"

"You haven't given us reason to!" said Ginny.

"Then let me! Go along with the plan and you'll see that I have no intention of killing any of you and handing Harry to Voldemort!"

"Unbreakable vow" said Ron and everyone looked at him.

"What?!"

"Make an unbreakable vow"

"Not in this school" said Dumbledore now slightly angry and Ron backed away.

"Sorry sir"

"Now if you are all agreed on trusting Draco I would like to talk to him and Hermione alone" everyone nodded and left the office.

"You may not be aware but at the start of every year the Head Boy and Girl are offered a dorm of their own, separate to their house dorms, if you would like to live there I can take you there but if not then it will make no difference" he explained to them.

Draco looked at Hermione, "I wouldn't mind a dorm of my own"

"You will share a bathroom and common room" said Dumbledore.

"Ok but I have one maybe two conditions but I'll tell you them in a bit"

"So you would like to live in the Heads Dorm?"

"Yes sir" they replied together.

"Very well, follow me"

At the foot of the stairs they found the others waiting for them and they followed them to the heads dorm where Dumbledore told Draco and Hermione they were to pick their own password before wishing them all goodnight.

"Pick a password then" said Draco.

"Like what?"

"Slytherin sucks?" grinned Harry and everyone laughed.

"I've got one" said Luna, inwardly everyone groaned but looked at her all the same, "Moldywart" she said simply with a smile and every fell about laughing.

"That's brilliant!" laughed Draco.

"Moldywart it is then" agreed Hermione.

"Very well" said the lion on the tapestry that was in front of the portrait hole. It also had a snake on it to represent Draco's house.

They entered the dorm, "Hasn't changed" said Sirius.

"What?"

"It's exactly the same as when your parents were Head Boy and Girl" Harry grinned.

"Yeah I feel like I'm experiencing extreme déjà vu" agreed Remus.

After exploring the whole dorm Sirius and Remus left the group, "I love your room Hermione the blue is gorgeous!" said Luna and Hermione smile.

"I never did like red" Draco laughed.

"Are you going to be ok on your own?" asked Ron.

"I'll be fine, besides you're only a floor down from me" Ron nodded, "So go on, bed and I'll see you at breakfast" everyone hugged Hermione and said goodnight to them both and left even though they clearly didn't want to.

"You'd think they're expecting me to hold you at wand point after they leave" said Draco once they'd gone.

"Not going to like?" Draco didn't missed the fear in her voice.

"I'd never hurt you, I promise" and Hermione believed him, she didn't know why but she did.

"What made you change? Usually you'd have turned around and said something like 'I wouldn't dare share a dorm with mudblood filth'" said Hermione and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it was when I realised I love you" Hermione shook her head.

"No you don't"

"How do you know?"

"Because you can't go from hate to love that quickly!"

"It took time before I realised why I'd stopped being so horrible to you" Hermione nodded, that did makes sense. "You mentioned a few conditions about us living together"

"Oh…erm…I can't remember them but do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Stop telling me you love me"

"That's a condition" smirked Draco.

"And here's another. No flirting!" Draco pouted.

"Fine, I'll go to bed then" and he turned to walk away.

"Draco?" he stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Doing this. Risking your life to keep my friends alive" Draco smiled.

"Your welcome".

Without realising what she was doing Hermione ran to him and hugged him, "I know you didn't want what happened in Spain to happen and I forgive you but I can't forgive him" Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Neither can I, but I promise you that I'll help you get revenge"

"Thank you" Hermione pulled out of the hug, "Good night"

"Good night" Draco watched her walk away from him and into her room. Once her door had closed he couldn't help it, "Yes!" escaped him but then he blushed when Hermione shouted through her door.

"I heard that!"

**A/N: What you think? Any good? I think the last bits a bit crap. She suddenly goes from hating him to hugging him…what you think? And thanks for pointing out the mistakes in the last two chapters I will change them. When I can be bothered. Lol! REVIEW!!**


	4. Nightmares, Fear, Comfort, Quidditch

Chapter 4 –

**Chapter 4 – Nightmares, Fear, Comfort, Quidditch, Trust and Kisses**

"_Call the Order now!" his Draco and Hermione nodded, "Quick before he calls the Death Eaters!" Hermione pulled out her wand just as Lucius stopped walking and turned to her parents._

"_Shit! Expelliarmus!" Lucius was blasted of his feet and she quietly muttered, "Expecto Patronum!" and her sliver otter shot off to get the order as a series of POPs announced the arrival of the Death Eaters._

"_RUN!" Hermione yelled at her parents._

_Another series of POPs announced the arrival of the Order and for a few seconds nobody moved and as one everyone acted and the battle began._

"_RUN!" Hermione screamed at her parents who took off down the path as Hermione took on two Death Eaters at once and just a she stunned them she heard her mother scream and turned._

_Lucius was blocking their path, his wand pointed at them._

"_NO! MUM! DAD!" Hermione tore down the path as two jets of green light flew from Lucius' wand at her parents, "DUCK!" Hermione screamed but it was too late and the spells hit her parents and the collapsed like rag dolls._

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" someone was shaking her, Hermione opened her eyes and sat bolt up right, "Hermione, its ok it was just a dream" Hermione looked at the person sat next to her.

"Draco?"

"Yes it's me, its ok, it was just a dream" Draco put his arms around her and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and as she slowly calmed down the tears came again as they had every night since her parents had been killed.

Eventually she wiped away the tears and let go of Draco, "I'm sorry, I wake you up every night" Draco shook his head.

"It haunts me too you know" Hermione looked at him slightly confused, "I wanted to save you and them and I failed…it haunts me" Hermione put her hand on his where it was rested on her duvet.

"You've never told me that before" her voice was a croaky whisper from crying.

"You're hurting more, you didn't need to know" Hermione shook her head.

"You should have told me"

Draco shrugged, "Well you know how" Hermione nodded and silence fell between them like it did every night, slowly their fingers entwined but still they didn't say anything until Hermione lay back on her pillows. "You going to be ok now? Or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay, please" he asked her that question every night and most of the time she asked him to stay so without letting go of her hand Draco slipped under the covers next to her and put his arms around her and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Ready for the match tomorrow?"

"You, you Gryffindors are going down" Hermione laughed.

"In your dreams snake boy!" Draco laughed.

"No I'm a dragon, get it right" Hermione prodded him.

"Shut up, just because I said Draco meant snake in Latin in my moment of anger and defence" Draco laughed.

"So toasted Gryffindor, medium or well done?" Hermione laughed.

"I prefer medium-rare has more taste"

"You vampire"

"Yup! Vampires rule!"

"Yeah if you want to drink blood your whole life" Hermione giggled, "Oh that's right you like the taste of blood" Hermione prodded him again and he laughed.

"Bullying me now! I'm telling Harry and Ron and they'll beat you up"

"Oh I'm so scared!" mocked Draco.

"Good" Draco laughed and pulled her close.

"Now who's being the bully?" he whispered.

"You started it!" squeaked Hermione and she rolled over so she had her back to him.

"Oh well if I'm not needed I'll just leave" he muttered.

"No don't! Please stay!" whispered Hermione rolling back over and cuddling into him, Draco chuckled and held her to him.

"Ok I'll stay" he whispered.

"Yay" Hermione whispered back and closed her eyes. Draco kissed the top of her head and closed his own eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"AND ITS FIFTY-FORTY TO GRYFFINDOR POTTER AND MALFOY HAVE REALLY KICKED ARSE WITH THE TEAMS THIS YEAR! ODD FRIENDSHIP STARTING THEIR BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE-"

"COLLIN WHACK A BLUDGER AT HIM!" Harry yelled Seamus was such a prat.

"AND IT'S GINNY WEASLEY WITH THE QUAFFLE – THAT WAS DELIBERATE! GRYFFINDOR BEATER TRIES TO KILL THE COMMENTATOR!" the crowed roared with laughter and Hermione turned to Seamus in the stands.

"Serve you right!" Seamus just flipped her off and turned back to the game.

"GINNY'S COMING UP ON THE GOAL POSTS, WATCH THAT BLUDGER! THAT WAS CLOSE! SHE'S PASSED THE KEEPER, SHOOT GINNY! SHE MISSES! HOW'D SHE MISS?! ITS SLYTHERIN BACK IN POSSESSION, BLAKEY IS BELTING IT UP THERE OUCH! NICE BLUDGER WORK THERE BY DENNIS CREEVY AND ITS MCGRATH WITH THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO WEASLEY NO IT'S INTERCEPTED BY DOOGLE, GOOD FIND BY MALFOY THIS YEAR IT SEEMS HE'S REALLY FLYING UP THEIR DODGES TWO BLUDGER'S ALL THREE CHASERS, GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER GUYS! ITS JUST HIM AND THE KEEPER COME ON RON!"

There was an eruption at the Gryffindor and Slytherin ends of the stands of 'Weasley is our King', up in the air Harry looked at Draco.

"That songs your frigging doing!" Draco grinned.

"AND DOOGLE SCORES! IT'S FIFTY-FIFTY! NEVER MIND RON! AND IT'S GINNY WEASLEY WITH THE QUAFFLE AND GO ON HARRY!"

Seconds after Doogle had scored Malfoy had dived Harry had followed him seeing the snitch just a meter above the ground, they were neck and neck in seconds and everyone in the stands was on their feet.

"GO ON HARRY!" screamed Hermione, deafening Sirius, Remus and McGonagall who were stood in front of her. "Sorry Professors!"

"POTTER AND MALFOY ARE NECK AND NECK THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE! HANG ON! PULL UP GUYS THAT'S GROUND BENEATH YOU! PULL UP! THE SNITCH ISN'T QUITE WORTH DYING FOR!"

Harry and Malfoy were a foot away from the snitch when it shit off to the left and they yanked their brooms up and to the left followed by a gasp and 'Oooooooo' from the crowd.

"FUCK ME THEY CAN FLY!"

"Finnigan!"

"Sorry professor! HARRY'S PULLING AHEAD COME ON MAN! HE'S REACHING OUT…BLUDGER!! JEEZ THAT WAS CLOSE AND HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" the stadium exploded. "GRYFFINDOR WIN! TWO HUNDRED POINTS TO FIFTY! THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH SLYTHERIN!"

"Finnigan! I'm warning you!" Seamus grinned at her cheekily and she yanked the megaphone out of his hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I need to get me a Firebolt just to kick your arse Potter" Harry laughed.

"You still couldn't beat me!"

"We'll see" they shook hands

"Good game" they said together before the Gryffindor team landed around them.

"That was unbelievable!"

"Amazing!"

"I thought you were a goner!" Harry laughed.

"What can I say? LIONS RULE!"

"HARRY POTTER!" came Ginny's screech and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Ginny launched herself into his arms and hugged him, "That was amazing she pulled away, "But you ever scare me like that again and I'll kill you!" everyone around them laughed and as they made their way towards the changing rooms Hermione came tearing towards them.

"That was unbelievable flying Harry! I was so scared though! I thought you and Draco were gonna crash!" she hugged him quickly before running off to find Draco.

"FINE DON'T CONGRATULATE RON AND GINNY!" Harry yelled after her, "THEY'RE ONLY YOUR FRIENDS!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione turned and ran backwards, "WELL DONE GUYS! YOU WERE GREAT!" and she was gone.

"Where's she off anyway?" growled Ron.

"Probs to make the losers feel better" said Harry and Ron looked revolted.

"Ron if you like her so much then tell her" said Ginny.

"What's the point she wants Malfoy!" Ginny rolled her eyes and gave up straight away.

"You ever heard the phrase shy bearns get nowt?" asked Harry.

"Shy what?"

"Bearns, means kids dumbass" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't start Harry"

"Then fight for her if you want her!"

"I said don't start!"

"Whatever!"

They were showered and changed in twenty minutes and were heading out of the changing rooms to see Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Draco waiting for them.

"'Bout time! Hurry up!" shouted Sirius.

"What for?" said Harry when they came closer and Sirius grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock. "Gerroff Sirius! My hairs messy enough without you making it worse!"

Sirius laughed and released him, "Well done, you can fly better than your own father" Harry grinned.

"Mind he'd kill you if he saw you do that" said Remus and Harry looked at him confused. "Jealous" Harry laughed.

"Come on, I have homework to do and I don't want to do it tomorrow" said Ginny and she started leading the way out of the stadium and up to the castle.

"You know damn well you won't get any work done tonight" said Harry when they had caught up to her.

"Why's that?"

"Because we just won" Ginny groaned.

Ron grinned, "PARTY! P-A-R-T-Y? Because I gotta!" Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"I knew letting you watch The Mask was a bad idea"

"No letting him watch The Mask with Danny was a bad idea" said Harry and Hermione laughed.

"And why, may I ask, are you having a party after winning the first match?" asked Remus.

Harry grinned, "Because they want to celebrate the wonderfulness of having me in their house because I win Quidditch matches" Ginny groaned.

"No! Why do you torture me so?"

"Because you love it" said Harry.

"Great I have a big headed prick for a boyfriend and I'm gonna get deafened again" complained Ginny.

Sirius and Remus laughed, "What are you two laughing at?"

"You two are so like Lily and James" Ginny went pink and Harry's face lit up like a light bulb and he grinned at them.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, they drove us crazy before they went out but once they got together they were great" harry grinned.

"Right, last one to the common rooms a rotten dragon's egg!" said Neville and he took off with Luna.

"Git!" growled Harry.

"Well run and catch him up" said Sirius and the rest of the teenagers ran off.

"Bye then" said Remus and Sirius laughed and pulled Remus to him.

"Ah you've still got me"

"Party in the Gryffindor common room sound fun though" Sirius laughed.

"And you say I need to grow up"

"You do"

"Shut up"

"Make me" Sirius kissed him but Remus pulled away, "Come on, the students aren't supposed to know" Sirius sighed.

"Party pooper"

"Never, race ya!" and Remus ran off towards the castle, with a growl Sirius transformed into Padfoot and took off after his lover.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Up in the Gryffindor common room the party was in full swing with music being provided by Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean playing the songs they new before putting on Hermione's magically altered hi-fi.

Hermione and Draco were sat on the couch near the fire talking, it had taken Hermione nearly a month to get used to being friends with Draco and now she was just starting to trust him as he was always there for her after her nightmares. At first waking up to see him beside her frightened her even more because he looked so like Lucius but slowly things had changed and now she found that she could sit and talk to him like she could with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What? I can't hear you over the music!" Hermione shouted. Their conversation had been like this for most of the afternoon and Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Let's go for a walk!" he shouted before pulling her up with him and leading her out of the common room.

"What are we doing out here?" asked Hermione as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut.

"Couldn't hear a thing in there, let's go for a walk"

"Ok" they set off together through the corridors neither of them not knowing what to say.

"So did you enjoy the match today?" asked Draco eventually.

"Yeah was brilliant, we won! We won!" Hermione stopped and started doing a victory dance.

"Was it hard deciding which team to support?"

"No. Gryffindor is the best!"

"You only won because Harry got lucky"

"You mean he has a better broom?" grinned Hermione.

"Shut up you!" replied Draco giving her a little shove.

"Oh just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

Hermione smirked and then shouted at the top of her voice "SLTHERIN SUCK AND MALFOY CAN'T PLAY SEEKER!" before legging it.

"You little-!" and he took off after her. He was gaining on her when she suddenly vanished, he stopped and looked around, "'Mione?" suddenly someone grabbed him from behind but when he turned no-one was there, just a tapestry but then he heard giggling and realising there was a secret passage way behind it he pulled it away to reveal Hermione. "You're in so much trouble!" Hermione squeaked and quickly ran away from him, Draco chased her. He chased her through the corridors, down staircases, her laughter ringing back to him, eventually Hermione out of a side door into the grounds where once again she disappeared, Draco looked around the ground quickly before turning round to catch her about to jump on his back, he grabbed her and she shrieked. "Gottcha!"

Hermione of spun to face him and jumped when she saw how close they were, she was looking straight into his grey eyes, they were so beautiful, so soft and friendly. The wind blew her hair up and into their faces and Draco used both his hands to tuck it behind her ears, his hands came to rest under her jaw on both sides and he just looked back at her. Into her honey brown eyes and smiled, gently stroking her lower cheek with his thumb.

Then without thinking he kissed her.

At first Hermione didn't react but then she pulled away.

"Draco…" Draco pulled away and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" his voice was gentle, it'd lost all of the cruelty and hate it used to hold when he spoke to her.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Hermione pulled away from him.

"Hermione-" she cut him off with a shake of her head and turned and ran back into the castle, he called after her, "HERMIONE!" but she didn't look back and so he took of after her again. He caught up to her on the fourth floor and grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he spun her round to see her nearly crying, she blinked quickly to make the tears go away, "'Mione?"

"I'm too scared Draco" she whispered but he didn't understand.

"Scared of what? I'd never let anyone hurt you!" he protested and she knew he meant it but still…could she trust him?

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not!"

"But I don't know that for certain" Hermione voice was quiet and weak as se was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as her heart ripped in two from confusion.

"You have to trust me"

"I know"

"Why don't you then?"

"Because I'm scared" she looked at the floor because she couldn't look at him.

"Of what Hermione?"

"Of you" her voice was so faint he barely heard her.

"What?"

Hermione looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, "Of you and what you could do to me and those I love! I don't know that you won't just hand us over to Voldemort! Let him kill us!"

"Hermione I'd rather die! I love you" his voice softened as he said those three words and Hermione closed her eyes in pain.

"I know but I'm too scared" she pushed away from him but he pulled her back.

"Hermione look at me. Look at me!" she did. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Say it Hermione and I'll never utter another word of my feelings for you".

"Draco please!"

"Say it Hermione!"

"Please don't!"

"Say it!"

"I can't!" she couldn't stop the tears that spilled from her eyes, "I can't say it Draco because I'm falling for you faster than a diving seeker!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"You are! I'm so scared that you'll actually do what you say you want to prevent!"

"'Mione I…I wouldn't have gone to Dumbledore if I didn't mean it" Hermione was surprised by the softness in his voice, he was looking straight into her eyes again and Hermione felt like he could see her soul, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry" Hermione gave a so choked laugh and looked at the floor completely confused.

"I don't know what to do" she mumbled.

"Look at me" she did and he kissed her again.

This time without thinking she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his move from her face to her waist, encircling it and holding her against him. His tongue traced across her lips and she reacted instantly and their tongues clashed, Draco backed her up against the wall never once breaking the kiss. Hermione was completely lost until she was brought crashing back to Earth.

"Ahem!"

They jumped apart.

"I see now why you aren't patrolling the corridors, please finish your patrol and return to your dorm so not to lose house points or your badges for inappropriate behaviour in the corridors, goodnight" Draco and Hermione stared as their headmaster walked away from them and down the stairs.

Once he had gone they looked at each other, bust out laughing before hurrying to complete their patrol before returning to the dorm.

When they got their Draco turned to her smiling, "Still scared?" Hermione blinked at him a few times before realising what he meant.

"A little, but I need to learn to trust right?" Draco smiled and nodded, "Will you…never mind. I'm gonna go to bed night" she kissed him on the lips and went to turn away from him but he held her still.

"Will I what?" Hermione blushed.

"Oh erm…well…oh fuck it! Will you stay with me tonight because I don't have nightmares when your there?" Draco stared at her.

"Did you just say fuck it?"

"I did, why?"

"Since when do you swear?"

"All the time, will you stay?" Draco smiled at her and hugged her.

"Of course I will"

They fell asleep that night Hermione's head on Draco's chest and their arms around each other but when Draco awoke that Sunday morning Hermione was gone. She was no where in the dorm.


	5. Advice, Slip of the Tongue

Chapter 5 – Advice, Slip of the Tongue, What happened in 1977

**Chapter 5 – Advice, Slip of the Tongue, What happened in 1977?**

The next morning Hermione had woke up find herself snuggled up in bed with Draco, she froze trying to think why but then she remembered the night before and groaned slightly. She looked at her clock it was 9am, groaning again she gently slid out of the bed so not to wake Draco, grabbed some clothes, changed in the bathroom and hurried off to find the two people she knew would be awake and could tell her what to do.

"Hermione! This is a surprise!"

"Sorry Remus did I wake you?"

"No but you might have woken Sirius"

"Good I need to talk to you" Remus opened the door fully and stepped aside to allow her into his and Sirius' living quarters. "Come in, I'll go and get Sirius" Hermione sat on the red and gold couch while Remus disappeared.

A few minutes later he reappeared followed by a sleepy looking Sirius.

"Tell me you didn't wake him up!"

"I was awake from you braying on the door" said Sirius and Hermione blushed.

"Sorry"

"So what's wrong?" asked Remus and Hermione blushed deeper.

"Are you two any good at love advice" that woke Sirius up.

"My dear Hermione you are talking to the kings of love advice! Well I'm the king Remus is more-"

"Shut up idiot, you are king of nothing" said Remus.

"I am king of everything especially se-"

"GUYS!" shouted Hermione.

"Sorry" they said together and sat down.

"So why have you come to us and not Harry and Ron?" asked Remus.

"Because they'd laugh at me and take the piss and knowing Ron he'd go ape" Remus nodded.

"I'm guessing your love dilemma involves a certain pure blood Slytherin" Sirius scowled. "I meant Draco, Sirius"

"Oh right, I knew that" they looked at Hermione.

She groaned, ran her hands through her hair, "I really feel like an idiot! Wish mum was still here, I could owl her" Remus nodded in understanding.

"Well me might not be women but-" Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. "Do you want help or not?" she shut up.

"Sorry, yeah. Right, well, last night…" she told them everything that had happened after they had left Sirius and Remus on the Quidditch pitch the previous afternoon right up to Dumbledore finding them and Draco asking if she was still scared of him. "So now I'm totally confused and have no idea what to do! I want to trust him but how do I know that by being with him I'm not sentencing myself and everyone I love to death?!" she was on her feet by now and walking around the sitting area.

"Right well one, will you sit down?!" said Remus. Hermione blushed and sat.

"Sorry, was I shouting again?"

"No actually you kept quite calm" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Tell me what to do please? I'm going crazy!" Remus smiled at her.

"Whether you're with Draco or not you, Harry, Ron, Ginny, everyone who Draco is supposed to kill but won't is in danger so that shouldn't even be in the equation. What should be is your feelings and what you want. You've already said you feel the same way he does for you but the question is; do you want him?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Yes, yes I do but-"

"But nothing! You can't let fear control you, you can't live like that" Hermione nodded.

"Ron's gonna hit the roof" muttered Hermione.

"Ron needs to grow up" said Remus and Hermione gave him a look, "Its true, now I know for a fact he feels the same way Draco does about you but he's not had the balls to say it so as the ABBA song goes; the winner takes it all" Hermione giggled.

"You're such a gay"

"Thank you, anyway. Will you stop laughing I've jus said Ron needs to grow up do I have to tell you to grow up as well?!"

"Sorry" giggled Hermione.

"Right, Ron's gonna be horrible because he's jealous but Harry and Ginny will find someone to distract him or he'll learn to accept it and get on with life. You're allowed to be selfish every once in a while" Hermione nodded.

"Do you think the plan will work?" she asked them.

"It's better than the one we had at your age when-" Remus clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Shut up!"

"What? What happened when you were my age?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Anyway, yes the plan will work and you'll be happy Harry and Ginny will get married and have kids, you and Draco will get married and have kids and Ron…will find someone somewhere" Hermione laughed.

"Dunno about marriage like, we'll see what happens" Remus grinned.

"Anything that's causing you to rip your hair out?"

"Yeah the work load!" Remus and Sirius laughed.

"That's seventh year for you" said Sirius.

"Hey does Draco know you're gone?"

"No…I err…kinda got up and ran here" said Hermione.

"Right be gone!" said Remus.

"Not yet!" said Sirius and he ran off.

Hermione got up and headed for the door, "I don't what to know what he's going to get"

"Yeah he's such a child" Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Remus"

"You're welcome" she hugged him and was just opening the door when Sirius reappeared.

"OI catch!" he chucked a box at her and she caught it.

She looked at it and gasped, "Sirius!" it was a box of condoms.

"What? Better be safe than sorry"

"I hate you" she mumbled but pocketed the box and left.

She walked back into the heads dorm five minutes later to be confronted with a very stressed Draco.

"There you are! Where'd you go?"

"Oh I had to go and talk to someone" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, I ran off to seek advice from the only two people I can ask…" her voice faded and she slapped at hand to her head, "You idiot Hermione! You could have gone to Ginny or wrote to Mrs Weasley! Actually no scratch Mrs Weasley she'd kill me"

"You do know you're talking to yourself?"

"Yes I know"

"So who did you run to for advice?"

"Sirius and Remus" Draco's jaw dropped.

"Why the hell did you go to them?!"

"Because they've helped me through more than anyone else and they won' judge me for things!"

"Ok fair enough, what id you need advice on?"

"Us"

"Come again"

"Last night, everything that happened! I woke up so confused and unable to think I went to ask Sirius and Remus what to do"

"You went to my second cousin now disowned for advice on us?"

"You're second cousin?!"

"Yeah Sirius is my mother's cousin, my auntie is Bellatrix Lestrange" Hermione looked slightly faint.

"You're related to Bellatrix Lestrange?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah she's a psycho bitch, can't stand her" Draco saw Hermione's face drain of colour, "Are you ok?"

"So you know what she was in Azkaban for?"

"No I don't, mum and dad have never told me" Hermione bit her lip, Neville was never going to forgive her.

"Draco. Sixteen years ago she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity" she whispered.

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" Draco sat down out of shock.

"No I'm not, she did it for information of your 'master's' whereabouts" Hermione was wringing her hands not sure what to do.

"Oh I'm such a prick!" Draco put his face in his hands.

"Why? Because you didn't know?"

"No! Because last year or it might have been in fifth year but anyway I was being my usual arsehole self taking the piss out of Harry for apparently being crazy and I said how there was a ward in St Mungo's for people like that…Hermione I took the complete piss out of the mentally insane! Neville went for me! Harry and Ron had to pull him back! I'm such a bastard!"

"But you didn't know! Even if you had it wouldn't have stopped you back then you hated all of us!"

"I know but…poor Neville. Do you think he'd accept an apology?"

"Don't you dare! He'll kill me for telling! We found out through pure accident! He was so embarrassed took him ages till he was able to come up to us and say that he wanted to tell us what happened and he was shocked to find out that Harry knew but he told us all the same and…he made us promise not to tell anyone! Please Draco don't let him know you know!"

"Ok I won't. But why doesn't he let people know what his parents did? Is he ashamed?"

"NO! He's damn proud! But he sad that if you and your friends got wind of it you'd use it against him" Draco nodded.

"Yeah we would have" he looked up at Hermione and held out his arms for her, she practically ran to him, sat on his knee and hugged him as tightly as he hugged her.

They stayed like that for a while before they heard a knock on the wall outside, Hermione got up and went over to let whoever it was in.

"Hey Harry! Ron! What no Ginny?"

"She's doing work with her friends" said Harry.

"And I thought you guys were attached at the hip" mocked Hermione.

"The connotations of that statement are both wrong and disturbing" said Ron making the others laugh.

"So what you two doing today?"

"Well once Draco has gotten dressed we're going to the library to do some work" said Hermione.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I said I'd go to the common room last night and didn't I owe them" Hermione pouted. "I won't stay long, Crabbe needs help with Charms" Harry laughed.

"Crabbe needs help tying his shoe laces!" everyone laughed.

"He's not that thick!"

"I seem to recall you saying that you didn't know he could read" Draco froze and gawped at him, "Shit!"

"Harry!" groaned Ron and Hermione.

"How the hell did you hear me say that?!" asked Draco.

"Never mind" said Harry.

"Hang on! Crabbe doesn't have glasses, nor does he need them…oh fuck me!" Draco sat back on the sofa and ran his hands over his face in exasperation. "That wasn't Crabbe and Goyle was it? It was you two!" Harry and Ron grinned.

"Guilty" they said together.

"How in the name of Voldemort's underpants did you brew polyjuice?!" Harry and Ron pointed at Hermione and Draco looked at her.

"What did you become a flea?! Oh no _tell_ me you weren't Percy!" harry and Ron roared with laughter while Hermione just looked indignant.

"No actually I was going to become Bulstrode!" Draco looked revolted, "But I ended up a cat!" Draco roared with laughter.

"She even had a tail" grinned Harry.

"Shut it you" said Hermione but Harry just continued grinning.

"Remember the duelling club? When she tried to kill me? Maybe not you and harry were busy try to hex each other but anyway she left a hair on my robes but it was cats hair so I became a cat with the fur, eyes, ears, tail and paws" Draco couldn't move for laughing.

"So that' why you were in the hospital wing for so long?"

"Yep"

"Right ok but one question. Why did you become Crabbe and Goyle?"

"To prove you were Slytherin's heir" Draco shrugged and nodded.

"Fair enough. Hey who was the heir?"

"Voldemort" said Harry.

"Fuck off! Voldemort was miles away in Albania after you kicked his ass in first year"

"He was acting through someone else. Someone who would have been expelled if we hadn't proved it was Voldemort. All thanks to your dad by the way" Draco scowled.

"How'd he do that?"

"As the person who Voldemort used, anyway see you guys in the library in a bit?"

"OK, oh Harry!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "What?"

"I want to talk to about something later something that Sirius and Remus let slip, has me worried" Harry looked confused.

"Err ok" and they left.

"What did they let slip?" asked Draco.

"Something about a plan they had they said ours is better than the one they had when something happened. Remus stopped Sirius speaking and I want to know what it was" Draco nodded. "Oh yeah and Sirius gave me these" she threw the box of condoms at Draco, "Go get dressed we have loads of work to do" Draco looked at the box, laughed, stood up, hugged and kissed Hermione before heading off to get dressed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When she got to the library Hermione found Harry and Ron at a table with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Partivi who was cuddled up with Dean.

"Hey what's this, a Gryffindor gathering?"

"Yeah so no snakes allowed" said Seamus.

"Draco gone to his common room has to help Crabbe with some homework" said Hermione as she sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Does that no snakes include snake lovers?" grinned Harry with a quick glance at Hermione.

"Nah I like snakes their cool" said Dean.

"I didn't mean literal snakes"

"I know, why'd you ask?" said Dean while rolling his eyes.

"Oh Hermione's going out with Draco" everyone's head shot round to look at Hermione but she was gawping at Harry.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Oh me and Ginny saw him slam you against the wall last night" grinned Harry.

"WHAT?!"

"HARRY!"

"Quite! This is a library!" hissed Madam Pince.

"Hermione how can you be with him?!" hissed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because he's nice, good looking, caring and I don't know I like him?" Ron looked like he'd been slapped.

"But he's Malfoy!" said Ron.

"Hermione the Malfoy's a rotten to the core the whole lot of them" whispered Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's nothing like his family! If you just give him a chance you'll see! Harry back me up" Harry looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because you agree with me"

"I do?"

"Harry!" Harry laughed.

"She has a point, he's not that bad, look at Sirius everyone knows the reputation of his family but he's a good guy"

"Yeah but Sirius wasn't a prick that suddenly changed his tune he was a good guy through and through" said Ron and Harry groaned.

"Look get over it, so what is Hermione and Draco are going out as long as he doesn't hurt her I'm cool with it" Ron glared at him but just shook his head. "Oh yeah what was it that you wanted to tell me Hermione?" asked Harry to change the subject.

"Oh erm I'll tell you later" she said quickly before pulling parchment, books, ink and quills out of her bag.

"Hermione you do know what you're doing right?" asked Lavender quietly.

"Yes don't worry I'll be fine" Hermione smiled reassuringly at her but it didn't work.

"But isn't his dad a Death Eater?"

"His dad killed my parents" Lavender and Partivi gasped. "What? Draco's promised to help me get revenge" said Hermione.

"You're insane!" squeaked Lavender.

"Oh for goodness sake! Harry I'm going to kill you! I'm never going to hear the end of this now!" Harry had the decency to look sorry.

"Guys drop it or she'll take points off and I'll start replacing team members" everyone looked at him in shock.

"That's blackmail!"

"And? We have work to do so drop it!"

"If you lot don't quieten down you'll have to leave!" Madam Pince snapped at them.

"Oh come on let's go back to the common room! You can't have a decent conversation here while doing your work!" said Lavender.

She, Seamus, Dean and Partivi packed up their things and left.

"So you going to tell me?" asked Harry.

"What? Oh right yeah." Hermione lowered her voice so they had to lean in "Well when I was talking to Remus and Sirius this morning I asked them if they thought the plan would work and Sirius said it would because it was better than a plan they'd had when something had happened to them when they were our age" Harry and Ron stared at her, "Remus stopped him saying what the something was though!"

"Do you reckon it was like our situation?"

"I have no idea"

"Sounds like it though doesn't it?" asked Ron.

"A bit" agreed Hermione.

"That's weird, they have someone trying to hurt them all those years ago and now we're in the same kind of position. Hey what if it was Peter!"

"Harry they didn't know Peter had switched sides till it was too late" said Hermione.

"He might have been working for Voldemort in their last year though" said Ron.

"That's a good point. He could have been the informative that helped the Death Eaters or whoever it was get to them, hurt them" said Harry but Hermione looked sceptical.

"I dunno…I've always had this feeling that Peter had no choice but to join Voldemort" Harry looked furious, "No listen! What would you do to protect your friends and family if Voldemort threatened to kill them if you didn't join him?"

"I'd hide them" said Harry instantly.

"No! What if he's stood with his wand pointed at your parents saying join me or they die and then I'll kill you, what would you honestly do?" asked Hermione.

"Join him" said Ron and Harry stared at him. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" and Harry shrugged.

"So yeah, Peter joins Voldemort to save his friends and family or just his family but because the dark arts pulls you in he ended up on the path of no return" said Hermione.

"But that doesn't explain what Sirius meant" said Harry.

"It does! They were all paranoid that someone close to them was passing information to Voldemort"

"Yeah after Hogwarts!"

"You don't know that! The Death Eaters could have been forcing Peter to give out information on them and he was giving it in hope that when the fight came he could come back to our side before he got in too deep but it didn't work and he got lost in the dark arts!" said Hermione but Harry wasn't convinced.

"Or he was just a bastard and setting them up for death at every opportunity, I mean I know Sirius has told me the reason mum feel in love with dad was because he save her life" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry but I honestly think there's something that happened back in 1977 that they are hiding and don't want us to know because it was so horrifying for them the first time" Harry nodded.

"But what?"

"No idea but there has to be more of a reason for Sirius who was the Casanova of Hogwarts when he was here turned gay and ended up with his best friend" said Hermione.

"Why am I not surprised that Sirius was like that?" asked Ron making Harry and Hermione laugh.

Neville was looking from one to the other as confused as he felt, "You know you guys make as much sense as the defence textbook" Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped. They'd forgotten Neville was there, "Yeah still here"

"Sorry Neville, that's so rude of us, what are you stuck on?" asked Hermione.

"This about inferi" he pushed the book towards her, "It says they dwell in water or mud yet fire can destroy them but how can they catch fire if they're wet or covered in mud?"

"The mud dries and the water evaporates?" offered Ron.

"No that's not it, Remus said something about it being because they're dead" said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah hang on let me look through my notes" she was flicking through her notes when she stopped, "What the fuck have I written there?!" Harry and Ron stared at her, "Yes I know I just swore, but look at that handwriting! It's horrible!"

"Christ Hermione! That is terrible especially for you!" said Harry.

"I'm sorry Neville you'll have to go and ask Remus or look in a book" said Hermione.

"Remus is a book" grinned Ron.

"Thanks" they all jumped.

"You know the next time you or Sirius do that I'm going to hex you!" growled Harry.

"Did I hear my name?" they jumped again.

"Where did you come from?!" demanded Ron.

"Oh we were just looking in the transfiguration section for a textbook I need to use with my fifth years on Monday" said Sirius.

"All having fun?" asked Remus and they both sat down.

"Not really" mumbled Neville. "I don't get this about inferi because I can't remember what you said in class"

"What about inferi?"

"How you kill them with fire, they dwell in water or mud so they are coated in what puts out fire so-"

"So the water evaporates-"

"Ha! I was right!" said Ron.

"You were half right" said Remus.

"That water evaporates or the mud dries and comes away and because inferi are dead bodies they are decaying right?" they all nodded, "What do decaying bodies do?"

"Smell?" offered Ron.

"Why?"

"Because they're decaying" WHAM! Remus hit his head on the table.

"No Ron, they smell because as bodies decay they secrete chemicals that smell and it's the chemicals that catch fire which is how you destroy inferi" said Remus.

"Remind me what secrete means" said Neville.

"What am I a dictionary?"

"Well they did just call you a book" grinned Sirius.

"I wasn't asking you" said Remus.

"You're not a dictionary just my teacher" said Neville, his tone clearly saying 'don't punish me for saying that!' but Remus laughed.

"Fair enough, secrete means to release, like sweating; your sweat glands secrete sweat when you're hot"

"Oh yeah, thanks"

"Your welcome" said Remus.

"Oh Harry" said Sirius and Harry looked at him, "You were out of order just to tell everyone about Hermione and Draco" Harry glared at him.

"Yes! Thank you! Apology please Mr Potter!" Harry looked at her and put on his puppy eyes.

"I'm sowwy!"

"Awww I can't resist that face! You're forgiven" Harry grinned.

"I love being me. Hey question! What did you mean by plan when you were our age?" he asked Sirius and Remus.

They both jumped to their feet, "Get your homework done, you may be my Godson, Quidditch captain and famous but I won't accept crap or late homework" said Sirius.

"Considering you didn't know what homework was at seventeen" retorted Harry.

"Yes I did your mother and her best friends used to have us in the library every weekend doing homework!" said Sirius.

"Who were mum's best friends?" asked Harry instantly.

Sirius smiled, "Three wonderful women called Rose Ked, Pearl White and-" he smiled at Neville, "Alice Marsh"

"You knew my mum?"

"I knew both your parents, they were good friends of ours right up until what happened" Sirius paused, "Actually friendship never ends so yeah, they're good friends on mine and Remus'"

"Do you ever visit them?" silence.

"I've never visited them" said Sirius and Neville looked at Remus.

"Once, straight after it happened but I can't go back" Neville nodded.

"Remember them as they were?"

"The best way" Neville nodded.

"It's dad's birthday next week, I've got permission to go and see him if you want to come I know they'd appreciate it" said Neville.

"We'll think about it Neville" Neville's face split into a huge smile.

"I'll write to Gran and tell her I might be able to meet her as St Mungo's if you come"

"I said think Neville" said Remus; he still hadn't forgiven Augusta from pushing him out of his Godson's life.

"I know but still I'll let her know" Remus sighed and nodded and they left.


	6. Visiting Old Friends, Dancing Hands

Chapter 6 – Visiting Old Friends, Dancing Hands, Apologies, The Truth

**Chapter 6 – Visiting Old Friends, Dancing Hands, Apologies, The Truth**

After loads of debating and arguments Sirius and Remus decided to go with Neville to St Mungo's to see Alice and Frank, the met Neville in the entrance hall.

"Hey Neville, what's in the box?"

"Dad's favourite chocolates" Sirius grinned.

"Your dad had the best taste in chocolate second to Remus" Neville grinned.

"Gran never told me you two were friends of mum and dad's"

"Oh yeah, we all hung out in a big group" said Sirius.

"She never even told me mum and dad were friends with Lily and James" Neville sounded sad and Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"When everything fell apart sixteen years ago your gran pushed everyone who had known Frank and Al out of your life, when I saw you in your third year it was the first time I'd seen you since your parents went into hospital, the last time I'd seen Harry was the week before it happened at Lily and James' funeral and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. After that lesson I went back to my room and cried, you looked so much like Frank and Al and Harry was just James all over with that small hint of Lily, his eyes" he added when Neville looked a bit confused.

"Come on, we'll be late" said Sirius gently and they headed out of the castle.

"So without even knowing it I've known you two since I was born?" asked Neville.

"Yep, you know you're only a day older than Harry right?"

"Yeah"

"We were just going to see you and your mum when Lily went into labour" said Remus and Neville laughed.

"You have to tell Harry, hey me and Harry should have grown up like brothers!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Yeah probably, it'd have been one huge family" said Sirius.

"I've always wanted a little brother and sister" said Neville, "But no-one knows that. In fact I don't think many people actually think why I live with gran but I've always wondered why gran, I mean didn't or don't I have Godparents?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other and Remus shook his head.

"Ask your gran" said Remus as they stepped out of the gates.

"I might, but maybe not today"

"Good idea, can you apperated?"

"No I failed, splinched myself" Sirius and Remus winced.

"That's ok; you can side-long with me, just take hold of my arm" Neville took hold of Remus's arm and the three of them disapprated.

"There you are!" came a voice the minute appeared in the waiting room of St Mungo's, I've been wondering if you'd turn up!"

"Hey gran, nice to see you too" grinned Neville but Augusta scowled.

"Come on, it is your father's birthday you know!" she headed off down the corridor without even looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Still hates us then" said Sirius.

"Eh?" asked Neville.

"Your gran didn't approve of us" said Remus and Neville thought he knew what he meant.

"Neville!"

"Coming gran keep your hat on!" Remus groaned.

"She doesn't still wear that god awful hat?!" Neville laughed.

"I tried to burn it but she hexed me" he told them.

"I'd report child abuse" said Sirius.

"Couldn't I'd already turned seventeen, I think that's why she hexed me" Sirius laughed.

"She's got more vicious if you ask me" Neville laughed and they hurried to catch up with Augusta.

"Gran you remember Sirius and Remus right? They were friends of mum and dads apparently" Augusta looked them up and down.

"Yes I remember" she said stiffly before walking ahead.

"Definitely still doesn't like us" said Remus.

"What did you bring dad for his birthday?" asked Neville, Remus stopped dead.

"You'll see" said Sirius "He'll love it! Your mum will like it too" Neville beamed at him.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"No not for the present for talking about them like nothing changed"

"Nothing has Neville" said Sirius.

"Oh no my son and daughter-in-law haven't changed at all! They're only insane thanks to your dear cousin Black! I don't know how you both dare show your face here!" they had no idea where Augusta had come from but Sirius and Remus knew exactly what she getting at.

"Gran! Don't be horrible! They were good friends of mum and dads!" said Neville.

"Oh yes, very good friends!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" growled Sirius, "Yeah my cousins a psycho bitch but I loved Frank and Al like they were family"

"Yes and we see where loving someone like family got you" she shot a quick look at Remus, "Azkaban! That's where!"

"I didn't kill Lily and James!"

"No but you told them to use Pettigrew you as good as killed them!"

"Gran!"

"I'm sorry but can you all please calm down you are disturbing and frightening the patients" asked a very scared looking Healer.

"I'm sorry, I'll sort them out" said Neville, "Listen to me Gran, I don't know or care why you don't like Sirius and Remus but any friend of mum and dads is a friend of mine" said Neville.

Augusta sighed, "Very well but they upset your parents and I swear on your granddad's grave I'll kill them"

"Whatever gran" and Neville walked passed and into the ward.

"You know homophobia and werewolf phobia is exactly what's wrong with society today" said Sirius before grabbing Remus and pulling him into the ward.

They walked into see Neville hugging a man with a vacant expression and thin wispy white hair that was hardly there, Neville then went to a woman with short wispy white hair and hugged her.

"Oh god!" whispered Sirius when he realised the two people where Frank and Alice.

Neville looked over at them, "Come on I'll reintroduce you" slowly Sirius and Remus walked over to their two once full of life friends and their son.

"Hey dad, do you remember Sirius and Remus? They've come to say happy birthday and they brought a present!" Frank just stared at them.

Sirius pulled out a package and handed it to Frank, "Happy Birthday mate, from both of us"

"Want me to help you open it dad?" asked Neville and he gently unwrapped the package to reveal a photograph in a frame. "Oh wow! Dad look! It you, mum and all your friends! It's that wonderful?" Frank started to hum and look around the room completely oblivious to what was going on around him. "He does like it" Neville told them, "Hey mum wanna see dad's present?" they went over to Alice who actually looked at them and smiled a toothless smile. "You remember Sirius and Remus don't you? Dad does" Alice just continued to smile at them and Neville put the photo into her hands and she looked at it. "It's you, dad and all your friends at Hogwarts!" Neville told her, "Do you remember" Alice's smile widened and it made Sirius and Remus smile.

Remus sat down next to her on the bed, "There's Lily, James, Rose and Juliet, do you remember them? There's you and Frank and me and of course Sirius" Alice smiled and held her arms out with her hands at a right angle, she then started moving her hands from side to side.

Remus and Sirius watched her for a minute then Remus put his hands to Alice's and moved them with hers.

"Hey Frank I didn't show you who's who did I?" sad Sirius and he took the picture back to Frank and began telling him who was who even though he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Neville felt so happy his eyes welled with tears and he looked at the doorway where his Gran stood smiling and he waved her over.

"It seems I was wrong, you are the best friends they could have asked for" Remus and Sirius grinned at her. "Enjoying yourself Remus?"

"Yes actually, this is quite fun just watching how your hands move" Augusta laughed.

"Yes Alice does find that interesting"

"Hey Al do you remember any of the songs we used to sing and dance to?"

"Please don't sing, you can't" said Sirius.

Remus tuted, "Can you believe him Al? Saying I can't sing! Shall we show him? What shall we sing?" Alice took her hand from Remus's and held it out for Neville who hurried over and joined the game.

"We usually just do nursery rhymes don't we mum?" Remus gasped.

"What's your favourite?"

"Row, row, row your boat" blushed Neville.

"I like that one, but incy wincy spider is better" said Remus, "I know a good song it's by Rod Stewart, it's called 'We Are Sailing'"

"I know that one!"

"Come on then"

"We are sailing! We are sailing!"

"Al you sing too!"

"We are sailing! We are sailing!"

"What's the next line?" asked Neville.

"No idea" laughed Remus.

Sirius laughed, "You watching these loonies Frank? They don't even know the words to the song!" but Frank was drawing shapes in the air with his finger.

"Oh you two are wonderful!" burst out Augusta and Remus, Sirius and Neville looked at her to see her crying.

"Its odd but fun" said Remus.

"Too act like a child?" asked Augusta.

"You expected the Marauders to grow up?" grinned Sirius.

"No, not really" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Frank I think your mum's trying to insult me" whispered Sirius loudly enough for Augusta to hear.

"Sirius!" Sirius looked over at Remus and Alice; Alice had just slid her fingers between Remus'.

"I think she knows who you are" said Neville.

"She can't do" said Remus.

"Awww give her a hug Remus" said Augusta and Remus didn't hesitate to hug his friend and Alice actually hugged him back.

When he let her go Remus got to his feet, "We should give you guys some time to yourselves, we'll wait for you Neville"

"Ok" Once outside Remus sat on one of the chairs and cried.

"It was like she knew me Sirius!" he sobbed.

"I know, I wonder when the last time she had a hug was" said Sirius.

"I think Neville hugs them every time he sees them" said Remus wiping his eyes.

"True but I mean of a friend"

"Not in sixteen years" said Remus.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice next to them making them jump, "Oh sorry didn't mean to make you jump" it was a young female healer. "I just saw you crying and wondered if I can get you anything?"

"A cure for insanity?" asked Sirius.

"I wish" said the woman, "Who are you visiting?"

"Frank and Alice"

"Oh lovely, they don't get many visitors except for young Neville and Mrs Longbottom, how do you know Frank and Alice?"

"We were at school with them, I'm Remus Lupin this is Sirius Black" said Remus.

"Oh were you close?" asked the woman, clearly trying to jump away from who they were.

"Good friends but we haven't seen hem in years and it hard" the woman nodded.

"It usually is I'm afraid" she said gently.

"I was playing this hand game thing with Alice, well its not a game-"

"Yes it is! Oh its so much fun if you have a song 'cause your hands can dance to the music!" she exclaimed, "Did she link fingers with you?"

"Yes, then I hugged her and she hugged me back" Remus told her.

"Oh wow! She must remember you some how"

"I don't see how, Frank seems to be in a completely different world" said Remus.

"Sometimes, it depends on his mood; I usually get him to play dancing hands with me and Alice, it's such fun" Remus and Sirius laughed.

"You've named the game?"

"Of course! Every game has to have a name!"

"Well I think it's a great game" said Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Yes, yes it is. Now can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, you've cheered me up" said Remus.

"Oh good, please excuse me I must check on some of our other patients" and she left.

"She was a bit odd" said Sirius.

"Takes one to know one Sirius" Sirius growled at him but Remus laughed.

"You should play dancing hands before we go"

"If I get chance" just then Neville stuck his head out.

"Come back in, we're gonna have a big game of dancing hands, dad's gonna play to" Sirius and Remus grinned.

"I love that name, dancing hands, we've just been talking to a Healer about it"

"Oh Jenny! Yeah she's great!"

For what seemed like ages the six of them were in a circle playing dancing hands as music played from a small stereo on the table, the pace would pick up on faster songs but slow down for more mellow songs.

"Right I think its time you three got back up to Hogwarts" said Augusta.

Sirius looked at the clock, "Yeah we better move" they helped Alice and Frank back into bed Sirius and Remus said goodbye to Frank first, both hugging him and then goodbye to Alice, hugging her and her hugging them back Sirius even kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you soon" they waited for Neville outside the room while he said goodbye, when he emerged Augusta came with him.

"You're leaving too?"

"No I'm going to stay and talk to them for a while but I just wanted to say thank you, you've just given Frank the best birthday in sixteen years"

"Well you don't turn thirty-seven every year do you?" said Sirius.

"No, no you don't. I'm sorry by the way, I should never have treated you both the way I did nor said the things I did earlier I was wrong"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore" said Remus gently.

"Yes it does, I pushed you out of Neville's life because I couldn't bare having people near me who were close to Frank and Alice I just wanted I didn't want to be reminded of what was lost"

"It doesn't matter" said Remus.

"Yes it does, especially when your Neville's Godfather" the statement fell on them like a ton of bricks.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" everyone looked at Neville who was looking from Remus to his gran and back again in a state of shock. "You're my Godfather?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't"

"Neville that's my fault, I didn't want him near you because of who he is" said Augusta.

"What my Godfather?"

"No a werewolf" said Remus quietly.

"Right so Gran didn't want me anywhere near you cause you're a werewolf? The fact that your gay has nothing to do with it?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Its obvious, half the school thinks it, half of them say your shagging Sirius while the rest of them, females I may add think your both the hottest professors in the school which is just wrong!"

"Yeah I'm gonna agree with that" said Sirius making Neville laugh but he soon stopped when he caught Remus' eye.

"Neville, I know I've not been much of a Godfather but-" Neville shook his head.

"Its cool, come on before it gets dark" Neville quickly said goodbye to his gran and they headed back to Hogwarts.

Once in the grounds of Hogwarts Neville turned to them, "You two aren't actually a couple are you?" Sirius Remus grinned at each other.

"Yes we are, why?"

"Just asking, isn't that weird? Dating your best friend?"

"Nope"

"Okay" Remus laughed and grabbed him pulling him into a head lock and scuffing up his hair. "No fair! Werewolf strength! You cheat! You cheat!" Remus laughed and let him go. Neville stood up and glared at them but he just looked ridiculous with his hair sticking up on end so Remus and Sirius collapsed into laughter. "I'll get you back"

"Bring it on" said Remus as they continued walking while Neville tried to sort his hair out, "But no-one's ever pulled one over on the Marauders"

"Can you still be the Marauders with two of your pack missing?"

"What are me wolves?!"

"Well you are"

"Oh ha ha!"

"I know I'm hilarious, but anyway I will get you back!"

"How?"

"I'm my dad's son and Harry's my mate" said Neville simply.

"Is that a reference to your dad's intelligence and James' craftiness which Harry hasn't inherited in the slightest?"

"I'm telling him that"

"Grass"

"Yup" they walked into the castle in silence and were on the third floor before Neville broke the silence. "I can't believe you went through a whole year of teaching me and never saying who you were!"

"You knew who I was"

"Not like that! I mean my parents friend and my Godfather!"

"Ok one, you were thirteen two, I was your teacher three, you'd never have believed me and four, if you had your Gran would have done her nut at me" said Remus and Neville laughed.

"Fair enough" he sighed, "Everything really went tits up sixteen years ago didn't it?"

"Yeah it did but its alright now" said Remus.

"It is? How? My parents are clinically insane because of a psycho bitch, her husband brother and this prick called Crouch Junior! Lily and James are dead; Harry grew up with the Dursleys and has to kill Voldemort! How are things alright?" asked Neville.

"Ok when you put it like that it does sound shit but at least we have each other" said Remus but Neville clearly didn't believe him. "Hey you ever heard the phrase: life's a bitch?"

"Yeah its part of a poem or something: sex, drugs rock and roll, speed, weed, birth control, life's a bitch and then you die so fuck the world and let's get high" Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I've never heard that before but ok"

"Password?!" They jumped and saw that they had arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Wingdings" said Neville and the portrait swung open and they were blasted by noise.

"What the fucking hell is that?" shouted Remus over the noise.

"Party!" shouted Neville before climbing through the portrait hole followed by Remus and Sirius. The noise was quickly explained by the sight of Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Ginny playing the guitars, drums and piano, "Rephrase that" shouted Neville, "Karaoke night, Ron's doing!" he then turned to look at Harry, "OI POTTER!" the music stopped.

"Sorry Nev, did we deafen you?"

"Just a bit"

"You have a good day with your dad?"

"Brilliant!" and Harry was surprised to see that Neville meant it, he put down his guitar and walked over to him, Sirius and Remus.

"Did your dad like the chocolates?"

"Yeah, we played dancing hands" Harry laughed.

"You always play that"

"Yeah but this time Sirius and Remus were playing too and it was even better!" Harry grinned.

"Good I'm glad you had a good day"

"Take you have too?"

"Yeah once we'd finished the work load" Neville laughed.

"OI Dean hand over the sticks!"

"Catch!" Dean threw the drumsticks he was holding and Neville caught them before turning to Sirius and Remus.

"Thanks very much for coming with me today"

"Your welcome Neville, anytime you want to go just say" said Remus.

"I will"

"Right see yas later" and they left.

"Since when were you and Remus so close?" asked Harry.

"Since Gran told me he's my Godfather" said Neville.

"WHAT?!"

"I know bizarre, come on I'll tell you all about it but first I wanna beat shit out of something".


	7. Showdown with Slytherins, Letter of Lies

**Chapter 7 – Showdown with Slytherins, Letter of Lies**

It didn't take long for the news that Hermione Granger was dating Draco Malfoy to get round the school once the other Gryffindors knew. In fact, it spread round the school like wild fire, shocking everyone and pissing many off.

"How can you go out with her?" demanded Pansy.

"Oh I don't know maybe I have to!" retorted Draco and Pansy gave him a look. "Look, it's the only way I can get them to trust me so I can fulfil Lord Voldemort's orders" but Pansy still wasn't happy.

"But what about us?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Once they're all dead I'm all yours, I swear" Pansy's face seemed to brighten at this.

"So you don't actually love her?" Draco laughed.

"Hell no! How could I love a filthy Mudblood?" he shuddered, "Its bad enough that I have to actually touch her! Makes me feel sick every time!" Pansy gave him a sympathetic look before hugging him.

"You poor thing, I'm surprised they've asked you to do it this way"

"They didn't, I came up with the way to do it on my own" Pansy looked horrified and let go of him.

"You choose to dirty yourself with that?" she asked.

"How else was I going to get them to trust me? Friendship alone was certainly not enough" Pansy stepped out of his arms and backed away.

"You disgust me" she said viciously.

"I disgust myself, get over it" snapped Draco, "Now if you'll excuse me I promised my _girlfriend_ I'd meet her for lunch, ciao" and with that he left and headed up to the Great Hall for lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello beautiful" he said before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Hey you, where've you been?"

"Slytherin common room being complained at"

"Take it your friends aren't happy then?"

"Nope"

"Oh good" Draco laughed.

"You're such a bitch"

"I know innit great?" laughed Hermione.

"Especially when it's towards Slytherins" said Harry and Draco laughed.

"You do know that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best friends right?"

"Yeah I know that, can't see why, Slytherin was a prick. What with his stupid Chamber of Secrets and basilisk to purge the school of none pureblood witches and wizards"

"Yeah, twat! Hey is that steak and kidney pie?" Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles at Draco's sudden distraction to what Ron was eating.

"Yeah why?"

"Where is it?" Ron pointed and Draco pulled the pie to him and helped himself to a huge portion of it along with broccoli, carrots, new potatoes and gravy.

"Hungry?" asked Harry.

"Starving!" replied Draco before shovelling the food into his mouth.

"You are such a pig" commented Hermione.

"Ut ow uv ee"

"Come again?" Draco swallowed.

"But you love me" he repeated with a smirk.

"Hmmm, sometimes I wonder why" replied Hermione with a smirk she flashed at Ron and Harry.

"Fine if you don't love me I don't want you either!"

"Considering it was you who was begging me to date you not the other way around…" Draco scowled and Hermione laughed and hugged him.

"Erk! Get a room!" said Ron.

"Get a girl!" retorted Draco.

"I would if there were any decent ones left!"

"Oh are you saying that you wanted to go out with me Ronald?" jumped in Hermione making Ron turn beetroot red.

"No! I'm just saying that all the girls who I would have dated are taken!"

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you?" snarled Hermione.

"What? No! There's nothing wrong with you I just wouldn't date you!"

"But you do find me attractive?" Ginny started choking on her food from laughing so much and Harry had to hit her on the back while trying to keep his face straight.

"Well no, not to say that you're not pretty because you are, you're just not attractive to me" Hermione couldn't' keep her face straight anymore and collapsed into laughter along with the others.

"You are so easy to wind up, you know that?" Ron scowled.

"I hate you"

"No you don't" Ron just glared at her before carrying on eating his lunch.

Once they had finished they got up and started heading towards Defence not expecting what was to come. They were walking along the hallway when the seventh year Slytherins walked around the corner at the other end, heading towards them. The two groups glared at each other as they got closer, to the surprise of Draco and the Gryffindors the Slytherins split in two to go around them, but as Harry and Neville drew level with Crabbe and Goyle they were punched straight in the face and their noses broke.

"AHHH FUCK!"

"Twenty points from Slytherin for unprovoked attack on two students!" said Draco glaring at his two friends.

"Whatever" muttered Crabbe and he carried on walking.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked Neville and Harry.

"They will be in a minute" said Hermione and she pointed her wand at each of them and muttered the healing spell.

"Fucking bastards!" said Harry.

"Just ignore them, they're trying to get at me for dating Hermione" Harry scowled.

"Bastards! AHH FOR FUCKS SAKE! TANGERLLA!" he shot the spell at Millicent Bulstrode who had clearly just hit him with sectumsempara.

"STOP! OR IT'LL BE FIFTY POINTS FROM BOTH HOUSES!" shouted Draco but everyone just ignored him as the duel broke out.

"HARRY, RON NO!" shouted Hermione but it was no use.

"Look out!" Draco pulled her out of the way of a falling candle bracket that had been blasted off the wall.

"We have to separate them!" said Hermione.

"How?" asked Draco.

"Separatus!" the Gryffindors and Slytherins were pulled away from each other and Hermione and Draco hurried between them, each facing members of their own house.

"Get walking" said Draco.

"Walk away" Hermione told her friends.

"Traitor!" snarled Bulstrode and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want to be insulting the Head Boy?" he shot at her, "Get walking! All of you!"

"Stand aside Hermione"

"Why so you can get yourself expelled? Get real Harry!"

"Hermione they attacked us!"

"And you're as pathetic as them if you fight back! Walk away!"

"No"

"Walk away Harry!"

"No!"

"Walk away!"

"No! Move!" Hermione and Draco found themselves being flung against opposite walls as the fight broke out again.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione muttered and her otter shot off to find the nearest teacher.

In front of her Harry was suddenly blasted backwards off his feet, landing a few feet away where he screamed in agony.

"HARRY!" Hermione ran over to him, "Harry, are you ok?"

"No!" he croaked, Hermione looked down at the floor to see blood spilling out from under him and she realised. He's landed on the candle bracket.

"Oh shit! Hang on Harry!" she turned to where Draco was trying to separate the fighting students and looked to the end of the corridor. Where were the teachers? How was she going to stop the fight so she could get Harry to the hospital wing? Suddenly…

"SEPERATUS! HOW DARE YOU DUEL IN THE CORRIDORS! FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius and Remus appeared behind them.

"What the-? What's been going on?" asked Remus.

"Duelling in the hall ways!" snapped McGonagall and Remus scowled. "Mr Malfoy I would have expected better from our Head Boy!"

Draco looked furious, "Professor! Me and Hermione were trying to stop them! The Slytherins just attacked the Gryffindors for no reason and we couldn't pull them apart!"

"Miss Granger? Oh my Mr Potter!"

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus looked over to Harry and Hermione, "Harry!" they hurried over.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Sirius.

"Do I fucking look alright?" growled Harry.

Dumbledore looked up at McGonagall, "Minerva will you please send for Poppy and Horace and take these students up to my office, ask Horace to meet you there"

"Certainly" she flicked her wand twice and two sliver cats shot out of it before she turned to glare at the students before her, "Right you lot, the Headmasters office move!" they group of students walked ahead of her to Dumbledore's office emptying the corridor.

"What happened Miss Granger?"

"Someone hit Harry with the disarming charm I think and he was blasted off his feet and he landed on the candle bracket that had been knocked off the wall" Dumbledore nodded and looked up to see Madam Pomphrey hurrying towards them.

"Ah Poppy"

"Minerva said there had been an accident"

"Yes a fight broke out between the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry was knocked off his feet and landed on a candle bracket that had been knocked off the wall" Madam Pomphrey gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she hurried over and knelt down next to Harry who was shaking in pain and crushing Sirius' hand without realising it.

"Harry, where about has the bracket entered your side?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but only squeaks of pain came out. "Harry I know it hurts but I need you to tell me otherwise we are going to have to roll you over to look at you and that is going to really hurt" but Harry couldn't speak and there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Can't you just take him to the hospital wing?" asked Remus.

"I need to know where it is so I know how to move him, the bracket will have pierced several of his organs and maybe broken a few ribs if we move him incorrectly we could kill him"

"Then at least give him something for the pain!" snapped Sirius.

"You know that all magic painkillers react with metal Sirius!" snapped Madam Pomphrey and Sirius groaned, she was right and he knew from experience that she was right.

He looked down at Harry, "Harry dude we need you to tell us where in your side the bracket is so we can help you, I know it hurts but can you try? Try pointing with your right hand?" Sirius pulled his hand out of Harry's, "Tell me where it hurts son" Harry pointed to the space just below his ribs and above his hip, "Good lad, well done" said Sirius and he took Harry hand again. "Can you move him now?"

"Yes but we have to lie him on his back" Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry Harry, it is going to really hurt but we'll do it slowly and gently so not to cause you anymore damage. Now I need you to straighten your legs, slowly does it, good lad, well done. Now Remus if you can move his hips, Sirius you move his shoulders and I'll move his torso and ensure that the bracket doesn't move" Harry whimpered again as Sirius wrenched his hand away but Hermione took it straight away.

"It's going to be ok Harry, I'm right here" she cooed.

"On three" said Madam Pomphrey, "Harry do you want to count?" Harry nodded, "Ok when your ready" Harry tried to take a few deep breaths but it hurt too much, "Harry we have to move you or you're going to bleed to death" said Madam Pomphrey.

"Ok" croaked Harry, "On three…one…two………th-th-three…ow! Ow! Ow! AHHHH!" together they slowly rolled Harry on onto his back but the pain was excruciating.

"I know it hurts I'm sorry" said Madam Pomphrey gently, "But we can take you to the hospital wing now and sort you out" she stood up and with a wave of her wand had Harry on a stretcher. Sirius and Hermione were right beside him, Sirius had hold of his hand again and Hermione was brushing his hair back in a caring almost motherly way.

"You are so brave, they'd have had to knock me out to move me" she told him.

Harry wiped his eyes, "I'm such a baby"

"Don't be daft! You've got a hunk of metal in your side, if you didn't scream with agony you wouldn't be human" said Sirius. "By the way, if my fingers need surgery after this you're in trouble" Harry started to laugh but with a whimper of pain.

"Don't make me laugh! Please!"

"Sorry chuck, nearly there" Harry thanked God that they had been so close to the hospital wing.

"Right Harry, I'm going to have to lay you on your right side and then gently remove your over robe and your school shirt to get a good look at the wound once we're inside, ok?" Harry nodded.

"How are you going to get that out of his side without killing him?" asked Remus.

"I don't know till I've looked at the wound, here we are! It'll be all over soon Harry, I promise" Harry was gently laid on the nearest bed on his right side so that Madam Pomphrey could access the wound. "Ok, Harry can you try lifting you left arm for me?" Harry did but stopped with a hiss of pain. "I thought you wouldn't be able to ok I'll have to cut your robe and shirt then, don't worry I'll mend them again"

"Whatever!" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"I think that means shut up and get this thing out of me!" said Remus and Madam Pomphrey nodded.

She very quickly cut away his over robe and shirt and when the wound was revealed everyone gasped.

"Oh my!"

"Harry whatever you do don't look to your left" said Draco.

"I won't"

Madam Pomphrey took out her wand and began waving it in complex movements while muttering under her breath, symbols and images appeared in front of her, finally she put her wand away.

"Your very lucky it's a clean cut, we'll be able to remove the bracket easily and then put you back together again"

"How has that caused a clean cut?" asked Sirius.

"What I mean is, the bracket hasn't moved in anyway to the pathway of the wound is straight in" Sirius still didn't get it.

"In other words she can pull it out and not cause Harry anymore injuries" said Remus.

"What?!" squeaked Harry, "Your just gonna rip it out?!" everyone glared at Remus.

"Oops"

"No I'm not going to _rip_ it out of you I'm going to gently pull it out of you" said Madam Pomphrey gently.

"What?!"

"Don't worry I'll be as gentle as I can and go slowly so not to hurt you" Harry tightened his grip on Sirius' hand, "Right if you lot will wait outside-"

"Sirius stays!" said Harry instantly.

"I'm not going anywhere mate" he told him while the others left.

Once they were gone Madam Pomphrey pulled out everything she needed including latex gloves, "Harry I'm going to need to pour a few potions into the wound to clean it and heal your insides before I can heal you up, ok?"

"And that's gonna hurt like hell?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't want to hurt you anymore than you've already been hurt but I'm afraid you are going to be in pain" Harry nodded.

"One three then?"

"Ok" Harry looked at Sirius.

"Harry if you can run on a sprained ankle with a open wound you, hold onto Quirrel to stop old Voldy getting the stone and go suffer a bite from a basilisk you can do this" Harry nodded and tightened his grip on Sirius hand.

They spoke together, "One" Madam Pomphrey lay her hands either side of the bracket.

"Two" she gripped it.

"Three" she pulled the bracket out of Harry's side.

"AHHH YOU BITCH!"

"Oh jeez! Did you have to?"

"I'm sorry but some things have to be done quickly. Right I'm going to pour the cleaning potion in Harry" Harry nodded and she poured the potion into the wound. The pain was dreadful and he was soon crying and crushing Sirius' hand, "Nearly done" she quickly poured in the healing potion, waited for the blood to clear away so she knew everything was healed and then tapped his side with her wand healing it but leaving an angry red scar. "You've got a nice battle scare there" Harry looked.

"That's another to add to the collection" Madam Pomphrey chuckled.

"Harry? Can I have my hand back?" whispered Sirius.

Harry looked at him, "Oh sorry Sirius" he lets go, Sirius' hand was crushed.

"Come here Sirius" Madam Pomphrey tapped his hand with her wand setting it right again.

"Right then Harry, when's you next Quidditch match?"

"November 25th"

"Oh good, just over a month away. Now I forbid you to practice, observe your team yes but I don't want you practicing till a week before the game"

"What?! But I have to practice!"

"No you don't! You don't need to practice your very good and your body needs to recover from this accident I want you to stay in here over night just in case" Harry groaned but didn't bother arguing. "Good, I'll go and let the others in" Harry was surprised to see Ron, Ginny and Neville enter the hospital wing.

"What not expelled?" he asked.

"No, you ok mate?" asked Ron while Hermione and Ginny hugged him.

"Yeah considering I've had a candle bracket rammed in my side and then had to ripped back out" everyone winced.

"Yeah we heard you scream" said Ginny.

"What did you really not know she was going to do that?" asked Remus.

"No!" Remus laughed.

"She was so clearly lying to you it was obvious, she had to rip it out to get it over with; she knew there'd be no harm in doing it she'd checked. Besides had she done it slowly inch by inch it would have hurt so much more" said Remus.

"Bitch" muttered Harry.

"Yes but a bitch that cares" said Madam Pomphrey as she appeared beside Sirius.

"Drink this it'll help" she handed him a potion that was the colour of vomit.

"I'm not drinking that, it looks like someone puked it up"

"Drink it or you'll be in here till I'm satisfied you can leave!" Harry scowled.

"Down it in one Harry" said Neville.

Harry took the vile, pinched his nose and downed the potion, it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted.

"Erk! Give me a drink quick!" Madam Pomphrey gave him a glass of milk which he swilled around his mouth before swallowing. "Tell me I don't have to drink that again"

"No you don't, now I suggest you get some rest and don't lie on your injured side it needs to settle!" she left.

"So what happened in Dumbledore's office?"

"McGonagall nearly did her nut, she'll be after some sore throat potion later she screamed that much" said Ron.

"Can you blame her? You were duelling in the hallway" said Remus.

"They attacked us! It was self defence!" said Ron.

"Oh yes and the fact that you were using both offensive and defensive spells doesn't matter?" snapped Hermione.

"They hit Harry with sectumsempara!" said Ron.

"Who did?" asked Sirius.

"Bulstrode" said Harry.

"Yeah McGonagall really went to town on the Slytherins, they're still up there with Dumbledore. Oh he said he'd come back down and see how you are when he's dealt with them, he pulled the 'I'm very disappointed in you' line before he left" said Ron.

"Yeah really makes you feel like shit" said Neville.

"Well serve you right!" said Hermione suddenly she gasped. "Oh my gosh! We've missed class!"

"Shit! I wonder what the rest of the class did when we all didn't turn up!" said Remus, "I'll be back in ten" and he hurried off.

"Me two" said Sirius and he followed.

"Everyone's gonna love me, I got them out of lessons" said Harry.

"Yes but now we are a week behind!" said Hermione.

"Oh chill! We'll be fine!" said Ron, "Whoa! Harry lift your arm again!" Harry lifted his arm to reveal the scar and everyone gasped.

"Oh you poor thing! Is it sore?" asked Ginny.

"No, actually it doesn't hurt" said Harry but Ginny hugged him again anyway.

"So did you crush Sirius' hand?" grinned Hermione.

"Yeah, poor guy"

"I felt so awful just watching you in agony when there was nothing I could do" she told him and Harry grinned at her.

"You are such a mum" Hermione blushed, "Thank you, you did exactly what I needed someone to do" Hermione blushed even deeper, "Come 'ere" Harry hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Your welcome" she whispered.

The doors of the hospital wing opened and they all looked round to see McGonagall, Slughorn and Dumbledore walking towards them, actually they were almost running.

"How are you Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Fine now considering I've had a candle bracket rammed into my side then ripped back out". Dumbledore smiled.

"I see you didn't see the lie in what Poppy said" Harry scowled and Dumbledore chuckled. "Well as long are you are fine, it's all that matters".

"Yeah. But I have to stay in here tonight for some reason and I'm not allowed to join in on team practices till at least a week before our next match" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, you'll need that time to fully heal" Harry sighed.

"I suppose"

"How is Sirius' hand?" Harry grinned.

"Crushed"

"I thought it might be, now if you'll all excuse me I have a lot of things to do" and with that he left.

"Yes, glad to see you're ok Potter" said McGonagall and Slughorn nodded.

"You get some rest"

"Yes sir" and they both left.

"It's weird how much friendlier the teachers get when you get older" said Draco.

"Yeah but Dumbledore has always been like that with me" said Harry.

"Teachers pet"

"Jealous much?" Draco gave Harry the finger and Harry just laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next morning in time to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning guys!" his friends looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" they asked him almost in synch.

"Fine, bit achy but I've had worse" he sat down next to Ginny, gave her a hug and a kiss before helping himself to cereal.

"What no English breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not allowed really fatty, greasy or acidic food for a week" Harry told her.

"That sucks!"

"Yeah but hey can't have my insides going to hell and me dying can we?"

"Nope, definitely not!" agreed Ginny resting her head on his shoulder.

"Behave!" growled Ron.

Neville sighed, "We have to get you a girl!"

"Oh I know a girl in Ravenclaw who likes you, she's in my year" piped up Luna.

"Oh? I take it she's crazy then?" grinned Ron but Luna ignored the jibe she was too used to it.

"No she's very nice and I think you'd like her. Want me to introduce you?"

"Err…" he looked at Harry and Draco who nodded. "Yeah ok"

"Brilliant I'll bring her with me at break she likes to eat her breakfast in peace"

"Ok" said Ron.

A rustling and whooshing sound from over head announced the arrival of the post and they all looked up, Harry didn't see Hedwig and so went back to his cereal only to be surprised when a brown owl landed in front of him.

"Hello, who are you looking for?" the owl leaned forward for him to take the envelope in its mouth, Harry took it and saw that it was addressed to him. "Oh thanks" the owl took off, "Hey! Don't you need to take back a reply?" his friends burst out laughing. "What?"

"Your talking to an owl!" laughed Draco.

"And? I talk to Hedwig all the time!"

"You need your head looking at"

"Sod off!" Harry flipped the envelope over in his hand and opened it, there was just a letter inside. A letter addressed to him that was written in a handwriting he didn't recognise so he looked at the signature but it gave nothing away it was just signed 'AA'. "Weird"

"What is?" asked Hermione instantly.

"This letter, the person hasn't signed with their name just two letters, 'AA'" said Harry.

"Could be their initials. What's it say?"

"I dunno, I've not read it yet" he looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_Congratulations on reaching your 17__th__ birthday and entering your seventh and final year at Hogwarts._

"Oh that's nice, they've congratulated me on turning seventeen and starting seventh year" everyone looked at him weirdly. "Well I thought it was nice, maybe they know me and I'll be able to work it out by the end of the letter"

"Maybe, but who do you know with the initials 'AA'?" asked Hermione.

"No-one. But they might have put the wrong initials on purpose" Hermione still looked sceptical but let Harry continue to read.

_Now that you are of age I felt it appropriate to contact you and tell you anything you want to know about your parents, yes I knew them. I knew them very well in fact, especially your mother, Lily._

"Hey! This person knew my parents!"

"Cool what do they say about them?" asked Ron.

"Hang on let me read and I'll tell you"

_Your mother Lily was a truly wonderful woman, very kind and loving and extremely beautiful – SLUT! She was NEVER loyal to your father! She'd offer sex and sexual acts to every male in sixth and seventh year – my own year along with hers. She loved to get down on her knees and put a cock in her mouth – particularly mine. Easy shag – that's what she was! I used to bend her over a table and fuck her senseless, that, or she'd lie down on command with her legs open. But the best thing about your mother was that she'd take dick in __**ANY **__hole! And guess what? You father had no idea!_

_Yours,_

_AA_

Harry was completely shell shocked by the time he'd finished reading the letter, he couldn't believe what he'd just read about his mum, what this stranger who refused to give him their name was telling him. Was any of it true? Who was this person? Could his mother really have been like that?

"No!" he whispered.

"What?" said Hermione looking at him concernedly.

"It can't be true!"

"What can't?" asked Ginny she tried to read the letter but Harry scrunched it up in his hand as tears welled in his eyes.

"It's not true!" he whispered.

"What's not Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Harry what did the letter say?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked up to where Sirius and Remus were sat at the staff table and he made an instant decision and got to his feet.

"Harry?"

"Harry what's wrong? What's not true?" he could hear the worry and concern in Ginny and Hermione's voices but he just ignored them he had to know. He stepped over the bench he'd been sat on and walked as quickly as he could without causing himself pain up to the staff table where he shoved the letter at Sirius.

"Harry! What the-?"

"Tell me its not true!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" asked Remus.

"The letter, tell me its not true! Tell me she wasn't like that!" Sirius looked down at the letter and began to read while Remus read it over his shoulder as they read their faces showed their initial shock which soon turned to anger.

Once he'd finished reading Sirius looked up at Harry, "It's not true. Lily wasn't like that"

"Then why has this person written that about her?"

"I don't know Harry but I promise you its not true Lily was wonderful, kind, caring, loving and had too much self respect and respect for others to do what this letter says she did. She loved your dad and wouldn't have swapped him for anyone"

"Even though she hated him for years?" asked Harry and both men saw how hard the letter had hit him.

"She hated all of us except for Remus because we were all absolute dicks but we eventually grew up. Actually, I don't think she hated us just didn't approve of what we did and got really sick of James asking her out ten times a day. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she had actually liked him back but was just waiting for him to grow up, which he did eventually. Then like I told you he saved her life and after that she decided it was only fair to give him a chance and she fell in love with him faster than a falling brick. Who ever this twat is, they're a liar. Your mum was no slut. She was too good for that" Harry saw the sincerity in Sirius' face and heard it in his voice and knew he wasn't lying but still he looked at Remus for reassurance.

"The letters lying Harry, Lily was too good to be like that. She had to much self respect to do those things I promise. Look I knew your mum from our first year at Hogwarts, you know we even went out in our third year and I can truthfully say that she was no slut. If you want real confirmation of that James was the only man she was ever with and I know that because I was going out with one of her best friends when we were in seventh year and I was with her when Lily came to her to talk to her about the whole thing. Harry I swear Lily wasn't like that" Harry nodded.

"I believe you. I just want to know who this person is" Remus and Sirius gave I'm a look, "So I can kick his ass" they laughed.

"Well if you find out let us know and we'll help unless it's a student then we won't be able to help or let you but we can make their lives a living hell here at school with detentions" Harry grinned.

"Thanks guys"

"Your welcome and if you get any more just burn them" said Remus and Harry nodded before walking away. Once Harry was out of ear shot Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "Son of a bitch I thought he was dead!"

"I hoped he was. I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him!" growled Sirius, "After everything he put Lil and James through I'm not going to let him make Harry's life hell as well by telling him about it!"

"So you think we shouldn't tell him about Andy and what happened twenty years ago?"

"Hell no! Can you imagine how he'd take it? He'd probably march out of this school and try hunting the bastard down and probably walk straight into Andy's hands and his death" said Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Yeah, it'd break his heart to know what happened all those years ago" Sirius nodded.

"We won't breathe a word of it".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Gryffindor table everyone was interrogating Harry. "But what was it saying?"

"Just untrue shit about mum it doesn't matter!" said Harry.

Hermione sighed, "I wonder why someone would say horrible things about your mum?"

"No idea" Hermione gasped.

"Harry do you remember what Sirius said about a plan?" Harry gave her an odd look.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well what if the plan had something to do with your mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did the letter say?"

"Hermione!"

"Harry tell me please there may be a connection!"

"No! It's not true and I won't repeat it!" Hermione sighed.

"Ok, ok" she looked up at the teachers table.

"Hey what are they talking about?"

"What?"

"Sirius and Remus" everyone looked up at the staff table to see Sirius and Remus talking and looking very serious.

"Outside, in the grounds now" said Harry and they headed out of the castle as quickly as they could. "I'll tell you but your sworn to secrecy"

"Cross my heart" they said together.

"Ok. The letter was basically saying that mum was a total…" Harry sighed he didn't want to say the word in case it was true.

"It's ok Harry, its not true" said Ginny taking his hand.

Harry nodded, "The letter was calling mum a slut-" Ginny, Hermione and Luna gasped "-and saying all this shit about her but Remus and Sirius had promised me its not true" he looked at them as if daring them to disagree.

"I've heard aunt Bella going on about Lily Evans how she was a perfect princess and blah, blah she can't have been a slut Harry" said Draco.

"AUNT BELLA?!" exclaimed Neville staring at Draco in shock and everyone groaned, "You don't mean Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I do Neville and she's a psycho bitch! Can't stand her" Neville backed away from them.

"I'm sorry Harry I wanna stay and talk to you about your problem but I can't be near a relation of hers I just can't" Harry nodded.

"That's fine Neville you go off to lesson" Neville didn't even say goodbye before he ran off.

"Great! There's another friendship down the drain"

"He'll be ok just give him time" said Ron.

"So Hermione, could there be a connection?" asked Harry pulling the conversation back round to why they'd come out here.

"I dunno maybe"

"Maybe? Are you saying the letter could be true?" asked Harry almost angrily.

"Well yes and no. Yes in the fact that your mum was sleeping with this guy but no at the fact that she chose to maybe she had no choice. OH MY GOSH! Maybe that's what Sirius meant! Maybe this guy was forcing your mum to have sex with him other wise he'd kill her and her friends or hand them to Voldemort or something!" Harry gawped at her.

"Either your brilliant or you have a sick mind" he told her.

"I hope it's that I have a sick mind from all the horror films I watch because if that's true Harry that's awful" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, poor mum"

"Harry it's probably a load of shit! Your mum and dad loved each other and no-one else ever laid their hands on your mum and it was someone else trying to hurt them or something like that" said Ginny quickly and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe"

"Right I'm well confused, what do you mean Sirius let something slip?" asked Draco.

"I told you!"

"You told me Sirius had let something slip but not what" said Draco.

"Ok basically when Hermione went to Sirius and Remus for advice on what to do about you she asked them if the plan would work and Sirius said yes because it was better than one they had when they were our age but we don't know what happened" said Harry and Draco nodded.

"Sounds like déjà vu for them then"

"Yeah just a bit" the bell rang.

"Crap! Come on! And guys please not a word" said Harry.

"Our lips are sealed don't worry" said Draco and the others nodded and they headed off to lessons where Harry hoped he would forget about the letter and what Hermione had said but he couldn't.

What if the letter was true and his mother had been a slut?

But at the same time…

What if what Hermione had said was true and his mother had thrown away her dignity and pride to protect her friends and the man she loved?

He had to know.

Some how.

Some way.

He'd find out the truth.

He _had_ to.

**A/N: Hey sorry bout the long wait I've had loads of uni work to do hope you liked the chapter (poor Harry) dunno how long the next one will b but it'll come. Question for you tho: will Harry find out about the past?**


	8. Still Wondering, ‘Who’s First’, Identity

**Chapter 8 – Still Wondering, 'Who's First?', Identity Discovered **

A week on Harry still couldn't get the words of the letter out of his mind, nor what Hermione had said about his mum and to make it worse more letters that had arrived from the mystery man. It was driving him mad and no matter how many times he asked Remus and Sirius they denied it was true. Currently Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville were sat in the library working while rain drummed against the high windows; Ginny and Luna were out in the greenhouses in Herbology.

Harry sighed and put down his quill. "You need to forget about it Harry" said Hermione without even looking up, Harry's sighs had become too common an occurrence for them not to know what was wrong.

"I know but I can't"

"I know but you're going to have to try or it'll drive you mad"

"Then give me something other than homework to distract me with!" Hermione finally put her quill down and looked at Harry.

"Ok, Halloween is coming up and I was thinking of making it more fun that just the usual Hogsmeade trip and then feast but I need some ideas" Harry just gave her a blank look.

"Like what?"

"You tell me"

"Errrr…"

"How about a fancy dress day?" said Neville.

"Sounds like fun" grinned Hermione.

"Ok and how do we get the costumes before Halloween?" asked Harry.

"Owl order?" suggested Draco.

"Yeah sounds good" said Hermione.

"Hey I have a better idea" said Neville, "Let's save some money and dress up in those clothes we bought when we went to that town with Danny and Lucy"

"The gothic ones?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds cool"

"You mean the one's we bought and you half emptied your vault for?" grinned Ron.

"I did not!"

"What are you lot on about?" asked Draco.

"Oh well when I got back from Spain…" Draco winced, "I had to go and empty my parents house and put it up for sale and my muggle friends who know I'm a witch saw I was there and had received my owl about my parents and to cheer me up they took me, Harry, Ron and Ginny on the train up to Whitby for some shopping, we had a really good day as well spent loads of money on all these great clothes, what?" Draco was laughing.

"I didn't take you lot for Goths"

"Nah just like the clothes" Draco laughed.

"Whatever" the bell rang, "Come on, we have transfiguration" they gathered up their things and headed out of the library.

"Everyone done their essay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah but its rubbish" replied Neville.

"I doubt, you've not got anything lower than exceeds expectations thanks to those extra classes you've been getting" said Hermione.

"Yeah but I still can't write essays to save my life"

"Well Sirius has never said anything about it"

"That's because he couldn't write essays when he was at school" said Harry making everyone chuckle.

"Couldn't or wouldn't" quipped Ron.

"Both I think" they all laughed and entered the classroom.

"What you lot laughing at?" came Sirius's voice.

"Nowt" said Harry and they took heir seats.

"Essays?" they handed them over, "Thank you" the group of friends sat chatting as the rest of the class entered and handed their homework in. Once everyone was in Sirius began the lesson and silence fell, it was half way through the lesson that Draco suddenly realised that they were a just over a week from Halloween and so he took a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled _'Halloween who's first?'_ on it before leaning back in his seat and pretending to stretch so he could drop the parchment on Harry and Ron's desk behind him.

"Accio parchment! Pathetic Mr Malfoy!"

"What?"

"You're being taught by the king of craftiness you want to pass notes in my class you have to do better than that" laughter rang round the room as Sirius read the note, "Stay behind after class, Mr Malfoy, you two Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger"

"What?! Why?!" they protested together.

"Because I said so now get on with your work!" snapped Sirius.

"What's with him?" muttered Harry.

"No idea" hissed Ron.

At the end of the lesson Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stayed put while everyone around them packed up their things and left.

"See you guys in a bit" said Neville.

"See ya" Neville had just reached the door when Sirius spoke to him.

"Neville can you go and find Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and bring them here please?"

"Yes sir" and he left.

The minute the door was shut Sirius rounded on them.

"Are you stupid? Do you want people to discover what you are doing?!"

"What?"

There was a knock on the door, "Enter" Neville reappeared with Ginny, Luna and Remus.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" they all sat, "Draco decided to be clever and pass a note organising who shall be the first of you to die" everyone looked at him.

"Oh yeah really appropriate!" snapped Hermione, "Do you want people to find out and tell Voldemort?!"

"No! I just…"

"Wait! Let me get this straight one of has to die this Halloween?" asked Ginny.

"Yes" said Draco giving her a relieved smile.

"Ok so why are you asking who wants to go first?"

"So you know its coming" he replied his voice clearing telling them he was dying to say 'duh!' Ginny nodded understanding.

"Ok so who goes first?"

"I will" said Ron and everyone looked at him surprised. "What? I'm the obvious choice!"

"How?" asked Harry.

"I'm the only one who's not dating someone" it was now Ron's tone that said he wanted to say 'duh!' Harry shrugged.

"Fair enough"

"Ok one problem" said Remus and they teens looked at him, "How the hell are you going to fake one of your deaths?"

"Easy" said Draco and Remus gave him a look, "Death Eater remember" Remus scowled, "Look people have to see you die for Voldemort to believe it and the easiest way to do that is poison"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen! There's a poison that that puts you in a coma before killing you-"

"Yeah after causing cramps and severe vomiting, you pass out from the pain!" snapped Sirius.

"Ok fine you think of something!" snapped Draco, Sirius glared at him but didn't say anything, "Exactly! There is no other way to do it! The second we get you out of the Great Hall you take the antidote, disillusion your self and go to where? The Room of Requirement?"

"Sounds good" said Ron.

"Yeah but we can used the invisibility cloak to hide you, works better than a disillusionment charm" Draco gawped at him. "What?"

"You have an invisibility cloak?!"

Harry laughed, "Yeah it was a dad's"

"Wow!" whispered Draco.

"Ok now that's sorted can we go for lunch I'm hungry?" said Neville.

"Yeah go on I just want a work this Draco about being crafty" said Sirius making the others laugh before leaving.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few weeks the weather grew very cold and rain lashed against the windows, Ravenclaw slaughtered Hufflepuff in their match on the 25th October. After this match the mood of the group began to become more depressed as it began to occur to them that only they, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey would know the truth.

"It's gonna kill me to lie to Molly Sirius!" said Harry one afternoon when he was sat with Sirius in his office.

"I know but what choice do we have?"

"Tell her and send everyone to the Burrow?" Sirius shook his head.

"Molly and Arthur are moving out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld Place until the wars over"

"Then send everyone there!" again Sirius shook his head.

"No one outside these walls can know"

"Why not?! Molly's going to be devastated when she's told Ron's been killed!"

"Because if she or Arthur are captured and tortured they could reveal that Ron and the others are still alive when Draco's told Voldemort that they are dead!" Harry sighed.

"This isn't fair Sirius!" Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know mate, I don't get on with Molly but if I could do this a way so that she isn't told her youngest son isn't actually dead and the same when the others join him then I would but its tough. This is war and we have to do things that we don't like but its better than you all being killed off. I'd rather do it this way than watch you lot suffer the way we did when we were seventeen" Harry's head shot up to look at Sirius in shock while Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What happened Sirius?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Sirius shook his head but Harry was having none of it, "Sirius, does what happened have anything to do with those letters?"

"Those letters are full of shit Harry!" but Harry gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Why do you even open them?" asked Sirius suddenly.

Harry blinked, "I….I don't actually know I just do" Sirius sighed.

"Harry if I knew who this person was-"

"We think we know who it is" said Harry looking at the floor.

"You're kidding?"

"No, when he said he was in your year at school we went and looked through the records of Prefects in case he was on there and the only person the list with the initials that matched was a guy named, Andrew Armstrong and it said he'd been demoted but not why" Sirius felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. Harry knew who was writing the letters! Harry looked up at Sirius who quickly rearranged his face. "Who was he Sirius?" Sirius shrugged.

"Some prefect, he was a bit of a self righteous git but I don't think he'd write those letters Harry he had a lot of respect for your parents, yeah he was furious that James got Head Boy and not him, I mean James wasn't even a prefect" Harry stared at him and Sirius laughed, "Yeah we never found out why or how James got the job but still made him grow up and gave him the chance to make Lily se he was such a prat" Harry laughed.

"Get it right, 'arrogant, bullying toe-rag'" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah one of Lily's favourite insults" Harry grinned.

"He didn't use a love potion on her did he?"

"What?! No! Lily wouldn't have fallen for it anyway she was the best at potions alongside Snape"

"I was kidding Sirius" Sirius scowled, "So what happened to you all when you were in my year?"

"Nothing, forget I said it"

"No! You said something to Hermione a while ago about having some sort of plan! So tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell Harry"

"Bollocks!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Look Harry just forget about it, stop opening the letters, don't worry about the past, just concentrate on now and what you're doing to keep yourself alive. You keeping up with your homework?"

"Yeah, Hermione has us in the library every night" Sirius laughed.

"She's just like Lily and Remus"

"What intelligent?"

"Cheeky" Harry grinned, "Go on, piss off!" Harry laughed.

"Ok, see you later"

"See you Harry" Harry got to the door of Sirius' office when he remembered what Hermione had said in the grounds after the first letter had arrived. He stopped and turned to look at Sirius.

"Sirius?"

"Mmmm?"

"Mum would have done anything for her friend's right?" Sirius gave him an odd look.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Harry wanted to ask is Hermione's theory was true but if he said it…Sirius sense something was wrong, "What's up?" Harry shook his head.

"Never mind"

"Harry!" Harry sighed.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in!" Harry moved and Remus entered.

"Oi hi Harry, you ok?"

"Yeah fine, I was just heading to find the others" Remus shifted to let him leave but Sirius stopped him.

"I'm here if you need me" Harry nodded.

"What's up?" asked Remus.

"Nothing, I'm fine" he left Sirius's office and Remus closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?"

"No idea but he's stressed because he doesn't want to see Molly devastated over Ron's death when he's not actually dying" Remus nodded.

"I agree with him but it's too dangerous to tell Molly what we're doing"

"I know, I told him that but he's still not happy"

"Can you blame him?"

"No but…why do I feel like I've gone back in time twenty years?"

"Because its kinda the same situation just without the violence" said Remus, "It's going to be ok Siri, they'll be fine, we pulled through and what we went through was ten times worse!"

"I know, I just don't want to see Harry suffer the way we did" Remus gave him a look.

"Come off it! Harry's been that much shit it all adds up to be practically worse than what happened to us" Sirius stared at him, "Look Harry's strong. He'll pull through this and the war and finally be able to live a normal life; I can't see him being driven crazy by what he's gone through or will go through. I mean he has to kill Voldemort and even though he puts on the act of so what? I have to do it! He's terrified of doing it! You can see it. He craves a normal life so much its heart breaking but that's why he'll pull through smiling" he pulled Sirius into a hug and whispered, "They'll all be fine".

**A/N: Hello, ok I'm liking writing this but I have to say where have my readers from 'MBE,PBP' gone? Is this story that bad? i know i pulled it down to review it but I had 35 reviews before now I have 2....come back my wonderful readers!!!!! Please????**


	9. Dreaming, Screwed, Solution, Fun

**Chapter 9 – Dreaming, Screwed, Solution, Fun**

_James was entertaining Harry by creating clouds of smoke in different shapes until he started to yawn._

"_Come on then my little Quidditch hero, beddy-byes times" cooed Lily and James hugged and kissed him good night and Lily took him upstairs where he fell asleep as soon as she placed him in his cot. Lily then went down stairs made her and James a cup of tea each and the sat on the sofa cuddled up._

"_Do you think Remus and Sirius are ok?" Lily asked suddenly but James knew what she meant._

"_I hope so, I just wish I knew what Remus is up to most of the time" said James._

"_You don't know he's the spy! I've already told you I think its Peter" said Lily._

"_I know but he's not around enough to have any real information" said James._

"_Yes he is, he knows where we live and that's al Voldemort needs to find us!" said Lily._

"_But he'd never hand us to Voldemort!" Lily looked at him._

"_Tell me that Peter is not our secret keeper!" James gulped._

"_Lily it's the perfect bluff-" Lily sat up and stared at James in horror._

"_You put our lives in the hands of Peter!" she shrieked._

"_Yes but everyone thinks that Sirius is the secret keeper and so Voldemort is more than likely to go for him!" there was a flash of light outside the house and they both spun to look out of the window._

"_What was that?" asked Lily._

"_No idea" said James and he got to his feet and looked out of the window, as he did Lily saw the colour drain from his face. "Shit! Lily get Harry and go! Run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily threw her arms around James and kissed him._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you now go!" Lily ran from the room and up the stairs as she reached the top the front door was blasted open and they heard the high pitched cackle of Lord Voldemort and Lily ran into Harry's room, slamming the door._

_Voldemort turned to look at James, James looked at the sofa where his wand was laid and dived for it._

"_Avarda Kedavra!" the spell missed._

"_Stupefy!" shouted James but Voldemort blocked it but it gave James the time to get to his feet but at he raised his wand Voldemort spoke._

"_Avarda Kedavra!" the jet of green light from Voldemort's wand hit him square in the chest and he crumpled like a rag doll. James Potter was dead._

_Voldemort then made his way up the stairs after Lily to find the bedroom door locked but he just blasted it aside._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lily slammed the door of Harry's bedroom shut and locked it as she heard Voldemort utter the killing curse and then as he began to climb the stairs Lily piled furniture against the door and then gather the crying Harry into her arms._

"_Shhh Harry its ok!" she whispered but the words had no sooner left her mouth when the door was blasted open and they both screamed as Voldemort laughed. In her fright Lily dropped Harry back into his cot and spun to face Voldemort._

"_Stand aside" whispered Voldemort._

"_No! Please not Harry! Please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside!" ordered Voldemort his wand pointed at her heart._

"_No please! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" she begged as Harry cried behind her._

"_Stand aside!"_

"_No! Please kill me instead! But please don't kill Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl!"_

"_NO! Please don't kill Harry!"_

"_Avarda Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort and as the jet of green light hit Lily she screamed one last word._

"_HARRY!" she then crumpled to the floor like her husband and was dead._

_Lily sat bolt up right, "HARRY!" she looked around, everything was white, "James?!"_

"_Over here!" Lily stood up and looked to where the voice had come from and saw her husband getting to his feet._

"_James!" she ran to him and threw her arms around him, "James where are we?"_

_James wrapped his arms around Lily and held her tight, "I don't know"_

"_Oh! What about Harry?!"_

"_You didn't get away?" asked James sounding worried and lily looked up at him._

"_No, he came in and…and…oh my gosh! James are we dead?!"_

"_Yes you are" came a voice that they hadn't heard in four years and they both spun to face the owner of the voice who was standing with three other women that they also one knew._

"_Rose?"_

"_Hey Lil" smiled the young woman in front of her, she was no older than the day they died._

"_This isn't possible" said James, "We saw you all…" his voice faded._

"_That's true, you did see us die but now…you're dead too" Lily turned her head and buried her face in James' shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry Lily"_

_Holding Lily tight James spoke, "A baby do you know if there is a baby here?"_

"_A baby?"_

"_Yes, he's only a year old, he looks like me but has Lily's eyes!" the four women shook their heads._

"_No, I'm sorry" said Rose then ask if a light bulb was turning on over her head her face lit up. "You got married and had kids?!" James nodded and they four women smiled._

"_Look, we'd know if the baby was here, they would know! He must be ok!" said Pearl and Juliet and Jade nodded in agreement._

"_What happened?" asked Juliet._

"_Voldemort" said James and Juliet sighed._

"_I'm sorry, maybe Dumbledore turned up in time to save your son" Lily pulled away from James._

"_That's not possible! Voldemort has just killed me Harry…he'll have killed Harry instantly!" she sobbed._

_Suddenly James realised something, "Lily what happened when Voldemort found you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just tell me!"_

"_Well he told me to stand aside so he could kill Harry but I refused, I…I tried to make him kill me instead of Harry but he just told me to stand aside and I refused so he killed me" James suddenly grinned at her, kissed her and spun her round._

"_You wonderful woman!"_

"_What?!"_

"_You died trying to protect Harry do you have any idea of the protection you just gave him?"_

"_No"_

"_Love Lily! Harry's so full of your love and his love for you Voldemort can't touch him! Evil can't defeat love! It's too good, too pure especially when its true love! Like how you love Harry! Don't you see?" Lily shook her head, "Voldemort can't kill Harry!" Lily stared at James while the other women gasped, "Oh you are so amazing!" said James and Lily smiled._

"_So Harry will be ok?"_

"_Yep" Lily smiled._

"_Oh thank God!"_

"_So how do you two fancy coming with us and telling us all we've missed?" said Rose and together they headed to the house where Rose, Pearl, Juliet and Jade had all been living._

Remus' eyes shot open, he was caked in sweat and breathing heavily, he sat up and looked out of the window to see that it was only just dawn.

"You ok?" came Sirius' sleepy voice.

"Yeah fine, bad dream. Go back to sleep Siri"

"Ok" Sirius was snoring again seconds later and Remus knew he's not truly woken up but he knew that he'd never get back to sleep now and so he got up and showered before sitting in his and Sirius' living room thinking about the dream. He looked at the date on the calendar; October 30th, All Hallows Eve, Ron was to 'die' tomorrow. He sighed not wanting to think about the pain Molly and Arthur were going to have to go through because he could still feel his own heart ache from losing people he loved; Pearl, Rose, Juliet, Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Liz, Harold, his own parents and his friends parents the best friends he'd ever had and the two women who he'd truly loved and had loved him in return despite his lycanthropy.

Remus groaned and ran his hands over his face, "Fucking déjà vu!" he sat back on the sofa and sighed. "Here we bloody go again! But at least this time we'll all come through alive" he didn't know who he was speaking to. In fact, he was just talking out loud to himself to make himself feel better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny all met in the common room that morning as usual to head down to breakfast together but for once they were quiet all thinking about how tomorrow, they met Draco and Hermione of the way down and Hermione gave Ron a huge hug.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine, I've got a request actually but wait till we've got Luna"

"Ok" and they hurried off to find Luna.

They found her waiting for them out side the hall.

"Good 'morrow friends!" she called and the group laughed.

"Good 'morrow fair maiden" said Harry before hugging her.

Luna then turned to Ron, "Good sir, art thou well this fair day?" Ron couldn't help it he cracked up laughing.

"Sorry Luna but you just crack me up!" laughed Ron and the others grinned.

"Good, that was what I intended" Ron grinned at her.

"And to answer your question I'm fine but you better greet, hug and snog Neville before he feels left out" Neville went pink.

"Ron! Leave them alone!" scolded Hermione.

"Awww come on Mione! Let me have some fun!"

"You call me Mione again and I'll hex you" Ron grinned.

"Hey didn't you want to ask us something?" said Harry.

"Oh yeah over here" they wandered towards the main doors and out of ear shot of people entering and leaving the Great Hall, "Well since I'm technically gonna be dead tomorrow can we have a huge party in the Heads Dorm?" Harry grinned.

"Hell yes!"

"Oi! That's our living space thank you Mr. Potter!" said Hermione with a scowl.

"Awwwww please!" they both whined batting their eyelashes.

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, "Party's fine by me"

"Ok, we'll have a party"

"YAY!" both Harry and Ron hugged her tight.

"Put me down you idiots!" she laughed and they let her go before they headed into the Great Hall together.

"Oi Draco!" shouted Crabbe.

"What?"

"Come here!" Draco rolled his eyes, "See you in a bit" and he left them for the Slytherin table.

"Wonder what that's about" muttered Ginny.

"He'll tell us later" said Hermione and the group sat down but Draco didn't come over to them until after the post had arrived and he came flying at them. "Draco what on Earth?!"

"Dumbledore's office now!"

"What why?"

"Now!" and he took off up to where Dumbledore was sat at the staff table. "Professor Dumbledore sir!"

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Sir, I apologise for interrupting your breakfast but I need to speak to immediately!"

"Meet me in my office after breakfast" Dumbledore told him and picked up his spoon again.

"Sir please! This can't wait! This is life and death and talking about!" that got the attention of all the teachers near Dumbledore including Sirius and Remus.

"Very well, come along" and he got to his feet and Draco looked at Sirius and Remus.

"You should probably come too sirs" they nodded and stood before following Dumbledore, they bumped into Harry and the others at the doors.

"Draco what is going on?" demanded Hermione.

"Not here!" and they hurried up to Dumbledore's office where once the door was closed Dumbledore spoke.

"Well Mr. Malfoy what life and death situation pulls me from my breakfast?"

"This, I just received it, it's from Him" the room went deathly quiet.

"What does it say?" Draco read it out.

"_Dear Master Malfoy,  
__It may please you to know that the plans concerning tomorrow are going to change. To avoid you being expelled from Hogwarts and to ensure that the plan to eliminate Harry Potter's friends and protectors you're orders have been changed. You will lure the group of friends up to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade village tomorrow at sunset where they will be ambushed and eliminated as one._

_Lord Voldemort_

Silence meet the end of this letter, the friends were looking deathly white Dumbledore sighed at sat down behind his desk.

Finally Ron found his voice, "Guess I really have to die then"

His friends and sister reacted as one, "No! Professor you can't let this happen!"

"Oh get real! Dumbledore might be a genius but he's not that bloody good! Nothing can stop the killing curse!" said Ron and he looked straight at Harry, "If I die tomorrow just promise you'll kill the bastard as brutally as you can" Harry groaned.

"I'll promise you no such thing! Because you aren't going to die tomorrow!" he turned to his Headmaster, "Professor please! There has to be something!" silence fell while they waited for Dumbledore to reply, finally he did.

"I'm sorry Harry but Mr. Weasley is right, nothing can stop the killing curse" Ginny burst into tears and stamped her foot.

"NO! I WILL NOT JUST STAND AROUND AND WAIT TO WATCH MY BROTHER DIE!!!"

"Then what the hell do you suggest?!" snapped Ron, "Look, clearly faking our deaths isn't going to work now, he must have thought maybe Draco would betray him or something and so he's doing the job himself for once. I'm not afraid to die, if this fight is gonna cost me my life then so be it I can't stop it!"

"THEN I WILL!" shrieked Ginny. "No Ron I will NOT just stand around and do nothing! I will not sit and watch mum and dad's hearts break when we tell them you really are dead! I could have lied to them to keep you save but I will NOT let you die! I will not bury you! So I'll be damned if I cant find I book that will save your life!"

Draco snapped his fingers, "A book! ARG! I'm such an idiot!" he dropped his bag, knelt down and ripped it open and began searching through it finally he pulled out a very old, tattered book and he opened it searching and muttering to himself, "It has to have it! No that's a cure. Not that. Nope. Come on! It's in here somewhere I'm sure of it!"

"Draco what are you looking for?" asked Hermione but Draco ignored her and just kept searching.

"Aha! Got yeh you bastard!" he got to his feet and dumped the book on Dumbledore's desk, "If that doesn't work I'm a Gryffindor!" Dumbledore pulled the book towards him and read the page.

"Brilliant!" he breathed, "Where did you find this book?" he picked it up and looked at the title, "It's been lost of centuries, thought to have been burned or destroyed in some way" Draco grinned.

"You'd be surprised at what's hidden in the Malfoy Manor" Dumbledore's head shot up to look at him, "I nicked it for what on pages 98 and 107" Dumbledore flicked to 98 and read.

"Mr. Malfoy if this potion worked we could-"

"Cure every werewolf on the planet"

"You're kidding?!" it was Sirius and Remus who spoke this time and Draco turned to them grinning.

"Nope but there's a catch"

Remus rolled his eyes, "There's always a bloody catch!"

"Yeah, it has to be administered to a fully transformed werewolf on full moon" Remus sighed.

"Never mind"

"No wait! It could be done!"

"I'm not going to kill someone just to be normal Sirius!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not if you're stunned you won't" Draco shook his head.

"He has to be conscious and not have taken any wolfsbane potion at all leading up to the full moon" Remus groaned.

"Like I said never mind. What's on the other page you mentioned?" Dumbledore turned to it.

"The greatest potion in the world" smirked Draco.

"And the most complicated one" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah but still, look at what it does! Professor we could bring back anyone who has died!" Hermione and Ginny gasped and Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"It brings back the dead?!"

"Yes, we make that potion we could bring Lily and James Potter back and Emily and John Granger back to life!" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"If they were wizards yes" said Dumbledore and they all looked at him.

"Come again?" said Draco.

"If they were wizards yes we could bring them back. In the very small print at the bottom of the page it says this potion is for one time use only and only for wizards" Hermione and Draco groaned.

"I didn't see that, sorry Mione" Hermione nodded.

"Its ok we can still bring Lily and James back…OH MY GOSH HARRY! WE CAN BRING BACK YOUR PARENTS!"

"Can you all please desist with the shouting?" asked Dumbledore making Hermione and Ginny blush.

"Sorry sir" they said together.

"You are forgiven now, I have no idea if any of these potions actually work, this book has been but a myth until today"

"So let's give it a try" said Harry and Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, make the potion that will render the killing curse useless but I must warn you if it fails-"

"It won't" said Draco, "It can't"

"Very well now, you are all late for your lessons so off you go" Draco put the book back into his bag and he friends left and Remus and Sirius made to follow, "Remus? A quick word please?"

"Sure, see you later Siri"

"See you later" and Sirius left, closing the door behind him.

"Sit down Remus" Remus sat. "Now I must say that I am very surprised that you turned away the antidote for lycanthropy so quickly" Remus stared at the old man before him.

"Because I won't let anyone risk their life for that! I could kill them! Or worse turn them!"

"And they could be given the cure" Remus shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry Albus but I wont let someone risk their life for me" Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, off you go" and Remus left the office feeling completely depressed. For just a few seconds he thought he'd be free of his monthly torture but now he knew it was too dangerous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

That afternoon the friends made the potion that they hoped would save Ron's life the next day before going to dinner then back to the Heads Dorms, at the top of the marble staircase Hermione stopped in her tracks smirking, the others stopped and looked at her.

"What you smirking at?"

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" they all grinned.

"Make it hide and tig it's more fun" grinned Harry.

"Ok who's searching first?" asked Draco.

"Put your foot in let's do this the really childish way" giggled Hermione.

"Put my foot in where?" asked Draco making the others laugh.

"Like this" laughed Hermione and they showed him.

"This is a muggle thing isn't it?"

"Yup"

"Ok" Draco put his foot in.

"Last one left is it. Right errrr…I know I'll do the quick one. Cub scout walk out, Ginny your out" Ginny took her foot out.

"How old are we honestly?" laughed Harry.

"Cub scout walk out. Luna you're out. Cub Scout walk out. Draco you're out. Cub Scout walk out. Neville you're out. Cub Scout walk out. Harry your out. Cub Scout walk out. Ron you're it. Hiding in the castle only and not in Slytherin territory"

"You worked that out" Hermione grinned.

"Me? Never! Get counting!" Ron covered his eyes and lent on the wall to count to ten while the others scattered.

"…8,9,10 ready or not here I come" Ron ran in the direction he knew they'd all gone but when he came to where the corridor branched off to the left and right he stopped and took the right road checking secret passage ways he knew, finally he opened one a saw Harry half way down it in a lip lock with Ginny, rolling his eyes he sneaked down the passage till he was just behind them and he reached out and grabbed them and shouted "TIG!" Ginny screamed and Harry yelled at him.

"You fucking prick! You scared the crap out of me!" Ron just laughed.

"Come on help me find the others" and they hurried off but after twenty minutes of looking and not finding anyone they used the map to find Neville, Luna, Hermione and Draco before heading to the Heads Dorm where they devoured a bottle of firewhiskey between them, played truth or dare and a few other games before finally falling asleep about one in the morning.


	10. Halloween

**Chapter 10 – Halloween**

Halloween morning dawned cold and bright, Ron was the first of the group to wake, he hadn't been able to sleep much the night before he was so worried about what was coming. What if the potion didn't work and he actually died? Ginny would probably dismember Draco. He looked around the common room of the Heads Dorm; Harry and Ginny were asleep on the sofa opposite the fire with their arms around each other. Ron smiled for he couldn't have asked for a better guy for his little sister especially with what was happening now because he knew that Harry would do anything to protect Ginny especially if Ron died today. He then looked to Neville and Luna who were asleep on the other sofa, Luna was practically laid on top of Neville and Neville has his arms around her so it looked like he was holding her in place. Neville and Luna were perfect for each other, Luna was weird and Neville could be a little strange, nothing compared to Luna though but he was the only one who would indulge Luna in her belief in creatures such as nargles and whackspurts. Ron's eye travelled now to Hermione's bedroom door where he knew she was sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms. He sighed. It wasn't fair! He'd been Hermione's friend since first year and completely crazy about her since their fourth year. He'd do anything for her yet Draco was the one she was with. How? He'd been horrible to them all, especially Hermione! Just proved that the saying 'there's a fine line between love and hate' was true. He sighed again.

"Ron?" he jumped and looked at Ginny, she was awake. "You ok?"

"Yeah fine" he lied.

Ginny smiled and shifted in Harry's arms so she was facing Ron and propped her head up on her hand.

"Liar"

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah ok, I'm not ok"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just pissed off and…" he faltered, "…you tell and-"

"My lips are seal" Ron nodded.

"I'm scared Gin" Ginny nodded understanding.

"So am I" Ron shook his head.

"No I'm scared I might actually die tonight"

"So am I" Ron stared at her, "What? I trust Malfoy as much as you do!"

"Not at all then?" Ginny nodded.

"Now I know he loves Hermione that's clear but…we don't even know if this potion will work. You could take it and it does nothing and you'll actually die" Ron nodded.

"Yeah but can you remember when Hagrid said 'what will come will come and we'll face it when it does'?"

"I never heard him say it but I remember you and Harry telling me about it"

"Exactly, and I think he was right. What will come will come and we'll just have to face it when it does"

"But Ron you might _actually_ die today!"

"Come on you believe in fate just as much as I do"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing! If I'm meant to die today so be it it's what's meant to be and we can't change it" Ginny sighed.

"But you can't die; you're the only brother I'm really close to!" Ron smiled.

"Love you too Ginny" Ginny practically leapt out of Harry's arms, ran over to Ron and hugged him tight.

They then sat chatting for the next few hours waiting for the others to wake.

When Harry, Neville and Luna eventually woke up they left a note for Hermione and Draco saying they'd see them at breakfast and headed back to Gryffindor tower to shower and change.

"You know I still don't know how girls can stand to put eyeliner on!" complained Ron.

"Oh shut up and don't move!" snapped Ginny.

Some how Ginny and Luna had talked the three boys into putting eyeliner on along with the gothic clothes, "It completes the look!" she told them.

As a result Neville looked like a panda that had been crying as Ginny had drawn the eyeliner down to his cheeks in points whereas Harry only had it on thinly because he's threatened to hex her if she made him look like a panda but with Ron it was another story. He kept blinking.

"Will you stop blinking!!"

"You try and not blink when someone's drawing on your eye!"

"I'm not drawing on your _eye_ I'm drawing on your _eyelid_ idiot!"

"Ouch! That was my eye!"

"Then stay still! I'm nearly done! There finished. You are such a girl you know that?"

"Sod off. And you can stop laughing!" he snapped at Harry who was in stitches on his bed,

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter if you dare!" called Neville and Hermione and Draco came in, the minute Hermione saw them she collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Don't you bloody start!" snapped Ron.

"Well aren't you a happy bunny?" smirked Draco, he and Hermione were just in full black whereas Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry and Ron had gone the full way.

"Don't you mean panda?" giggled Hermione and the room erupted into laughter except for Ron.

"You know considering I could very well die tonight shouldn't you lot be nicer to me?" they shut up and he smirked, "That's better"

"That's not funny" growled Hermione.

"Neither is being laughed at" Ron snapped back.

"Oh don't start the pair of you" snapped Harry and they both looked at him, "Come on I'm starving" and he pocketed his before leading the way out of the dormitory.

All the way down to the Great Hall people commented on the look.

"Hey cool vampires!" joke Seamus when he was them, "Werewolf teacher, vampire students, bring on the zombies!" the group laughed and headed into the Great Hall where people called over to them.

"Looking good guys!"

"I love the outfits!"

"Oh my gosh you guys look great!"

"Where'd you get all that from?"

Finally they reached Gryffindor table and were able to eat when Sirius and Remus joined them, "I have one question" said Remus and they all looked at him, "Why is Draco the only one with out eyeliner on?"

"Because I'm the only straight guy here"

"OI!" shouted Harry, Neville and Ron while they girls, Sirius and Remus laughed.

"You know, we could always just…no never mind I can't say that without it sounding wrong" said Harry making them all laugh.

"Well you all look great, have you taken any photographs?" asked Sirius.

"If we had a camera we would" said Ginny.

"Doesn't Colin Creevey carry one around with him everywhere?" asked Remus.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny stood up, "OI COLIN!"

"WHAT?!"

"CAN WE BORROW YOU CAMERA?"

"SURE!" he sent her the camera using his wand.

"You know you're not supposed to shout across the hall like that?" said Sirius.

"Since when did you care about breaking rules?" asked Hermione.

"Since I became a teacher"

Ginny pretended to look scared, "Oooooo no! The big nasty teacher is gonna take points off and put me in detention!" she mocked.

"Right that's five points from Gryffindor and I'll see you Monday night my office where you'll be writing lines" said Sirius before picking up a slice of toast and eating it while Ginny gawped at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"That's so unfair!" Sirius looked at her.

"Serve you right for being cheeky" Ginny pouted, turned back to her plate and stabbed moodily at her sausages.

"Bit harsh Sirius" said Remus but Sirius just grinned, "You sir are an arse! Ginny he's pulling your leg" Ginny glared at Sirius.

"You are so lucky this is school and not Grimmauld place and I'm hungry or I'd throw this food at you" Sirius grinned.

"He was worse when James was alive" they all groaned.

"How did you and mum put up with them?" asked Harry.

"No idea"

"Liar. It's cause you luuuuuurve them" said Hermione making them all laugh.

"Are you making a derogatory comment about my sexuality Miss Granger?" asked Remus seriously and Hermione looked scandalised.

"No! Of course not! I have nothing against poufs" the group erupted into laughter.

"If you don't mind I'd rather you didn't use that word, I'm not camp!" they laughter just got lauder, "Siri back me up!"

"You're on your own mate"

"Traitor" Sirius grinned.

"Awwww Wem you wuv me weawy" pouted Sirius batting his eyelashes.

"HAHAHAHA pack it in I can't breathe!" gasped Harry as he clutched his sides gasping for breath.

"Oh no Sirius! We've killed Harry Potter!" said Remus is a mock horrified voice.

"Oh no Rem what are we going to do?!"

"CPR it's his only hope" Harry stopped laughing.

"Don't even try it!" Sirius and Remus roared with laughter and high fived.

"How old are you two really?" came the sharp voice of McGonagall, "Honestly! As teachers you're supposed to setting an example for your students not joining in on their antics!" Sirius and Remus grinned.

But it was Harry who spoke, "Professor you know they can't help it. Sirius never grew up and he's infected Remus' mind and now they are stuck as the childish Marauders they were at school" McGonagall gave him an odd look.

"Oh God help this school" she sighed and walked away.

Sirius and Remus gawped art Harry.

"What?"

"If you had brown eyes I'd swear you were James" Harry grinned.

"What can I say? Like father like son. So what's everyone doing in Hogsmeade today?"

Ginny rounded on him, "Well you Mister promised me flowers, chocolates, jewellery and lunch but I don't see any flowers, chocolates or jewellery so I better get that lunch!" Harry was looking at her both frightened and confused.

"What? When'd I promise that?"

"You didn't I'm just saying that's what I want" they group laughed again.

"You know I swear you're only after my fortune" SMACK! "OW! What was that for?"

"Telling lies about me" Harry chuckled.

"Awww I'm sowwy can you forgive me?" he asked giving her the puppy dog eye look.

"Urg behave for goodness sake!" muttered Sirius.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" every shouted at him making it echo around the hall, the friends all looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Remus looked up at the staff table to see McGonagall getting up again, "Shit mush or you lot will be in detention!" they group looked up and McGonagall, grabbed a handful of toast each and left the hall very quickly to go and stand in the grounds before they were allowed to Hogsmeade.

They were joined ten minutes later by Sirius and Remus, "McGonagall says that if you lot are ever that loud again she'll put you in detention for a month and we're terrible teachers because we let you be rowdy" the group cheered making the men laugh.

"Come you morons, Hogsmeade is waiting" said Sirius and he quickly turned into Padfoot and started trotting towards the gates.

"You know, I reckon dad was right when he told Sirius to make the change Permanente" said Harry bending down to pick up a stick as the group followed Padfoot. "OI PADFOOT!" the dog stopped and turned, "FETCH!" Harry was just joking and got the shock of his life when Padfoot chased after the stick, "As if he fetches!" Remus laughed.

"Yeah watch this, Padfoot! Come here boy!" Sirius trotted over and Remus bent down. "Drop it" Padfoot dropped the stick, "Sit" he sat, "Lie down" he did, "Play dead" Padfoot rolled over and played dead.

"COOL! It's like having a real dog!" Padfoot rolled over, got up and barked at him, "I don't speak mutt you idiot" laughed Harry so Padfoot turned away from his kicked some grass up at him and walked away, "How charming"

"Yeah that's his way of saying fuck you"

"Right! YOU'RE A DEAD DOG WHEN I GET HOLD YOU!" shouted Harry and he took off after Padfoot who broke into a run, but not a very quick one as Harry soon caught up with him and dived on him, Padfoot yelped and turned back into Sirius and they began play fighting on the grass while the others watched.

Finally Sirius pinned Harry, "I win" he grinned turned back into Padfoot licked Harry's cheek and took off at full pelt through the gates.

"EWWWWWWW!! He licked me!" the others laughed.

"Come up you get" said Remus helping Harry to his feet as he wiped off the doggy saliva and they carried on to Hogsmeade.

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him" growled Harry. "It's too close to full moon for me to cope" Harry pouted.

"Party pooper!" Remus gave him a look, stopped and stared at him.

"What? I know I'm good looking but I don't swing that way" Remus scowled.

"I was gonna say 'stop with the acting like James' but you can sod off now" Harry laughed.

"I don't get that".

"What?"

"How I'm so like mum and dad yet I never knew them"

"Must be a genetic thing then" said Remus.

"Cool" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ah there's Sirius" Sirius was waiting for them at the start of Hogsmeade village.

"COME ON SLOW POKES!"

"You had four legs! We've only got two!" replied Hermione once she was close enough to speak normally.

Sirius pulled out his wand and flicked it.

Hermione disappeared.

In her place was…"Awww I love Labradors!" cooed Ginny while the others laughed.

Hermione put her tail between her legs and whimpered so Sirius turned her back and was met with a glare.

"Harry I'm gonna help you kick his arse"

"Right then first stop Zonko's"

"Oooo I'm so scared!" mocked Sirius.

"So you should be!" replied Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They had a great day in Hogsmeade together, Harry actually bought Ginny a bouquet of pink and white roses and paid for her chocolates in Honeydukes but she refused to let him buy her the jewellery.

"I was joking silly!"

But the best part of the day was as they left Honeydukes and Hermione got her revenge on Sirius for turning her into a dog.

She was the first to pay for her sweets and quickly whispered her plan to the others out of ear shot of Sirius.

"Right, well I'm just gonna go into the book shop next door, meet me in there?"

"Yeah, stay safe!" said Harry and she left.

"Where's she going?" asked Remus.

"Just next door, come on let's pay for this lot and go join her" so they quickly paid for their sweets and left Honeydukes and walked towards the bookshop next door.

There was an alley way between the two shops and the friends passed it in front of Sirius and Remus but as the two older men passed the alley way Hermione jumped out at them.

"RAWR!"

"AHHHHH!"

"FUCKING HELL!" Hermione and the others collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter while Sirius and Remus tried to slow their heart rates down. "You….you….are you trying to kill me?!" asked Sirius eventually.

"No just getting my own back" smirked Hermione.

"Well you might have told me about it!" said Remus.

Hermione pretended to think about it, "Nah! Was more fun to frighten you too" Remus scowled.

"I hate you"

"Ok" and she pulled the others into the bookshop leaving Sirius and Remus in the street.

"We're gonna have to get her for that" said Sirius and Remus groaned.

"Do we have to have a war leading up to full moon?"

"Awww it'll be fun, come on Rem! Please?" Sirius gave him the puppy dog eyes and Remus gave in.

"OK. Now I know where Harry got the puppy dog eye look" Sirius laughed, slung and arm over Remus' shoulders and together they followed the teens into the shop.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

All too soon it was sun set and the group were sat together in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer and/or firewhiskey.

"Are you gonna go then?" mumbled Ron.

"Have you taken it?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, an hour ago like you told me to" Draco nodded.

Hermione sighed but it was Sirius who spoke, "Come on then, Shrieking Shack then Hogwarts" they finished their drinks and left.

For everyone the walk up to the Shrieking Shack was the longest, quietest and most uncomfortable walk any of them had ever been on.

"It makes me laugh that people used to think the place was haunted when really it was just me on full moons" said Remus, Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Good times"

"Yeah, not really"

"Oh come on we had loads of fun!"

"Oh yeah apart from the extremely painful transformation from human to wolf and back again" said Remus.

"Well there's a cure in that book" said Hermione.

"Shhhhhh! If dad knows I've got that I'm fucked!"

"Sorry"

"How is it still standing?" asked Luna. "I mean it looks ready to fall down but it stays up"

"Magic" said Remus and they all gave him a look, "Seriously it's held up by magic, I sounded like a muggle parent trying to impress their child didn't I?"

"Just a bit" said Hermione.

"Right come on, back to Hogwarts I see enough of this place at full moon" said Remus.

"What you come here even if you've taken the wolfsbane?" asked Harry.

"Yes"

"But I thought it makes you harmless"

"It does but better to be safe than sorry"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Fair enough" they all turned to leave and were met by a wall of people dressed in black with masks on, the girls screamed in fright while the guys jumped but then as if synchronised they pulled out their wands.

"Going somewhere Harry?" asked the cold, silky voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Yeah away from you, shift it!" two Death Eaters moved aside and Voldemort walked forward.

"That's very rude, you should say excuse me if you want someone to move out of your way" Harry laughed.

"Like you know anything about manners!"

"Clearly a lot more than you"

Harry scoffed, "Please! You just blast your way into peoples homes, torture them, kill them, imperius them or any combination of the three. You wouldn't know manners if it danced naked in front of you"

"Hmmm, it seems Harry that you need to be taught some manners. Crucio" Harry blocked the curse.

"Pathetic! You want a duel bring it on!"

"Very well"

Harry and Voldemort cast their curses at the same time while the Death Eaters, Sirius, Remus and the others all acted at once.

"Stupefy! Expecto Patronum!" shouted Hermione and her otter shot off towards Hogwarts to alert Dumbledore who arrive with McGonagall, Slughorn and several other teachers minutes later but still they were out numbered.

"Head for the shack!" shouted Harry and they started to back up the drive towards the dilapidated house.

They were a meter from it when they realised that Ron was cut off from them, "Kill him!" shrieked Voldemort.

"NO! Ron!" and before their eyes one of the Death Eaters pointed their wand at Ron, muttered the curse and a jet of green light hit him in the side and he fell to the floor like a rag doll.

"NO!!!! RON!" screamed Ginny and she leapt towards the Death Eaters only to have them vanish before she could reach them. Realising they had apperated she hurried over to Ron and dropped to her knees. "No, Ron wake up!"

"Quick get him inside!" said Draco and they all turned to see him holding the front door of the shack open, "Come on or he will die!" Remus quickly pocketed his wand and lifted Ron off the ground before carrying him inside and laying him on the shredded sofa. "Move!" Draco hurried forward shaking a vile of yellow potion, he uncorked it pulled Ron's head up and poured the potion down his throat.

"How quickly will he wake up?" asked Hermione.

"Should take a total of two minutes" everyone looked at their watches. It was one of the longest two minutes they would ever experience. Finally Draco checked Ron's pulse, nothing. "Shit! Help me lay him flat!" Remus stepped forward as he was closest. "Come on Ron! Enverate!" he checked Ron's pulse again, nothing. "Shit! Come on Ron!" he started CPR while Ginny clung to Harry sobbing on his shoulder.

Five minutes went by and there was still no heart beat.

"Draco stop" said Sirius putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, "He's gone"

"He can't be! The potion is supposed to work!" protested Draco but he didn't continue the CPR instead he stared at Ron, "I'm sorry mate, I thought it would protect you. I'm sorry" there was a thud behind them that them all jump and turn.

"Ow!" Harry knees had given way under the weight of supporting a sobbing Ginny.

"So…w-w-what do…do we do n-n-now?" croaked Hermione.

"Take him back to the castle and contact molly and Arthur" said Dumbledore sadly and Harry and Draco stared at him.

"Oh they're going to be devastated and its all my fault!"

"No i-i-it's not!" to everyone's surprise it was Ginny who spoke, "You tried and…and that's all that m-m-m-matters" she buried her head in Harry's shoulder again.

Silence fell while the teens hugged each other and cried.

"What are you lot crying for?" everyone froze.

"RON!" screamed Hermione and Ginny before leaping on him and hugging him.

"What the-? How?" Draco couldn't speak.

"Oooof! Get of you'll flatten me!" said Ron and Ginny and Hermione got off him.

"We thought you were dead! You had no pulse for over five minutes!" said Ginny.

"Cool! You know that means I was dead but…aw brilliant I've come back from the dead!" grinned Ron making his friends and sister laugh.

"Well thank goodness you are alive" said Dumbledore, "Now Harry do you have your cloak?"

"My invisibility cloak? Yeah"

"Good, Mr. Weasley if you would hide under that I suggest you all make your way back to the castle through the passage way and we'll all apperate" the teens nodded.

Hermione then realised something, "No wait! People need to see Ron's dead!"

"That's easy, we get through the passage stun him and then carry him up to the school" said Neville and they all stared at him. "What? I do have brains you know!" they all laughed.

"Very well, we will meet you at the Whomping Willow" said Dumbledore and the teachers bar Sirius and Remus disapperated. The group then headed through the passageway, Ron was stunned at the end and they climbed through meeting the teachers.

"How the hell do we carry him up to the castle?" asked Ginny.

"Put him on your shoulders like you would a coffin" said Sirius, "Oh and start crying" Ginny rolled her eyes but screwed up her face and made herself cry, so did Hermione and Luna and together the group walked up to the castle where they were met by horrified gasps and more tears, they carried Ron up to the Room of Requirement which opened for him to live in before Dumbledore headed off to write a letter to Molly and Arthur informing them of Ron's 'death' while the others headed back to the Gryffindor common room where people where waiting to ask what happened, offer their condolences and accuse Draco of setting the group up.

**A/N: Ok who thought Ron was dead? I hope you liked this chapter, next one won't be up till after the 12****th**** of December because I've got three assignments due in. REVIEW!**


	11. Blame, Lies, Tears, Family

**Chapter 11 – Blame, Lies, Tears, Family**

After the nightmare reception in the Gryffindor common room Draco and Hermione slept in the Heads Dorm while Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna slept in Gryffindor tower; Ginny in Harry's arms and Luna in Neville's.

November the 1st was a Saturday but everyone still woke up early and after trying and failing to get back to sleep they got up, showered, dressed and headed to the Heads Dorm to see if Hermione and Draco were awake. They were.

"You're all up early" said Hermione in greeting when they entered the Heads Dorm.

"So are you" said Harry.

"Can't sleep"

"Us neither. You two hungry?"

"Yeah, let's face the music" muttered Draco getting to his feet.

"Oh you're a happy bunny this morning. What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, I'm just being accused of murder!"

"Since when did you care what people think?" asked Harry.

"Since my heart turned from stone"

"Still though, I thought Malfoy's didn't give a shit what people thought of them" smirked Harry and Draco scowled.

"Well since I got off my high horse and grew heart I care" Harry's smirk broadened.

"So get back on your high horse" Draco gave him a look of revulsion.

"No wait, Harry has a point. Get back on your high horse, hold your head up high, say with confidence you didn't set Ron up and look like you care that he's dead'" said Neville and they all stared at him.

"You do know you contradicted yourself right?" asked Draco.

"Depends how you look at it" replied Neville and Draco had to admit he had a point.

"Ok come on". Together they headed down to the Great Hall, on the way they didn't meet anyone because it was still early and they were silent until they were near the bottom of the marble staircase and Ginny looked up and screamed.

"BILL!" everyone looked up to see seven red-haired people. Ginny vanished from Harry's side and ran into her brothers arms and hugged him tight.

"Hey mush" Ginny smiled at the nickname and hugged him tighter, "Ginny, I can't breathe" she whispered and she let go blushing slightly.

"Sorry" Bill smiled at his little sister and she smiled back before turning and hugging her parents.

"Thank god you are ok" when they released their daughter Ginny was crying.

"I'm sorry there was nothing anyone could do, they cornered him and-" Mr. Weasley cut her off.

"It's ok Ginny, we don't blame any of you" he looked up and saw Draco with the rest of the group and frowned, "Well almost all of you" Ginny followed his gaze to Draco.

"Dad please we told you that he's on our side" she whispered.

"Yes well, _that_ remains to be seen" Ginny scowled but said nothing, "Well we need to see Dumbledore then collect Ron's…" he faltered, "…get Ron and start planning the funeral" Ginny gulped.

Dumbledore hadn't told them there was no body!

"Dad…erm…didn't…didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ah good morning Arthur, Molly" everyone turned to looked at Dumbledore who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Albus" greeted Mr. Weasley solemnly, "I apologise everyone insisted on coming" Dumbledore smiled.

"I imagined you would all come"

"Well Ron died a hero and we'll carry him from this castle a hero" said Charlie.

"Professor you didn't tell them?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't think that was appropriate to be in the letter Miss Weasley" Dumbledore told her gently.

"But-" Ginny started to argue when her father cut across her.

"What didn't you put in the letter Albus?"

"Shall we go to Minerva's office? She's waiting for us and it's big enough for us all"

"Albus!"

"Arthur I will tell you all in private" Mr. Weasley nodded and went to follow Dumbledore up the marble staircase leaving the group of friends behind.

"Wait for me!" called Ginny.

"Miss Weasley you have not had any breakfast" said Dumbledore kindly.

"I'm not hungry"

"Ginny go and eat and then come up to McGonagall's office ok?" said Fred surprising everyone with his seriousness.

"Ok" and she walked into the Great hall with Harry and the others, but struggled to eat. "He didn't tell them" she muttered eventually and Harry put an arm around her.

"He did right Ginny. Telling them Ron's dead is one thing but add there's no body at the same time is another" Ginny sniffed and turned and wrapped her arms around Harry and sobbed.

"Hey! Shhhh, it's ok he's not really dead" said Harry hugging her tight. They were free to talk properly as they were the only ones in the hall apart from a few teachers.

"I know but for them its real and…and mum's going to be…be…" she couldn't finished the sentence as tears choked her voice.

Harry sighed, "I know I don't wait to lie to them either, especially after how good they have been to me" he told her, "Come on, I'll walk you up to McGonagall's office unless you want to eat anymore" Ginny shook her head and got to her feet, Harry also stood and after putting an arm around her they walked out of the hall together.

"I don't think they're going to be able to do this" said Hermione when they where gone.

"Well that just means Ginny can't be next it'll have to be Neville, Luna, Sirius or Remus" said Draco and Hermione rounded on him.

"How insensitive are you?!"

"I….sorry that was cruel"

"Yes it was and another thing you missed me and Dumbledore off the list" Draco chuckled.

"Well you go last as for Dumbledore I was thinking of taking him to Voldemort at the same time as Harry while you lot are hidden" Hermione gave him a look. "What? I've had to really plan this carefully apart from who dies in what order" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd leave Sirius and Remus till around when I have to die so we aren't down teachers for too long" Draco nodded.

"I know" he looked at Neville and Luna, "What are you two love birds whispering about?" Neville held up a finger to indicate to give them a minute which they did and finally they looked at Hermione and Draco.

"We'll go next same time, two in one so Voldemort's pleased with you" said Neville and Draco's jaw dropped.

"Wow! You really are a Gryffindor!" Neville grinned.

"Thanks, so how about around New Year?" Hermione had a sudden idea.

"Oh I know! We could 'sneak out' New Years Eve and get attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters!"

"Hey that's not bad!" said Draco.

"That's cause I thought of it" smirked Hermione making Neville and Luna laugh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The walk up to McGonagall's office seemed to take forever for Harry and Ginny as they both knew that when they got there they were going to have to face their heart broken family who were mourning someone who wasn't dead.

Finally they reached the door of McGonagall's office.

"Ready?" asked Harry, his voice barely there.

"No" croaked Ginny and Harry knocked.

It was a few seconds before McGonagall answered, "Oh, come in, it's Harry and Ginny" she said over her shoulder before standing aside to let them in.

The sight they walked in on break their hearts.

Everyone was crying.

Mrs. Weasley was near hysterical in an armchair by the fire. Ginny walked straight to her and hugged her while Harry stood feeling very out of place.

"I…erm…I just walked Ginny up here I'll leave you all alone. I'm sorry about Ron he was the first and best friend I ever had" and he turned to go but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mr. Weasley looking at him.

"You are part of this family Harry you don't have to leave" Harry nodded and tried to give the older man a smile but failed and he leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down it to the floor and sat with his hands on his knees.

Silence fell except for the sound of people sniffing and Mrs. Weasley's sobs.

The silence was broken by Percy, "Harry?" Harry looked up, "I have to ask. Were you set up by…Malfoy?" Harry swallowed and shook his head.

"No, in Spain you know he tried to help Hermione and her parents, he's crazy about her and swore he'd had it with his family and Voldemort. Basically he's pulling a Sirius but keeping secret to help us fight this war" Percy nodded, "There might have been a little tension between Ron and Draco but that's only because Draco got the girl" a shocked silence fell.

"Ron had thing for Hermione?!" asked George.

Harry laughed, "You kidding he loved her! Just too chicken to tell her" George shook his head.

"He never was one for brains"

"Neither are you" quipped Harry and a meek laughter ran round the room. "I'll never forget when I met him" he laughed, "He kept looking at me I think he was thinking 'Oh my gosh I'm sat in a compartment with Harry Potter!' finally when he plucked up the courage to talk to me and asked me all about my scar and Voldemort and he was so amazed" Harry laughed, "It was so funny when the lunch trolley came round and he said he'd brought sandwiches. I just bought loads of the trolley and shared it was great. He told me all about Quidditch as well, oh yay we need a new keeper!" Fred and George smirked.

"Shut up you two!"

"We didn't say anything!"

"You were going to! Anyway he's improved loads since you left school I think it was you making him nervous that made him crap" Fred and George grinned.

"Ah we loved him really" said Fred and Harry laughed.

"Nice to hear you admit it, I know Ron would appreciate you saying it" said Harry.

"We were only pulling his leg when we said we denied being related to him" said Fred and Harry's grin widened.

Silenced fell again.

"So what do we do about no body?" asked Bill.

"Bury an empty coffin?" offered Harry.

"No" croaked Mr. Weasley, "We're not going to have a funeral" everyone gasped, "Until we get his body back from those bastards" Bill and Charlie nodded.

"I agree to that" said Bill.

"So do I" agreed Charlie.

"Yeah me too" said Percy, Fred and George together.

Everyone looked from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to Harry and back again waiting for their response.

Harry cleared his throat, "I think he deserves the honour of a funeral but I don't believe that souls rest unless their body is laid to rest".

"You're quite right Harry, it would dishonour him to bury an empty coffin" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Even though you might never get his body back and get closure?" asked Dumbledore making them all jump, they'd forgotten the teachers were there.

"We should have a funeral and bury an empty casket" said Ginny getting to her feet, "We'd never be able to let it go otherwise and if we get Ron's body back then we can dig up the casket and bury him in it" silence followed Ginny's speech until:

"Hear, hear" came from Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"It will give you a small sense of closure to have a funeral" said Dumbledore gently and everyone nodded.

"Then we have a funeral to plan" said Mr. Weasley, "Harry at the funeral would you do the honour of saying a few words about Ron?" Harry nodded.

"Definitely"

"Thank you" everyone stood and together quietly walked out of McGonagall's office, through the castle and out to the gates of Hogwarts where Ginny and Harry hugged/shook hands with everyone before the Weasley's left.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter if you wish to spend some time with your family you're both excused from school" said Dumbledore.

Ginny and Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny silently asking if she could go and Harry if they thought of him as part of their family.

"You should both stay in school" said Mrs. Weasley, "You can't fall behind in your studies" Harry and Ginny nodded and the seven Weasley's walked through the gates.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she stopped and turned to look at Harry as he hurried over to her.

Harry bit his lip not sure how to ask what he wanted to ask, "Mrs. Weasley…I know professor Dumbledore said family but…" Mrs. Weasley suddenly hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I've always thought of you as a son Harry" she told him and he smiled and released her.

"You've been the closest I've ever got to having a mum-"

"Then call me mum" Harry looked at her in surprise, "I mean it Harry, you can call me mum" Harry grinned at her and hugged her again.

"Thanks Mrs. W- mum" the others laughed.

"Isn't that a bit odd since your dating Ginny?" asked Fred.

"No I'm not blood related" Fred shrugged.

"Ok, see ya bro!" Harry laughed.

"See you" and they disapperated and he walked back into the grounds and up to where Ginny was waiting for him; the gates locked behind him. Harry hugged Ginny tightly, released her before picking her up and spinning her round.

"I've got a family Ginny!" she laughed and when he put her down they walked back up to the castle to find the others before going to see Ron.

**A/N: The poor Weasley's!! Awww Harry has a family! What you think? Review please! Yeah I know I lied about making you wait till the 12th but I felt like up dating =) hope you liked it.**


	12. In the Room of Requirement, UhOh! Punch

**Chapter 12 – In the Room of Requirement, UhOh! Punches, Kisses**

"So how'd they take it?" asked Ron when his friends finally turned up at the room of requirement.

"How do you think they took it Ron?" snapped Ginny, "It just about killed me and Harry to lie to them!" Ron winced, "But on a happier note you've been replaced?"

"What?" Ginny smirked.

"Mum told Harry he's one of the family and she said he could call her mum" Ron looked disgusted.

"Yeah and that doesn't sound wrong at all"

"That's what Fred said" said Harry with a smile.

"So when's my funeral?"

"Next week"

"Really? Wow they really do want it over and done with"

"Actually you're lucky to be getting one" said Harry and Ron give him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't want to have a funeral without a body but Dumbledore talked them into it"

"Wow"

"Yeah…so what you going to do one your own till New Year?" asked Ginny.

"NEW YEAR?!"

"Yeah that's when Neville and Luna will be joining you" she told him.

"Why am I on my own for so long?"

"Well that's gonna be the first opportunity we'll get"

"Oh great so now I'm gonna be bored shitless"

"Do you have any other ideas?" asked Hermione.

"How about same thing that happened to me? Hogsmeade trip?"

"Oh give over! That really will scream that I'm setting you all up!" snapped Draco.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do for three months on my own?"

"Well one or two of us could be slipped poison" offered Ginny "Just so Ron's not on his own".

"Are you psychic by any chance?" asked Draco.

"No why?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Because that's how I've organised for Sirius and Remus to be murdered" Ginny stared at him.

"Okay, I think I am psychic actually" she told them making them laugh.

"Still not solving the problem or Ron's loneliness throughout the day for the next three months" said Harry.

"Oh I know!" said Neville and they all looked at him, "Can Death Eaters get into Hogwarts grounds?"

"No, it's protected" said Hermione.

"Actually that's not fully true" said Remus making the teens jump, "Forget we were here?" they all nodded and he laughed, "Anyway, Death Eaters can get in through the forest, it spreads that far that it goes outside the wall of magic stopping apparition into and out of the grounds but I don't know the exact point" Draco nodded.

"Dad will"

"Ok this will be easy, if its Neville and Luna next then you two could be off on a romantic walk in the moonlight, not on full moon please! And you get jumped and killed" everyone stared at him. "What?"

"That's very thought out for spur of the moment" said Ron.

"Yeah well we all learnt to think like the bastards to protect Lily from-" Sirius hit him.

"Shut up moron!" Remus clapped his hand to his mouth but Harry was already glaring at them.

"Right fuck this what are you two not tell me about mum?"

"Nothing" they replied a little too quickly.

"BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOUR LYING! WHAT HAPPENED IN 1977?"

"Harry it doesn't matter just forget I said anything" said Remus.

"You try forgetting something like this when its your mum!" Harry snarled.

Remus sighed, "Harry I'm sorry but there are some things children aren't supposed to know about their parents" Harry let a growl of rage.

"Then stop hinting at it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please just forget I said anything" Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the room with an angry mutter that sounded a lot like "werewolves!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" roared Sirius and walked out after him but he was gone and Sirius groaned, "_Damn_ that map!" and he walked back into the Room of Requirement. "I'll kill him when I get hold of him"

"No Sirius I deserved that"

"No you didn't"

"Yes you did" Hermione spoke at the same time as Sirius and he rounded on her, "Don't you dare start shouting at me Sirius Black! The pair of you have been dangling that in front of him since you let slip to me about a plan you had and now he knows its to do with his mother! You are the biggest pair or idiotic assholes I've ever met!" Sirius and Remus stared at her. "And you know what we're like for trying to solve mysteries! Fucking hell! With everything you've said and those letters the scenarios we've come up with a both terrifying and disturbing!"

"Like what?" asked Remus quietly.

"Nothing I'd like to repeat now if you don't mind I'm going to find my friend and see if he's ok and if I were you id seriously think about what you are going to tell him when you next see him!" she walked to the door, "And maybe the truth would be a good idea!" and she slammed the door as she left.

"Come on let's go and help her find him" said Remus and he and Sirius left.

Once they were gone the rest of them looked at each other, "Why didn't you follow Harry out?" Ron asked his sister.

"Because I wanted to hear Hermione rage at them and I want to ask; protect Lily from what?"

"Or who?" said Draco.

Luna gasped, "Andrew!" and they all stared at her.

Could the plan Sirius and Remus had had with their friends back in 1977 had anything to do with protecting Lily Potter from this Andrew Armstrong who they knew so little about?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Hermione left the Room of requirement her first thought was 'If I were Harry and angry where would I go?' "Quidditch pitch" she muttered allowed and took off at a run using several secret passageways to get down from the seventh floor quickly but when she got outside she saw Harry. But he wasn't on the Quidditch pitch. He was _swimming_ in the _lake_. "Bloody hell! Its freezing out here!" she muttered and ran to the edge of the lake and shouted. "HARRY!" but he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her and Hermione guessed that he was ignoring her so she quickly transfigured her clothes and dived into the freezing lake and swam over to him. "Harry stop!" he ignored her, "Harry for goodness sake you'll get hyperthermia out here!"

"Then go back in" he growled at her.

"Only if you'll come with me"

"Go away"

"So you can kill yourself? Sod off!"

"No I'm trying to work off my anger or I'll hit them" Hermione sighed.

"Harry I know this is driving you mad but they really don't mean to dangle it in front of you. I've just railroaded the pair of them for it so please get out of this lake get dried and come back inside!"

Harry sighed, "Fine!" as they were getting out Sirius and Remus came running up to them.

"You two are mad swimming in that!" said Sirius but Harry just threw him a look so full of hate and anger he shut up.

"Harry listen, I'm really sorry. We both are" the sincerity in Remus' voice told Harry that they were sorry but he was too angry at them to forgive them. Instead he put his glasses back on, head his head high and walked past them without a word and Hermione hurried after him.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, "Arg I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't! Why couldn't I keep my stupid mouth shut!"

"Yeah it's usually me who says the stupid stuff not you" Remus gave him a look before looking after Harry.

"Screw this I'm faster and stronger than him I'll hold him still if I have to!" and he ran after Harry.

"Rem! Shit!" Sirius took off after Remus at full pelt.

"Harry wait!" Remus caught up to Harry very easily and took hold of his arm, stopped him and made him turn only to be met with a fist in the face.

"HARRY!" scolded Hermione and Remus was throw backwards slightly by the punch while blood poured from his nose.

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION FOR ASSAULTING A TEACHER!" shouted Sirius.

"Ah bite me you pair of poofs!" snarled Harry and walked off, he'd make them suffer the way he was.

"Remus are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I fink he broke ma nose" muttered Remus.

"Come here let me see" Remus moved his hands, "Episkey, tergeo" the blood stopped flowing and vanished.

"Fanks!"

"You're welcome but I can't mend broken noses, sorry"

"I can" said Sirius and with a wave of his wand Remus' nose moved back into the centre of his face.

"Cheers, fuck me he can throw a good left hook!"

"Blame Danny"

"Who?"

"My muggle best friend"

"Oh the gay one who fancies Harry?"

"Yeah he taught us how to throw a punch cause he does street fighting at the youth group it's a way for him to let all his built up anger out without getting arrested for it" Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Well I suppose I better go and bloody find him again" together they headed back into the castle, "So are you going to tell him what happened in 1977?"

"No and we're not telling you either" said Sirius.

"So you're gonna let him torture himself!"

"NO! Listen to me. What happened back then was so awful I've spent my whole life trying to forget it and if Harry knows what happened it'll totally change how he thinks about Lily and James!"

"How?" came Harry's voice from behind them and they jumped.

"How do you do that?!" asked Sirius.

"How will it change my perception of mum and dad?" Sirius groaned.

"Remus just fucking kill me please!"

"Tell me!!" snapped Harry.

"Put it this way what happened forced us all to do things we'd rather forget and you respect and love your parents and I don't want to change that by telling you what happened" said Sirius and Harry just glared at him.

"Fine" and he walked off, Hermione looked at Sirius and Remus before following Harry.

"You know it might be best not to know" said Hermione gently.

"They're my parents I have a right to know!"

"A right to know about something they went through that was so horrible Sirius and Remus want to forget it?! Harry please! Now I think about it _I _don't even want to know!"

"There you are Harry!" Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ginny running towards them, Harry held out his arms for her and she ran into them and hugged him tight while he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginny when she pulled away.

"I will be" and he kissed her, crushing his lips to hers. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as Harry did the same.

Hermione smiled at them and walked away from them to give them some privacy.

When Harry and Ginny broke apart they were both breathless with bruised lips, "Wow you've never kissed me like that before" Harry grinned.

"I can do it again if you like" Ginny smirked and pulled his lips back to hers.

**A/N: You like? Hope so. I've actually discovered something: when I have loads of work to do and say I won't be updating for a while I get ideas and have to write...do you think there's a pattern there? Lol! Anyway REVIEW! They make me smile. =)**

**rachybaby xxxx**


	13. The Past, Regrets, Tell Harry?

**Chapter 13 – The Past, Regrets, Tell Harry?**

"This is all your fault you know!" growled Sirius.

"Partly my fault Sirius! You were the first one to mention 1977! Fucking hell I've spent the last twenty years trying to forget it!" argued Remus.

"What and I haven't?"

"I never said that"

"Good because it still haunts me as well" Remus sighed and kicked the coffee table.

"Ow! Fuck! Spending twenty years trying not to think about what Lily went through, losing Pearl, Juliet and Rose only to have it come back up to bite us in the arse! And what's worse, Harry's inches away from knowing and we **swore** we'd **never** tell him!"

"I know! Shit. Lil and Jim would kill us for this" muttered Sirius flopping down on the sofa.

"James would kill you for simply calling him Jim" said Remus with a small smile causing one to flash onto Sirius' face as well.

"Liz's nickname was better" Remus laughed.

"Jamiekins!" they collapsed into laughter which didn't last long.

"So do we tell him?" asked Remus.

"No"

"So we have to live with him never speaking to us again?"

"You expect him to speak to us once we've told him? Fucking hell Rem me and James stood and **watched** Andy kick shit out of Lily! We **watched** Rem! _**Watched**_!" Remus sighed.

"I forgot about that"

"Well I didn't. I've had to live with that memory for twenty years. And it was _all _I could think about in Azkaban" he put his head in hands, "I just _watched_ Rem! Didn't do _anything_ until it was too _late_!" Remus walked over to him, sat next to him and hugged him.

"She lived because of you"

"Yeah luckily!"

"Oh Sirius don't torture yourself over it. You saved her life, you and James" Sirius pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I thought Blacks didn't cry?" asked Remus with a smirk.

"Piss off" Remus laughed at the slight smile on Sirius' face.

"So what do we do?"

"About?"

"Harry!"

"Oh…I don't know. I don't want to tell him but if this continues…if the letters keep coming…"

"He doesn't still read them does he?"

"Yeah he does" Remus gasped.

"You're kidding!"

"No he reads them and doesn't even know why he just does" said Sirius sadly.

"Fuck"

"Yeah"

Silence fell between them............

It was Remus who eventually broke it.

"You know this would still be happening if Lil and James were alive" Sirius looked at him slightly shocked.

"It would?"

"Yeah I reckon so" Sirius just stared at him blankly, "Andy would do it out of spite. James got the girl. Created a family. James won and Andy would try to ruin that in anyway he could including writing those letters to Harry and to make it worse Harry would probably have brothers and sisters as well" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right…Shit! You don't think he'd tell Harry what he did? Or about the baby Lily aborted?!"

"Oh fucking kill me now!" groaned Remus leaning back on the sofa. "Sirius I think we have to tell him"

Sirius groaned, "But I can't see that horrified and hurt look on his face! Rem it would kill to know that Lily gave up her dignity for her friends and the man she loved!"

"Would you rather Andy tell him?"

"No!"

"Well then I think we have no choice but to tell him" said Remus.

"But…but…but…we can't! Lil and James would kill us! It'll kill Harry! He might do something stupid!"

"Like what?"

"Go after Andy!"

"Fuck off he's not that thick!"

"He isn't? Fucking hell Rem don't you remember his third year at Hogwarts?" Remus scowled.

"Yes I remember" he said stiffly.

"Exactly he tried to take on a fully grown and trained wizard at thirteen! If I'd have really killed Lily and James I could have killed him and he didn't give e a shit! He'd go looking for Andy I know he would!"

"Crap! You're right! But he's gonna find out either way"

"Shit! Ok we need to think about this. It'll be better coming from us because we knew Lily and James and can make Lily look like a hero-"

"Which she bloody was" Sirius nodded.

"But if we tell him he'll want revenge, I mean every time he faces Voldemort he throws himself into the fight. If we told him about Andy he'd walk straight out of school and hunt him down and probably walk straight into his and Voldemort's waiting hands" Remus groaned.

"Right we don't tell him" Sirius gave him a look, "Let me finish. Unless Andy writes anything hinting at the abortion or any of the violence or anything like that or if we let slip anything else which we have to stop doing by the way because it's what got us into this mess in the first place" Sirius nodded.

"You have a deal" they shook on it and Sirius changed his mood instantly "Now come here so I can cheer the both of us up".

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN!!!!!!! The question is HOW will Harry find out? Review!**


	14. More Nightmares, Detention

**Chapter 14 – More Nightmares, Detention, Another Twisted Clue**

_Sirius was walking towards the lake with his friends and their parents, they were following Andy and Sean. He gripped his wand tightly in his pocket waiting for the attack, suddenly everyone stopped walking and Andy and Sean turned to face everyone._

"_So, where's this surprise?" asked Rose._

"_It's coming in three…two…one" as they had apperated forty or so Death Eaters and Voldemort appeared out of thin air. They must have been hidden by some spell._

_The group gasped and Rose, Juliet and Alice all screamed._

"_What the fucks going on Armstrong?" Sirius growled._

"_You're surprise he smirked…death by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself" Andy replied coolly before turning to Lily, "Lily my dear won't you join me?" Lily walked forward, away from James and stood by Andy wrapping her arm around him._

"_Get your hands off her!" James half shouted._

"_Why? She's mine Potter and there's nothing you can do about it" Andy taunted._

"_Oh yeah?" snarled Rose, "Wands!" everyone pulled out their wands and Andy just threw back his head and laughed._

"_You're out numbered you fools!"_

"_We'll still fight though" Rose told him, "Expecto Patromun!" her patronus shot out of her wand up to the castle to get the teachers._

"_Dumbledore can't save you now" sneered Andy, "You are surrounded by forty three Death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself"_

"_So what? Bring it on!" snapped Rose raising her wand._

'_Rose no! Keep him talking! Till Dumbledore gets here at least!' Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs and could feel the curse fading but not before the worst thing imaginable happened._

"_Do you know what is fantastic? Since I got you all here I get to kill the first of you" said Andy raising his wand, to everyone's horror so did Lily._

_At the same time Lily and Andy spoke the words "Avarda Kadevra!" two set of green light shot towards Sirius and Remus._

_Two girls screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and threw themselves in front of the men they loved to block the curses._

_Rose and Juliet were dead before they hit the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_ROSE!"_

Sirius sat bolt upright almost nutting Remus who had been trying to wake him, Sirius looked around the room and soon realised where he was; his and Remus' quarters at Hogwarts in 1997.

"Siri?" Sirius looked at Remus, his hear still pounding and his breathing still quick, "Siri are you ok?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, just a nightmare"

"About Rose?" Sirius nodded; "The night she died?" asked Remus and Sirius nodded again, "Oh Siri!" Remus hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm ok, it just seemed so real you know?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah I've had a few dreams like that recently"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought to, sorry" Sirius shook his head.

"It's ok; they aren't exactly something you want to repeat are they?"

"No guess not" sighed Remus.

"What time is it?" asked Sirius and Remus checked the clock.

"Half four, come on, back to sleep" they laid back down on their pillows and Sirius pulled Remus close so that Remus' head was on his chest and their arms were around each other.

....................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall slightly late and saw that Harry was sat with Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and he groaned.

"What?" asked Remus.

"I have to tell Potter when his detention is"

Remus laughed, "I forgot about that, what you gonna make him do? Lines?"

"No, apologise to you" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Forget about it Siri, I deserved it"

"That's not the point Remus, he punched a teacher even I never did that! And my rap sheet is worse than his! Not by much but still worse" Remus laughed again.

"Come on I'm hungry" together they made their way up to the teachers table only stopping behind Harry on the way.

"You'll do your detention tonight Potter, my office, after dinner" said Sirius sharply before walking on missing both Remus and Harry rolling their eyes.

"I don't know what either of you are rolling your eyes at" said Hermione evenly and Remus stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"Well you deserved to be punched and Harry deserves the detention so you have no reason to be rolling your eyes" Hermione told him and Remus laughed.

"Hermione I'm rolling my eyes at Sirius' attitude, he's not exactly McGonagall is he?" Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"It'd be beyond wrong if he was" Remus gave her a disgusted look.

"You have a foul mind" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry" she apologised but Remus waved it off.

"Forget it. Anyway Harry, Sirius is gonna try and make you apologise and as much as I'd like an apology-"

"You're not getting one. So do you mind? I'm trying to eat" Remus glared at him and sat down.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm not arguing I didn't deserve to be punched Harry but you're acting like a spoilt brat! I've said I'm sorry and the normal thing to do when someone apologises is accept it and move on" Harry scowled.

"Tell me the truth and I'll accept your apology and apologise for punching you" he said only just keeping his voice even.

"No"

"Bye then" Remus sighed.

"Come on Harry! This is stupid and you know it. You're my best friends' son and I care about you I don't want us to fall out and Sirius doesn't want to fall out with you either" said Remus gently with a small hint of plea in his voice.

Harry just scoffed, "Should have thought about that before you dangled this in front of me then shouldn't you?" Remus sighed.

"I give up!" he said throwing his hands into the air.

"Bye then" muttered Harry and with one last sad look at Harry Remus got up and walked away just as the post flew in. Together Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Sirius who was nearly at the teachers table looked up and they all recognised the owl that flew towards Harry with a letter in its beak. Sirius half ran down the hall to where Harry was taking the letter off the owl Remus just stood frozen watching, dreading what Andy had now written about Lily.

"Oh Harry don't open it, please!" begged Ginny.

"I don't want to but...I wanna know what shit he's written this time"

"Harry please! Don't cause yourself anymore pain!" begged Ginny. None of them had noticed that the hall had gone silent and was watching the group of two teachers and three students.

"But everything he's written is a load of shit right?" said Harry.

"Exactly" came Sirius' voice "So burn it, now!" but as expected Harry pretended not to hear him and proceeded to open the letter.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was thinking quickly to take the attention off Harry and the letter he'd received, suddenly an idea hit him and he pointed his wand at the teachers table and muttered, "Bombarda" and the table exploded causing everyone to jump, scream and look at the teachers table while Harry, too focused on the letter ignored the explosion.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you? I'm well thank you. Just finished a job for my boss and thought it was time to write to you again. How are you finding the NEWT work load? I found it a nightmare! How I kept up I'll never know so here's some advice. Don't do what I did and get involved with a whore like your mother, keep to yourself, wait until school has finished then fuck the brains out of whichever slag you choose. I was going to say keep to purebloods but you're not pureblood so don't bother the name of Potter has been disgraced by your father and I'm not just talking about him marrying and fucking your mother. No, I'm talking about his stupidity in choosing to fight Voldemort and not join him, here's another piece of advice, don't fight Voldemort. You'll only end up like your idiot parents. Join him and become the two greatest rulers of the wizarding world._

_ Right enough rubbish, I haven't just written to you to say that, no, I've decided that its time that you should know a secret that will be kept from you at all costs. I'm guessing that you've asked your moronic Godfather and his pet about me and he's told you that either he has no idea who I am or that I'm some psychopath that tried everything to ruin their last year at Hogwarts. Well, neither are true! They ruined mine! Mind you, Lily didn't help either, being the pathetic whore she was, fucking any man who would have her. You see, I loved Lily with all my heart and at first she loved me back just as much, that is of course until she started fucking anything with a cock but anyway. All the way through our final year I battled against your father and his 'troops' to hold onto your mother and eventually I won, she moved in with me after we left school. Well as you can imagine your father was furious! So he hunted us down, killed my best friend and kidnapped your mother and forced her to abort my child and marry him!_

The letter was suddenly snatched out of his hand, "The lying bastard!" growled Sirius. "Don't believe a word of it Harry. Harry?" Harry had gotten to his feet and was walking out of the Great Hall as fast as he could, fighting back the tears that were brimming at his eye lids.

"Harry?!" called Ginny but she got no response so she looked at Sirius, "What does it say?"

"Come on!" he took off after Harry and Remus, Ginny and Hermione followed but they couldn't find him, he'd vanished.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Harry knew he had potions first so he ran down into the dungeons but took a detour into the boy's toilets where he locked himself into a cubicle, sat down on the toilet and cried.

It couldn't be true! It couldn't be! James Potter had loved Lily Evans with all his heart!

"Oh mum! I wish you and dad were hear so I could ask you what's true and what's not...I know you'd tell me" he put his head in his hands and sobbed only wiping away his tears when the bell rang so he wiped away his tears, blew his nose, unlocked the cubicle door, washed his face and headed to potions with his head held high.

He walked in a few minutes late, "Sorry I'm late Professor was in the bathroom" Slughorn nodded.

"Very well Mr Potter, take your seat we've only just started" Harry sat next to Hermione, took out his cauldron, basic ingredients and textbook before looking up at Slughorn and listening to what he was telling them about the most deadly poison; 'Hades' or its new name; 'Devil's Kiss' and it's antidote; 'Angel Tears'. He was so desperate to forget about the letter that he even took detailed notes while Hermione and Draco sent worried looks his way.

"Right then, now you know how to recognise Devil's Kiss I want you to make the antidote Angel Tears, this lesson finishes at lunch time so take your time, be careful as a slight mistake can be catastrophic when making this antidote, begin" Harry jumped to his feet and hurried to the store cupboard to get what he needed before beginning the antidote, he turned over the page in his textbook and noticed that the 'Prince' or Snape hadn't made any extra notes. Surprised he paused and read the instructions twice to make sure he hadn't missed anything Snape had written. He hadn't. So with a sighed he got going.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione gently.

"Yeah fine" Harry replied without looking at her.

"What did the letter say?"

"A load of shit as usual" Hermione sighed.

"But what? You looked really upset and Sirius wouldn't tell us what was in it-"

"No surprise there"

"Harry-"

Harry looked at her and she was surprised to see that his eyes were shining with tears, "Hermione please! I don't want to remember what that bastard wrote s please, don't ask me to tell you" he blinked and a tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Ok, I'm sorry" said Hermione before quickly hugging him and turning back to her cauldron.

The rest of the lesson passed mostly in silence until Harry hit a problem with his antidote, he'd added the beeswax but his potion hadn't turned light pink like it was supposed to.

"Professor?" he called and Slughorn came over to him.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think I've made a mistake, I've added the beeswax like it says in the textbook but my potions not changed to pink" Slughorn looked at him in surprise before looking at his potion at picking up his textbook.

"Ah very clever, you've crossed off everything as you've done it" Harry grinned.

"Yes sir" Slughorn again looked at the potion and then Harry's textbook.

"It says to simmer the potion for ten minutes before adding the beeswax, did you?"

"Yes sir, I timed it with my watch" Slughorn nodded.

"Did you add the exact amount of beeswax?"

"Yes sir"

"Hmm, odd" Slughorn thought for a moment before picking up a spoon a giving the potion a quick stir. The colour changed to light pink, "Ah! There we go! Listen up everyone! If your potion doesn't turn light pink after adding the beeswax give it a quick stir clockwise and it should change colour" Harry grinned.

"Thanks sir"

"Harry, can you tell me why I need to stir the potion?"

"Err...to make the beeswax react with the other ingredients?"

"Correct, have five points for Gryffindor" and with that Slughorn walked off.

"He gets weirder every lesson" muttered Harry and Hermione giggled.

"He was just checking that you haven't 'lost' the 'talent' you 'inherited' off your mum" she hissed at him emphasising three words to make her point clear.

"Oh shut up!" muttered Harry.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly and soon Harry, Hermione and Draco were heading to lunch to meet Ginny, Luna and Neville before heading up to the room of requirement to join Ron as they had promised.

....................................................................................................................................................................

"There you are! Thought you weren't coming!" said Ron when they walked in.

"Sorry mate, how you doing?" asked Harry as they all sat down on the sofas and dug into the food that had been sent up by the house elves as Harry had requested the day before.

"Not bad, bored though. There's only so many times you can play chess and solitaire on your own before you get bored" said Ron.

"Then do your homework" said Hermione.

"Excuse me but it's done!" everyone gawped at him, "What? I may as well do it! I've got nowt better to do!" they all laughed, "So come on what have I missed?"

"Well I've got detention for punching Lupin, got another letter from the prick and Draco blew up the teachers table at breakfast" said Harry nonchalantly and everyone started at him while Ron roared with laughter.

"Nice one mate!" he said clapping Draco on the back.

"Thanks, I didn't realise Harry had noticed, I did it cause everyone was staring at him when he was opening the letter cause Sirius had just ran the length of the hall and everyone knows that Harry's mad at him and Remus" said Draco.

"I noticed I was just busy with the letter" said Harry, "Thanks by the way"

"No problem mate" grinned Draco.

"So what did the prick have to say this time?" asked Ron but Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to repeat it, can I just forget it?" Ron looked worried but shrugged.

"Sure" as they ate they chatted about Ron's upcoming funeral which greatly amused Ron as he wasn't dead.

"If I borrow Harry's cloak you reckon Dumbledore will let me go?"

"Why do you want to go?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Well, how often will I get to see my own funeral?" everyone laughed.

"Yeah ok, but you know that mum's done nothing but cry and plan?" Ron froze.

"Really?"

"Yeah, according to Bill she's a mess" Ron put his sandwich down.

"How much of a mess?"

"I don't know, I've not seen her" said Ginny and Ron sighed.

"I dunno if I can do this, I can't put mum through this pain when I'm fine" Harry nodded.

"I know how you feel mate but it is so we can defeat Voldemort" Ron nodded.

"I just wish there was another way" Harry nodded.

"I know"

"Ok, happy talk now" said Luna suddenly making them all laugh but just then the bell rang signalling that it was time for Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville to go to Charms and for Luna and Ginny to go to Herbology.

"Yay! Plant time!" muttered Ginny and everyone laughed again.

They gathered up their things, said bye to Ron and headed for their classes.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Sirius and Remus were grateful that they had a full day because they didn't want to think about what Andy had written in the letter or what the detention with harry was going to be like that evening. They both knew that it was probably time to tell Harry the truth but neither of them wanted to, it wasn't exactly something a child should know about his parents but it seemed that Andy had given them no choice.

So after dinner they found themselves waiting for Harry in Sirius' office in uncomfortable silence that Remus had to break.

"We can't tell him Siri"

"I know"

"Good"

"But what do we tell him?" Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking back down at the letter on his desk in front of him.

"I don't know. Anything but the truth I guess" Remus sighed.

"This fucking sucks! We spend twenty years trying to forget this shit and now it comes back to bite us in the ass! I'd tell Harry anything he wants to know about Lily and James but not this, he shouldn't have to go through this" Remus slumped in the armchair he was sitting in feeling totally lost.

"I should have killed that bastard the minute I walked into that house with James!" growled Sirius.

"Bt you didn't and you can't change it" muttered Remus.

"I still should have though" muttered Sirius angrily.

"Why didn't you? I wasn't too surprised to hear that Sean was probably dead but I thought you'd have killed Andy" said Remus sitting up and leaning forward in his chair.

"Sean said he'd take care of Andy, he had no idea Andy had that second wand or he probably would have killed him before we took Lily" Sirius explained and Remus nodded.

"Ok. So what do we tell Harry?"

"That what's written is horse shit and to forget about it?" suggested Sirius feeling like he was seventeen and clueless again.

"Oh yeah and end up with a broken nose? Again! No thanks!" said Remus.

"Well I'm not telling him the truth!" snapped Sirius pounding his desk with his fist making Remus jump slightly. "Sorry"

"No its ok I agree with you but I don't know what else to do" Sirius sighed.

"Neither do I. I don't want to tell him but maybe we have no choice, Andy's painting a pretty shit picture for him and sooner or later he's gonna know what happened but not in its entirety. He'll have this warped idea of what happened based on the letters, I took this off him as soon as I read the bit about the abortion and I don't know if Harry was there but the letter goes on! It talks about how James rubbed him and Lily and the fact that they were married and had a baby in Andy's face! Rem if Andy writes again he'll probably tell Harry that it was James who beat the shit out of Lily not Andy!" Remus nodded.

"So we have no choice but to tell him?" Sirius groaned.

"Ok if we have no other choice, just see what Harry says when he comes in"

"Ok" agreed Remus and they sat in silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry entered Sirius' office looking totally miserable. "Take a seat" Harry sat and looked up at his Godfather and Remus and they were shocked to see the pain on his face and that he was near tears.

"I'm sorry" said Harry his voice choked by the tears, "I should have listened to you, burnt the letters and forgot about it and now..." Harry looked at his knees, sniffed and wiped his eyes before looking up again, "He's lying right? Dad loved mum and mum loved him and Andy..." Sirius nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"The bit about the abortion-" Sirius groaned, "Yeah I got that far and you took it off me. Is it true? Did mum...was she..." Harry couldn't ask it he so wanted it all to be a lie, for there to be no truth behind anything in the letter and Sirius and Remus saw his need and so they lied.

"It's all bullshit Harry" said Sirius in his most serious voice.

Harry smiled slightly, "No truth behind any of it?"

"No, your mum wouldn't have slept with Andrew for all the gold in the world" Harry grinned.

"Good"

"So you gonna burn any more that you get?" Harry nodded.

"I'll try, but curiosity is hard to ignore" Sirius nodded understanding. "So I thought this was a detention..." Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Not really just an excuse to make you listen" Harry nodded and grinned.

"So can I go? I've got to write your essay Rem and it's a bitch" the two men laughed again

"Yes go on get lost go do your homework like a good boy" said Sirius.

"This coming from the man who NEVER did his homework?" sniggered Harry.

"I can make you do lines you know?"

"Saying what? I know what homework is unlike Sirius?"

"OUT!" Harry laughed and left feeling better and happier but something was still nagging at him about what had happened twenty years ago; he really wanted to know.

**A/N: A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Hope you had a good one. Sorry this took so long nothing I wrote was any good. So what did you think? Here's a question for you: how/when/will Harry find out the truth about what happened? He does find out and you'll love how he gets revenge I've already though it out just not written it or the rest of the story yet. Review! Love yas! xxxxx**


	15. Quidditch Practice, Cheating, Drinking

**Chapter 15 – Quidditch Practice, Cheating, Drinking Fun**

After speaking to Sirius and Remus in the detention Harry threw himself into his homework and getting the team ready for their next match against Ravenclaw. He's replaced Ron with a fifth year who he'd promised to inform next year's captain of their talent so they got on the team because they were so good. With over a week to go before the match Harry was up in the air with his team but not practicing looking for the snitch just yelling at them.

"DENNIS KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BLUDGERS AT ALL TIMES FOR FUCK SAKE!" bellowed Harry before flying over to Ginny who was pulling herself back onto her broom after being knocked off. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah just gonna have a cracking bruise, Colin can really whack the bludgers" Harry smiled at her and turned back to the team.

"Right, now I want to see you watching those bludgers!" he called at Dennis who nodded.

After another hour of practice Harry let them go shower and back up to the castle. Harry and Ginny were walking up to the castle together with their arms around each other both thinking about the funeral that had been on Saturday just passed.

"You ok?" Harry asked her, knowing that she wasn't.

"Yeah, just thinking about Saturday I really wanted to tell mum that he was ok and alive just hiding in the school" Harry nodded.

"So did I" Ginny stopped and turned to him. "How are you gonna manage after I've been 'killed'?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't actually know" he hugged her tightly.

"It'll be ok" Ginny whispered hugging him back.

"I know" he released her and then kissed her and she kissed him back before heading back up to the castle to join Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron in the room of requirement. Draco was in the Slytherin common room again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Draco crushed his lips to hers, "You know it's you I love" he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Then why are you with her?"

"You know why" he whispered undoing her blouse but she pushed him away.

"I don't like sharing you with scum" she told him and he sighed.

"Pansy…I hate this as much as you do but what choice do I have? If I fail to do what the Dark Lord has asked of me then he'll kill me and then we'll never be together" Pansy pouted.

"But-"

Draco interrupted her, "Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then please trust me. Please go along with this, for us" Draco looked straight into her eyes and Pansy felt her heart melt.

"Ok, for us" Draco smirked and kissed her again his hands continuing to undo her blouse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"How did you manage to stand there and lie?" asked Ron.

"No idea" replied Hermione.

"That has to be the hardest thing I've ever done" said Harry.

"It'll be even worse after Ginny 'dies'" said Hermione and Harry groaned.

"Don't remind me"

"Well you don't have to worry about that till the middle of January, it's me and Luna next" said Neville.

"How will your Gran take it?" asked Ron.

"I don't actually know but she's strong she'd fight on just for revenge…I'm glad mum and dad haven't got a clue and wont have a clue what's happened when I 'die'" everyone looked at Neville slightly surprised but let it go.

"Urg! I don't feel like doing this stupid essay!" growled Harry slamming his potions book shut.

"But its in tomorrow!" said Hermione.

"I know but I'm not in the mood!"

"Look it's only eight hundred words think of eight points to write about and do a hundred words for each it'll only take an hour" Harry sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" they all picked up their quills and to their surprise were quickly engrossed in the homework they had to do finishing it in a little over an hour.

They'd just put their books away when Sirius and Remus walked into the room. "Here you all are!" they all looked over at them, "We've been looking for you" said Remus.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well…if you guys have finished all your homework we thought we'd cheer you all up a bit since Saturday was like living in hell for a day" they all grinned while Sirius and Remus pulled out a load of party food and several bottles of alcohol.

"I thought you two are supposed to discourage drinking in school?" said Hermione.

"Yes but we need cheering up as well" said Remus and Hermione smiled.

"And the fact that we're all up early has nothing to do with it?"

"Never stopped us when we were students" grinned Sirius and Hermione laughed.

"Well throw me a butter beer then" Remus passed her a bottle before sitting on the couch with Remus, his legs over Remus'.

"So what's the latest gossip?" asked Sirius.

Remus gasped, "Oh my gosh it's happened! Sirius Black the gossip king doesn't know the latest gossip!" the room erupted in laughter, even Sirius was laughing.

"I was the king when we were students but not anymore, actually now you mention it, who is the king?" they all shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care" said Harry taking a swig of mead Sirius gawped at him.

"How can you not care?"

"Because I'm usually the topic of the gossip so I don't really care to pay attention to it" Sirius shrugged.

"Fair enough" they were silent for a while; "Ok now I'm bored" Sirius muttered looking around the room.

"Talk to Remus I'm sure he'll entertain you" quipped Ginny, "Just take it elsewhere" she added while Sirius smirked and Remus looked affronted.

"And leave the booze" added Neville making them all laugh.

"I know, let's play a game" said Ron.

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Well how about that one we played over summer when we were with your mates?"

"Which one? We played several games the best being truth or dare" said Hermione with a smirk at Harry who glared at her.

"Shut up I'm trying to forget about that!" Sirius and Remus suddenly sat up straight.

"Why? What did you do?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing while Harry cringed.

"I'm not telling you" the two men pouted, "No! I'm not telling and they won't either!" he added throwing Hermione, Ron and Ginny a look.

"Awwww come on! Can't be that bad!" said Sirius.

"It is and I want to forget about it" grumbled Harry.

"Oh you enjoyed it really!" giggled Hermione.

"Oh yeah it was fantastic!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh come on this isn't fair! Tell us!" whined Sirius while Remus just sat there laughing.

"No!"

"Sirius let's just say there's a reason Danny fancies Harry" said Ginny in what she hoped was cryptic enough not to give away what had happened.

Sirius and Remus roared with laughter.

"I hate you Ginny" muttered Harry.

"Why? I didn't tell them!"

"No but I think I can guess" chuckled Sirius.

"Me too" laughed Remus and Harry groaned.

"Neville you're nice, kill me?"

"No sorry Harry" Harry pouted.

"Come on you have to tell us now" said Sirius while trying and failing to keep his face straight.

Harry sighed, "Well I suppose you can't take the piss out of me for it".

They stopped laughing.

"How so?" asked Remus and Harry grinned.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Sirius.

"Well, while we out at Whitby Danny kept making passes at me, it was really funny at first but eventually he started to annoy me so I told him to back off cause I don't swing that way and so later on when we were playing truth or dare Hermione decided to be a bitch and amuse herself" Hermione, Ginny and Ron cracked up again, "Oh grow up! Anyway she dared me to make out with Danny" Sirius and Remus roared with laughter.

"Did you?!" asked Sirius when he could speak.

"Well I don't turn down a dare" Sirius and Remus couldn't move for laughing. "It's not _that_ funny!"

"Yes it is!" laughed Remus.

"I hate you" scowled Harry before taking a big gulp of mead.

"Ok have to ask, what did you think about kissing a guy?" every gawped at Sirius. "What?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that!" Sirius shrugged.

"Ok I have to ask. How can you go from being Mr. Over-Protective-Father-Figure to Mr. I'Never-Grew-Up-So-Can-Ask-You-Anything-Cause-I'm-One-Of-The-Gang?" asked Hermione.

"Ok one, that was long winded" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, "And two…er…"

"He's a nosey bastard" said Remus making them all laugh except Sirius.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are" Sirius scowled.

"Am not!" Remus patted him on the head.

"If you say so. Hey, where's your other half Hermione?"

"In the snake pit"

"Oh poor guy" Hermione nodded.

"Not that he can just turn his back on them" Remus nodded.

"It'll work out in the end, when the truth comes out at…when does the truth come out?"

"Draco said Easter" said Harry.

"That's ages away!"

"I know but that's how long everything is going to take to happen without arousing suspicion" Remus nodded.

"Fair enough, is there actually an order for who has to die after Neville and Luna?"

"Well, I think after Neville and Luna it's gonna be Ginny, then Hermione then you two right before the final week of term before Easter and then at the end of term we'll face Voldemort and the war will _hopefully_ be over" said Harry.

"And is there a plan for how we die?" asked Sirius.

"Well Neville and Luna are getting ambushed in about two weeks, Ginny…no idea, Hermione…again, no idea but you two are being poisoned" explained Harry.

"Charming" muttered Remus making the others laugh.

"So why is he in the snake pit tonight?"

"Tutoring Crabbe in Charms" Remus nodded.

"Yeah Crabbe and Goyle aren't the brightest crayons in the box are they?" everyone laughed.

"You kidding?! Me and Ron both heard Draco say to Crabbe that he didn't know Crabbe could read!" said Harry and they all laughed.

"Actually I'm not surprised, he does seem illiterate" said Sirius.

"That's shocking since he's from one of the major pureblood lines" said Remus.

"Goyle's no better" said Harry.

"True"

"You do realise that if anyone except us heard you saying that about Crabbe and Goyle you'd both be sacked?" asked Hermione.

"Yes and that's way we have no intention of telling anyone else or lwetting anyone else hear us say that" said Remus.

"Not that they wouldn't agree" added Ginny making them all laugh again.

"I thought we were going to play a game" said Luna.

"Oh yeah!" said Ron, "Ok, get a quill and a scrap piece of parchment and on it you have to write down two truths about yourself and one lie but make it hard to work out which are the truths and which is the lie".

Ginny groaned, "That game was crap. We may as well sit here and tell each other truths about ourselves!" Sirius and Remus burst out laughing and they all looked at them confused, "Ok what did I say that's funny?" asked Ginny slowly.

"Sorry" laughed Remus, "But that brought back memories that are really funny" Ginny gave him a concerned look.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Ron.

"Ok you remember when you found out about us?" they all nodded and Harry mimed gauging his eyes out, "Well we never told you how we got together did we?"

"No, but we never asked" said Ginny, "But now you mention it, how did you get together? I mean, you told Harry you dated one of Lily's best friends and Sirius is famous for being the Casanova of the school so how do you go from dating and shagging women to dating and shagging each other?" said Ginny.

"Ginny!" scolded Harry.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Really didn't need to hear that last bit!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Harry" she turned back to Sirius and Remus, "So how did you end up together?"

"Well, you remember us telling you who your mum's friends were last month?" Harry nodded, "Well we both went out with one of them, I was with Pearl, Sirius with Rose but they were killed by Death Eaters and when we finished school we all lived together in the Potter Mansion. James, Lily, Liz, Harold, me, my mum, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Augusta and Mark. So really we just had each other because everyone except my mum had someone to love so we spent more time together and one night we were sat drinking and playing truth or dare but without the dares and for a laugh we asked each other if we had to choose one guy out of anyone we'd ever known at Hogwarts to date who would it be-"

"You chose each other?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Ironically, yes and after that, without even realising it we fell in love with each other. Eventually I realised that the way I thought of Sirius had changed and decided it was time to break out the alcohol again and get a game of truths going and by the end of the night we were together" Ginny, Hermione and Luna were grinned but Harry, Ron and Neville weren't sure how to react.

"Awww, that's actually really romantic!" cooed Hermione and the two men laughed.

"I can't decide whether to be grossed out or not" said Ron making everyone laugh.

Remus checked his watch, "Bloody hell its nearly eleven! Come on, we'll walk Luna back to Ravenclaw before walking the rest of you to Gryffindor so you don't get in trouble" they all groaned.

"Come on! Mush!" said Sirius.

They all said goodnight to Ron before dropping Hermione off at the Heads Dorm, Luna at Ravenclaw before heading to Gryffindor tower.

"Night you lot" said Remus.

"Night" they said together and Ginny gave the password.

"Night, Harry? Stay here a minute" Remus and Harry both gave Sirius a confused look but Harry stayed put while the others went into Gryffindor tower.

"What's up?" asked Harry once the portrait was closed.

"I just want to tell you that if you need to talk about anything you can come talk to me, ok?" Harry looked even more confused.

"Er ok, I have no idea where this is coming from but sure if I need to talk I'll come to you" Sirius grinned.

"Good, now off to bed"

"Right, night"

"Goodnight" said Sirius and Remus together and Harry gave the password and entered Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, what the hell was that about?" asked Remus.

Sirius gave him a look, "What couldn't you see it when he told us about the dare involving Danny?"

"See what?" asked Remus.

Sirius started walking back down the corridor, "Something about it was bugging him" Remus laughed.

"Sirius he was just embarrassed!"

"How do you know?"

"He was redder than a tomato!"

"Yea, yeah, if you say so" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself Sirius" they turned the corner when they heard a shout.

"Sirius!" they spun round and saw Harry standing in front of the portrait hole again and ran back.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna have to explain where the hell that 'if you need me I'm here fore you' speech came from, I'm confused" Sirius laughed.

"I'll see you in our quarters Si" said Remus and he walked away.

"Well I just meant that after you told us about that dare involving Danny that I don't want you worry about anything" Harry laughed.

"Sirius I'm straight and have no worries about that dare, it was just a dare and I'm not thinking about changing buses" Sirius grinned.

"Ok, I just thought…never mind you're ok and that's what matters" Harry was still laughing.

"Is that why you asked me what I thought about it?" Sirius nodded. "It was weird, I didn't not enjoy it but I didn't enjoy it either" said Harry.

"What?"

"In other words I wasn't grossed out but I knew that I'm not gay or bisexual because it didn't feel right. Hell if you really want to know, Danny's a good kisser but I don't want to repeat the experience!" Sirius laughed and hugged him.

"Ok, I was just worried cause alcohol can confuse situations" Harry laughed.

"Yeah I did think 'what the fuck? I enjoyed that!' but once I was sober again I knew that it didn't feel right because I'm straight and I enjoyed it because hey, who doesn't enjoy a good kiss?" Sirius laughed again and shook his head.

"You're mad" Harry laughed.

"Goodnight Sirius"

"Goodnight kiddo".

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's amused? I am! =D So what you think? What's Draco up to exactly??? Review please! xxxx**


	16. Victory, Drowning, All Harry’s Fault

**Chapter 16 – Victory, Drowning, All Harry's Fault, Over**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT GRYFFINDOR HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! I DON'T THINK WE'VE SEEN A WINNING SCORE QUITE LIKE IT! THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO TEN! I DON'T THINK GRYFFINDOR'S HAD A WIN LIKE IT IN TEN YEARS!" Seamus' shouts were magnified by the megaphone but were barely heard over the shouts of the Gryffindors, it may have only been November but it looked like they had just sealed winning the cup for a third year running.

Up in the air Harry pocketed the snitch, pulled his broom up ten feet before standing on it and doing a victory dance but gave up as he nearly fell off.

In the stands Remus and Sirius just rolled their eyes at each other before following Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna down to the pitch to wait for Harry and Ginny.

"Oh they better hurry up I don't wanna get rained on" muttered Hermione as lightening flashed in the distance followed by a low rumble of thunder.

"Here they come" said Neville, "Hurry up! It's cold and gonna rain!" Ginny and Harry looked up and shrugged.

"The storms miles off yet" said Harry.

"Its still cold!" complained Hermione.

"Wimp" Hermione glared at him and he ran for it.

"Get back here Potter!" she shouted before running after him. The others started to follow but Neville grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Hey we'll catch you guys up ok?" Sirius, Remus, Luna and Draco nodded and carried on walking, "So what's up?" asked Ginny turning to Neville.

"Let's walk" they linked arms and headed towards the lake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"GOTCHA!" yelled Hermione as she finally caught up to Harry and dived on him pulling him to the ground. "So I'm a wimp am I?" she asked before straddling him and starting to tickle him.

"Yes! Hahahaha!" he grabbed her wrists and saw the other over her shoulder, "Draco controls your woman!" he called and Draco laughed.

"OI!" protested Hermione, "Let go Harry I'm gonna pound you to a pulp!" Harry laughed.

"How about no?" he was easily keeping his grip on her wrists as she struggled.

"Let go! You cheat!" Harry let go of her wrist, quickly flipped her over and stood up laughing.

"I don't cheat, I'm just stronger that you" he smirked down at Hermione who was still lying on the floor.

"I hate you" Harry laughed.

"Sure you do...oof! Ow!" Hermione had swung her legs round and taken Harry out from under him.

"Now I win" smirked Hermione while getting to her feet.

"OW!" was Harry's only response while the others laughed. Harry got to his feet and picked his broom up from where he'd dropped it when Hermione had jumped on him. "That hurt by the way!"

"Oh don't be such a baby"

"That's a concrete floor! You're lucky I'm not concussed woman!!" Hermione laughed.

"Baby"

"Just because you're a woman wont stop me hexing you" growled Harry while rubbing the back of his head.

"Woman beater" retorted Hermione quickly making Sirius and Remus gawp at her.

"I'm no woman beater! You're a man beater!"

"I am not!" Harry laughed.

"Who just chased who and then tackled them to the ground before attacking them?!" Hermione grinned.

"Er you chased me and attacked me?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure I did" he started walking towards Gryffindor tower but stopped. "Where's Ginny and Neville?"

"Talking, they headed towards the lake" said Draco.

"Oh ok, is it safe for them to be out? You did say that…" he paused and looked around the corridor, "Well you get my point"

"Yeah they should be" said Draco but instantly they both looked out of the window and spotted Neville and Ginny standing close together near the lake, "Yeah they're fine" said Draco turning away from the window.

"Yeah…hey wait a minute! What's that at the edge of the forest?" Draco spun back round while the other's hurried over to the window.

"What's what?"

"That! Watch it looks like a dark shadow in the trees; it's behind Ginny out of Neville's view!" nothing moved.

"What where?" asked Hermione as she scanned the edge of the forest that was behind Ginny.

Something moved, "There!" said Harry.

"What the-" asked Draco but his voice died as seven or eight cloaked figured emerged from the forest.

"Shit!"

"Help me open this window!" said Harry.

"They have all been sealed shut over the summer" said Sirius.

"Shit! Come on!" the four teens took off back down the corridor.

"Harry wait!"

"Get Dumbledore!" shouted Hermione over her shoulder.

"Fuck" swore Sirius.

"Follow them! Go as Padfoot I'll get Albus and any other teachers I can! Go!" said Remus and Sirius took off at a run transforming into Padfoot as he went.

Harry was grateful they were only on the first floor because as they neared the top of the stairs Draco summoned his broom, "Fly it's faster!" as they reached the top of the marble staircase Draco's broom appeared and he mounted it at Harry jumped, swung his broom round and shot down the stairs as Draco kicked off he heard Hermione shout.

"Open the front doors!" and a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs pushed the doors open which had just been closed and Harry and Draco shot through them. They could instantly see the fight that was raging by the lake, they shot spells and hexes at the Death Eaters who turned to see Draco and Harry flying towards them giving Ginny and Neville a chance to stun four of them before they were both blasted off their feet; Neville landed six feet away on his back whereas Ginny stopped in midair, hovering above the lake.

"You little blood traitor bitch!" snarled the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Now you'll get what you deserve! Cadeiasepeso!" chains shot out of her wand and wrapped them around Ginny before forming into a weight below her feet and she plummeted into the lake where she quickly sank.

"GINNY!" Harry and Draco raced towards the lake while the group of Death Eaters quickly revived their colleagues and together ran for the forest, Harry reached the lake first and dived off his broom into the freezing water, quickly performing the bubble head charm.

Draco stopped to make sure Neville was ok, "I'm fine! Get Ginny!" Draco turned towards the lake just as Hermione, Luna and Sirius appeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sirius.

"Into the forest Harry's getting Ginny" Sirius gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean getting Ginny?"

"Bellatrix tried to drown her in the lake Harry's getting her"

"Shit!" they looked at the lake just a Harry reappeared and looked over at them.

"SIRIUS! SHE'S GONNA DROWN!" he disappeared again below the water and Draco and Sirius ran and dived into the lake where they could see Harry swimming down to Ginny who was struggling against the chains and they quickly swam down to her. Sirius tried the bubble head charm but failed.

"I've already tried that!" shouted Harry from inside his own bubble, Sirius and Draco both swore, "The chains won't give!" Ginny started to really struggle as the last of the air left her lungs.

Sirius quickly took a deep breath, popped the bubble around his head, grabbed Ginny, crushed his mouth to hers and breathed into her lungs before letting her go and reforming the bubble and starting to help Harry and Draco with the chains but they weren't giving, "I'll be back!" he kicked off from the ledge and swam for the surface. When his head broke the surface he looked for Dumbledore and Remus, they were stood by the edge.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's trapped! Bella's done a good job with a set of chains and a weight!"

"Shit!" Remus dived into the water .

"Sirius!" called Dumbledore. "Try using your wand as a blowtorch or finite incantatem or soltura or even just releashio" Sirius nodded and dived below the surface.

By the time he reached the ledge Remus was giving Ginny air while Harry and Draco tried every spell they could think of. "Nothings working! We've tried using our wands as a blowtorch, finite incantatem, soltura and even releashio!" said Draco from inside his bubble.

"Where the fuck is Dumbledore?!" demanded Harry.

"On the bank" replied Sirius.

Harry scowled and pointed his wand at the surface and muttered a spell and seconds later Dumbledore had dived into the lake and was swimming towards them. They watched as he tried everything he could think of only moving to remove the bubble around their heads to give Ginny more air in the end it was Ginny who gave up.

"Stop!" they all looked at her in surprise and she shook her head before looking at Harry and saying with the last of her air, "I love you" before taking a huge breathe of water into her lungs. The pain was unbelievable but it soon went black.

"Ginny no!" shouted Harry and he swam forward and wrapped his arms around her convulsing body before she was still. Harry pulled on the chains again and found that they were now loose, he quickly ripped them away from her, pulled out his wand, pointed it at the surface and shouted "Asendio!" and in seconds he and Ginny landed on the bank of the lake. "Hang on Ginny" Sirius and Remus appeared beside him.

"Get her on her knees so her head is leaning to the ground" said Remus and Harry did as he was told.

"Oh my gosh! No! Sirius tell me she's not dead!" squeaked Hermione rushing forward but Sirius pulled her back.

"She had to drown for chains to release her" he whispered.

"No!" Hermione looked to see Harry holding Ginny's body and Remus pointing his wand at her.

"Undasi!" said Remus and Ginny's whole body retched at the water poured from her lungs, "Right turn her over and lie her flat" Harry did as he was told, Remus then tip her head, pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth, listened as the air came out of her lungs and swore when she didn't breathe in and placed both hands on her chest and started compressing. "Come on Ginny!" he leaned over again and breathed into her mouth as Madam Pomphrey ran up to the group.

"Oh my goodness! Albus?"

"Help her Poppy" Madam Pomphrey hurried over to Remus and Harry and dropped to her knees next to them.

"Enverate! Come on Miss Weasley! Have you removed all the water from her lungs?"

"Yes!" said Harry as Remus continued the CPR to no avail.

"Give her an electric shock!" said Hermione suddenly. "They do it in muggle hospitals to restart hearts! Give her and electric shock!"

"Hermione she's soaking wet!"

"Then dry her off! Avaperous, there now do it!"

"Remus give me your wand" said madam Pomphrey and he handed it over without question, after quickly opening her shirt Madam Pomphrey placed both wands on Ginny's chest and pressed down suddenly making Ginny's body jerk. She threw the wands aside, checked Ginny's pulse before breathing into her mouth again. Everyone was [assed believing Ginny would start breathing again and so screamed for joy when her chest inflated again of its own accord.

"Thank you!" whispered Remus as Harry yanked him to his feet and hugged him.

"Now let's get her to the hospital wing and get all of you into some dry clothes" said Madam Pomphrey and they all rolled their eyes before quickly drying off their robes.

Once he was dry and Madam Pomphrey was walking up to the castle with Ginny hovering on a stretcher Harry stopped as three realisations hit him; one, it looked like Draco had betrayed them and two, Ginny had nearly just died because of the betrayal and three, she was a target because she was with Harry, because she was with Harry and they loved each other she had nearly died…he rounded on Draco.

"You bastard Malfoy!" everyone froze.

"What? What did I do?"

"You told us you wanted to save our lives!" shouted Harry.

"And I just tried helping you save Ginny's!"

"She wouldn't have needed saving if you had told us they were planning on attacking!"

"I didn't know! I didn't know they were going to test the boundaries in the forest today! If I had I wouldn't have let them walk away! I don't want any of you dead Harry"

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it!"

"Shhhh!" hissed Remus but he was drowned out.

"I JUST HELPED YOU SAVE HER FUCKING LIFE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? I COULDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT AN ATTACK THAT WAS PROBABLY THOUGHT UP IN THE SECONDS AFTER THEY SAW GINNY AND NEVILLE BY THE LAKE!" shouted Draco, "So don't you dare try and pin this on me Harry! If you want to know the real reason everyone's lives are in danger look in the mirror" and with that he stormed off.

"Harry don't listen to him, he's just angry" said Hermione going Draco a reproachful.

"He's right though Herms, it is my fault" he looked at her.

"That's not true" she said gently, squeezing his hand.

Harry pulled his hand away, "It is my fault! Voldemort wants me dead and because you're my friends, my _family_ he's targeting you all, you'd all be better off without me".

"Don't talk stupid!" said Sirius.

"Its true Sirius and you know it is! Everything that's ever happened was because of me! Because I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort! Because I'm the fucking chosen one mum and dad are dead, Ron's hiding in the room of requirement, Ginny just nearly died and Voldemort wants you all dead!"

"Enough!" said Sirius and Dumbledore together, they both looked at each other and Dumbledore nodded to Sirius before walking away.

"My office now!"

"What the fuck for? So you can tell me how it's not my fault? No thanks!"

"Harry for goodness sake! One shut up shouting cause if those Death Eaters are still around the games up! Two-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF THEY CAN HEAR ME!" roared Harry, "I'M SICK TO FUCKING DEATH OF THEIR COWARDICE! THEY ARE MORE PATHETIC THAT VOLDEMORT! IF HE WANTS ME DEAD MAYBE HE SHOULD STOP BEING SUCH A CHICKEN SHIT AND COME AND GET ME! AND YOU LOT CAN JUST STOP BEING ALL BRAVE AND HEROIC BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE DYING FOR ME! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM NOT HIM AND THE WIZARDING FUCKING WORLD!"

"Are you thick? This war _is_ between Voldemort and the whole wizarding world because before your parents were even dating he was trying to take over! You only came into it when Voldemort heard the prophesy and decided that the one who could defeat him was you! Therefore actually making you the one who has to defeat him! So grow up and get your arse into that hospital wing to see how your girlfriend is doing!" Sirius told him, he hadn't shouted but the authority in his voice beat Harry down and made him obey.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry sat down next to Ginny's bed in the hospital wing and took her hand in his, "She's going to be fine" said Madam Pomphrey with a smile.

Harry nodded, "It's all my fault" he muttered.

"Oh? How so?"

"They tried to kill her because she's my girlfriend" Madam Pomphrey gave him a sad smile.

"The Weasley's are one of the biggest families of blood traitors in the wizarding world they'd have attacked her just for that" Harry looked up at her slightly shocked, "It wasn't your fault".

"Yes it was"

"Shut up Harry" groaned Ginny and they both looked at her, "It wasn't your fault Bellatrix is a bitch" she took a deep breath, "Ok, how?"

"How what?"

"How the hell am I alive and breathing?!" Harry grinned.

"Through no less than a miracle. The chains gave way once you'd drowned so I used Asendio to get you out of the lake; Remus used some spell to get all of the water out of your lungs before he and Madam Pomphrey performed CPR on you took them ages to revive you though, thought you were…" he stopped talking, "But its fine you're alive and that's all that matters" Ginny smiled and looked at Madam Pomphrey.

"How long you holding me captive?" Madam Pomphrey smiled.

"You can go but any breathlessness, memory loss, dizziness, _anything_ and you come to me" Ginny grinned and pushed back the covers.

"Where is everyone?"

"No idea let's go and find them" he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close while they walked, heading straight for the Room of Requirement where Harry guessed the others had gone.

They walked passed the wall hiding the door three times and went in and were immediately jumped on by Ron, well Ginny was at least.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh are you ok?! They just told and said I could go and see you!" Ginny hugged her brother back and laughed.

"I'm fine Ron, just came to and Madam Pomphrey said I was ok to go as long I went back if I felt dizzy or out of breath or anything".

"You better sit down then" said Sirius.

"Yeah if Madam Pomphrey has let you out early she must trust that you'll take it easy" said Remus, Ginny grinned at them before sitting down next to them on the sofa.

Sirius now turned his attention to Harry, "You ok?" Harry shrugged.

Ginny looked over at him, "Come here, it wasn't your fault" she held her hands out to him.

"It was though, don't roll your eyes at me Sirius you know its true! Ok so Voldemort was trying to take over well before I was born but if I wasn't the 'Chosen One' then none of you would have to go through this, Ron wouldn't be stuck up here while everyone thinks he's dead, mum and dad might actually be alive and loads of other shit probably wouldn't have happened!" just as he said these last words he realised something and knew exactly what he had to say next even though he was going to hurt them all so he turned his back on them because he didn't have the courage to say it to their faces. _'Some Gryffindor'_. "You'll all be better off if I left you alone" he headed for the door, Ginny and Sirius leapt to their feet.

Ginny caught up with Harry first and grabbed his arm, "When are you going to get it through your thick head that we're in this together?"

Harry shook his head, "Not anymore we're not".

"Oh so I just nearly died for no reason?" snarled Ginny.

"No you just nearly drowned because you're my _girlfriend_ and-"

"Exactly! Because I'm your_ girlfriend_!" Ginny shouted at him.

"So what's your point?" Ginny glared at him and Harry was waiting for her to hit him or blow up.

"My point is Harry, we _care_ about you!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"And so tell me how your missing my point?" Ginny gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"Because I care about you! Fucking hell Ginny! You just nearly drowned because I _love_ you! And I _refuse_ to watch you die again!"

"Oh so Ron's 'death' was pointless?" she snapped.

"No! He's alive! I could have pretended and lied but I won't stand back and wait for the next attack where one of you is killed because of me! I won't do it, I can't do it" he turned his back on her and walked to the door.

"You walk out of that door Harry and we're finished" Harry froze while Hermione gasped.

Harry turned and looked at her, tears were already streaming down her cheeks and he walked back over to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster.

"I can't be with you while Voldemort lives because I won't stand around and wait for you to die for real I can pretend and lie but I won't let it happen for real. I love you Ginny, I do anything for you but I won't watch you die for real so as long as Voldemort's alive I can't be with you. But once he's dead I'm all yours that's if you still want me when he's gone" he kissed her again and before anyone could stop him had ran from the room.

No-one knew quite what to do so Sirius did the only thing he could think of; walk over to Ginny and hug her but she pushed him away, "Leave me alone" and she too then left but she didn't go looking for Harry she ran back to her dorm where she collapsed onto her bed in tears, blocked from view by her curtains.

"I can't believe he did that" whispered Remus.

"I can and I can't" muttered Ron.

"Damn him for being Lily and James' son" muttered Sirius.

"Yeah talk about déjà vu" said Remus.

"OI! Stop talking about the past unless you're gonna elaborate!" scolded Hermione.

"Sorry" muttered Sirius and Remus together before leaving together.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" shouted Ron but they didn't reply.

The group of friends just sat in silence pondering until it came time for them to go to bed.

"We'll come see you tomorrow Ron" said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Tell Ginny to come see me and tell Harry he can go fuck himself we're in this together" Hermione grinned and nodded.

"I'll tell him".

**A/N: What you think? A little too déjà vu or you like it? Yeah I know I half quoted 'I Will Do Anything For Love' but what can I say? I'm a cheesy person =D. next chapter is gonna be mostly Draco and you'll find out what he's playing at with pansy (I think, see how it goes) Then I'm going to do a big jump to Luna and Neville's 'death' and then Christmas. Oh and I just have to rant and laugh about a new review I got for 'MBE,PBP' they tried saying it was crap and insulting me saying that I had facts wrong and my punctuation and grammar is horrendous! LOL! I'm well aware of all these things! Hence why I pointed it out! HAHAHAHA! Amused! =D Review! Please?**


	17. Bellatrix Messed Up, Change in the Plan

**Chapter 17 – Bellatrix Messed Up, Change in the Plan, Magic of the Founders**

There was a green flash of flame and Lord Voldemort stepped into the dinning room of the Malfoy manor and looked around at his Death Eaters, "Sit" they did as he told them before he sat at the head of the table, "Bella, report".

Bellatrix Lestrange was seated in the seat directly to the right of her master and she got to her feet, "The boundaries of Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest haven't changed my Lord we can still access the grounds through the forest as we could twenty years ago. We were able to walk straight into the grounds of Hogwarts and up to the edge of the forest, in fact we got lucky. The Weasley girl and Longbottom were stood conversing by the side of the lake and we were able to sneak up on them and my Lord, I am pleased to report to you that the Weasley girl is dead" there were shocked gasps at Bella's words and Voldemort looked up at her in surprise but before he got chance to speak a slow sarcastic clapping started in the shadows and Draco walked forward to the other end of the long table and bowed.

"Forgive my late arrival and rude interruption my Lord but dear aunt Bellatrix is lying, the Weasley girl isn't dead. In fact she is fit and healthy" Bellatrix stared at her nephew, "How you ask? Well you see the chains that you so cleverly bound her with before dropping her into the lake release their captive once he or she is drowned and so once Ginny Weasley had indeedy drowned Harry Potter who I may add loves her very much used the Asendio charm to get her out of the lake quickly followed by Black and Lupin who used a charm to expel all of the water from her lungs. He and Madam Pomphrey were then able to revive her by no less of a miracle so congratulations Bella you failed and in the process screwed up my job of killing all of Harry Potter's friends off!!" silence met this speech, Bellatrix looked like she was in shock while Voldemort looked angry, "Oh yeah and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter are no longer an item so you've screwed us over again by taking away our greatest weapon again him, he's even told everyone they're better off without him so he is now friendless unless they can convince him other wise. Therefore, I applaud you and your stupidity, Bella" he raised his hands to start clapping again and so did many others who were smirking at what seemed to be the fall of Bellatrix Lestrange but Voldemort held up his hand to silence them.

"Thank you Draco" Draco bowed again and Voldemort rounded on Bellatrix, "Bella, I gave you specific orders. Test the boundaries of Hogwarts grounds and see if we can still enter undetected through the forest I _did not_ tell you to launch an attack of any form!" Bellatrix was shaking but whether it was out of anger at her nephew or fear of Voldemort she didn't know and quickly dropped to her knees.

"Master, we thought it may be an opportune moment to help Draco in his mission to render Harry Potter friendless and defenceless".

"And you failed! Not only that you have made it so much harder if not near impossible for this plan to be a success!" snarled Voldemort.

"I apologised my Lord, I did not think the Weasley girl would survive. If I had known-"

"Silence! I will deal with you in a moment" he turned back to Draco, "This does pose a problem".

Draco nodded, "Yes my Lord but I've gained their trust I may still be able to set up Longbottom and Lovegood the way we planned" Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.

"Explain".

"Well it may just need a small amount of tweaking say maybe if they go for a 'romantic walk for two'" a few Death Eaters sniggered, "and get the others in the grounds for say a snow ball fight?" Voldemort nodded.

"Well at least one of you has a brain" Draco grinned and bowed.

"Thank you my Lord. But that then leaves the problem of killing off the Weasley girl".

"You have been told Draco this is your task and yours alone" Draco nodded, "And the rest of you will do well to remember that!" he snapped at the rest of the Death Eaters listening. "Do you have anything else to report?" he asked turning his attention back to Draco.

"Only that Dumbledore is thinking of cancelling all Hogsmeade trips in the future but I'm debating it with him along with the Head Girl" Voldemort smirked and several Death Eaters sniggered.

"Ah yes your fellow Head, tell me how is it you have gotten her and her friends to trust you?" Draco scowled, he knew Voldemort was mocking him and that the laughter in the room was at him and he couldn't wait to throw it all in their faces at Easter.

"There was no other way" he said simply.

"Indeed? And did you think of the dishonour you do me, your family, your betrothed and her family? Did you think of the shame you'd inflict on us?" asked Voldemort gently and Draco knew this was thin ice.

"I did but I could not think of a way around it and I far from enjoy it, I feel as disgusted as all of you and if there is another way then I will be happy to hear and obey" Voldemort smiled.

"Friendship was not enough then?"

"No it wasn't my Lord" Voldemort nodded.

"Very clever and are you aware of the complaints of Miss Parkinson?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"My Lord if I may be so bold, Pansy Parkinson is a spoilt brat who throws a tantrum when things don't go her way because she has never been told no" Aidan Parkinson got to his feet at the these words.

"How dare you!"

"Sit down!" commanded Voldemort and Aidan sat.

"Are you saying that you are displeased with your betrothed?"

"No my Lord and yes, she is making it very difficult for me to fulfil this task" Voldemort nodded.

"That must be rectified immediately" Draco nodded.

"If I may my Lord, if the mudblood finds out I'm betrothed to Miss Parkinson before the time comes for her death then the entire plan with be ruined".

"What are you saying?" hissed Lucius.

"Silence Lucius! Miss Parkinson will be spoken to; does she know of your orders?"

"Slightly, I told her it was all part of a job you had given me" Voldemort nodded.

"The I suggest you take her aside and explain the plan to her in its entirety and then for the time being end the relationship with Miss Parkinson, therefore unless you have anything else to report you are dismissed" Draco bowed and turned to leave when he had a brainwave.

"My Lord?" he looked straight at Voldemort, "If I heard correctly earlier the Hogwarts grounds can be breached from the forest?"

"The can"

"Ginny Weasley is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and their next match is January 19th against Hufflepuff" Voldemort smiled.

"Excellent"

"Will it be possible for you and several Death Eaters to sneak onto the Quidditch pitch undetected?"

"It will" Draco smirked.

"Then I will inform you of the time of the game nearer the time" Draco bowed.

"Very good, then that leaves Black, the werewolf, the mudblood and Dumbledore".

"I have plans in place for their deaths, leaving Black and the werewolf to last, I do want to pass my transfiguration and defence NEWT's".

"Very well you are dismissed" Draco bowed and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"WE'LL LOSE THE CUP IF YOU KILL GINNY OFF BEFORE THE FINAL! SHE'S OUR BEST CHASER!" shouted Ron once Draco had told them about the latest plans.

"This is more important than Quidditch Ron!" snapped Draco.

"I know that I'm just not prepared to lose the cup" grumbled Ron.

"Like anyone can catch up with you now! We all saw the result of your last game it'll be a fucking miracle if I can get my team to pull up the points in our next match!" snapped Draco.

"Stop it! Look Quidditch is just a game we're talking about life and death here!" snapped Ginny while everyone who was in the room of requirement gawped at her, "Yes I just said Quidditch is just a game not life or death" she laughed. "So I've got till the 19th January?" she asked turning to Draco.

"Yes, so an hour before the game you have to have eaten and taken the potion" Ginny nodded.

"Fair enough. As long as we win" Draco rolled his eyes while Ron and Neville grinned.

"So what else was said in the meeting?" asked Sirius.

"Not a lot, I left after I made Bellatrix look like a dick, reported to Voldemort and confirmed how I'll be setting Neville, Luna and Ginny up for death. I also mentioned that I'd planned how I'm going to kill you, Remus and Hermione off, I haven't yet told him that Dumbledore will be with Harry when I get him to come into the forest, I just need an excuse to get him and Dumbledore there as a cover".

Silence fell as everyone thought.

Hermione broke it by snapping her fingers; "Got it!" everyone looked at her in surprise, "Have you heard the story of the magic of the founders?" everyone except Remus shook their heads, he nodded. "Well it' rumoured that just before they died, at the same time Gryffindor made the sorting hat they built a tomb in the forest. You see over the years they had advanced so far magically that they were struggling to contain it. So they built this tomb and some how stored their magic in there before sealing it. They said that it should only be uncovered at a time when the wizarding world is in dire need of salvation from being wiped out" everyone except Remus was gawping at her.

"Could it exist?" asked Neville eventually.

"It is possible" said Remus, "Over the years we've recovered the sword of Gryffindor, Slytherin's necklace, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaws diadem" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where have you two read this story?"

"Its in _Hogwarts: A History_" Neville and Ron groaned, "Well I have told you two to read it".

"Hang on! Wasn't the myth of the Chamber of Secrets in _Hogwarts: A History_?" asked Ginny.

"Yep" grinned Hermione.

"So it could exist?" asked Draco in wonder.

"Possibly" grinned Hermione.

"Anyone up for some tomb hunting?" asked Ron with a grin.

"How the hell are you going to go tomb hunting Ron?! You're supposed to be dead!" asked Hermione slightly exasperated.

"Er...use the invisibility cloak?" Hermione groaned.

"Smart ass" Ron grinned.

"So can we go tomb hunting?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Maybe, we'll see. I don't know how safe it is for us all to be out in the grounds especially if the Death Eaters can get in" said Remus.

"You party pooper!" said Ron, "How cool would it be if we found the magic of the founders?!"

"Very but its so dangerous for any of us to be out, especially Ron, you may be hidden by the cloak but if it gets caught on a branch or a bush and comes off then that's Draco's cover blown!" Ron nodded.

"You're still a party pooper" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ron, have you guys actually thought about what you're going to do about Harry not speaking to any of us?" they all shook their heads.

"We all tried talking to him today but he just blanked us" said Luna.

"Yeah I even tried the violent approach to make him listen to me" said Hermione while Draco laughed.

"Oh and you really thought that grabbing him, slamming him against the wall and demanding he listen to you before telling him Ron's message was going to work?!" Hermione glared at him.

"What else was I supposed to do?!"

"No idea"

"Shut up then" snapped Hermione before looking at Sirius and Remus, "Do you think he'd listen to you two?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shrugged, "No idea but we can try" said Sirius and Hermione grinned.

"Well we can only try" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I'm tired so come on Sirius I want sleep" the group snorted.

"No you want sex then sleep" laughed Draco while everyone groaned and Hermione looked scandalised.

Remus grinned, "I can still take points of you know" Draco shrugged and they left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sometimes I hate him" muttered Remus as they walked away from the room of requirement.

"Well you did ask for it"

"Oh shut up!" Sirius laughed.

"Fine, no sex for you then" Remus laughed.

"You do realise that by denying me what I want you're denying yourself what you want" Sirius scowled.

"I'm sure I could find someone to help me out in that department" Remus gave him a look of disgust.

"Like who?! The only person who is gay in this school who you would be allowed to shag in this school is Dumbledore!" Sirius stopped dead.

"Dumbledore's gay?!" Remus stopped and turned to look at Sirius.

"Yes" Sirius jaw dropped. "What? Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Well I had a hunch but….EW! You just told me to shag Dumbledore!" Remus threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"No Sirius, I told you he was the only person you'd be allowed to shag as its illegal to sleep with one of your students" Sirius glared at him.

"I know that Remus" Remus laughed again. "Oh you are so gonna get it" he growled before grabbing Remus and dragging him back to their room.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to you all (even though I hate today)! Here's my Valentine's gift to you all, can I have some back in terms of reviews?? =P yes I know I'm cheeky.**


	18. Friends Again, Found Out

**Chapter 18 – Friends Again, Found Out **

True to his word Harry hadn't spoken to any of his friends since the attack on Ginny and Neville and even though he knew it was better for them he missed them. It wasn't the same doing homework alone, eating alone, sitting in class alone.

Currently he was sat in transfiguration taking notes from his text book when I piece of scrunched up parchment appeared in front of him, he blinked in surprise before opening it.

_Harry, this is ridiculous! Please talk to us, we miss you. Love, Hermione xxx_

Harry rolled his eyes, went to put the parchment in his pocket but stopped and decided to rely.

_Hermione, why can't you understand?! I miss you guys too but it's not worth it! Love, Harry xxx_

He scrunched up the parchment and left it on the edge of his desk and when Sirius wasn't looking Hermione summoned it and Harry heard her sigh.

The end of the lesson finally arrived and Harry was packing his things away when he heard Hermione speaking to Draco, "I'm going to try and talk to him, catch you up?"

"Sure, I need to speak to Pansy anyway"

"Ok" Harry tried to make a run for it but Hermione caught up with him just outside the door and grabbed his arm, "Nice try, hang back" Harry lent against the wall as Hermione still hadn't let go of his arm and watched as everyone left the classroom.

Once Sirius had passed Hermione started talking to him, "Harry this is just so stupid, there is no point in you doing this!" she lowered her voice, "Ron's already in the room of requirement and the rest of us are going to follow whether you're speaking to us or not so stop with this stupid ignoring and face this with us!" Harry sighed.

"Hermione…"

"Look you've said you miss us, we all understand and appreciate what you're trying to do but its too late now. Besides when have me and Ron ever let you face something alone?" Harry smiled and laughed slightly, it was true, Ron and Hermione had always told him to get stuffed whenever he'd tried to protect them in anyway. "Come on Harry, let's face this together!" Harry sighed.

"Ok, ok, you win. We'll face this as friends" Hermione grinned and hugged him.

"What about Ginny?"

"Just friends" Hermione nodded.

"She'll be gutted"

"I didn't say just friends forever, I meant just friends until Voldemort has been defeated" Hermione gave him a look but nodded.

"What?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak when angry yell came from the transfiguration classroom. They looked at each other and walked towards the door listening.

"Will you be quiet!" came Draco's voice.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet Draco! How can you do this? I love you! I'm your _betrothed_ and yet you'll push me off for some mudblood bitch!"

"For fucks sake! I'm doing this so I can kill the bitch off as my orders from Voldemort command! Once she and the others are dead and I've handed Potter and Dumbledore to Voldemort I'm all yours, I promise" they heard Pansy huff in agitation, "Please Pansy I need to do this. You know that I love you and I promise I'm all yours once they're dead" Hermione and Harry looked at each other in shock, tears were building in Hermione's eyes. They wanted to move but couldn't until they heard what came next.

It was clear that Draco and pansy were kissing and then they heard, "Make love to me Draco" and Hermione turned on her heel and ran. Harry swore and took off after her, he was going to kill Draco Malfoy when he next saw him but right now he had to catch up to Hermione and make sure she was ok. He didn't catch up with her until he got into the Heads Dorm where he found her crying on the sofa.

"Awww, Hermione!" he dropped his bag and went over and hugged her.

"I can't believe him!" she sobbed.

"Hermione I think he's only doing it to play double agent" said Harry, he didn't know if it was true but he hoped it was for Hermione's sake.

"That's not the point Harry! He's cheating on me!" Harry hugged her tight not knowing what to say to her so he let her cry eventually her sobs stopped and her breathing eased out and Harry realised that she'd cried herself to sleep so he laid her down and got to his feet. He was going to find Draco and beat the crap out of him.

So leaving his bag he headed for the exit of the dorm but just as he reached it Draco walked in and jumped when he saw Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his shocked evident in his voice.

"I'm here because for the last half hour Hermione's been crying her eyes out over you!" Harry snarled.

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you why! We heard you and Pansy! We were stood outside the transfiguration classroom talking when we heard Pansy start shouting angrily at you! But what we didn't expect to hear was that you and her are betrothed and are in love! And then to top it off you go and shag the slut!" Draco groaned.

"Fuck!"

"So what's the real plan Draco? Pretend to kill everyone off so to hand us all to Voldemort at once?!"

"WHAT?! NO! Fucking hell Harry you don't know the position I'm in!"

"THE POSITION YOU'RE IN!" Harry roared losing his temper completely, "I KNOW THE POSITION YOU'RE IN! YOU'VE TRICKED HERMIONE INTO FALLING FOR YOU TO GET CLOSE TO US TO HELP VOLDEMORT WIN THE WAR! YOU JUST DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET FOUND OUT FOR THE LYING CHEAT BASTARD THAT YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT A LYING CHEATING BASTARD!" Harry gave him a look, "Ok maybe I am but not in the way you think. If anything I'm lying to Voldemort and I'm cheating on Pansy so I can be with the girl I actually want to be!"

"It's still fucking cheating!"

"I know! That's why I've just finished the bitch!" Harry gave him a look, "I mean Pansy".

"That before or after you fucked her?" Draco didn't answer.

"You're a fucking bastard" and without warning Harry punched Draco straight in the face.

"Harry no!" shouted Hermione, who had been woken up by the shouting, she darted forward and pulled Harry back as Draco clutched his broken and bleeding nose. "Let's hear him out" Harry stared at her, "I want to hear him out and if he's full of shit you can kill him" Harry nodded, "You have five minutes Malfoy" Draco flinched at the use of his last name, pulled out his wand and mended his nose before explaining to them how Voldemort had given him the job in the summer and how he'd only just managed to persuade Pansy to go along with it.

"So you've been cheating on me all this time?"

Draco winced, "Yes and no" Hermione and Harry gave him identical looks, "Yes because I've been with you both and no because I don't want Pansy, I don't even like her, I love you".

Hermione scoffed, "Sure you do".

"Hermione please! I had to keep face with the Death Eaters so that they don't find out that I'm betraying them!" Hermione sighed.

"How are we supposed to trust you know?"

Draco sighed, "The fact that Ron's alive must count for something?"

"Yeah but not much" muttered Hermione.

"Hermione please! I never meant to hurt you!"

"But you have" her voice was barely a whisper yet they cut through Draco like a knife.

"I know"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Can you leave us alone for a bit?" Harry nodded.

"Sure, I'll be in the common room if you need me" he grabbed his bag and hugged her.

"Go get some dinner I'll be down soon"

"Ok" he gave her another hug and Draco a look of hate and disgust before leaving to go and join, Neville, Luna and Ginny for dinner.

"Hermione I…I don't know what to say…I feel terrible…you were never supposed to know because I didn't want to hurt you yet I have and…I'm sorry" he couldn't look her in the eyes and so spoke to the floor.

"You should have told me from the start" Draco's head snapped up and he gawped at her.

"Oh yeah that would have been good! Hermione I love you but just to keep face with Voldemort and his minions I have to keep shagging the slut of Slytherin!" he gave her a look.

"Ok so not at the very second we got together but you should have at least told me in the days after" Draco blinked at her, he couldn't believe she was saying this to him and how obvious it sounded.

"I know but would you have really accepted that?" Hermione was silent and realised that she wouldn't have.

"No but I understand why you didn't tell me and why you stayed with her but I can't stay with you if you're still with her" Draco smiled.

"Good thing I've finished with her then?" Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I'm not saying I forgive you but I will give you another chance" Draco grinned.

"Thank you" he held out his arms for her and Hermione practically ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as he held her tight. "I'll never hurt you again and nor will I hide anything from you" Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Good" Draco kissed her.

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one night I must either be feeling generous or be really bored! Hahaha! I think its more like taking my mind of the lack of valentiness in my life today =) possibly another chapter on its way see how I feel. Review???**


	19. More Arguments

**A/N: Just a quick note to explain something that I think confused a few of you, Draco and Pansy are no longer together, he has dumped her so don't worry about that.**

**Chapter 19 – More Arguments, 'All For One, One For All', Righting a Wrong**

"Fuck Moony!" growled Sirius as Remus ground their erections together while kissing and nibbling Sirius' neck.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Sirius and Remus groaned, "Leave it!" mumbled Sirius.

"No, it could be anybody" said Remus before getting up, straightening his clothes and going to the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"I'm coming hold your hippogriffs!" Remus called before he reached the door and opened it.

When he did open the door he got a surprise, "Draco! What...what's up?"

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything but I was hoping I could talk to you or Sirius" Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? What's up?" asked Remus, he was starting to feel weird.

"Well erm...are you guys any good at giving advice?" Remus didn't miss how uncomfortable Draco was.

"What sort of advice?"

Draco winced, "Well...err...I dunno if you know about how much of a mess I made the other day and..." he trailed off, this was embarrassing.

"Oh you mean how you fucked up and broke poor Hermione's heart?" asked Remus and Draco stared at him, "Harry told us, he was really angry" explained Remus.

"Oh, right. Well...err...yeah and..."

"One second" Remus turned round, "Sirius get dressed so I can let Draco in!" Sirius scowled and Draco snorted.

"I can come back later if you want" Remus grinned.

"No its fine" he looked round and see Sirius fastening the last of his shirt buttons, "Come in Draco" he stepped aside and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Cheers" he walked in and looked around their quarters, "Hey these are really nice!" Sirius and Remus grinned.

"So, how can I help my second cousin once removed by disownership?" asked Sirius making Draco laugh.

"You any good at love advice?" Sirius threw his head back and roared with laughter and Draco glared at him.

"How is that funny?"

"Take a seat Draco, Sirius is amused because we had Hermione in here in October asking for advice about dating you" Draco nodded and sat down on the couch next to the one Sirius was sat on.

"Yeah I remember her telling me" Remus smiled.

"So what advice do you want?"

"Well you know how I fucked up the other day?" they both nodded, "Well I need to make it up to Hermione and I have no idea how! Nothing I think of is good enough. So I thought that maybe you guys could help me?" Draco blushed slightly as he finished his question.

Remus smiled, "Yeah, people do tend to think that gay men know how women's minds work" Draco laughed.

"Is that possible?"

"Nope" said Remus with a Draco making Draco laugh harder, "But I can tell you how to make it up to Hermione without leaving the safety of the castle" Draco stopped laughing and grinned at him.

"I'm all ears"

"It's quite easy, surprise her with a romantic meal for two by candle light and don't, for the love of all things good DON'T forget the flowers!" Draco laughed.

"Ok and how exactly to you surprise someone with a romantic meal to for within Hogwarts?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Get the house elves to help you" he said in a voice that clearly said 'duh!' before Remus could reply.

"Oh right, yeah, cool, thanks!"

"No problem, anything else bothering you?" asked Remus after giving Sirius a look.

"Err yeah. The ridiculous essay you gave us today!" Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Tough you have to do it" said Remus.

Draco scowled, "You teachers suck" Sirius snorted and Draco gave him a disgusted look, "Right I'm going to leave you two alone, thanks for the advice" he quickly stood, grabbed his bag and left.

The second he was gone Remus rounded on Sirius, "Could you be any less mature?!"

"What?" Remus gave him a look, "Oh come on Moony it _was_ funny you have to admit that!"

"Yes it was an amusing play on words but as his teacher you shouldn't be pulling those jokes! In fact, I think that we are far too close to that group of friends! We're twenty years older than them and know as much about them as they know about each other!" said Remus and Sirius was now looking at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? I think it's great that we are part of their group of friends, makes me feel young again" said Sirius and Remus sighed.

"Yes well, as much as I enjoy feeling younger than I am, I still think that we are far too close to them" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Aww come on Rem! It's great! You can't deny that hanging round with them is like having Jim, Lil, Rose, Pearl, Jules, Alice and Frank back!"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna are not and never will be able to replace our friends and I can't believe that you're trying to replace them!" said Remus his anger starting to build that Sirius could and would replace their lost friends.

"Give over! Harry is James' fucking double! If James was still alive and you stood the side by side you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference apart from their eyes!" said Sirius.

"But he's not James! And James is dead Sirius! As much as I'd love to have James back Harry will never replace him! And you're just proving my point! We are far too close to those kids because they are starting to take the place of our old friends! Places that should never be filled by someone else!" Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I know, you're right, I'm sorry I just miss them that's all" Remus looked at Sirius and sighed.

"I know, I miss them too but we can't replace them" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah I know but can we really separate ourselves from them now?"

"We have to Sirius, we're their teachers, we're twenty years older than them and we act like we're the same age as them, we need to pull it back to a student-teacher relationship while we're here at Hogwarts" Sirius gave him a look.

"You know as well as I do that Harry is going to throw that in our faces" Remus nodded.

"Well with Harry its different he's practically family".

"So are Ron, Ginny and Hermione! Rem we practically adopted Harry when he moved in and the same with Hermione back in the summer!" Remus groaned.

"Sirius we have to, if we get too close to them then it could cost us our jobs!" Sirius laughed.

"Fuck the jobs Remus! We're going to be dead in a few months, remember?"

"That's completely besides the point Sirius!" Sirius huffed.

"Fine! You win! But when they go ballistic your taking the brunt of the blow" Remus frowned.

"Fine".

....................................................................................................................................................................

"What?! Why?" demanded Harry once they'd told the group of friends that they were pulling the relationship back to a student-teacher one.

"Because Harry, you're not supposed to have a close personal relationship with your students" Harry laughed.

"We're not shagging you! We're just hanging out! Besides we're practically family! You're both all me _and_ Hermione have as far as parents go!" Remus sighed.

"I'm very aware of that Harry and yes it does make for a different situation but-"

"But what? But you don't fancy having to fake your deaths like everybody else?!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"It has everything to do with it! We're supposed to be in this together! You can't just abandon us because McGonagall's had a fit that we're too close and it's not permitted in school!"

"Ok, for one, McGonagall hasn't said anything-"

"So what's the problem?!"

"We're too close! We're supposed to have a student teacher relationship not a practically best of friends relationship! We know you guys nearly as well as we knew our own friends when we were students!"

"So you're just going to abandon us?"

Remus sighed, this argument with Harry was going nowhere and Sirius wasn't helping and the rest of the teens were glaring at him.

"We're not abandoning you we're creating distance so not to raise issues if the ministry knew how close two teachers were to their students they'd go ballistic, please try and understand, we don't want to do this, hell hanging out with you lot makes me feel young again! But it has to stop before any issues are raised".

"What sort of issues?" asked Hermione, "What issues can they raise that will be worse than the fact that you're a werewolf and Sirius was a convicted murderer?" Remus stared at her hating that she had a point. "Exactly for once it's you being ridiculous and to be totally honest with you I agree with Harry I feel abandoned. Hell me, Harry and Ron have been through hell together but do you have any idea of the safety net that having such a close relationship with you and Sirius throws up for us at this time? Three months ago I was terrified of what I knew was coming to us and then we got closer and yeah ok you're twenty years older than us but you sure as hell don't act like it so stop being a prat and start sticking by your friends!" Remus gave her a look at the word friends. "Don't give me that look Remus Lupin!" said Hermione in her sternest voice that she only used of Ron and Harry to make them listen to her.

Remus blinked, "I don't believe how much you sounded like my mother there" Hermione smirked.

"Good because as far as I concerned you need your ears boxing! It was bad enough last week when Harry ditched us so no I'm not going to let you and Sirius do it as well".

"Actually Hermione, Sirius hasn't said a word" said Ron and everyone looked at Sirius.

"Because I told him he was being a prat" said Sirius simply.

Remus glared at him, "You are not helping!"

"I have no intention of you helping and don't you dare start accusing me of trying to replace Prongs and everybody again because you know damn well they are irreplaceable!" the teens gawped at the two older men at these words.

"That's what this is about isn't it?" asked Harry but neither Remus or Sirius replied. "I know I look like dad, have mums eyes and probably do and say a lot of things that is like them but I'll never be my father because I can't be my father and nor do I want to be. I'm a different person to him and can't even replace him" Hermione nodded.

"I know there are parallels, Harry can be paralleled to James, Ron to Sirius, me to Remus and Ginny to Lily but only because she's the love interest-" Ginny started to speak but Hermione spoke over her and kept going "-but we'll never be those people. Even Neville can't be his father so you can't think that your replacing lost friends because you're not. And so what you're twenty years older than us! Do you know just how jealous half the students are that we actually have a proper friendship with two of our teachers?" Remus huffed in a slightly amused way while Sirius just laughed.

"So this stops. We're in this together" Ginny looked at everyone, "One for all, all for one" this time Remus joined in with the laughter, "What's so funny?"

"You just quoted The Three Musketeers!" laughed Harry.

"So? What's your point?"

"Well there's a few more than three of us" Ginny glared at him.

"Oh very clever Aramis!" Harry grinned.

"Oi! He's not Aramis!" protested Remus.

"How so?" asked Ginny trying not to laugh.

"Because I am" grinned Remus making them all laugh.

"I'm going to guess you lot have stopped arguing now?" asked Draco and everyone looked questioningly at Remus.

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope" Remus sighed.

"Fine" everyone cheered.

"Right well I've got to run I've got to tutor Crabbe and Goyle _again_! How those two haven't been kicked out yet for failing I don't know, see you guys later" he quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

Hermione sat there a little surprised.

"What's up with you?" asked Harry knowing perfectly well what was up.

Hermione scowled, "Git. I'm gonna ignore him later for that" Ron, Neville and Luna gave her confused looks while everyone else laughed.

"What for?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him a look.

"Because he only kissed her on the cheek" laughed Harry and Hermione glared at him, "Right shutting up now" and he pulled his potions essay out.

Sirius and Remus left so that the teens could do their homework and after a few hours of working it was dinner time and so everyone except Ron packed up their stuff to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"This is going to sound really bad but I can't wait for you two to join me" said Ron to Neville and Luna.

"We can stay and have dinner here if you like?" offered Hermione and Ron smiled at her while shook his head behind her back mouthing the word 'no'.

"Nah it's ok, go on have fun in the Great Hall, see you guys later" said Ron.

"Ok but we'll come back later if we can" Ron grinned.

"Ok see you later" and the group left.

"Hey Hermione we're going to drop our bags off in the dorms meet you in the Great Hall?" asked Harry.

"Sure" they walked with Hermione to the tapestry guarding the Heads Dorm, "Hey wait for me, I won't be a minute" and she disappeared inside.

"Come on, she won't be coming back out" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ginny sounding slightly worried.

"Because Draco's got a surprise waiting for her to make up for the Pansy incident" Ginny nodded.

"So he bloody should!"

....................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione entered the Heads Dorm and gasped, there were candles everywhere, rose petals on the floor and the room had been rearranged so a table set for two was in situated in the middle while all the other furniture was situated around the edge of the room. Over by the fireplace Draco stood holding the biggest bouquet of roses Hermione had ever seen.

"What the-?" Draco walked up to her, gave her the flowers and kissed her on the lips.

"I wanted to make the whole situation with Pansy up to you. I'm really sorry I hurt you, I love and promise to never lie to you or hide something from you again" Hermione smiled.

"Draco you didn't have to do this to get me to forgive you" she whispered.

"True but I wanted to do something to make it all up to you" Hermione smile widened and suddenly she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too" she whispered once they broke the kissed and Draco smiled.

"Come on, I've manage to get a nice three course meal for us" Hermione gasped and allowed him to lead her over to the table where he pulled out a chair for her to sit on before sitting opposite her. "I kinda had to guess at what you'd like but got some suggestions off Harry" Hermione didn't think her smile could get any wider.

"Oh Draco this is so wonderful!" Draco grinned.

"I'm glad you like it, what would you like to drink?" Hermione shrugged, she was in a slight state of shock and watched as Draco uncorked a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"What no house elves?" she managed to ask eventually.

Draco chuckled, "No, I know you hate the idea of them working without pay and I can't stand Dobby he drives me nuts so it's all me except for the cooking but that's only because I can't cook" Hermione giggled and accepted the glass of wine.

"Cheers" Draco clinked his glass against hers and they drank.

The meal was delicious starting with a smoked salmon and pawn salad, followed by chicken and pasta dish with red and yellow peppers cooked with chopped tomatoes and for dessert there was a large platter full of lots of mini desserts.

After dessert they were sat in silence for a moment when Draco laughed.

"What?"

"I knew I'd forgotten something"

"What?" there was a slight giggle in Hermione's voice from the wine.

"Music" Hermione laughed out loud, "I borrowed Harry's map so I knew when you were coming and I wasn't fully ready when I saw you were on your way and so had to dash around and I forgot the music" Hermione laughed again.

"So put some on now"

"As long as you'll dance with me" Hermione groaned slightly.

"Draco we've just drank two bottles of wine do you really think I'll be steady on my feet?" Draco laughed.

"Yes" and he got up put some music on before walking over to Hermione and offering her his hand. Hermione took it and found that she could actually stand, Draco pulled her away from the table and stopped, he moved his hand in hers so he was holding it how it should be held for dancing, placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her close.

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Draco, what-?"

Draco smiled, "Don't you know how to dance properly?"

Hermione blushed, "No"

"Then you need to be taught, just follow me, let me lead" he moved very slowly at first until Hermione found the rhythm and he spun her around their common room in great sweeping circles.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy" said Hermione after a while and Draco stopped holding onto her.

"You ok?"

"Yes just dizzy"

"Probably from spinning" Hermione giggled and nodded.

Without warning he kissed her but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back matching his passion and need easily as he backed her into the door behind them.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione as his lips left hers and stared their way down her neck.

"Hmmm?" he continued kissing her neck.

"Draco?" this time her voice was more forceful and he looked up into her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

Draco blinked, "Of course I do, I love you with all my heart" Hermione smile and kissed his lips slightly.

"Show me" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione huffed.

"Ruin the moment"

Draco gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"It doesn't matter, you ruined the moment" he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, this time the kiss was gentle, sensitive and loving as their tongues glided over each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck again trying to pull him closer as a moan escaped her, Draco once again moved his lips to her neck and muttered.

"Do you still want me to show you?" he scraped his teeth across her pulse point before soothing it with a kiss making Hermione moan.

"Yes" Draco smiled again, removed one of his hands from her waist and opened the door behind her. He the recaptured her lips with his before picking her up, carrying her through the open door, closing it with his foot before carrying her over to the bed and laying her on it before laying next to her and kissing her.

"I love you"

"I love you too".

**A/N: What you think? Like? Hate? Review!**


	20. Shakespeare, ‘You Look Different’

**Chapter 20 – Shakespeare, 'You Look Different', When You're Ready**

Hermione rolled over and stretched before curling up next to Draco, her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

"Good morning" Hermione jumped slightly, she hadn't realised he was awake.

"Good morning" she replied looking up at him and smiling.

He kissed her forehead, "You ok?"

"Yes of course" said Hermione with a huge grin on her face, she had no idea why she was grinning like a mad woman, she just was.

"Good" he rolled over so he was lying next to her, took her hand in his and kissed it.

She giggled, "And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss" Draco laughed.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" he went kiss her but Hermione stopped him and rolled them over so she was straddling him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss".

"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?" Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Draco was not fighting to keep his face straight, this was getting funny, especially how seriously Hermione could say Juliet's lines "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

Hermione was also starting to laugh now, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake".

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" he kissed her.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" he went to kiss her again and she stopped him with her hand.

"How about no?" they burst out laughing.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist!"

"I guessed that" he kissed her again, "I love you" Hermione smiled.

"I love you two" he kissed her again before they got up, showered and went down to breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, heading straight for the Gryffindor table to join Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna who just like Draco spent more time at the Gryffindor table than her own.

"Good morning" Hermione half sang as she sat down next to Harry who blinked at her in surprise.

"Good morning to you too, why you so happy?"

Hermione grinned at him, "Oh no reason" Draco snorted and Harry gave him a look.

"Actually Hermione, you look different and I don't just mean the fact that you're on a clear high its something else…" said Neville thoughtfully and Hermione blushed and grinned.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment"

"It was meant as one" Hermione grinned.

"So you going to tell us why you're on a high?" asked Harry.

Hermione grinned at him, "Nope" before starting to eat.

"Fine don't share the love" Hermione choked on her food while she and Draco collapsed into fits of laughter. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked at each other in surprise, "Ok, how was that funny?"

Draco was able to speak first, "Well put it this way Harry, you don't want to share some forms of love" Harry just gave him a blank look while Ginny at first gawped at them before collapsing into fits of giggles while Neville and Luna didn't react to these words because they weren't sure how to especially if Draco was talking about what they thought he was.

"Right so what are we doing today since its Saturday and all Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled" Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna gawped at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Dumbledore thinks its safer, mind that puts a spanner in the works for the plan but we'll get round it" said Draco lowering his voice to a whisper.

"How?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later, don't want to be over heard" they all nodded.

"We still next?" asked Neville and Draco nodded.

They finished their breakfast and headed for the library where Harry started complaining about the banning of Hogsmeade trips.

"He can't do this to us! It's our NEWT year! The only break we get from the place is Hogsmeade and the holidays!"

"Would you rather us get attacked and murdered?!" snapped Hermione.

"No but…but…but we now have to order Christmas presents by owl order and then we don't know what something is like just from a picture of it!" Hermione gave him a look.

"So really you're complaining that you can't spend three hours in Honeydukes?"

Harry gave her a look that gave her the impression he was thinking about what she'd just said, "Yes I'd say that's what I'm most pissed off about" Hermione laughed.

"Men!"

"Women!"

"Oooo what a come back!" the group laughed earning them a glare off Madam Pince.

"Ok down to seriousness, how do you plan on killing us all off if we aren't allowed into Hogsmeade?" whispered Neville.

"Easy, the Death Eaters can get into the grounds via weak spots in the protection around Hogwarts, so you two go for a romantic walk around the lake, I let Voldemort know and as long as you two have taken the potion you'll be fine" Neville and Luna nodded.

"When?"

"When you're ready" suddenly Sirius and Remus appeared out of nowhere making them all jump.

"You know that discussing this in the library is very dangerous as anyone can over hear you?" asked Remus and Draco gave him a look. "Don't give me that look, the last thing u need is for Voldemort to find out what you're really up to before the time is right".

"I know that, I also know that it is a minority of Slytherins that actually use the library for studying" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass" Draco grinned.

"So as we were saying, when do you want to put this next 'phase' into action" asked Neville and Draco shrugged.

"Do it this week" said Sirius and they looked at him in surprise, "Look, if you leave it any longer it'll be too close to Christmas and well, Augusta's strong but she'd not that strong" Neville nodded.

"That reminds me" he pulled out an envelope, "I wrote that for her, just tell her you found it while packing up my school stuff and don't worry I've not told her anything so will you give it to her?" Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Yeah sure" Remus took the envelope and pocketed it.

"She'll get it" Neville grinned.

"It'll be impossible to reach daddy, he's on the run. The Death Eater's aren't happy with what he's been writing in the Quibbler and so he's now on the run. He wrote to me saying to stay at Hogwarts till the end of the year and we'd see what we could do about hiding from the Death Eaters together" everyone except Neville looked at her in surprise.

"I've told you, you can stay with me during the holidays, not that it matters now and when the years out gran wont mind you staying especially if it means keeping you safe" said Neville and she smiled. "I know I just don't like it that he's out there alone, what if they catch him?" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Luna listen to me" Luna looked straight at Sirius, "The Marauders may be famous for our pranks, detentions and trouble making but believe me your father was craftier than me and James put together. We couldn't pull one over on Xenophilius no matter how hard we tried the guy was just too good. So believe me when I say that the Death Eaters couldn't catch him with all the help in the world!" Luna smiled while the others laughed.

"You've got to be kidding?!" laughed Harry.

"No why?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"So the Marauders aren't so great after all" Sirius scowled.

"Shut up you!" Harry just laughed harder, "Alright mister how about you see if you can pull one over on me and Rem?"

"Oi! Keep me out of it!"

"You're a Marauder, you're in" Remus scowled.

"I knew being a Marauder would bite me in the ass one day" Remus mumbled.

"I thought Sirius already does" quipped Hermione without thinking and she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock when she realised what she'd said while everyone except Sirius and Remus roared with laughter.

"Will you all be quiet? This is a library!" snapped Madam Pince.

Sirius and Remus stared at her speechless for a few minutes before, "Where the hell did that come from?" Hermione's face actually managed to go redder.

"My best friend is gay remember?"

"I am not!" protested Harry.

"Not you, Danny!" said Hermione while everyone laughed.

"Anything you want to tell us Harry?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Oh yes I'm gay and would quite like a cock in my ass! No thank you" retorted Harry making them all laugh again and he turned to Sirius, "You said something about pulling one over on you and Remus?"

"Yep, we'll show you that the Marauders were and still are the best even with out numbers halved" said Sirius while Remus groaned.

"I'm too old for a prank war Sirius!"

"You're not even forty yet!"

"Yes but I feel sixty, werewolf remember!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll fight this one on my own then" Remus rolled his eyes.

"And get your butt whipped, our pranks only succeeded when I was involved"

"Does that mean you're game?"

"I'm game" Sirius and Harry grinned identical evil grins and Remus blinked, "That's frightening"

"What is?"

"That you two have identical evil grins and that if you, Harry had brown eyes you'd think it was James sat there" Harry grinned.

"Right then, bugger off while we plan how to pull one over on you two" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"See you later. And bye the way, you're going down Potter" Harry laughed.

"You mean you are!" called Harry as the two men walked away.

"Yeah on Remus" mumbled Ginny before she could stop herself and the group roared with laughter while Sirius and Remus walked away.

"They are so dead" muttered Remus while Madam Pince stormed over to the group to tell them off for being too noisy.

**A/N: What you think? I'm sat here giggling. Review!**


	21. Prank War, Bad Idea, Nonvebal Spells

**Chapter 21 – Prank War, Bad Idea, Non-verbal Spells, Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

"Dude we need to think of something quickly" moaned Neville, "I don't wanna miss this war".

"Will you shh I'm thinking" snapped Harry for the fifth time that night.

Suddenly Ginny snapped her finger, "I've got it! Harry get you're cloak!"

"What? Why?"

"Just get it and come with me" Harry got up and ran up the boy's staircase to get the cloak and as an after thought the map.

"Got it, where are we going?"

"Great Hall, come on!" Harry threw the cloak over him and Ginny before realising that Neville and Luna hadn't moved.

"You two not coming?"

"You know how I feel about sneaking about after hours especially after first year when you landed me in detention for being out looking for you" said Neville and Harry laughed, he'd forgotten Neville was also caught that night.

"Ok, we'll tell you about it later" said Harry and Neville and Luna waved and watched as the portrait hole opened and closed.

"You know we could put them in a really awkward situation" whispered Harry.

"How so?"

"Not have left the room" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Neville would kill you and I don't really fancy watching two of my friends making out" Harry laughed.

"Yeah but would be funny" Ginny shook her head but didn't reply and so they walked the rest of the way down to the Great hall in silence only seeing a few teachers and ghost patrolling the corridors.

"Right, what's the plan?" asked Harry once they were in the great hall and up by the teachers table.

Ginny giggled, "Well basically once all the teachers are sat down we'll trigger the two curses we're going to use to turn them all into caged animals" Harry laughed.

"How long will it last?"

"No idea, I couldn't work it out".

"You're cruel" Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Do you know what two curses I'm talking about?" Harry nodded. "Right you start down where Hagrid sits I'll start down the other end".

"Ok, but we'll have to be quick" Ginny nodded and they hurried away from each other to opposite ends of the staff table and began casting the spells on each chair meeting in the middle at Dumbledore's.

"I don't think I _dare_ target Dumbledore" whispered Ginny.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I do. Triggrato!Humbestia! Atrapado!" Harry and Ginny quickly put the cloak back on and ran to halfway down the hall before turn and witch a flick of his wand and a muttered "Funger sammen" Ginny giggled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow morning its going to be hilarious!" she whispered excitedly and hugged Harry.

He laughed and hugged her back, "Yep, so much for no one can pull on over on the Marauders!" Ginny laugh and looked up into his face; their eyes me and they froze. Ginny felt her heart rate quicken, she missed him so much and wanted him back just as much but at the same time she was terrified. What was he going to do?

In answer to her question Harry lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back but Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he tuck her by the arm and made her walk in front of him under the cloak.

She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say, all she knew was that her heart was breaking all over again and she was having to blink rapidly to stop from crying.

They made their way up to Gryffindor tower in silence, confusing the Fat Lady when they gave the password without taking the cloak off. The common room was empty; Neville and Luna had gone to bed.

Harry pulled the cloak off and started to fold in up hoping that Ginny wouldn't talk to him, no such luck.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" he looked at her but she didn't speak as he finished folding the cloak, he then placed it on the back of the sofa, he knew what she wanted to say and he felt awful for putting her in the position he had, "Ginny I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that".

"But you did".

"I know".

"And?"

"And what?"

Ginny stared at him; she wanted to hit him, "What do you mean and what? You _kissed_ me Harry! You broke up with me, giving me this stupid, shit excuse of you won't watch me die and then nearly three weeks later you _kiss_ me! What the hell am I supposed to think?!" Harry groaned, put his hand in his pockets and lent against the back of the sofa looking at the floor. "Well?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what to say to you" Ginny just glared at him not daring to speak in case she screamed at him or hit him or even both.

"What do you want Harry?" the question surprised Harry; he'd expected her to continue shouting at him before slapping him and going to bed.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked carefully and knowing what the answer would be.

Ginny only just managed to stop herself from exploding, "What I mean is, do you or do you not want to be with me?" Harry sighed.

"I do want to be with you".

"Then be with me".

"No".

"Why not?!"

"You know why".

"Oh bullshit! I'm supposed to 'die'-" she used her fingers to show the inverted commas, "-in January so give me another reason".

"That is the reason! You _died_ in the lake! Actually _died_! If Remus hadn't been able to revive you I don't know what I'd have done!" he pushed himself off from the sofa, walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you too damn much to lose you and so until Voldemort's gone I wont risk your life" the tears Ginny had been fighting back leaked from her eyes at these words.

"But your happy to suffer and watch me suffer from heart break?" Harry nodded.

"I'd rather you be alive than dead".

"I don't care about _that_ I love you!"

"I love you too, I love you so much that I couldn't stand, wont stand for being the one who causes Voldemort to try to kill you, its killing me that everyone has to fake dying this year because of me and I _won't_ let it happen for real" Ginny nodded.

"But isn't love what Voldemort doesn't understand, our one true weapon against him" Harry gave her a look.

"Don't start quoting Dumbledore".

"Why? Because it's true?" she pushed Harry away from her, "You talk about defeating Voldemort yet you won't use the one weapon that can truly help you to win! Love! Us! Your _friends_! How do you expect to win if you won't let us in to love you?!"

"Because the last time I was extremely close to people who loved me they _died_! My parents are dead because they loved me! I _won't_…_can't_ let it happen again…I just can't! I don't expect you to wait around for the war to end but nor to I intend to let it drag on forever…I just…" he looked at her, his eyes begging. "…would you wait?" Ginny sighed, she wanted to throw it in his face and yell that if he wanted her he'd have to be with her now but at the same time the other half of her understood what he was saying, even agreed and wanted to wait.

"I neither promise to wait nor do I promise not to wait" Harry nodded and watched as she walked away from him up the girls staircase and out of his sight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Draco all went down to breakfast early to watch the prank unfold.

"So what exactly will the spells do?" asked Draco.

"Just turn them into caged animals" said Ginny.

"Specific to each person?"

"No I don't think so" Draco nodded.

"Good, I don't think Remus would appreciate becoming a wolf twice in one month" Ginny and Harry froze.

"Oh shit!" Draco gave them a look.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"He might become something else" said Ginny trying to reassure herself and Harry even though she was still a little angry with him.

They had nearly finished their breakfast when Hagrid took his seat and the staff table, Ginny nudged Harry, "Tables full" he looked up and grinned.

"Care to do the honours?"

"Gladly" she pulled out her wand, made a horizontal sweeping motion at the staff table muttering, "Novo" there was a series of pops, followed by a grinding sound and a huge clang making all the students jump before looking up at the staff table and bursting into laughter, every single teacher had turned into an animal and was in a cage. Applause rang round the hall as students showed their appreciation to the pranksters but it laughter and applause stopped when they heard a howl and everyone realised the exact animals that now sat at the table; several birds, two dogs, a cat and a wolf were visible, some teachers had turned into a mouse, rat, badger and even a mole.

But it was the wolf that everyone was watching because it was sat where Professor Lupin had been sat moments before.

"Oh shit!"

"Fuck!"

Hermione jumped to her feet, pulled out her wand, pointed it at Remus and shouted, "FINITE INCANTATEM!" and seconds later he was himself again while Draco, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined Hermione in turning the teachers back into themselves while Remus just sat stock still in his seat clearly in shock.

"We are so dead" hissed Ginny.

"Shh, they might not know it was us!" hissed Hermione out of the corner of her mouth as they retook their seats.

Dumbledore got to his feet; half a smile playing on his lips, "Thank you and I'd like to add that that prank was very amusing, nearly up to the standards of the infamous Marauders and Weasley twins. Now do we have the honour of knowing the identity of the pranksters?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Fess up?"

"Doesn't sound like we'll get in trouble" muttered Ginny.

"Oh fess up you cowards!" hissed Hermione and Harry and Ginny got to their feet causing Sirius to have to stifle a laugh because they'd finally come up with something for the prank war and pulled it off without him or Remus knowing it was coming.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, please make your way to Professor McGonagall's office" Dumbledore retook his seat as Harry and Ginny grabbed their bags and made their way to McGonagall's office.

Once they were gone and the noise in the Great Hall had picked up again Remus got to his feet and left the hall, followed by Sirius and McGonagall. Sirius followed Remus to Remus' office while McGonagall headed to her office.

"In!" she barked at Harry and Ginny when she saw them.

She followed them in and shut the door behind her, "So, you thought it would be funny to play a prank on the teachers which involved turning them into an animal? Thought it would be funny to turn them into an animal connected with them in some way, _what_ must have gone through poor Professor Lupin's mind when he realised what he'd become!"

"Professor we had no idea it would turn him into a wolf!" said Harry.

Ginny nodded, "If I'd have known the spell would do that I wouldn't have suggested it! All the book said was that if the spell was used to turn a person into animal by not being specifically cast at them it had to be triggered and the person would change! If I'd have known Remus would become a wolf I'd never have suggested it!" said Ginny, she felt so awful, Remus hated the wolf in him and she'd brought it to the surface before full moon.

"So it was your idea?" Ginny nodded.

"Harry just helped me pull it off".

"So you were both out of bed after hours? After hours and in the dark when you are targets for Death Eaters within these walls? Yes I'm aware that there is a population of students in these walls that are loyal to Voldemort and so are you. Yet you still go wandering through the castle at night? Breaking the rules laid down years ago stating that students are not to leave their dorms after curfew but also going behind the backs of those trying to protect you!"

"We had the invisibility cloak!" said Harry but that only made McGonagall scowl even more.

"That is beside the point! Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor not for the prank as Professor Dumbledore says there is no need but for the fact that you have not only broken school rules but deliberately deceived those trying to protect you and for embarrassing a teacher whose position at this school is already closely watched by the ministry and who I thought you cared for more. Now get to your lessons and I wouldn't blame Professor Lupin for taking anymore points off or giving you detention! Now get out!" they left the office and Harry groaned.

"What?"

"I have defence first!" Ginny laughed.

"Good luck" and she walked away to Charms Harry quickly checked his watch and saw that he had ten minutes to get to defence and so set off at a fairly slow pace, not wanting to arrive first and feel Remus' wrath. He knew Remus was going to be furious with him but they didn't know that he'd turn into a wolf!

He reached the defence classroom as the last of the class were entering and he followed them and sat with Hermione and Draco near the front.

"Why do you insist on sitting near the front?" Harry hissed at them.

"To torture you" grinned Draco but Harry glared at him.

"Oh come on! What did McGonagall do? A few points and detention can't be that bad!"

"Actually its just thirty points from Gryffindor and that's not why I'm pissed off" whispered Harry.

"Than what's crawled up your Arse and died?" Hermione snorted with laughter and quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to regain her dignity.

"Well if you really want to know-"

"Silence Malfoy! Potter! I want to begin the lesson and at the end I want a word with you Potter".

"Yes sir".

"Good now, as we have covered all the dark creatures you are required to know of and the defence spells you need to know, which I must put credit to some of you who joined the DA back in your fifth year we will be starting with duelling" there was a gasp and mutters ran around the classroom.

"Brilliant!" Harry whispered at Hermione and Draco with a grin.

Remus smiled, "Yes, the ministry has decided that you need to be trained in how to act, offend and defend yourself in a duel. Now by act I mean how if the proper way to duel not that Voldemort and his Death Eaters follow this but still you need to know. Firstly you and your opponent bow to each other before taking up your position to be ready to fight, now each witch of wizard has a different battle stance depending on what they find comfortable. Now as I have said, Voldemort and his Death Eaters don't follow these rules of politeness when duelling so be prepared to jump straight into the battle if you ever have the unfortune to be duelling against them, yes Harry?" Harry put his hand down.

"Not to be rude Professor but Lord Voldemort does followed the rules of duelling or at least he did the last time I faced him, three years ago" the class went silent.

"Well that may have been because he considers you a worthy opponent Harry and at that time he wanted the satisfaction of having duelled and killed you properly" Harry shrugged.

"All the same he does follow the proper rules of duelling" Remus nodded.

"Yes but I'm talking about when your house is suddenly attacked. When you are sat in your living room talking with your parents, reading a book, doing your holiday homework or playing chess or some other activity and your door is knocked through and you have to pull your wand out in a matter of seconds otherwise you could either be dead, under the imperious curse or being tortured for some form of information they may think you have or just for fun. Mr. Finnigan will you come up here?" Seamus looked at Remus in shock but got to his feet all the same and headed to the front of the class. "Put your wand in your pocket, sit or lounge over there and read this comic. I'm going to leave the room and come in when you least expect it and try to curse you, don't worry I won't use anything the Death Eaters would" Seamus visibly relaxed, took the comic and sat on the floor with the comic and Remus left the room.

Once he was gone Seamus spoke, "This is so daft he knows he's gonna be able to hex me before I get to my wand" he looked back at the comic, for nearly five minutes Remus didn't appear until, "Bombarda! Rictusempra!" Seamus visibly jumped out of his skin before plunging his hand into his robe for his wand and shouting:

"Protego!" he was too late the spell hit him and he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Finite incantatem, reparo" Seamus stopped laughing and the door mended itself and went back into its frame. "Not bad Mr. Finnigan nearly stopped my curse; of course you have to be even faster than you were. Now I tip I will give you is this: you hear a curse like bombarda you quickly look to see where the attackers are while reaching for your wand and then when you hear the next curse you duck or roll away while pulling your wand out and are ready for the next attack. Shall we try again?" Seamus nodded.

"Just don't give me another heart attack" Remus smiled.

"A Death Eater has every intention of scaring you into not acting so again I will enter when you least expect it" Remus left the classroom again.

"Why did he have to pick me? Why not you, Harry?"

"Cause I've had loads of combat training and don't really need anymore" grinned Harry.

Seamus turned back to the comic, "Well at least the comic is good".

"What comic is it?"

"Batman and Robin" Harry grinned.

"Good comics, go movies too" Seamus nodded.

Remus made them wait even longer this time before blasting the door off its hinges and trying to hit Seamus with the full body bind but Seamus ducked while pulling his wand out and shouting "Stupefy!" which Remus failed to block and doge and so hit the floor stunned.

"Nice one!" called Dean as applause broke out while Hermione revived Remus and helped him to his feet.

"Excellent Mr. Finnigan, ten points to Gryffindor, sit down" he paused while he mended the door and turned to the class, "Now it is easier to defend yourself in a surprise attack if your attacker voices their curses but it becomes much harder if they are able to do non-verbal spells. So, how many of you mastered non-verbal spells last year?" most of the class put their hands up except Neville, Harry, Ernie and Padma Patil, "Good nearly all of you, those of you who haven't the best way to master non-verbal spells is through not only practice but knowing and understanding the theory behind casting spells without speaking so I want you to all pair off, I'll clear the tables away and I want you to try and attack your partner non-verbally and defend yourself non-verbally. Please put your things away and stand" everyone did as they were told quickly anxious to get practicing once everyone had stood Remus cleared the tables and chairs with a flick of his wand. "Right before you all pair off I want the floor you haven't been able to master non-verbal spells to come to the front and I want four volunteers to help them" Hermione and Draco walked forward and Remus smiled at them, "Two more?" no-one moved, "Right I'll pick, Miss Abbott and Mr. Boot" Hannah and Terry walked forward scowling slightly, "Right the rest of you, find a space and begin. Non lethal spells please! That includes sectumspempra!"

He turned to the eight students at the front of the classroom, "Right, I want Neville to pair with Hermione, Harry with Draco please try not to kill each other, Hannah with Padma and Terry with Ernie".

"Awww sir!"

"What? I've paired you according to your ability not with who your dating because are you really going to want to hex your girlfriend or boyfriend?" no-one replied while Harry, Hermione and Draco tried not to laugh. "Right get going".

"Never thought you wouldn't be able to do a non-verbal spell" muttered Draco.

"Don't rub it in" muttered Harry.

"I'm not, I'm just saying. So what's stopping it from working?"

"No idea"

Draco looked over at Remus, "Sir! What's the chapter on non-verbal spells again?"

"Chapter eleven" replied Remus.

"Thank you" Draco pulled out his defence textbook and opened it at chapter eleven and Harry was surprised to see that he'd _highlighted_ key points.

"Have you used muggle highlighters?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone it'd ruin my reputation" Harry burst out laughing.

"Sorry mate but your reputations already ruined!" Draco gave him a look, Harry lowered his voice "Dude you're shagging Hermione! She's _muggle-born_!" Draco looked shocked. "Oh please it's obvious!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, non-verbal spells" Harry snorted with laughter, "I'm going to put you in detention in a minute".

"Sorry" Harry pulled out his textbook and turned to the chapter and Draco handed him a green highlighter.

"Right, everyone knows magic comes from the soul and it controlled by the heart and emotions-"

"What?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"What I mean is if you're cold hearted like Voldemort it's easier to cast spells like the unforgivable curses but if you're warm hearted like you it make it harder"

'_That's what you think'_ thought Harry.

"Which means to cast any spell you have to _mean_ it, you have to will for the spell you happen, you can't just flick your wand and think the incantation you have to mean it, for example: Hermione's across the room with Neville if I wanted her attention without bawling across the room I'd do this" he took out his wand, flicked it and sent a stinging hex at her which hit her on the back of her thigh and she gave a yelp and turned to see Draco with his wand out and scowled. Harry and Draco waved grinning.

"See what I mean?" Harry nodded, "You try and get her attention now that she's not looking" Harry's grin widened.

"She's gonna hex us to smithereens" Draco nodded.

"Probably but do it anyway" Harry to out his wand and pointed it in Hermione's direction, "Remember, you have to _want_ her attention, you have to _want_ the spell to work" Harry nodded, flicked his wand while thinking the incantation but nothing happened, "Hmmm, try bawling it in your head sometimes intensifies the want" Harry nodded and tried again, still nothing. "You don't really want to hex her do you?"

"Not particularly" Draco nodded and thought for a moment.

"What would make you want to hex her?"

"No idea" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on! She must know something about you that you don't want people to know".

"Well yeah but she'd never tell anyway" Draco sighed slightly then had a brainwave.

"You think so do you?" Harry gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" Draco smirked.

"Oh well you know, just that she's mentioned one or two things" Harry's eyebrows started to rise in shock.

"Like what?"

"Oh just that you and that Danny guy has a thing going before you got with Ginny, not that I believe her of course" Draco looked at Harry's shocked face, "Oh my gosh! It's true?!" how he didn't burst into hysterical laughter right then he didn't know because Harry's face was a picture or shock and anger.

"No it's not frigging true!" growled Harry.

"Not what Hermione told me".

"Right!" Harry flicked her wand at Hermione thinking the incantation for the stinging hex and saw the jet of light fly towards her and hit her on the thigh causing her to yelp in pain again and whirl round to glare at Harry with Draco collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Brilliant! Hahaha! I know that would work! Hahaha!" Harry looked at him.

"You're a tosser"

"Got you to do a non-verbal spell didn't it?"

"True but still, poor Hermione"

"She'll get over it. Ow!" Draco shook his hand furiously as the sting from the hex burned his nerves, they looked over at Hermione and Neville to see that Neville had his wand out and was grinning. "Bastards" muttered Draco.

Harry laughed, "Serve you right if you ask me" Draco glared at him.

"Alright smart arse let's see if you can do anything more challenging than a stinging hex" challenged Draco.

"You my friend are on" replied Harry and they took up their positions.

"Non-verbal spells only, in fact-" he pointed his wand at Harry, "Langlock" then turned his wand on himself and did the same to himself. He then bowed and Harry followed suit, Draco acted first and Harry had to doge the curse and tried to send one back to it didn't work, Draco released his tongue, "Want to hex me" Harry tried again but still nothing, "Come on Potter! Hex me or I _will_ tell the school that you're shagging that Danny guy!" Harry scowled thrust his wand at Draco and the full body bind curse flew towards him and Draco only just managed to thing 'protego' to stop the hex, "Yes! Ok, so _maybe_ I won't tell _everyone_" Harry knew Draco was goading him to want to attack but it didn't stop him from getting frustrated with him. After a few more minutes and a bit more goading Harry was able to cast nearly all of the minor hexes and curses and Draco was grinning, "Excellent, finite incantatem" Harry found he could speak.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome".

"Well done Harry, Draco, twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor" Harry and Draco jumped and looked round they hadn't realised Remus was watching them and so was the rest of the class. Remus turned from them to the rest of the class, "Now, there was a perfect example of how, _**lies**_ and insults used to make a person angry can help with successfully helping a person to perform spells non-verbally. This is of course one of the ways your opponents will try to rile you up in hope you make a mistake so you have to be careful not to lose yourself in your emotions as you can make mistakes and make yourself vulnerable. Now, is anyone having difficulty defending or attacking non-verbally?" Neville's hand went up and Remus checked his watch, "Well there's only a few minutes before the bell so you may all go except for Neville and Harry" the class gathered their books and left except for Neville and Harry. "Neville, would you like some extra defence lessons?"

"Yes please!" Remus chuckled.

"Very well, how about Saturday afternoons so that you have your week nights free to do your homework?"

"Yeah sounds great, thanks!"

"You're welcome, see you later"

"Bye" Neville headed out of the door just as it opened and Sirius came through it making them both jump while Harry and Remus laughed.

"Sorry Neville" Neville nodded.

"You…too" he gasped and left.

"I take it I'm getting another bollocking but this time for the prank?" Remus and Sirius grinned.

"No actually well done, we never thought of turning the teachers into caged animals even though I don't sppreciate being turned into a wolf" grinned Remus.

"Not my fault it turned everyone into their respective animals" said Harry with a shrug.

"Yes well, well done now piss off!" Harry laughed and walked out but just as he got to the doorway he tripped over something and went flying only just managing to stay on his feet.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sirius glared at him and closed the door, Harry rolled his eyes and conjured two buckets, filled one with grease and the other with freezing cold water, and then levitated them above the door all non-verbally before heading to his next lessen.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long I've not really had a good idea for the prank war till now so I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to not take so long with the next one but no promises. Review?**


	22. McGonagall’s Wrath, Neville and Luna

**Chapter 22 – McGonagall's Wrath, Neville and Luna**

"YOU ARE TEACHERS OF THIS SCHOOL AND SHOULD NOT BE CONDONING OR ENCOURAGING SUCH BEHAVIOUR NEVER MIND JOINING IN! IT IS COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE AND RIDICULOUS! YOU ARE THIRTY-SEVEN YEARS OLD NOT SEVENTEEN!"

"Awww come on Minnie it's just a bit of fun!" argued Sirius.

"OH YES HILARIOUS! MISS WEASLEY IS NOW IN THE HOSPITAL WING HALF TRANSFIGURED INTO A _GNU_!"

"That hex came from Neville not us!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO CAST THE SPELL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ENCOURAGING SUCH BEHAVIOUR!"

"Oh come on! They need something to smile about they're having to fake their deaths for goodness sake!"

"I am well aware of that Black! But that is no excuse to half terrorise the school with a PRANK WAR! I am so disappointed with the pair of you that if it wasn't for the fact that I don't have the energy to teach all seven years and deal with trouble makers _and_, don't want a repeat of the year with Madam Umbridge I'd be suggesting to Albus that he fire the pair of you! Now this ridiculous prank war ends today! Now get out of my sight!" Sirius and Remus left McGonagall's office in silence, closed the door behind them, walked to the end of the corridor and around the corner before bursting into hysterical laughter and high fiving each other.

"I actually felt like I was a student again!" laughed Remus.

"Yeah I thought we'd had it! I was waiting on the detention" laughed Sirius.

"Come on, let's go see if Pomphrey has managed to return Ginny to normal" said Remus, laughter still in his voice.

Sirius snorted, "I wish I had a camera".

"Sirius that's cruel!"

"Oh come on! She's half gnu!" Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Come on you idiot" they hurried to the hospital wing to find Ginny sitting on a hospital bed nearly back to her normal self except for the antlers sticking out of her head that Madam Pomphrey was shrinking.

"Hey look Moony its Prongs reincarnated as a red headed woman!"

"Oh haha! Did McGonagall sack you?"

"No just yelled herself hoarse" Harry laughed.

"Serve you right".

"Oh shut up, we still won!" said Sirius.

"YOU DID NOT!" yelled the teens together.

"Did"

"Didn't!"

"Did"

"Did not!"

"Did"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"HA!"

"You tricked me!"

"Like I said, we won" smirked Sirius.

Harry hexed his hair so it was greasy and enlarged his nose before turning his robes green, "Shut up Snivellus!" Remus roared with laughter while Sirius freaked out.

"Ewwwwww! He's turned me into Snivellus! Turn me back! Turn me back!"

"Mr. Potter for goodness sake! There was no need!" Harry grinned.

"We win".

"Sirius stand still and I will turn you back!" ordered Madam Pomphrey and Sirius stood still so she could change him back before turning her attention back to Ginny's antlers, "Honestly! You'd thick you'd had grown up over the twenty years since you were here!" everyone laughed at her and she scowled before finally vanishing Ginny's antlers, "There you are dear, now go away!"

They left the hospital wing together and headed up to the room of requirement to see Ron.

"Remembered me have you?" he asked them when he saw them.

"Sorry mate we've had a mad three days" grinned Harry dropping down on the sofa next to his best friend.

"Why what's happened?"

"Oh we've just been waging war on each other, well Sirius and Remus versus the rest of us" Ron groaned.

"I miss everything!" he looked at Neville and Luna, "Come keep me company".

"Ron!" scolded Hermione while everyone else laughed.

"Actually you have a point" said Neville and he turned to Draco, "How much warning does all dark and powerful need?" everyone laughed.

"Not long, make it after dinner though then I can owl his evilness and let him know" Neville nodded.

"Fine by me" he looked at Luna, "You still ok with 'dying'?" Luna nodded.

"If it means cleaning away Moldywart I'll do it" Neville kissed her.

"Just let us know and give us the potion an hour before" Draco nodded.

"I'm going to go and check the stock, there should be enough for you both, catch you all later" he kissed Hermione on the cheek and went to leave.

"And if there isn't?" asked Hermione.

"I'll make some more"

"You are not skiving Herbology!"

"You rather one of them die?"

"No"

"Then I skive Herbology" he looked at Sirius and Remus, "You didn't hear me say that".

They blinked and looked at each other before looking back at him, "Hear what?" Draco grinned.

"Never mind, see you later" and he left.

"So what did this prank war consist of and how did it start?" asked Ron and Harry told him about the challenge in the library and all the pranks they'd played on each other until Ginny had been half transfigured into a gnu and McGonagall had yelled at Sirius and Remus. They stayed in the room of requirement over lunch before going to Herbology and Charms for Ginny and Luna.

"I wonder why Draco never reappeared" said Hermione as they reached the greenhouses, shivering from the cold December wind.

"No idea, maybe he needed to make more of that potion" replied Harry.

"Well he better turn up for this lesson or I'll-there you are!" Harry and Neville looked and saw Draco sat on one of the work benches, his feet on the stool.

"Hey"

"Where've you been?" asked Hermione going over to him and hugging him and kissing his lips.

"Sorry, after I checked there was enough potion I was heading back up to meet you guys when I got sidelined by Crabbe and Goyle they're failing potions I had to help them" Hermione nodded.

"Let them fail, serve them right" said Harry and Draco laughed.

"I would but as you know full well I can't. Oh Neville I've owled all dark and powerful so they'll be ready" Neville nodded and they took their seats to wait for the rest of the class and Professor Sprout.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dinner that evening came all too soon for Neville and Luna and even though they were prepared to fake their deaths to be able to fight another day with Harry and the Order when they were ready, they were still terrified that the potion might not work even though it had for Ron.

"I should have asked Ron what it was like" muttered Neville while he played with his sausages.

"What, what was like?" asked Harry who was sat next to Neville and had heard what he'd muttered.

"Never mind"

"Nev?" Neville looked side ways at Harry.

"Some Gryffindor I am, I'm terrified" Neville told him.

"So was Ron"

"But I don't know if the potion will work for me, it might not-"

"Shut up! It will work!" said Harry forcefully and Neville took it as a hint to stop talking about it.

Luna was also playing with her food, the same thoughts going through her head in the end she couldn't stand it, "Neville can we go for a walk now? I can't eat".

"Sure, see you guys soon".

"Send us a patronus when they strike" whispered Harry, Neville and Luna nodded and left the Great Hall.

"They'll be fine" said Draco, "They've taken the potion-" he checked his watch, "Over and hour ago, it'll work".

"Better do" muttered Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Neville and Luna headed out into the grounds and towards the lake, hand in hand; they were nearly there when Neville stopped.

"Wait a minute Lu" Luna stopped and turned to face him, "I want to tell you something, just in case…in case things go wrong tonight".

"You think they will?"

"I don't know, I hope not but that doesn't mean I'm not scared that they will" Luna nodded.

"What is it you want to say?" she asked gently, her airy voice smooth and calm instead of her usual weird almost hyper tone.

Neville blushed slightly, "I err…I just…" he paused, swallowed and took a breath "Sorry, I just want you to know that I really like you, I mean, I've like other girls before but I didn't feel as strongly for them as I do for you and I-" Luna kissed him.

"I love you too" Neville grinned.

"Well I wasn't going for love, I think its maybe a bit strong but-" he stopped, realising he'd put his foot in it, "Sorry, what I meant was-" Luna cut him off.

"I understand, love is a very strong word Nev but it's the best I can think of to explain how I feel about you" Neville grinned and kissed her before picking her up slightly and spinning her around making her laugh.

"Come on you loony, let's go get killed" Neville gave her a look.

"Way to ruin the moment" Luna stuck her tongue out at him before taking his hand and pulling him on.

"Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't let Bellatrix be the one to kill me, I couldn't bear the shame" Luna nodded.

"You kill her fist then, she deserves it" Neville pinched her.

"I'm not murderer thank you very much" Luna giggled.

"Yes you aren't very menacing are you?" Neville gave her a look.

"Not very menacing? I'll show you menacing!" Luna squeaked as he advanced on her and she backed up.

"Ok, your menacing. _Very _menacing" Neville laughed.

"Oh please! I'm going to be sick!" came a taunting voice from the trees behind Luna. Neville looked up while Luna spun on her heel to see Bellatrix Lestrange coming towards them with several other Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy who they recognised by his long blonde hair that was trailing out from the bottom of his hood. "Mum and dad would be so proud of you Neville, you're as soppy and disgusting as them!" Neville glared at her.

"Go to hell" he spat at her while pulling out his wand, he flicked it and thought '_Expecto Patronum'_ and to his surprise his frog patronus leapt from his wand and hopped away to the school.

"What's the matter? Too scared to take on a few Death Eaters alone?"

"No, just evening the odds in our favour" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"How about I send you on a one way trip to see your parents?"

Luna pointed her wand at Bellatrix, "Just try it!" she squeaked and the Death Eaters laughed.

"Wow a Ravenclaw with more than just brains!" laughed one.

"There's more to a Lovegood than meets the eye!" laughed another and they guessed it was Antonin Dolohov and Rudolphus Lestrange.

"You not with your master for once?"

"He has more important things to do than kill lowly blood traitors" spat Bellatrix and Neville grinned.

"So killing blood traitors is all your good for then?" Bellatrix was so angry at this comment she looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"How dare you! Crucio!" Neville blocked it easily.

"Is that the best you've got? There are two of us and six of you and the best you can do is, crucio!" Bellatrix dodged his curse easily.

"Hmmm, I take it back mum and dad would be ashamed of you, good boy, let's see what else you can do, sectumspempra!" Neville and Luna dived out of the way of the spell in different directions giving the Death Eaters a chance to separate them.

Neville found himself face to face with the Lestranges and Dolohov while Luna was duelling Malfoy and two Death Eaters who's identities were still a mystery.

Out of the corner of his eyes Neville could see Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione and several teachers tearing across the grass towards them, he jumped as a jet of purple light skimmed his nose and he turned to his attackers and started to duel.

Harry and the others were feet from them when Luna screamed, it was a scream they hadn't heard since that night in the Ministry, there was a flash of green light and Luna stopped screaming.

"NO! CRUCIO!" he fired the spell at one of the Death Eaters Luna had been duelling giving his attackers chance to curse him. He turned to see the jet of green light coming straight for his face, he felt it hit and all went black.

Seeing Neville fall Remus dived for the masked Death Eater that had cursed him, knocking him to the ground and making his mask fall off to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"You son of bitch!"

"Get over it, bombarda!" the spell hit Remus in the stomach and he flew through the air, landing painfully on his ass, six feet away. He looked over at the fight, winded to see the Death Eaters fleeing into the forest, three were on the ground unconscious or dead Remus didn't know or care it was Neville and Luna he was interested in. '_Please let them be ok!'_ he thought desperately while trying to catch his breathe.

Once the Death Eaters had vanished Professor Dumbledore magiced Luna and Neville onto stretchers and covered them in a white cloth before tying up the three Death Eaters on the ground.

"Minerva, please fetch the Minister and Kingsley" McGonagall nodded and hurried away to her office.

Sirius ran over to Remus and pulled him to his feet, "You ok?"

"Yeah just had the wind knocked out of me" gasped Remus and Sirius put Remus' arm around his shoulder.

"Come on" together the group walked back up to the castle.

"Will they be ok?" asked Hermione and Ginny repeatedly.

"Yeah, can we take a short cut up to the seventh floor?" asked Draco.

"There's one on the first floor, behind the tapestry of the wolves" said Sirius, "We'll meet you up there I'm taking Rem to the hospital wing make sure he's ok" Remus rolled his eyes and took his arm back.

"I'm fine Sirius, I've only been winded" he started to cough slightly, "And don't start going on about how full moons next week! I'm fine so stop fussing!" they hurried through the empty entrance hall, up the marble staircase and through the tapestry that revealed a winding staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"Stop!" said Draco and he pulled out two vials of the yellow potion he'd given Ron, passed one to Harry to pour down Luna's throat while he uncorked the other to give to Neville.

"How long will it take?" asked Hermione when they'd been given the potion.

"You asked that last time" Draco told her.

"And last time it took over five minutes" said Harry.

"Let's keep going then" said Remus and they recovered Neville and Luna with the cloths and started to ascend the stairs, nearly half way up Luna groaned, lifted her arms slowly and sat up grinning.

"It worked!" Hermione grinned.

"It did indeedy" he ground stopped again. "Why hasn't Neville come round?" Hermione asked and Harry pulled the cloth back and checked his pulse, it was there.

"Because he's being a git!" he thumped Neville on the arm.

"OW! Uncalled for!"

"Serve you right for being lazy" grinned Harry.

"How are you both feeling?" asked Dumbledore making the teens jump slightly, they had forgotten he was there.

"Fine thanks professor" said Neville and Dumbledore turned to Luna.

"I'm fine as well sir" Dumbledore smiled.

"Good, now please excuse me I have two letters to write" he turned to leave when Remus stopped him.

"Give this one to Augusta as well as the one your writing, its from Neville, don't worry he's not told her about the plan" Dumbledore took the letter and smiled.

"I will make sure she receives it".

"Thanks sir!" Dumbledore left.

"Right you, off!" said Harry.

"Awww but I'm comfy!" whined Neville lying back down on the stretcher with his hands behind his back.

Harry scowled and with a quick flick of his wand flipped the stretcher over and vanished it, "OW! Landing on stairs hurts you know!" Harry grinned.

Luna jumped off her stretcher and vanished it, "Shall we proceed to the room of requirement?"

"Yeah, here put this on" said Harry pulling out his invisibility cloak and tossing it to her.

Neville and Luna vanished under it before they carried on to the room of requirement to meet Ron who cheered when Neville and Luna appeared from under the invisibility cloak and told him they were 'dead'.

After staying the room of requirement for an hour Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Sirius and Remus left to go to bed.

"You know, we could be really cruel and pretend the potion doesn't work next time and they believe us" said Harry making Sirius chuckle.

"Good prank but very cruel Harry" Harry grinned.

"Which means you'd have done it when you were at school?" Sirius laughed.

"Well maybe but the situation-" Remus coughed, "-never presented itself" Harry shot them both a look.

"Well covered" he muttered before they parted ways.

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I've had writer's block for ages! My muse keeps disappearing! So a thousand apologies! Its Easter hols now so I should get more written now I don't have loads of uni work to do. Hope you enjoyed the chappy I'll try and update more often. Review?**


	23. Mistakes, Punishment, Identity

**Chapter 23 – Mistakes, Punishment, Identity**

"Bellatrix report!" Bellatrix got to get feet and looked to Lord Voldemort at the head of the table.

"My Lord, the mission was a success, Longbottom and Lovegood are dead".

"Where are Rudolphus, Antonin and Stan Shunpike?" Bellatrix swallowed and looked at Lucius who avoided her eye.

"They were captured, Longbottom sent for help and they were backed up by Potter, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore and several others" she explained looking away from her master in shame.

"Who?" Voldemort demanded.

"The Weasley girl, obviously Draco as he must keep his cover, the mudblood, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout" said Bellatrix.

"Very well, sit" Bellatrix sat, "So once again I must rescue some of my Death Eaters from Azkaban prison, they will have to wait I have business to take care of abroad-"

"My Lord!" Bellatrix had gotten to her feet, "Apologies my Lord, but to save you the effort would you like myself and some others to free our brothers?"

"No. They will stay there till I see fit to release them, they failed me and will suffer for it now silence while I speak" Bellatrix sat and there was silence while Voldemort spoke.

"Finally before I leave Draco when can you set up our next victim or victims?" Draco got to his feet.

"I plan on setting up the Weasley girl after Christmas, the first Quidditch match after Christmas is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff it will be quite easy to get yourself or just some of my fellow followers to infiltrate the grounds and kill her during the match" Voldemort smirked.

"You've given this a lot of thought" said Voldemort thoughtfully.

"Yes sir, I have tried to plan ahead of all of the killings so far and the ones to come" said Draco and Voldemort's smirk seemed to widen.

"Excellent, I am very impressed with you. If you succeed in this mission you will be greatly rewarded" Draco grinned and bowed.

"Thank you my Lord. Is there anything else you require me to tell you or want me to do?"

"No, return to Hogwarts" Draco bowed and left.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Hermione was relaxing in her common room waiting for Draco to return from the meeting he'd been called to by owl, it was starting to get really late and she was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to stay awake to meet Draco when he got back. Her eyes were just beginning to close when the fire roared suddenly green and Draco stepped out, after taking one look at him she screamed and pulled out her wand.

"Incarcerous!" Draco didn't have time to reach for his wand as the ropes bound him tightly.

"Hermione! What are you doing?!"

"Prove you're Draco Malfoy!"

"What? Why?"

"You've never walked out of that fire in your Death Eater robes so who are you?!"

"I'm me!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?!"

"Say something that only Draco would know!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know! Any-fucking-thing!" Draco sighed.

"Ok, ok let me think of something" Hermione laughed.

"Oh so you can rack your brains for the best thing you've gotten out of him that'll I'll believe?"

"No! I just need to think of something so you know I'm me!"

"Well I don't believe you" Draco sighed.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Get someone I trust" and she left running the entire way to Sirius and Remus' quarters.

She banged on the door with her fist and yelled, "SIRIUS! REMUS!" until Remus pulled the door open looking very tired in just an undershirt and boxers.

"Hermione! What...what's wrong?"

"I need you and Sirius to come now!" Remus blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Please! Draco just came back and I don't think he's him!" that woke Remus up.

"Hang on what? Draco's just got back from where?"

"His meeting! He was called in by Voldemort and he came back and I don't think he's him!"

"Hang on" Remus turned his head to the side and yelled, "SIRIUS! HERE NOW!" he turned back to Hermione.

"What do you mean he's not him?"

"He came back in Death Eater robes, he _never_ does that!" Remus nodded.

"Come in, two minutes" he let Hermione in and ran back into his bedroom to wake Sirius and get dressed.

Nearly five minutes later they were running back to the Heads Dorm, "He must have scared the shit out of you when he walked out of that fire place" panted Sirius as they ran towards the tapestry that guarded the Heads Dorm.

"Yeah, I just bound him and demanded he prove he's him but he couldn't!"

"Shit!"

"Moldywart" said Hermione and they entered the dorm to find Draco exactly where Hermione had left him.

"Oh great! Hermione you're going to have to tell me how the fuck I can prove I'm me because my minds blank" Remus walked over to Draco and yanked him up onto the sofa.

"Just proves you're not Draco Malfoy" he growled, "So who are you? Lucius? Or some other idiot?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"What's the matter? Not able to think of anything? I thought Death Eaters were crafty and quick thinkers?" Draco gave him a look.

"I'm not amused Remus".

"It's Lupin to you asshole" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok so what do you want to do? Sit and wait for the polyjuice potion that _won't_ wear off?"

"What do you mean won't wear off?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Because I haven't taken any you idiot!" Remus threw him backwards onto the sofa and got to his feet. "Hermione I want you to go to Gryffindor tower, let Harry and Ginny know your there and why and I want you to stay in either Ginny's room or Harry's room" Hermione nodded.

"I'll just get some stuff" Remus nodded.

"Sirius can you take her and then get Albus, Minerva and Horace and bring them back here?" Sirius nodded.

"No problem" Hermione reappeared a few minutes later with a bag, "Come on Hermione I'm going to walk you to Gryffindor tower" Hermione nodded and looked over at Draco.

"If you are you I'm sorry" Draco nodded.

"I understand, love you" Sirius grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you mad?! Giving them something to use against you?!"

"Sorry, I just...I just want to believe he's him" Sirius nodded.

"I understand, you've really fallen for him haven't you?" Hermione blushed beetroot red.

"Is it that obvious?" Sirius threw his head back and laughed his bark like laugh.

"Obvious? Hermione you two look at each other the same way Lily and James did" Hermione gave him a look of disgust. "OI! What was that look for?!" Hermione laughed.

"Are we that soppy?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, here we are! Now in! Wake Harry and Ginny and let them know your there and stay in one of their rooms it doesn't matter which" Hermione nodded, gave the password for Gryffindor tower and entered while Sirius ran off to collect Dumbledore, McGonagall and Horace.

Hermione hurried straight up to Harry's dorm and pulled his curtains back, "Harry! Harry wake up!" she shook him and he jerked awake.

"What...who..."

"It's me!"

"Mione?"

"Yes, here's put your glasses on" she handed him his glasses.

"Thanks, what's going on?"

"Sorry Harry but something's happened" Harry was suddenly wide awake.

"What? What's happened?"

"Draco got called to a meeting and when he came back he was wearing what they wear and I bound him demanded he prove he was him and when he couldn't I went and got Sirius and remus, Sirius dropped me off here and has gone to get Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn I was told to wake you or Ginny and stay with one of you" Harry nodded.

"So you think it's a Death Eater in disguise?"

"Yes and no"

"What? Its either yes or no not both!"

"Yes because he couldn't prove he was him and no because I want to believe it's really him" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Ok so you've got a choice Ron's old bed or Neville's?" Hermione looked at the two vacant beds and then back at Harry looking slightly sheepish.

"Can I stay with you? I'd feel safer?" Harry didn't reply at first while he thought about it.

Eventually he sighed, "Ok but if Seamus or Dean see you in the morning you know what conclusions they'll draw" Hermione gave him a look.

"To hell with their conclusions! I don't care! Please Harry I just need to feel safe" Harry sighed again and moved over so Hermione could climb in next to him.

................................................................................................................................................................

After leaving Hermione at Gryffindor Tower Sirius ran straight to Dumbledore's office before going to McGonagall's office and then Slughorn's.

"What do you mean Mr Malfoy may not be himself?" asked Horace.

"I'll let Albus explain everything once we get to the Heads Dorm where Remus is waiting with Draco who is bound, they are both waiting for my return, Minerva and Albus should already be there" explained Sirius.

....................................................................................................................................................................

"So who are you?" asked Remus once Sirius had gone.

"I told you".

"Prove it" said Remus pulling out his wand.

"Tell me how and I will!" Remus pocketed hid wand and yanked Draco to his feet.

"Don't fuck with me! I know these games so stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not playing games! There's nothing I can think of that will prove I'm me because as you well know Voldemort can do occlumens! Which means he can read my mind at will and know anything!"

"Yeah and so do you so stop fucking with me and tell me who you really _are_!"

"I'm Draco Malfoy!" Remus growled.

"Don't push me!" he snarled.

"I'm not trying to" Draco shot back. "And you might wanna watch it your letting the wolf out" this was a mistake and Draco new it the second he said it.

With a roar of rage Remus swung Draco round and slammed him into the wall, "How dare you!"

"Remus put him down!" Dumbledore had arrived, "On the sofa" Remus did as he was told but wasn't exactly gentle about it. "Remus step away and calm down" Remus backed off nodding.

"Sorry sir, I got carried away, it's just..." Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"I completely understand Remus" said Dumbledore gently before turning to Draco. "Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy".

"Can you prove that?"

"Not in any way I can think off" Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "Very well, where are Sirius, Minerva and Horace?" he asked Remus.

"On their way sir".

"Then we wait".

An awkward silence fell between them as they waited, McGonagall arrived a few minutes later and Sirius and Slughorn five minutes later.

"What's going on?" asked Horace as soon as he saw that Draco had been bound, "Why is one of my students in restraints?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Do you want one of us to tell the story sir?" said Sirius.

"Please do" Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who walked forward.

"Ok, well you all know of the plan we created in September-"

"What plan?" asked Horace.

Sirius groaned, they'd forgotten how few people knew.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Horace you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I trust that what we are about to tell you does not leave this room" Horace nodded.

"Of course Headmaster".

"Sir! Sir, I know for a fact that Professor Slughorn has no contact with the Death Eaters" said Draco and everyone looked at him. "I'm gonna guess that that's not enough to prove I'm me?"

"No but it's a start" said Dumbledore, "Sirius please continue".

"Yes sir. Well in September...hang on! If this isn't Draco then by having this conversation in front of him will ensure that boy's death!"

"Oh for fucks sake! Professor Slughorn! In September I told Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius, Remus, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that Voldemort has given me the job of setting up and killing everyone I've just listed to prevent their deaths which-"

"Which failed! Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are dead!" snapped Slughorn.

"No! They are alive! Alive and hiding in this castle!"

"What? Where?!" spluttered Slughorn.

"Their location doesn't matter Horace, but they are alive" said Dumbledore and Slughorn nodded.

"Tonight after we faked Luna and Neville's deaths I was called to a meeting by All Dark and Powerful and afterwards I came back here but I made a mistake, I didn't change out of my Death Eater robes and Hermione freaked out! She bound me in these ropes and demanded I prove who I am but I couldn't, cant! I don't know how!"

Silence followed Draco's words until Slughorn broke it.

"Where's Miss Granger?"

"In Gryffindor tower, I dropped her off there before going to Albus, Minerva and yourself, she's safe with Harry or Ginny. Why?"

"Can we bring her here?"

"She's sleeping! Leave her alone! She's had a big scare tonight and needs her rest!" said Sirius.

"Why would we need Hermione here anyway?" asked Remus.

"She might have a way of helping Draco prove he's who he says he is" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes but I think she deserves her sleep and that Draco has just proved he's himself" Draco grinned, he knew that would work.

"You can't be serious Albus! If they have gotten to Draco the Death Eater impersonating him would know the plan!" said McGonagall.

"Then what do you suggest Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"That he is detained until we are one hundred percent sure who he is! Horace how long can the polyjuice potion last for?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"The longest is five hours" Sirius and Remus groaned.

"And how do you suggest he is detained and watched for the next five hours Minerva?"

"I don't know but it must be done! For the sake of the lives of Harry, his friends and family! Please Albus, it must be done!" Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, we'll have to work together on this then".

"We'll do it" said Sirius and Remus together.

"Here" said Remus.

"Very well, keep me informed of what happens, goodnight" Dumbledore signalled for McGonagall and Slughorn to leave and they said goodnight to Sirius and Remus before following Dumbledore out.

"So we're in for a long night?" asked Draco.

"It would be easier if you'd just prove you are you we can all just go to bed" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me how!"

"You should know how! And since you don't it proves you're someone else. So shut up and let one of us rest while the other takes first watch!"

**A/N: Sorry I've been so long, I'm having difficulty writing something good! Hope you like this review and let me know. Angain I apologise because I don't know when I'll update next. But I will try and not take forever but I have a 3,000 wird english literature assignment to do for uni and loads of revision for my two upcoming exams then I'm free to write from May 17th =). Thanks for your patience and sticking around through the long waits =) rachbaby xxx**


	24. Proof, Harry Versus Sirius

**Chapter 24 – Proof, Harry Versus Sirius**

The next morning Harry rolled over and got a face full of bushy brown hair, confused he reached over the person laid next to him and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table and put them on.

He looked down at the sleeping person next to him and felt confusion wash over him.

"Hermione?" she didn't respond so he shook her to wake her, "Hermione wake and explain what you are doing in my bed?"

"Whaaaaat?" she stretched and looked at Harry, "Morning! What were you saying?"

"I said, please tell me why you are laid in my bed?" Hermione grinned.

"What you don't remember?" she asked with a smirk.

Now Harry felt horror wash over him like a freezing cold wave of water, "What?" Hermione grinned.

"Sorry Harry couldn't resist" she sat up, "I woke you up last night asking to stay with you cause Draco had scared me remember?" Harry thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah! What happened with that?" Hermione shrugged.

"No idea, I'm going to get dressed and go find out, gonna come with?"

"Yeah but I need a shower and by the smell of you, so do you" he said with a grin.

"You cheeky sod!" Hermione pushed Harry out f his own bed.

"OI!"

"What the-? Hermione why are you in his bed?" asked a very shocked Dean.

Hermione grinned at him, "Oh I had a big fight with Draco last night and needed a friend, we must have fallen asleep" Dean nodded accepting her story.

"Thought you two were up to something for a second then" Hermione grinned.

"Harry wishes" Dean and Seamus laughed.

"I do not! You forget Granger I'm very picky about what blood people have!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah as long as it's not pure you don't care!" dean and Seamus were now roaring with laughter.

"Very funny! Now get out of my bed and get dressed so we can go eat!" Harry finally got to his feet, yanked Hermione out of his bed and then stormed into the bathroom to shower.

"I love winding him up" grinned Hermione.

"Very well done Hermione" laughed Dean.

Hermione curtsied, "Thank you, and now please excuse me I must dress".

"We're outta here then" said Seamus and he and Dean grabbed their bags and left. Once they were gone Hermione undressed, performed a simple shower charm followed by a drying charm and dressed.

"I'll wait for you downstairs Harry!" she called while picking up her bag.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Harry shouted back.

"I already have! See you downstairs!"

She bumped into Ginny at the bottom of the stairs, "What are you doing here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Oh I had to stay here last night" Ginny blinked.

"Why? What's happened?" Hermione grabbed Ginny and pulled her back up to Harry's dorm and closed the door.

"OI! Naked here!"

"We're not looking!" snapped Hermione. "Ginny, I stayed here last night because Draco was called to a meeting by All Dark and Powerful and came back still in his Death Eater robes and I panicked, I didn't know whether he was him or someone else so I bound him and went for Sirius and Remus. Last I knew they were going to get Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn to question him, we're going to stop off at my dorm to see what's happened" Ginny's hands were covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Harry are you decent yet?!"

"Yes!" Hermione and Ginny walked further into the room and Harry joined them fastening his shirt, "Harry if they've gotten to Draco then they'll know that Ron, Neville and Luna aren't dead!" said Ginny.

"I know. Give me a minute to put my socks, shoes and tie on and we'll go straight to the Heads Dorm" Harry finished dressing as quickly as possible and they hurried down to the common room and out towards the Heads Dorm as quickly as possible.

When they reached the Heads Dorm Hermione quickly gave the password and they hurried in, "Sirius? Remus?" Hermione called.

"Right here" said Remus looking over his shoulder.

"And Draco?"

"Here! Still bound though and it's been more than five hours!"

"We're just waiting for Albus to come back and make a decision" said Sirius.

Harry and Ginny took a good look at them both, "Fuck me, you two look dead on your feet!" said Harry.

"Language!" warned Sirius but his stern tone was lost because of his tiredness.

"Are you two going to be able to teach properly today?" asked Ginny.

"Ye-ye-yeah!" yawned Sirius.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny shared a look, "That's a no" grinned Harry.

"Oh yes! That's two of my lessons out today!" grinned Ginny.

"You wish" muttered Sirius and Ginny pouted.

"Well I tried" Harry laughed.

"How long is Dumbledore going to be?" asked Draco sounding very bored.

"Any minute now" sighed Remus.

"Can we wait with you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, take a seat" said Sirius. It was clear that they were both too tired to care.

Silence fell in the few minutes they had to wait for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Good morning everyone" said Dumbledore happily when he entered.

"Good morning sir!" replied Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco even though Draco's response was less enthusiastic.

Sirius and Remus merely waved and muttered, "Morning Albus" Dumbledore smiled.

"You both look exhausted, have you not slept?"

"Not really" Dumbledore smiled.

"You are excused from teaching today".

"Yes!" muttered Sirius, Remus and Ginny.

"Oh sorry sir" Dumbledore smiled.

"I didn't hear what you said" Ginny grinned while Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You're forgetting that I'm tied up here!" said Draco.

"No I haven't forgotten about you" said Dumbledore turning to look at Draco, "In over five hours your appearance hasn't changed so we have no reason to keep you detained, Miss Granger will you release the bonds on Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled, "Sure".

Harry had a sudden idea and since Sirius was watching him he could almost see the light bulb turn on over Harry's head, "Wait! I've just thought of something! A few weeks ago when we were talking about second year and we told you me and Ron had become Crabbe and Goyle what did you say to Hermione?" Draco laughed.

"I said, what did you become a flea? Oh no don't tell me you were Percy!" Harry grinned.

"The Death Eaters wouldn't bother with such trivial information, he's him" Draco grinned.

"You little git! You let us loose a night's worth of sleep for no reason?!" said Sirius now starting to get angry.

"Well you didn't come to me last night so it's not my fault!"

"I don't believe this!" growled Sirius.

"Oh get over it!" muttered Harry while Hermione released the bonds tying Draco and hugged him.

"Sorry" Draco shook his head.

"It's ok" he kissed her.

"I can't believe I've lost a night of sleep for no reason!"

"Oh quit you're whinging!" snapped Harry and suddenly he disappeared.

In his place was a little black cat.

"You shut up" growled Sirius and he picked the cat up, "Serve you right".

"Sirius you know that the rules specifically say-"

"It's not a punishment Albus, well not exactly, I'm just picking on my Godson" Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment.

"I will see you all at breakfast, have a good day" and he left.

"Awww Rem lookie at the little kitty!" Harry growled and hissed at him. "Awww he's growling at me!"

"He scratches you and you are getting no sympathy from me" said Remus.

Harry swiped at Sirius and caught his wrist.

"Ouch!" Sirius dropped Harry and Harry attacked him claws and teeth bared. "Ah! Get him off! Get him off! Mad cat! Mad cat!" Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Remus roared with laughter and just let Harry scratch and bite Sirius until Sirius managed to grab him and throw him across the room. He then jumped to his feet watched for the kitten running back at him and transfigured Harry back but Harry still leapt on him and knocked him to the ground.

"You turned me into a kitten! A fucking kitten!"

"Yeah what's your point?" asked Sirius from his pinned position underneath Harry.

"A bit girly wasn't it?" said Harry with a grinned and everyone in the room laughed.

"Get off me you prat!" Sirius shoved Harry off him and sat up. "Come on I want breakfast before I get to sleep again" again everyone laughed. "You half shredded my skin!"

"Shut up you poof!" Harry laughed before walking out of the room with Ginny, Hermione and Draco.

Sirius looked up at Remus, "Don't look at me I told you I won't give you any sympathy".

"You Mister Moony are a git and for that can help me up!" Remus laughed and pulled Sirius too his feet.

"Come on food and then bed".

**A/N: HARRY'S A KITTEN!!! LOL! Again I've amused myself. I need to get a life! LOL! Hope you liked it, review and let me know. rachybabyxxxx**


	25. Bad News, Funny Heartfelt Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys, first off let me apologise for not updating in months I totally lost interest in the story but I've been doing a lot of reading and have just seen the new Harry potter film =O!!! AMAZING!!! Who's seen it yet???? So many apologies, after this chapter I'll be gone for a week on a camping trip but then I'll be back. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 25 – Bad News, Funny Heartfelt Goodbye**

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Augusta looked up from her book at the sound of someone knocking on the front door; slowly she put her book on the coffee table and pulled out her wand before walking into the hallway.

"Who's there?" she called the confidence in her voice fake, but necessary.

"Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" replied the figure on the other side of the door.

"What's Albus Dumbledore's favourite flavour of jam?" Augusta called through the door.

"Raspberry" was the reply and Augusta unlocked the door and went to pull it open but Dumbledore held it shut. "Forgive me, but what was Augusta's worst subject when she was at Hogwarts?" Augusta sighed.

"Charms, something Neville is very good at" Dumbledore released the door handle and the door was opened.

"Good evening Albus, what brings you here?" asked Augusta while magically locking the door and leading Dumbledore through to the kitchen to put the kettle on, "Tea or coffee?"

"I'm afraid to say that you may want something stronger, I have some bad news" said Dumbledore gently.

"Brandy or whiskey then?"

"Brandy I think" Augusta poured them both very generous amounts and they walked through to the living room and sat down.

"You may have heard about the unfortunate death of Mr. Ronald Weasley a few months ago?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, that poor boy, how are Molly and Arthur? I've not seen a lot of them since the boy's death".

"Coping, they've technically adopted Harry as a replacement, which does sound terrible of course when worded like that".

"I know what you meant Albus. You said you had bad news, has someone else been killed?" inside Augusta knew the answer would yes and prayed it wasn't Neville or his beloved Luna.

"I regret to inform you that there has been another death in the group of friends, two in fact." Augusta put her hand over her mouth.

"Neville and Luna?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm very sorry, they fought as bravely and Alice and Frank when they and their friends were threatened years ago" said Dumbledore sadly and tears spilled down the woman's cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Harry and Remus were packing up Neville's things and they found a letter addressed to you and asked me to give it you" he took a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her and with trembling hands she opened it.

_Dear Gran,_

_ You probably know about the threat posed at myself, Harry Potter and all our friends, I decided to write this letter to you in case the Death Eaters succeeded in killing me. So if you're reading this I'm probably dead. I want you to know that I love you very much and that even though I'm gone, I want you to carry on fighting, carry on going to see mum and dad and tell them that I love them and am very proud of them. Gran, I've been working my butt off with Remus in extra defence lessons that no-one else knows about in hope that one day I can wipe Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband of the face of the planet. Now I can't will you? For mum and dad? Please carry on helping the Order to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I'll see you in heaven one day._

_All my love,_

_ Neville_

_ xxxxx_

"Oh Neville! You brave, brave boy!" she sobbed and Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on her arm and she looked up at him.

"Who was it? Who killed him?"

"I'm not entirely sure, there was a group of them" said Dumbledore; he really didn't want to reveal that once again Bellatrix had taken someone she loved.

"Who Albus? Who was it?" Augusta asked forcefully and Dumbledore knew he had no choice.

"The group consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Stan Shunpike, and Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange" Augusta put her head in her hands and sobbed. "We managed to capture Rudolphus, Dolohov and Shunpike and they are now in Azkaban" Augusta nodded.

"Good, but they won't be there for very long".

"Well actually I think they will, they failed, they weren't supposed to get caught so they'll be punished by being left in there for a while" said Dumbledore and Augusta smirked.

"Good" silence fell for a few minutes while they drank, "So what do we do now?" asked Augusta eventually.

"Well actually I thought you'll like to join the team who are tailing Death Eaters" said Dumbledore and Augusta nodded.

"Yes".

"Very well, we have a meeting tomorrow night at the Burrow at six o'clock, I will see you there" said Dumbledore and he stood to leave.

"Yes, see you there, thank you Albus".

"You're welcome, good night".

"Good night…Albus?" Dumbledore turned to look at her, "I'm going to assume that like with young Mr. Weasley there are no bodies to collect?" she looked so upset that for the first time in a long time Dumbledore felt his resolve start to fail but he knew he couldn't tell her, just in case.

"I'm afraid so, but as I told Molly and Arthur we will get them back and we will bury them, I'm going to organise another memorial service at the school for tomorrow" Augusta nodded.

"Just let me know what time".

"Very well, good night".

"Good night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning the students were shocked to find black banners decorating the Great Hall when they came down for breakfast and whispers began immediately about who it could be. It was almost instantly agreed it would be one of Harry Potter's group of friends, the only question was who?

When Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny appeared it was obvious who was missing and everyone noted that they were all wearing their black school ties, not their house ties. Silence descended on the hall when the group entered but they ignored it and sat down to their breakfasts.

"I never even realised Neville was gone" said Seamus from Harry's right.

"We never really noticed him anyway, poor guy, I wonder what happened?" said Dean.

"No idea, hang on! Where's Lovegood?" said Seamus and the two friends looked around the hall and then up at Harry who ignored them so Ginny turned to them, her eyes red with tears that she was forcing herself to cry.

"They got Luna too" she said quietly before turning back to her breakfast.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other in shock before looking across the table at Lavender and Parvati who were sat in silent shock. As if in synch they took out their wands and following the example of Harry and the others turned their ties black before spreading the word down the table that the black banners were for Neville and Luna and soon the hall was full of whispering, shocked gasps and the muttering of spells to turn ties black.

"They never did that for Ron" muttered Ginny and Harry looked up and saw what was going on.

"No but there were other things, like a lot of the banners and graffiti people put up for him" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah true".

As breakfast came to a close, it became clear that no-one was going to leave the hall till Dumbledore had spoken and told them what had happened.

"Wow, I've never seen the hall full at breakfast" whispered Hermione and everyone looked around.

"Wow, even the Slytherins haven't moved" said Draco and when the others looked over at the Slytherin table they saw he was right, except only a few of them had changed the colour of their ties.

At that moment Dumbledore got to his feet and the little whispering that existed in the hall stopped and total silence fell and everyone looked up at their Headmaster and only just noticing that there was an addition to the staff table; Augusta Longbottom.

"Good morning students".

"Good morning Professor" chorused the students.

"Well, I say good morning to you but this morning is far from good, in fact, I stand before you about to tell you some very sad news. News which is seems a lot of you have guessed and I thank you for the respect you are showing your now deceased fellow pupils. As I'm sure many of you are aware, it can be a very romantic date to walk around the lake as the sunsets or in the moonlight, two of your fellow students agreed with you. You see, last night Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood decided that very thing and I am sorry to tell you that there they met their deaths" there was a gasp from the students. "You will of course be wondering how and I will tell you, it seems that for all our efforts in protecting the school from intruders there are some weak points in the defences of the castle and its grounds. These weak points can be used by Death Eaters as a way of getting into the grounds and last night that is exactly what a few of them did, fortunately we were able to capture three and they are now in Azkaban prison…" there was a round of applause at these words and a few students cheered while others even got to there feet. When silence fell again and those standing had retaken their seats Dumbledore continued, "I want to offer you my apologies, though Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the country I'm afraid it can't be the safest because we have thrown all our efforts into the defences of the school and still they can be penetrated. So I now I ask that every one of you avoids being in the grounds after sunset unless you are with a teacher unless you want to find yourself in the same position as two of our number did last night. Neville and Luna found themselves facing certain death last night and I do not want that to happen to another student in this school. Losing one student this year was devastating but to lose three is a disaster please, I beg of you not to make it more and if you do find yourself out in the grounds at night and under threat send a patronus to the teachers and we will come to your aid. I wasn't alone in racing to help Neville and Luna last night; I was joined by Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, Black and Lupin along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Sadly we arrived too late to save Neville and Luna but I haven't seen such bravery in a student for a few years now and I have never been more proud of two of my students as I am of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. So will you all please stand and raise your glasses to Neville and Luna?" there was a massive scraping as the benches were pushed back as everyone stood, raised their glasses and spoke.

"Neville and Luna".

The students and teachers retook their seats but Dumbledore remained standing, "This morning we will be hosting a memorial service for Neville and Luna which you are all welcome to attend, in which tributes will be made. Unfortunately, as with Mr. Weasley, there are no bodies…" there was another gasp from the students, "So there will be no funeral as of yet. So if you wish to please join myself, your teachers and the friends and families of Neville and Luna by the lake. Lessons will resume this afternoon. Thank you".

As Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco headed out of the Great Hall to go down to the lake they found their way barred by a few of the Slytherins.

"You _ran_ to the aid of Longbottom and Loony?! Draco you traitor" spat Crabbe.

"Sod off Crabbe! I'd run to the aid of any of my friends, especially when their lives are threatened" retorted Draco.

"You make me sick".

"Crabbe I just have to think about your stupidity and I vomit now piss off!" retorted Draco making Hermione, Harry and Ginny laugh.

"You're a dead man Malfoy, a _dead man_!"

"Oooo I quiver with fear!" said Draco sarcastically, "Now piss off".

Crabbe pulled out his wand, "Make me!"

"What's going on here?" came a strict voice and the group turned to see Augusta Longbottom standing behind them with Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing with that wand boy?" demanded Augusta.

"Nothing that concerns you" retorted Crabbe.

Augusta rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up! Two of your fellow students have just _died_ and you're picking fights because the _only_ decent Malfoy tried to help him? Like father like son, now clear off!" Crabbe glared at her, "Oh go on! I know you're just dying to be like your father and hex me" Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny couldn't believe their ears and apparently neither could anyone else as they were all looking at the woman like she was mad.

Finally Crabbe pocketed his wand and started to walk away, "Just what I thought, like father like son, cowards" muttered Augusta as she, McGonagall and the group of friends began to head through the entrance hall.

Harry and Draco saw Crabbe spin on his heel and pull out his wand and they did the same forcing Crabbe to keep walking.

"Wow, you've really hacked him off" said Harry.

Augusta laughed, "I know, I intended too" Harry gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I need something to cheer me up" and Harry noticed that her eyes were red and his smile faded, "I'm sorry about Neville, he was a great guy".

"Thank you Harry that means a lot" Harry smiled at her and was surprised when she hugged him but he hugged her back all the same.

"You know, when you all came back in September, you hadn't been back a week before Neville wrote to me and told me that he now had a big group of friends, I was really happy for him and hoped his opinion of one of you would be true and last night it was proved true" she looked at Draco, "Of all the people to befriend my Neville and to run to his rescue you were the last I'd have expected. Which is why it means the most to me, you may be a Malfoy but you aren't your father" Draco grinned.

"It's a shame my names not Black, I'd pull the white sheep of the family joke" everyone groaned.

"You're as childish as Sirius" came Remus' voice from behind them and Draco grinned.

"Well his mother is a Black so what do you expect?" said Sirius.

Draco gave Sirius a look, "Yeah but, you have to remember how prim and proper the Black family except you were, I mean grandma Walburga she was this psychotic aristocratic bitch! You however, are just a nutcase" said Draco making everyone laugh.

"Aww bless you Draco, you've made an old woman laugh on the worst day of her life, thank you" Draco grinned.

"My pleasure" silence descended on the group as they made their way down to the lake until they reached the seats, "So is anyone gonna stand up and say something?"

"Yeah I will" said Harry with a grin but he paused, "Actually no, I won't".

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Cause what I _want_ to say is totally inappropriate and disrespectful" Augusta turned in her seat to look at him.

"I'd expect no less from the son of James Potter, go ahead. I imagine it'll be quite funny" she said with a smile and Harry grinned.

Once all the seats were filled by those who had decided to come Harry looked down the row at Augusta and Dumbledore and she signalled for him to get to his feet.

Once he was up on the podium and looking at everyone looking at him, some with tears on their faces he knew that he needed to make them laugh so decided to go ahead and say what he wanted to say.

"Neville and Luna. What can you say about them? He was quiet and she was…well she was Luna" a few people grinned, "They made a rather odd couple in a cute sort of way, well that's what Ginny and Hermione said anyway. But, what I think about them is. What a pair of gits! They've only gone and left us to fight All Dark and Dim-witted with his band of clowns" laughter ripple through the audience and Harry grinned, "Yeah that was a favourite hobby of Neville and Luna's, insulting Moldywart and his henchmen. That's what Luna called him by the way, Moldywart. Brilliant name." once again there was laughter "they loved to laugh and mess about, but also, they were really caring and really passionate about what they believed in, Dumbledore's army was one of those things. Even after the hellish year with Umbridge they still believed in it, still wanted to keep it going…we never did though, we got a decent defence teacher the next year. I know a lot of people thought Neville was just an idiot and Luna was crackers but…there was more to them than that. Ok so Luna was crackers" everyone laughed again, "But if just given a chance they could show a whole side to them that no-one saw. Yeah I've stood up here and basically tried to take the mickey out of them, but that's because I know they'd hate me for being all mournful but also because I want you all to know who they were and that they didn't die after seventeen meaningless years. But that they died fighting for what they believed in and I know that two years ago they couldn't have done that because no-one gave them a chance to just be them. But some of us did just let them be them so that they could show that they were intelligent and brave and that they truly belonged in the Houses in which they were placed. I'm glad that we, you and me, everyone who was part of the DA gave them that chance. Over the last seven years that I've lived with Neville I never realised till now how much he used to quote his gran, on the few occasions that we'd have serious conversations in the dorm he'd always saying 'well gran said this' and 'gran thinks that' I've never met someone who has such high regard for their grandparent and that was a great thing about Neville and also some thing he had in common with Luna, she was always quoting her father. Neville's gran and Luna's dad were the closest things they had to best friends for years and as sad as many of you think that is, I think its great. So now all I'll say is that I hope that both Neville and Luna now rest in peace, wherever they are". Harry stepped down from the podium and retook his seat between Hermione and Ginny who both hugged him.

"That was wonderful Harry, you really spoke your mind and your heart" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, just a shame they aren't really dead, all those kind words wasted on two tosser who are up in the castle hiding with Ronnie" muttered Harry quietly and Hermione and Ginny snorted with laughter.

"You've spent too much time with Sirius" said Hermione and Harry grinned and they tried to keep silent while a few other students got up and said a few words about Neville and Luna.

**A/N: What you think? Hope you liked it. I'll try and update when I get back next weekend. Hopefully my mind will be buzzing over the next week with chapters and I'll be able to come back and write more. rachybaby xxxxx**


	26. Little Worries, Weasley News, Laughter

**Chapter 26 – Little Worries, Weasley News, Laughter, Threats**

Neville ran his fingers through Luna's long blonde hair and sighed pulling her close, "Poor Gran" he muttered.

Luna gave him a squeeze, "She'll be ok, I've heard a lot of great things about your gran, and daddy always said she was a very brave and strong woman. Neville, do you think it's a good or bad thing that they can't find daddy?" Neville lifted his head off of hers and looked down into her worried face.

"Good thing. Means he's so well hidden that not even the Order can find him" Luna smiled slightly and then looked out of the window they were stood beside.

"Or that they've killed him" she whispered.

"No chance! He may be slightly crackers and totally eccentric but he's not an idiot, he'll be fine" he told Luna forcefully and she nodded, wanting to believe him though she hadn't heard from her father since the middle of October when he told her he was going into hiding and wouldn't be able to contact her as often.

"Hey, you guys ok?" asked Ron coming up behind them.

"Yeah, sorry Ron just worried about Gran and Xenophilius" Ron nodded.

"They'll be ok" said Ron coming up behind them.

Neville and Luna grinned at him, "Thanks".

BANG! They all jumped and spun round to see their friends coming into the room but it was instantly obvious that they were arguing and that Draco was extremely angry.

"Who the fuck do they think they are?! They don't have a fucking clue what's really going on! How dare they accuse me of such bullshit!"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Have you ever heard the phrase black kettle pot?" snapped Hermione.

"Pardon?"

"You are such a hypocrite! Whining and complaining because every student in the school thinks you're a murderer when they don't have all the facts well excuse me but who used to be cruel to others about things and not having all the facts?" snapped Hermione.

"That was totally different! I was just being a twat!"

"No it wasn't! In fact what you did was worse! You taunted Harry for having no parents because you were jealous that he was better known and liked not to mention that he was practically worshiped by everyone because he'd caused the down fall of Voldemort, you called me a mudblood just to be nasty! In second year you actually _told_ Harry and Ron that you hoped that I'd be the mudblood to die when the chamber was opened! In our third year you tried to get Hagrid sacked and you didn't have a nice word to say about Lupin-"

"I was a prejudice git what do you expect?!"

"So is everyone in this school! You've been a wanker to all of us for six years and now suddenly you seem to have a personality shift and then oh! We all start dying! Of course you're going to be number one suspect! Of course everyone is going to be cruel and accuse you of what is not true! Because they don't have all the facts and won't until we reveal them! So get over it and stop acting like a spoilt brat whose been told he can't have the toy he wants!"

"I am not acting like a spoilt brat! I'm pissed off and for fucking good reason!"

"Oh stop acting like a child!"

"No!" Hermione smirked and Draco groaned. "I hate you" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well that's us back to normality" Draco looked ready to kill while everyone else in the room looked to be on the edge of laughter. "Ron, Neville and Luna can stop being dead now".

"You're not funny" pouted Draco making Harry and Ron crack and burst into hysterical laughter. "Shut up laughing you two!" Draco snapped at them but it only set more people off and soon everyone but Hermione and Draco were laughing though Hermione was struggling to not start laughing.

"Look there's nothing you can do about it, you'll be crowned a hero at Easter so just wait" Draco crossed his arms and scowled but the pouted remained on his lips and Hermione started to giggle.

"Don't you start to".

"Turn around and look at your face in the mirror and you'll see why we're laughing at you" Draco did as he was told but instead of being amused he was only embarrassed which fuelled his anger.

"I'm going to find my real friends" he muttered before walking out of the room.

Silence followed Draco's departure, "Okay...anyone wanna explain what the hell just happened?!" asked Neville now that he'd stopped laughing at Draco's temper tantrum.

"Oh he got heckled this morning at breakfast, then at break then when we walked into the Great Hall and he snapped and didn't help himself by threatening to kill the hecklers. A.K.A Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and most of the other students, all the Slytherins are actually rooting for him, they think he's doing a fantastic job cause we're all dying or so they think" explained Ginny with a grin.

"Good threat though, they actually backed off when he said that" said Harry.

"Oh yeah _brilliant_ he totally helped himself doing that, didn't he?" said Hermione, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"So you came up here to join us for lunch?" asked Luna.

"Yes and no, yes cause I'm gonna call Dobby in a minute and no cause we came here to get away from the hecklers, oh Dumbledore is going to come and see you three when he gets a minute, for once he wasn't specific" said Harry.

"Ok, bring on the food" said Ron.

"Dobby!" CRACK.

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" said the elf when he appeared.

"Can you bring us some lunch please?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" and he disappeared with another loud crack.

Everyone sat on the sofas while they waited for Dobby to come back and also had a look around the room since it had changed now that Luna and Neville had joined Ron, there was four doors leading off the main room.

"What's behind the doors?" asked Ginny.

"Bathroom and three bedrooms though I doubt Nev and Luna will sleep in separate rooms" said Ron throwing a grin and Neville and Luna.

"What are you insinuating with that grin Weasley?" asked Neville with a surprisingly straight face.

"Nowt" CRACK! They all jumped as Dobby, Kreacher and Winky appeared carrying a large platter of sandwiches, crisps, cakes and two jugs of pumpkin juice.

"Yay food! Thanks guys!" said Ron, the three elves placed the tray on the coffee table and turned to Harry.

"Can we get you anything else Harry Potter sir?" squeaked Dobby.

"No, thank you" said Harry and the elves disappeared with a loud CRACK.

"So how's mum and dad and everybody?" asked Ron as he reached for a sandwich.

"Charlie wrote to me last night, I've got the letter here if you want to read it" replied Ginny.

"No, just tell me what he said, I wanna resist the temptation to write to them and tell them I'm actually ok" Ginny nodded.

"OK, well mum has stopped crying all the time, it's just sometimes like late at night or when she's on her own and thinks no-one is near or when your mentioned. Everyone's busy helping with the Order, dad's keeping busy with work and the Order, Fred and George have some new stuff about to come out in honour of you which made me laugh cause they'll go mad when it comes out your alive and Billy and Charlie are staying in the country and Percy is playing the part Dumbledore's given him perfectly" Ron grinned.

"What's that?"

"No idea, Charlie won't tell and neither will anyone else" said Ginny.

"That's one thing I hate about this war, no-one tells us anything because we're in school!" complained Harry.

"Well sometimes we are better off not knowing anything about anything" said Hermione with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I've let it alone haven't I?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, very true and I'm really proud of you for that" Harry grinned and stuffed a sandwich into him mouth.

"We all are" said Ginny with a grin.

"Yeah, well as warm and fuzzy you're making me feel you're upping my curiosity so stop it" said Harry making the others laugh. "And to create mega irony the git'll write now just to piss me off because in all honesty I won't be able to resist opening the letter and reading what more shit he's written".

"Yes and curiosity killed the cat" grinned Hermione making everyone laugh.

"Ok. One, I was a kitten and two, shut it" said Harry with a grin and everyone laughed again.

"So what else has been happening? What lessons have you guys got next?" asked Ron rather eagerly making everyone chuckle but also feel sorry for him because it was clear that he missed being in the main of the castle.

"Well not a lot has been happening, Harry is of course Slughorn's pet-" Harry choked.

"I am not!" he croaked.

"Oh please you so are!" snapped Hermione.

"Jealousy is most unbecoming of you Hermione" said Neville.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, Harry is still Slughorn's favourite thanks to Snape's old potions book and I need to write to Danny and everyone and let them know that Neville and Luna have passed because Danny did mention wanting to see us all over Christmas so I need to tell them we'll now be three short" said Hermione, "This afternoon we have transfiguration and then charms, Ginny what do you have?"

"Plants and potions" muttered Ginny with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"You really hate those lessons don't you?" said Neville with a grin.

"No! I _love_ them! They are my _favourite_!" replied Ginny with intense sarcasm causing more laughter in the group.

Just then the bell rang and everyone groaned.

"Do I have to go?" whine Ginny.

"Yes" said Harry, "Now mush!" Ginny groaned.

"Well you wanna be an auror" said Harry.

"Actually I'd rather have a career playing Quidditch but I can't do that with this war going on" Harry grinned at her and slung an arm around her, "Woman after my own heart" he said not realising the connotations of his words and making the others laugh.

"Here we go" sighed Hermione, "Would there be any point in arguing about you two getting back together?"

"No" said Harry and Ginny together.

"Because Mr Stubborn here is an idiot" said Ginny.

"Oh hush you!" said Harry giving her a shove out of the room, "See you later Ron! See ya Nev, Luna!"

"Bye".

"I don't get you two" said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry though he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"You're crazy about each other yet you won't go out!" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to say that I am not prepared to put your lives in anymore danger than they already are? If me and Ginny _do_ go out it'd put her at the top of Voldemort's list of people to use to hurt me whereas if we're not together she's like number ten if not lower because he doesn't know what I'm doing because he's using occlumency to keep our minds separate and not to invade mine" Hermione nodded.

"Fair enough, I see your point though I think you're mad".

"How so?"

"Because love is our greatest weapon against Voldemort!" she said in a tone that clearly said 'duh!'.

"Thank you!" exploded Ginny, "Thank you for agreeing with me! I told him that ages ago but he wouldn't listen!"

"I never not listened to you I just chose to ignore what you said and do what I thought was better" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well it's your loss, I'm going to take this short cut otherwise I'll be late and Sprout hates me because I hate her plants and will happily give me a detention. See you later!" said Ginny and she skipped off down a passageway that was hidden by a tapestry.

"Give us chance to say bye" muttered Harry and Hermione laughed.

"See you _do_ care about her" she said with a grin.

"Of course I care about her! I love her! Fucking hell Hermione if you really want to know when this wars over which will be very soon because Ginny won't wait forever I'm going to ask her not only to be my girlfriend but to marry me!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really?" she squeaked.

Harry smiled, a little embarrassed but still answered, "Yes, I'm being deadly Sirius" said Harry and Hermione hit him.

"Don't you start with that stupid pun!" Harry laughed.

"Awwwww but its siriusly funny!" he whined and Hermione swung for him again but Harry ran for it.

"Get back here Potter so I can kill you!" she called after him but he just looked behind him and grinned and waved at her so she took off after him only catching up with him outside the transfiguration classroom.

"I'll teach you for using that awful pun!" she growled and started hitting him on both arms.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Woman that hurts! Abuse! Friend abuse!" Harry shouted while laughing and Sirius walked out of the classroom.

"Potter, Granger! Stop this childish behaviour immediately and get inside my classroom or it'll be detention for the pair of you!" said Sirius in a mock annoyed teacher's voice.

"But sir she started it!" said Harry while attempting to look innocent and failing. Miserably.

"I did not! You started it by using that stupidly annoying pun!" retorted Hermione.

"Oh stop it and grow up the pair of you, now get inside before I take points off!" said Sirius and this time they did as they were told. "Actually I will take five points off and for the abysmal attempt at looking innocent on your part Harry" Harry gawped at him.

"But that's not fair!"

"Shut up, sit down and listen you're already late and I want to get started" snapped Sirius.

Harry slumped in his chair next to Hermione who was next to Draco.

"We've only just sat down ourselves" Draco whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Typical, he picks on me cause I'm his Godson and he can get away with it!" muttered Harry and Hermione and Draco had to stifle their laughter while Sirius spun round to glare at them.

"I told you to shut up Potter. Now do it or I'll put you in detention" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead! Everyone knows you're only picking on me because I'm your Godson and you think you can get away with it!" retorted Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time you said it!" retorted Sirius, "Now shut up or I won't teach you how to pull off innocence as perfectly as a Marauder" this threat actually did shut Harry up but it sent several hands flying into the air. Sirius groaned, "Yes, I'll teach you too. Here tonight at seven o'clock" the class cheered.

"Now can I teach you what you need to know to pass your exams or are you happy to fail?" the class actually sat up straight and tried to appear to look like they were ready to listen. "Pathetic, the lot of you" Sirius muttered as he turned back to the blackboard.

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, this was a bit hard to write but I'm getting back into the motion of it. Hope you like the chapter. I've just realised that I have no idea what the date in the story is so I need to go back and reread it unless any of you can tell me. What date did I write that Neville and Luna would die? Was it Nov. 25****th****? Please tell me or it'll be a week before another update at least! Thanks and thank you to the two people who reviewed my last chapter good to see you're still here and I apologise again to you for taking months between chapters 24 and 25.**

**rachybaby xxxxxxxxx**


	27. Playing Innocent

**Chapter 27 – Playing Innocent**

"Rem! Rem wait!" Remus turned round and saw Sirius tearing down the corridor towards him and he lent against the wall smiling at his friend's lunacy. Sirius reached him and bent over panting, his hands on his knees and Remus was struggling to not start laughing at his friend.

"What's up Siri?" he asked as Sirius straightened.

"I need your help" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"With?"

"I need you to help me teach my seventh years how to play innocence" Remus laughed.

"Sirius, you're supposed to be teaching them NEWT level transfiguration not how to play innocent" Sirius pouted.

"I know but please!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll help. But what brought this on?"

"Oh I told Harry off for a pitiful attempt at trying to look innocent, considering Lily and James could pull it off spectacularly you'd think he'd be able to would you?" said Sirius.

Remus laughed, "Yeah true, we better teaching or Prongs will kill us when we...hang on that doesn't work" Sirius laughed.

"And people call me an idiot".

"That's because you are an idiot" said Remus and he started walking towards the Great Hall.

"I am not!" retorted Sirius before hurrying to catch up with Remus, "I am not an idiot" he repeated, "Why did you walk away from me?"

"Because I'm hungry".

"Oh, ok...me two" Remus gave him a confused look.

"How old are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Thirty seven" said Sirius proudly and childishly.

"Yeah right, I swear you haven't aged passed seven" Sirius grinned. "Honestly, I feel like I've gone back in time, I haven't seen you tearing down a corridor at me to say something ridiculous like that since we were sixteen" said Remus a grin plastered across his face.

"Well we can't all grow up" said Sirius.

"Yeah, especially you" laughed Remus and Sirius laughed.

"Tiz true!" Remus shook his head in amusement.

"So how do we teach your students to pull off innocence Marauder style?"

"I don't know! It's why I asked you to help me!"

"Sirius!" Remus groaned, "When did you say you'd teach them? Or should I say that I'll teach them?"

"Tonight at seven".

"Sirius!" Sirius grinned.

"Awww come on Rem! You can do anything!"

"No I can't! I don't know where you've got your ideas from but despite what you may think, I'm _not_ Superman!"

"Who's Superman?" Remus hit him, "OW!"

"Serve you right" said Remus as they entered the Great Hall.

"So how shall me do it?" asked Sirius coming up behind Remus.

"No idea, I guess we'll just have to show them the facial expression or something like that, we can't have Lily's and Prongs' son not being able to fain innocence, they'd kill us!"

"Really?" came a voice from next to them and they groaned and turned to face Harry trying to look like they hadn't said anything. "You can wipe those looks off your faces I heard you" said harry with a grin.

"Bollocks!" muttered Sirius.

"Don't worry Harry we'll sort you out, see you at seven" said Remus and he carried on towards the teachers table.

"How come you never sit with us?" asked Ginny.

Remus stopped and looked at her; "Because we're not supposed to" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You sat with us before!"

"Yeah and we ended up in trouble" said Remus and Ginny pouted.

"Oh sod the rules and sit with us!" she demanded.

"Ok" said Sirius and he sat down next to Harry causing Remus to roll his eyes sit next to Sirius but then crawl under the table and sit next to Hermione opposite Sirius.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"I don't believe you just did that" said Hermione and Remus just shrugged before helping himself to sausages, leeks, mash potato and gravy and went to pick up his fork and froze.

"Bollocks!"

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Silver, I need my stainless steels plate and cutlery" said Remus but just then Professor Sprout appeared behind him.

"Remus you might want to use these if you're going to sit here and Albus said that if you tell him that you're going to sit with your family to let the house elves know so they can have a place ready for you" Remus looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Pomona" said Remus and he allowed her to take the plate and cutlery away and place the stainless steel in front of him.

"Can't you just transfer the food from plate to plate?" asked Hermione.

"No, no. It's contaminated, it's hard to explain but it's like poison, it seeps into anything. Do you get what I mean?" said Remus and Hermione nodded. "Really annoying but all part of the curse", again he loaded his plate with leeks, sausages, mash potato and gravy and began to eat.

Hermione put a hand on his arm, "But Rem, you don't have to be cursed. There is a cure and I would certainly take the risk to help you and with Sirius as Padfoot it might be easy to do it we could magically restrain you if it makes you feel better" Remus shook his head.

"Hermione you are so kind and very brave but no, no I won't let you take the risk. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to one of you" Hermione gave him a sad look and hugged him.

"We love you as much as you love us Remus and I just wish you'd let us" Remus let her go.

"Thank you Hermione but no, I've lived with this since I was five and I can live with it till I die" Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"You were five!" whispered Ginny.

"Yeah, it was my own fault I shouldn't have gone out to play after my parents had gone to bed" Ginny's eyes filled with tears as Remus spoke. "But enough sad stories, are you all coming to the learn how too fain innocence lesson at seven o'clock?" everyone nodded.

"Yeah though we all know that it'll be you teaching us and not Sirius" said Hermione with a grin and Remus laughed.

"Of course! I have to do everything don't I?" said Remus.

"Ok, I have to ask, who wears the trousers in your relationship?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Neither! They don't wear trousers!" said Harry instantly regretting his words.

"How the hell do you know?!" demanded Draco and everyone burst into laughter while Harry went pink.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he pouted.

"I know but I couldn't resist you walked straight into that" laughed Draco.

"How can I walk into something when I'm sat eating?" asked Harry and Draco groaned and put his head in his hands and groaned while the others laughed.

"It's a phrase Potter!"

"I know Malfoy!" the two just glared at each other.

"Handbags away please children" said Ginny and Harry and Draco gave her a look and she put on a perfect face of innocence.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't say anything!" harry and Draco rolled their eyes and turned back to their food while Sirius and Remus applauded her.

"And that guys is how you fain innocence!" said Sirius over dramatically making everyone laugh; "Now we don't have to do the lesson! Rem, we can spend the night shagging!" Remus looked at Sirius in horror a fork full of sausage halfway to his mouth while students around them choked on food and drink and looked at Sirius in horror.

"I don't believe he just announced that!" whispered Ginny laughter creeping into her voice.

"I find it funny that Rem has sausage on his fork which is half way to his mouth" said Draco and everyone listening in including Remus and Sirius burst into hysterical laughter which drew the attention of everyone in the hall including the teachers.

Sirius noticed that everyone was watching and said very loudly, "Yes we know Harry's the chosen one but please stop staring you're putting us all off our plans of mass salvation for the wizarding world!" Harry's face turned as red as Remus' but everyone returned to their meal.

"Harry, care to help me kill him?" asked Remus.

"Sure" Harry picked up his fork and stabbed Sirius in the hand with it.

"OW! That hurt Potter!"

"Serve you right for embarrassing me and Remus" said Harry before high-fiving Remus.

"Right that twenty points-"

"Don't you dare!" said Remus, "Don't you dare! You deserved it and I'm going to kill you later! The students aren't supposed to know about us!"

"Oh please! Half the school suspect it! You've been voted the sexiest teachers in the school even though most people suspect your gay and shagging each other!" said Hermione and Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Ok, déjà vu" said Sirius and Hermione gave him a questioning look, "Neville said the same thing to us when we went to see Alice and Frank" Hermione nodded and silence fell between them as they ate.

When the food disappeared and Dumbledore had wished the students goodnight and pleasant dreams Sirius stood up on the bench and whistled and silence fell.

"Have you ever tried lying to your teacher and failed? Ever done something wrong and tried to look innocent and failed? If you wanna succeed stay here to find out how!" the students cheered.

"BLACK! YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! BED THE LOT OF YOU!" shouted McGonagall and Sirius shrugged.

"Oh well, I tried" he got back down and whispered, "My classroom seven o'clock tell your class" and he and Remus left. Sirius walking very quickly to get away from McGonagall.

..............................................................................................................................................................

"Sir! Won't you both get sacked for doing this?" asked Seamus.

"Probably" said Sirius, "But being a good actor or actress can come in useful. So tell me one of you in what situation can faining innocence or even ignorance possibly save your life?" Harry's hand went in the air. "Anyone except Harry" Hermione giggled and Harry put his hand down and folded his arms.

"Oh come on! You're NEWT level, I shouldn't have to spoon feed you! In what situation would the ability to act save you from trouble?" Sirius put his hands on his hips, "Well?"

Harry sighed, "Oh for heaven's sake! He's talking about when you're being interrogated by Voldemort and his Death Eaters!"

"How will acting help you in that situation?" asked Seamus, "If you've been captured won't they just torture you till you tell them or lose your mind?" Harry looked at Sirius for help.

"Well, that'll only happen if they remain convinced that you have the information they want which is why it helps to be able to keep your face blank or assume a look of innocence or even ignorance" said Sirius.

"And how do you do that?" asked Seamus just as someone knocked n the door.

"Come in!" called Sirius and Dumbledore entered the room and stopped, looking around at the assembled students and then at Sirius and Remus who put on expressions of curiosity.

"Can we help you Albus?" asked Remus.

"I believe you were told that you weren't allowed to put on this lesson?" said Dumbledore.

"What lesson?" asked Sirius.

"This lesson".

"This is an extra defence lesson Albus, it'll help these students not only pass their exams but survive in fights against the Death Eaters" he lied and the students were paying rapt attention to his expression which was blank except for a small smile on his lips and his eyes were wide and barely blinking, he'd also clasped his hands behind his back, "I didn't think you'd mind such a lesson taking place" Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if I sit in?"

"No sir" Dumbledore then took the seat behind Sirius' desk and every student looked at Sirius waiting to see what he would do next.

"So, any questions?" asked Sirius and everyone just looked at each other not knowing what to ask but eventually Ernie raised his hand.

"That was a set up wasn't it?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes, well done have ten points" everyone groaned.

"I live with the man for three years and I couldn't even tell!" muttered Harry causing everyone to laugh.

"So how did I appear to not have a clue what Professor Dumbledore was talking about?"

Terry Boot raised his hand, "You kept your expression blank except for a small smile, your eyes were wide like you were surprised and curious as to what Professor Dumbledore was talking about and you had your hands behind your back, which is a stance of confidence" Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"Have you had training in reading people?" Terry nodded.

"Yeah my dad's a trained ministry interrogator and he's taught me how to read people to see if they are lying" said Terry.

"Who's your father? Out of curiosity?"

"Gordon Boot, his father was that great auror Nathan Boot" Sirius nodded.

"I remember Gordon, he was in the year above me when I was a student here, he didn't like me, Remus, James and Pete much. We caused him too much trouble" Terry grinned.

"Yeah, he told me some of the stories, you guys were cruel!" Sirius laughed.

"Right so what I want to do is pair you up and you're going to attempt to look innocent while lying to your partner, me and Remus will come round and try and help you perfect your expressions" said Sirius feeling ridiculous at the stupidity of the idea. Why he'd agreed to this he didn't know.

Harry rolled his eyes, this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever experienced, "Sirius?" Sirius looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "I'm not calling you professor its stupid, mind so is this idea, Voldemort is an occlumens and when he decides to use it against you he'll get anything and everything he wants and then use it to punish you for not just telling him. So what's the point being able to fain innocence or ignorance when he's got a weapon like that?" Sirius found himself stumped.

"Hang on. Sorry but what's an occlumens?" asked Seamus and Harry gave him a look, "What? I'm half and half, me dad's a muggle I don't know everything about the wizarding world just like you!" Harry grinned.

But just as he started to speak Dumbledore stood up, "Harry is right; occlumency is an ability to enter a person's mind at will and allows you to see everything that person has ever experienced, seen, thought and even felt. An occlumens is a witch or wizard who possess this ability. The only way to stop a person from entering your mind is to use occlumency against them, however, this ability is one of the hardest to learn and the process of learning it initially weakens your mind before strengthening it and allowing you to close it and even enter the mind of others. It is the cruellest weapon Lord Voldemort possesses and he is not afraid to use it" silence descended on the classroom after this speech.

"So, learning this is a pointless bit of fun?" asked Seamus eventually.

"That would depend, how many of you intend to train as aurors?" every hand went up, "Then no it is not pointless as you may find times where such skills will come in handy, oh and you may all be interested to know that the ministry intends to offer lessons in occlumency to anyone interested in protecting themselves and their families against Voldemort but you only get a place with my recommendation. Good evening to you all, good luck with all of your studies and pleasant dreams" and he left leaving the classroom in a slightly shocked silence.

"He is completely mental yet brilliant" muttered Seamus and laughter rippled through the students.

"So" said Sirius clapping his hands together and making everyone jump, "Who's up for learning pointless skills just for fun?" there was laughter in his voice as he asked because he'd made them all jump.

Several students shook their heads and voiced their idea of just learning occlumency and left so there was only Harry, Seamus, Dean, Terry, Hermione, Draco, Ernie and Hannah left.

"Oh good, nearly everyone left" grinned Sirius and the others laughed. "So who wants snacks and drinks while we make fools of ourselves trying to pull faces at each other?" Harry and Hermione laughed while the others looked at Sirius like he was mad. These looks became more extreme when he pulled out several bottles of butter beer and loads of snacks from a trunk at his feet that no-one had noticed till then.

After handing out the drinks and offering out snacks Sirius sat on his desk and Remus sat the wrong way round.

"Right so, before you lot turned up we planned having Professor Dumbledore come in but we didn't expect most of them to leave, but we said that if there was only a few of you we'd let you in on a few Marauder secrets" said Sirius and Hermione and Harry grinned.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Remus.

"You guys caused more trouble than Freda and George Weasley but rumour has it that you got out of more punishments than them, how'd you do it?" Sirius and Remus grinned.

"Well when we actually got caught which was most of the time Sirius along with James used flattery and charm to get out of trouble though it rarely worked and we'd end up in detention" said Remus with a grin.

"James who?" asked Hannah.

"Potter of course!" laughed Remus.

Everyone looked at Harry, "Oh please it's not _that_ shocking! In fact you're an idiot for not knowing that!" laughed Harry and Hannah blushed.

"I have an excuse, I'm blonde" she tried making everyone laugh.

"Do you seriously think that being able to pull off looking innocent or ignorant would help you against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" asked dean, finally speaking.

"Honestly?" asked Remus and everyone nodded, "No, I say just don't get caught".

"Duh!" muttered Harry.

"Oh shut it you!" said Remus surprising everyone even Harry.

Harry looked at him attempting to look innocent and failing, "What? I didn't saying anything!"

"Right, one. You're smiling and two; you can't pull off looking innocent to save your life!" said Remus and Harry pouted slumping down in his chair.

The conversation continued late into the night and on several occasions raucous laughter could be heard from within the classroom and at the end of the night Sirius and Remus walked all students back to the respective houses to ensure their safety.

**A/N: Done! Oh and I know what date it is in the story so good stuff! Hope you like the update. Please review! rachybaby xxxxx**


	28. Christmas is Coming Duelling Club Drama

**Chapter 28 – Christmas is Coming. Duelling Club Drama**

As the Christmas holidays approached the castle was slowly being covered in a thick blanket of pure white snow and the pressure was starting to mount on the sixth and seventh years as they had all been promised a series of tests to see how they had progressed so far, also Sirius and Remus were pushing those that attended the duelling club to master spells, curses, counter curses and techniques each week that would really take weeks to perfect; essentially making the club more of a Death Eater defence club than a simple duelling club. Also in the build up to Christmas Voldemort and his Death Eaters had increased their activities tenfold and people had begun to disappear every other day and every day the Daily Prophet was reporting at least two deaths, the students were terrified, the Order was stretched far too thin and no-one knew quite what to do. Hermione had suggested that they hold a ball at the end of term which had been announced to the students but no-one was particularly excited about it as they couldn't go into Hogsmeade to buy clothes and also, the fact that they were desperate to get home took away any excitement a ball might create in the students. But there was a small group of students that were finding the stress worse than others, not only did they have to deal with the everyday horrors of the war, the stresses of school and worrying about how the Order was coping; they had a secret to keep. A secret that if revealed would sentence them all to death. However, there was one in this group who had one more thing to deal with. Completely unexplainable as it was Harry Potter had found himself feeling angry for no reason, getting angry over nothing and it was getting worse every day.

It was now eight o'clock Thursday evening and nearly every student in the fifth, sixth and seventh years were assembling in the Great Hall for the duelling club, Remus and Sirius were standing on the podium where the teacher's table usually stood.

"Good evening everyone" said Remus, "Tonight, only by the request of Professor Dumbledore we will be looking at the three curses many of you would never normally consider learning" muttering began among the students. "Yes I'm talking about the Unforgivable Curses" several students gasped but most didn't react. "I know that some the fifth years won't know much about the Unforgiveable curses so does anyone want to tell us one and maybe explain it?" Harry rolled his eyes but put his hand up, "Anyone except Harry, no offence kiddo".

"None taken just _don't_ call me kiddo" said Harry, he could feel the unexplainable anger begin to build inside him as a few students grinned but none laughed properly.

A sixth year Ravenclaw raised her hand and Remus motioned for her to speak, "Well there's the Cruciatus curse also known as the torture curse, it inflicts pain on the victim, the Dark Lord and his followers use it as technique of interrogation" Remus nodded.

"Good, now the other two?" no-one said anything, "Come on more than half of you have studied them for crying out loud!" Harry rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous.

"Yeah but none of them have faced any of these curses, you're asking them to talk about something they've never faced" said Harry and Remus shot him a look that said 'shut up', "Don't look at me like that you know it's true" Remus sighed. "You can't possibly expect people who haven't faced the curses to actually know anything about them!" Harry turned to the surrounding students while Sirius and Remus shared a slightly worried look; Harry wasn't normally this uptight or snappy. Something was wrong. "You're right about the Cruciatus curse but there's a reason they use it for interrogation, it causes pain like you can't imagine, not even in your worst nightmares. The imperious curse is just as bad because you lose all sense of yourself if exposed to it for long periods of time, you actually become a slave in side your own mind, you can't even take a breath without being commanded to-"

"So would you say that they are worse than the killing curse?" asked a fifth year Hufflepuff boy near him.

"That's debateable but yeah possibly because at least with the killing curse you see a flash of green light; hear a whooshing sound and then nothing-"

"How do you know?" asked the same boy.

"Have you ever witnessed someone die?" asked Harry.

"No" said the boy looking a little fearful, he glanced up at Sirius and Remus on the stage and they started to make their way towards Harry, "Have you?"

"Yeah actually, I have" the boy gulped and Hermione and Draco started to look worried.

"Er Harry?" Hermione tried but Harry ignored her.

Sirius pushed his way through and got behind Harry and spun him around to face him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked before staring at Harry in shock, Hermione gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" snarled Harry.

"Get out of him" Sirius growled and Harry laughed a cold cruel laugh.

Remus took a look at Harry and muttered, "Oh shit, not again, Ginny go get Dumbledore. Back off everyone, Draco, Hermione, I need you two to create a protective space" Hermione and Draco nodded before drawing a three foot wide circle around Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.

"Why's he suddenly gone so pale?" another student asked.

"Aren't Harry's eyes green?" whispered Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, why?" asked Seamus who couldn't see Harry face on.

"Well, they're red" said Colin and Seamus groaned.

"How the fuck did Voldy do _that_?!"

"Voldy?"

"Don't ask, Harry! Harry listen to me!"

"Finnigan, shut up!" ordered Remus.

"Awww is the big bad wolf worried about his student?" Harry mocked.

"Shut up, Harry can you hear me?"

"I can hear you".

"I said Harry not Vol-"

"No Remus!" said Sirius, "You know the taboo!" Harry laughed again.

"Do you really think the taboo matters now? I'm already inside Hogwarts".

"What do you want inside Hogwarts for?" growled Sirius.

Harry smirked and took out his wand and so did Sirius and Remus, "Well, there are many things I could do inside Hogwarts, for example" he pointed his wand behind Sirius, "Avada-"

"STUPEFY!" yelled Sirius and Remus but Harry changed tactic at the last second and blocked the curse.

"I find myself disappointed, I expected better from a Black and a werewolf" Harry taunted.

"You mean you're hoping we'll kill Harry to get you out of his head" Sirius snarled.

"Oh no, quite the opposite actually, how would poor Harry feel if he murdered his own Godfather?" Sirius paused.

"You can try" growled Remus.

Harry smirked, this was not going to end well thought Hermione as she watched desperate for Ginny to return with Dumbledore.

"Spread out" she hissed.

"What?" asked Draco surprised.

"They'll kill each other! Spread out! Seamus you stay here, Dean you go opposite, me and Draco will be at the other ends, first opportunity you get stun Harry but try and stop anything from hitting the students because they are too thick to leave!" Draco, Seamus and Dean nodded and the four spread out.

As they moved through the crowd the duel in the centre began.

"Prefects! Get your houses out of here! NOW!" Draco yelled over the duel but no-one moved.

Hermione took up her position at the end of the Great Hall near the doors, "Get out of here before you get killed!" she hissed at students surrounding her but they ignored her.

"Bugger off Granger, I wanna see if they can save Potter!" said a sixth year Hufflepuff and Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to watch the duel.

She never seen Harry duel like that or use such spells, _'It's not him!'_ she told herself, she looked at Seamus and Dean who were both trying to get a stunning shot in but it was near impossible, she caught Draco's attention and he shook his head.

"Come on Ginny!"

"Avarda Kedavra!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Sirius, Sirius dived out of the way and it shot towards the students behind him.

"DUCK!" Hermione and Draco screamed, Seamus darted in front and using his wand sent the curse up to the ceiling where one of the stone rafters exploded.

"Well, well, well you have taught your students well this year" said Harry mockingly.

Remus sent a stunner at him but it was deflected and hit Sirius who was getting up.

"Enverate" muttered Hermione and Sirius opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

But with two flicks of Harry's wand Sirius flew of his feet and landed at the feet of the surrounding students.

"Professor! Professor Black!" one of them called to him but got no response.

The second flick reduced Remus to a writhing, screaming heap on the floor.

"HARRY STOP IT!" Hermione screamed running forward, "Fight him Harry! Don't let him use you to do this!"

"Quiet mudblood".

"Make me you half blood prick!" Harry pointed his wand into Hermione defiant face but nothing happened, his eyes closed, "Harry?"

"Stun…me"

"What?"

"St-un…m-me" Hermione pointed her wand at him but his eyes opened, still red.

"Cru-" BANG!

"RIDDLE!" everyone turned to see Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall and Sprout in the doorway their wands pointed Harry.

Remus got to his feet, breathing hard and pointed his wand shakily at Harry.

"Leave my student Riddle or be forced out" said Dumbledore, he was so angry that even the students were watching him in fear.

"Potter is mine Dumbledore" said Harry turning to face the headmaster.

Remus hurried over to Sirius and revived him, "Shh, Dumbledore has him distracted" said Remus and Sirius nodded before getting to his feet and rounding to the back of Harry where Hermione had backed off to.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"Wait, he needs to be distracted to be stunned, the Dark Lord can sense an attack" whispered Remus.

Harry and Dumbledore were standing feet apart from each other as everyone looked on, "I give you one more chance Tom, leave my student or be forced out".

"And risk killing Potter? You wouldn't dare!"

Hermione looked at Sirius and Remus, "Its ok, if he's stunned Harry will be fine".

"Just in need of serious counselling" muttered Hermione.

"He already is" muttered Sirius.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere the duel began, "What the? When'd they start?" asked Hermione.

"Doesn't matter, take aim" hissed Remus. "Wait for it…wait for it…now!"

"STUPEFY!" the spell hit Harry in the side and he went still, he blinked once, twice, his knees buckled and Sirius ran forward to catch him before he crashed to the floor.

"To your houses!" ordered Dumbledore and the hall instantly began to empty.

"Is he going to be ok Albus?" asked Sirius.

"Well, if by ok you mean himself? Then yes he'll be fine" Sirius hugged Harry's unconscious body.

"When can we revive him?" asked Remus.

"When the students have gone" they only had to wait minutes for the hall to empty and the doors to close.

"Albus is he going to be ok?"

"Let's find out, lay him down flat Sirius" Sirius did as he was asked and Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry.

"Albus can't we take him to the hospital wing and wake him there?" asked McGonagall.

"No, he might not be himself and there are two first years there recovering from Quidditch accidents" said Dumbledore sadly. "Enverate" Harry's eyes flickered and with a groan he sat up and wiped his eyes. "Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Its me" he replied.

"Look at me and prove it" said Dumbledore harshly and Harry looked at him with angry green eyes and Dumbledore smiled before offering Harry a hand up.

"Thanks sir".

"How did this happen Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I've been feeling really angry recently and then suddenly it took over and I couldn't move, it was strange though, my scar has never hurt when its happened nor when he took over" Dumbledore nodded.

"Don't worry, you're safe now".

"Yeah…" he gasped, "Oh crap! Sir! Can he read my thoughts when he's in my head? Because if he can then he knows that Ron, Neville and Luna aren't dead!" Harry put his head in his hands and pressed his fingers into his burning eyes.

"I don't know".

"OW!" Draco clapped his hand to his arm, "I hate it when he does that! Sir may I be excused from school?"

"Yes, off you go".

"See! He knows!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'll tell him you fed him the information just to piss him off" said Draco then he looked at the headmaster, "Sorry sir".

"What for?"

"Never mind, do you think he'll believe that Harry fed him the information to make him angry?"

"Yes, I think he will, the Dark Lord has many powers but he, like every other witch and wizard, can't always tell when someone is lying to them" Draco nodded.

"I'll be back by midnight, I hope" he quickly hugged Hermione and kissed her before hurrying off to the Heads Dorm for his clock and mask.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore again once Draco had gone.

"Yeah, my eyes just keep burning".

"Let me see" Harry looked up at Dumbledore and removed his glasses, "Lumos" he shine the light into Harry's eyes and Harry pulled away almost instantly, closing his eyes tightly as they watered. "You need to see Madam Pomphrey, she'll know what to give you but I'm afraid to say that you'll need stronger glasses" Harry groaned.

"Fab, but one question: how do I get there? I can't see!"

"Come here I'll carry you there" said Remus.

"You are not carrying me like a girl!" Remus laughed.

"Piggy back ride?"

"Ok" Sirius helped Harry jump onto Remus' back to be taken up to the hospital wing where he was given two potions to be taken orally and eye drops.

"You should be fine in the morning, well able to see at least but you're eyes will water for a few days so be prepared for people to ask you why you're crying" she told him.

"Yay!" said Harry sarcastically, "Do I have to stay here?"

"Not unless you want to".

"Ok, thanks for the eye drops, night!" Madam Pomphrey laughed.

"Goodnight Harry".

***

It was just after midnight when Draco walked back into the Heads dorm to find Hermione still up waiting for him.

"There you are! What happened?" he stepped into the main light of the fire and she gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I had a bit of a scrap with Lestrange, he doesn't believe my story but fuck him, Moldywart just about killed him for attacking a trusted Death Eater" Hermione smirked. "Is there any of that bruise tonic in the bathroom?"

"I dunno, its yours, you tell me" said Hermione and Draco went to get it.

"How's Harry?" he called from the bathroom.

"Ok, I don't know what Moldywart did to his eyes but he had to take two potions and has to use eye drops for two weeks and he's gonna be crying for the next few days while the worst of the damage heals oh and he's gonna need new glasses".

"Ouch, but he's ok otherwise?"

"I think so, he just went to bed, and he hasn't looked Sirius and Remus in the face since Dumbledore woke him up".

"That doesn't surprise me, Mouldy is furious by the way".

"Why?"

"Because they all survived" said Draco in voice that clearly said 'duh'.

Hermione laughed, "Good, he's a tosser" Draco laughed and came back through.

"Tosser doesn't cover it".

"Yes but I'm not in the mood to be really nasty" Draco shrugged and flopped down next to her on the sofa pulling her close.

"Fair enough" Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest.

"So he believed the story then?"

"Yeah, he saw Ron die and knows that Bellatrix wouldn't lie so, yeah he believed me" Hermione grinned.

"Idiot" Draco laughed.

"Roll on Easter" Hermione laughed and hugged him tightly.

**A/N: A billion apologies! Uni work has just taken over and I have 8 deadlines coming up but I promise to update like a trooper over christmas. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again, I'm sorry. rachybaby xxxx**


	29. Half Blind, Help from Ginny, Tests

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I've been gone for over a year and for that I'm sorry I had a few dilemmas that got in the way of continuing writing but I've missed it so much; I hope you can forgive me. So in the previous chapter, which I have just read over Voldemort took over Harry in the duelling club, it was a bit crap so I promise that the rest of the chapters will be better, as will my grammar...hopefully.**

**Chapter 29 – Half Blind, Help from Ginny and Tests**

The next morning Harry awoke with a groan; his eyes were agony, burning like fire and already streaming with hot tears.

"Morning Harry" came Seamus' voice from across the room and Harry just grunted in reply, "How you feeling?" Harry peeled his eyelids back slowly, allowing his eyes to slowly get used to the amount of light in the room, "Harry?" Harry sat up and looked over in the direction he thought Seamus was standing. "You can't see me can you?" Seamus asked tentatively and Harry shook his head.

"It's just a blur of colour" Harry explained and then pointed at what he thought was Seamus, "Am I pointing at you?"

Seamus struggled not to laugh but it was audible in his response, "No that's Dean's bed" Harry groaned again this time out of frustration. "Do you need to take anything for your eyes?"

Harry grinned at his roommate, "Yes, there should be a bottle of eye drops on my bed side table" Seamus nodded and walked towards Harry.

"That you moving?" Harry asked.

"Yep, can you see movement?" asked Seamus curiously.

"Yeah, you're like a moving blur" said Harry and Seamus really did laugh this time. "It's not funny" Harry growled.

"Sorry mate but it is, now I'm guessing you want me to put these in your eyes?"

"Well I can't do it myself can I?" replied Harry sarcastically and Seamus chuckled.

"Ok well sit on the edge of your bed and put your head back".

"Ok" Harry, pushed the covered back and slowly felt his way to the edge of the bed worried he'd fall off and look more ridiculous.

"Oh for goodness sake Seamus, at least help the poor man!" snapped Dean's voice suddenly making Harry jump.

"Dean?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Didn't know you were here".

"Sorry mate but you didn't ask" Harry shrugged and heard Dean moved across the room, "I feel ridiculous but I'm standing to your right Harry" Dean told him.

"Thanks mate, where's Seamus?"

"To my left" Harry nodded and reached out a hand.

"I feel like an abandoned child" he grumbled as a hand took his and helped him move to the edge of the bed.

"I'd say you look like one too but you'll probably hex me later" said Dean with a laugh and Harry grinned.

"Yeah if I can see to hex" said Harry and they all laughed.

"Right put your head back and keep your eyes open" Seamus ordered.

"Yes dad" Harry replied with a grin.

"At least you know whose boss around here" said Seamus with a grin and before Harry and Dean could argue he dropped two drops into Harry's left eye. Harry jumped as the icy liquid hit his eyeball and ran over it; he blinked a few times just to stop his eye from freezing. "Sorry mate" said Seamus, not sounding sorry.

"You. Are. A. Git!" said Harry annunciating every word making Seamus laugh.

"I agree with Harry" said Dean, "That was mean" but Seamus just stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Right next eye then I'm off for breakfast cause I'm starved" said Seamus and he waited for Harry to put his head back and open his eyes before quickly dropping two droplets of the icy liquid onto his friends eyeball.

"That's bloody freezing!" said Harry as he kept his eyes shut and forcing himself to not rub them.

"Yeah well, at least you'll be able to see" said Seamus as he put the bottle back on the bedside table, "See you downstairs Harry, I'm starved" and he left, grabbing his bag as he went.

"Git" said Dean.

"Nah he just doesn't want to come across as soft" said Harry slowly opening his eyes and finding that the room was more defined now though still blurry, "Oh good the place is a more defined blur" he muttered.

"What?" asked Dean giving Harry a confused look.

"Never mind, glasses..." Harry reached for them but couldn't find them, "Dean? Where are my glasses?" asked Harry sounding slightly confused.

"Here" said Dean as he put Harry's glasses into his hand.

"Thanks mate".

"No problem, can you see alright to dress yourself or do I need to go shout Ginny?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, I can see fine now bog off" snapped Harry jokingly.

"Well fine then! I'll never help you again!" Harry laughed.

"Thanks for helping as humiliating it as it was" Dean laughed along with Harry.

"You're welcome, see you at breakfast" Dean went to leave and stopped, "You sure you can see ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, see you downstairs" said Harry and Dean left.

It was embarrassing enough being totally blind but to tell them he could now barely see to shower and dress would be too much so slowly Harry made his way into the bathroom where he took his time getting in the shower and back out again. How he never slipped on the tiled floor he didn't know but he dried himself off as quickly as he could before going back into the dorm room.

"You took your time in there" came Ginny's voice out of nowhere making Harry leap in the air and nearly lose his towel..

"Sorry" said Ginny sheepishly.

"You are as big a git as Seamus" Harry growled before turning rounding and slowly making his way back to his bed where he guessed his clothes had been laid out from the coloured shapes on his bed. "Oh great! Go through my draws why don't you?" he grumbled.

"I was trying to help" said Ginny quietly.

"And embarrass me at the same time? Its bad enough I'm as blind as a bat in day light without you riffling through my boxers!" Harry snapped while picking up an item of clothing and holding it up to figure out what it was.

"That's your tie" said Ginny gently and with a growl Harry threw it aside and grabbed another item hoping it was his boxers. "Trousers". Harry could feel his anger and embarrassment building like a hot wave in his chest and he was about to explode. "Do you want some help?" Ginny asked in the same gentle voice that wasn't patronising but was still annoying making Harry snap.

"I am not a child! What the hell are you doing here anyway? Unless you're as blind as I currently am then I'm sure you can see I'm trying to get dressed!"

"I came up to check your ok and to see if you wanted help getting dressed" Ginny retorted, "You don't want to miss breakfast do you?"

"No and you being here isn't helping! Go away!" Harry snapped.

"Ok have it your way I was going to offer to use a spell that magically dresses you but if you insist you can manage I'll leave you to it" said Ginny angrily before stalking from the room and slamming the door behind her but stopping on the stairs, she knew he'd need help at some point and she wanted to be within reach when he asked.

It was a full fifteen minutes before the door opened, "Ok, what's that spell?" asked Harry gloomily from the doorway; he'd managed to get his trousers and socks on and was holding his shirt that had one sleeve inside out and the other the right way.

Ginny sighed, she felt so sorry for him and just wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him and tell him it was ok but she couldn't.

"Give me your shirt and get in there" she told Harry who wordlessly complied, she followed him into the room, closing the door behind her while pulling the sleeve the right way and helping Harry into it and then fastening the buttons for him.

"Sorry for snapping at you" said Harry quietly.

"Its ok, I should have waited on the stairs or knocked on the bathroom door and shouted that I was here" said Ginny gently.

"Thank you" said Harry as she picked up his tie and put it round his neck and tied it for him.

"You're welcome" she grinned at him, "Where are your shoes?"

"Err where I kicked them off?" said Harry unhelpfully and Ginny giggled.

"Come on sit down and I'll find them for you" she guided him to the bed that he could see but was happy not to let her know. He sat down while she looked for his shoes and once she'd found them, put them on his feet and fastened the laces on them. "All done, oh wait you need your over robe on, stand up" Harry did as he was told and let her help him into his over robe, she then handed him his bag and stood grinning at him.

Harry couldn't quite see the grin but he guessed she was grinning, "What?"

"Nothing" said Ginny with a smile.

"Liar" said Harry and Ginny laughed and gave him a hug.

"Sorry but its so amusing helping you dress".

"Cheers" said Harry not sound happy at all.

"Awwww I didn't mean it nastily" said Ginny wiping away the tears from his watering eyes, "Silly watery eyes" Harry chuckled.

"They'll be like that for ages, well, at least till they're healed" Ginny made a sad face but then realised that he probably couldn't see it.

"Awwww poor thing" Harry grinned and Ginny smiled back. Harry tried to reach up to run a hand through her hair but missed and looked confused, she was standing right in front of him, Ginny took his hand and placed it on the side of her face, "You missed Potter" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to" he touched her other hand with his before reaching around to her back and pulling her in, "Thank you for coming up to help me get dressed I'd have never done it alone" he whispered leaning towards her.

"You're welcome" she whispered back as his lips brushed her cheek but he pulled back quickly and dropped his hands from her face and back.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have-" but Ginny decided she didn't want to hear him say why and pressed her lips against his.

Harry froze. He so wished he could see her eyes properly so he could see into them and read what she was thinking but he couldn't.

"Don't ever apologise to me Harry, not for that...please" Harry sighed.

"Ok" he agreed cuing them both to walk away from the situation but neither of them moved.

More tears ran down Harry's face from his sore eyes and Ginny wiped them away gently, Harry turned his head and brushed his lips against her wrist. Ginny stared at him in shock while her hand moved of what seemed to be its own accord to the back of his neck to pull his lips to hers again. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as Ginny's other hand placed itself on his chest. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart.

"Ginny..." Harry whispered, "Ginny we c-" Ginny cut him off by closing the small gap between them.

...

"I'm starving!" said Draco as he got up off the sofa when Hermione came out her room, ready at last.

"So am I but we should go and make sure Harry's ok, his eyesight will be terrible today and he might need help getting ready" said Hermione and Draco groaned but knew she was right.

"Ok but can we please be quick I feel like I've not eaten in a month" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your friend is probably totally blind and all you can think about is your stomach?" she scolded and Draco grinned.

"Don't get me wrong I hope he's ok but, I'm hungry" Hermione huffed and dragged him out of their common room and off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"He might be staying in bed today, I would if I'd been possessed and made blind" said Draco.

"He can't take the day off! We have tests all day!" said Hermione and Draco groaned.

"I forgot they started today" he grumbled.

Eventually they reached Gryffindor tower and Hermione gave the password; "Bluebird" before hurrying across the common room and up the boy's staircase, Draco took the lead taking the stairs two at a time, he opened the door to the seventh year's dorm and called.

"Hey Potter you dress-" Draco stopped dead as Harry and Ginny sprang apart from what seemed to be a very passionate kiss. "Oh sorry, we were just erm...coming to see if you needed any help erm, we'll see you in the Great Hall" he turned around and dragged Hermione back out of the room.

"Hey! I want to see if Harry's ok!" she exclaimed.

"Oh believe me when I say he's fine" said Draco as he pulled her back across the Gryffindor common room and out into the hallway.

Hermione wrenched her arm out of his and stood still, glaring at him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Hermione but well...let's just say Ginny's looking after him" Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope".

"Oh dear".

"Yep" they fell silent for a moment before; "Breakfast?" Hermione couldn't help it she burst out laughing and so did Draco and together they headed off down to breakfast.

...

Harry and Ginny stared at the empty doorway in shocked embarrassment, eventually Harry managed to look at Ginny who was now looking at the floor, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"Ginny I..." Ginny kept staring at the floor, "I don't think Draco will tell anyone, well except Hermione and she won't say anything to anyone and well erm..." Harry trailed off, he didn't know what to say. He wanted Ginny to speak but she wasn't. "Say something, I can't see your expression, I don't know what to say and-"

"What is there to say Harry?" she asked quietly, still staring at the floor.

"I dunno actually".

"Then there is nothing to say, we should just go down to breakfast and pretend like nothing happened" at her words Harry felt as if a knife had gone through his heart but he didn't realise that Ginny felt the same.

"Ginny that's not fair" said Harry sounding as childish as he felt.

"No its not!" Ginny snapped, "Nothing's been _fair_ since you ended it! And it'll never be _fair_ until he's dead and gone!" and with that statement Ginny went to walk out of the room but stopped at the doorway. "Are you coming? I don't want to be the one responsible for you falling down the stairs" Harry nodded and followed her out of the room and let her take his hand while she helped him down the spiral staircase to the common room where they were both reluctant to let go. They walked down to the Great hall together and joined Hermione and Draco at the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius and Remus asked where you were, Harry" said Hermione once he'd sat next to her.

"Why?"

"They wanted to know if you're ok, actually they're coming over" Harry groaned.

"Great, I try to kill them and they come say hi" he grumbled before noticing that there was food on his plate, "Who-"

"I put it on there for you, I've cut it up so you can just eat it" said Ginny.

"Oh thank you" Harry picked up his fork and stuffed his mouth with sausage as Sirius and Remus sat down.

"Morning you two, thought you were going to miss breakfast" said Sirius with a grin.

Ginny smiled at him, "Harry would have if I hadn't thought to see if he needed help getting ready this morning, since I seem to have been the only one".

"Oi! We came to Gryffindor tower!" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny blushed.

"I know you did but I was the only one who thought to get up earlier so that I could check on him".

Harry swallowed, "Him is sat right here you know".

"I know but you had a mouth full of sausage and couldn't answer" Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore said that if you go to the hospital wing after breakfast you can have your eyes examined for a new pair of glasses and Professor Flitwick has asked if you can go see him when you're free because he wants you to take the test but since you need new glasses you don't have to do it this morning" Sirius told Harry.

"Ok thanks" Harry muttered not looking up from his plate; Sirius and Remus may have just been a blur sat opposite him but he still couldn't look at them.

"Right then, I have sixth years first and need to go make sure I have everything ready for the test" said Remus and Ginny groaned. "It's not hard it's twenty questions and a quick practical" Remus told but Ginny didn't grin or smile because she hated tests and exams of any kind.

Sirius got up and left with Remus.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco headed up to the hospital wing to ensure that Harry got there safely and then Hermione and Draco headed off to charms and Ginny went to defence.

Slowly Harry pushed open the door to the hospital wing and walked inside closing the door gently behind him.

"Good morning Harry" said Madam Pomphrey.

"Good morning" Harry replied looking around to see if he could spot her blur. "Madam Pomphrey?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Harry dear, I'm coming to you now" Harry saw a red and white blur walk towards him and felt Madam Pomphrey take his arm.

"Come on I'll guide you to a bed where I've set up the tests" she said kindly.

"Ok" Harry let her guide him down the wing and to a bed which she helped him sit on before taking his glasses off.

"Hey! I can't see squat now!" Harry protested.

"What can you see with your glasses on?" asked Madam Pomphrey, Harry could hear her doing something with something that sounded metal.

"Coloured blurs, well defined ones without my glasses the colours just run into each other and I can't even make out shapes" Harry explained.

"Well that's a start; I need to examine your eyes first to see how the healing drops are working and then-"

"I've only used the drops once" said Harry, interrupting her before he could stop himself.

"They'll already be at work Harry, as your eyes heal I'm hopeful that we'll be able to reduce the strength of the glasses I'll give you today" she explained and Harry nodded.

"Sounds good to me" he grinned at her and she smiled back but then realised he couldn't see her smile.

"Right then this will be rather uncomfortable but please try not to blink".

"Ok" said Harry and a second later there was a blinding white light shining in his eyes, he blinked, "Sorry".

"Its ok, they're healing nicely, right then we'll go slowly up through the strength of glass to find one that suits you" said Madam Pomphrey.

"Cool" said Harry; "As long as I don't even up wear jam jars" Madam Pomphrey laughed.

"The amazing thing about magic is that with glasses thickness does not determine strength, right try these" she pressed a pair of glasses into his hands and he put them on, "Any better?"

"Not really" said Harry and she took them off him, he heard her say an incantation and put them back into his hands.

Harry put the new set on and looked around again, "No change" said Harry handing them back.

"What happened when you put the first pair on?" asked Madam Pomphrey.

"You became a rather defined blur, I mean, that I can see your outline clearly and the second pair didn't change anything".

"Ok I'm going to make a bigger jump with the strength this time" said Madam Pomphrey and she muttered the incantation again and handed his glasses back.

"Wow that makes a massive difference!" said Harry.

"Everything clear?" Harry looked around and shook his head.

"I can see you clearly but I can't see the ends of the ward" said Harry and without waiting she took the glasses straight off his face and muttered the incantation once more and handed them back.

"How's that?"

Harry put them back on and looked around, "Brilliant! I can see everything!" he exclaimed happily and Madam Pomphrey beamed at him.

"Excellent" she checked her watch, "If you hurry you'll catch the last thirty minutes of your first lesson" she told him.

"Oh right" said Harry and he stood up, picking up his bag as he did so. He turned to Madam Pomphrey, "Thank you" he said and hugged her.

"You're welcome, now get going!" Harry grinned and hurried to the end of the ward where he stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "Madam Pomphrey?" she turned and gave him a look that clearly said, 'what now?' Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it silently thinking 'orchidous' and bouquet of flowers appeared in her hands before he left quickly.

Harry reached the charms classroom five minutes later and knocked on the door, a minute later it opened.

"Ah Mr Potter" said tiny Professor Flitwick, "How are you?"

"I'm ok sir, sorry it took so long".

"That's quite alright, come in, I've nearly finished testing everyone you can have a go at what you've missed when we're finished as a class it wont take too long" Harry followed Flitwick into the classroom and sat with Hermione and Draco.

"How you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Fine, I can see" Harry grinned at her.

"Now then I would like you to demonstrate a disillusionment charm for me" said Flitwick, "Just on yourself please Harry" he added when Harry went to raise his hand.

Harry tapped himself sharply on the head and felt the familiar sensation of cold trickling down his body; "Excellent!" smiled Professor Flitwick and Harry looked around if he hadn't known the room had eighteen people in it he'd have said it was empty. "Finite" everyone appeared and Flitwick looked down his list.

"I will test you all on one more charm as I need to test Mr Potter on the charms we have covered together, now please perform the protean charm and change the mug in front of you into something else".

Harry looked at his mug and sighed, he couldn't do the protean charm; he looked at Hermione and saw that her mug was now a small chalkboard that was writing the message 'all done' on itself and Harry noticed that the words were appearing on Flitwick's board. Harry looked away and raised his wand and thought 'protean' but nothing changed.

"Right off you all go, Mr Potter will you please stay?" said Flitwick and Harry nodded.

"We'll wait for you outside" said Hermione and she left with Draco closing the door behind her.

"How did you find that?" Hermione asked Draco once the door was closed.

"Alright, I still can't do a protean charm to save my life" said Draco.

"Oh I've been able to do it since fifth year" said Hermione.

"Typical" muttered Draco and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he growled at her and backed her into the wall. "That was rather rude of you" he growled.

"What you gonna do about it?" asked Hermione defiantly.

"This" and he kissed her forcefully but just as he deepened the kiss the door opened and they sprang apart as Harry and Flitwick left the room.

"I wouldn't worry about the protean charm Harry not many people need to use it after learning it" said Flitwick and Harry grinned.

"Thanks Professor" said Harry and he, Hermione and Draco headed off to transfiguration for a gruelling test on human transfiguration of both themselves and someone else before heading to lunch.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Rachybaby.**


	30. Christmas and New Year

**Chapter 30 – Christmas and New Year**

It was Christmas Eve and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Sirius and Remus had joined Ron, Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirement. It was lucky that Harry, Hermione and Ginny were even at Hogwarts for Christmas as Mrs. Weasley had almost demanded that they return to The Burrow but they had refused sparking a written argument between Ginny and her mother which Ginny had eventually won.

"I'm bored!" whined Ron, "I'm sick of being stuck in this stupid fucking room! I wanna have a snowball fight!"

"Ok" said Sirius who was sick of Ron's whining about the fact that it had snowed and he couldn't go out and play in it.

"What?" everyone asked at once looking at Sirius like he was mad.

Sirius just grinned and pulled out his wand, he waved it over Ron and everyone watched; Remus started to grin, while Ron's features changed. His hair turned brown, his eyes green, his nosed shorted and became wider, his face and body filled out and he shrank slightly.

"Nev? Lu? Wanna go outside?" asked Sirius with a grin while Ron jumped up and checked his reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah!" said Neville with a grin while Luna nodded vigorously.

Sirius waved his wand over both of them Neville's hair turned platinum blonde and grew down to his shoulders, his eyes turned to the same grey as Sirius's and his nose lengthened. Sirius then turned his wand on Luna, her hair turned jet black and iron straight and her light blue eyes turned to navy.

"Right who's up for a snowball fight?" asked Sirius with a grin. The group of teenagers in front of him cheered and ran from the room while Remus collapsed into a fit of laughter.

They were halfway down the marble staircase when Harry called everyone to a stop, "You three need renaming" he said pointing at Ron, Neville and Luna.

"Call me Evelyn, it was my mother's name" said Luna and everyone looked surprised at the announcement.

Harry, now used to Luna's randomness just accepted it and moved on to Neville, "Frank is too obvious to give me another" Neville smiled.

"How about Mark?" Harry nodded.

"Grandfather?"

"How'd you know?" Harry grinned.

"I'm just awesome" he said and everyone laughed. He turned to Ron, "Errr..."

"How about...?"

"What about Fabian or Gideon?" said Ginny.

"Yeah!" said Ron, "I'll be Fabian" Harry grinned.

"Cool, should we swap watches then?" Ron laughed.

"Nah, you keep it" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can we go throw snow at each other please?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Are you lot still inside?" Sirius called from the top of the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys out there" said Harry and he ran back up the stairs to talk to Sirius and Remus while the others ran outside into the snow.

"Just so you know, hang on, what are you doing out of the common room?" Harry asked Seamus and Dean who had just stepped out of a secret passageway.

"Looking for you, Ginny and Hermione" said Seamus.

"Why?" asked Harry, wondering why the heck Seamus and Dean were looking for them.

"We're bored, why else?"

"Fair enough" said Harry, "Ginny is hanging out with Hermione, girl's night, so I'm just hanging out with these old codgers" Sirius and Remus swung for him but Harry ducked.

"Where's the Death Eater?" asked Dean and Harry glared at him, "What? Oh please do not tell me that you trust him?"

Harry could feel the fury building inside him, "Yes I fucking trust him!"

"Oh come on Harry! He's Draco Malfoy! His father is wanted for the murder of three muggle families!" this statement stunned Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"You're kidding right?" asked Harry and Dean shook his head and handed him that evenings Prophet. Harry snatched it from him and read the story title _'Murdering Malfoy'_ Harry swore when he saw it was written by Rita Skeeter.

"If you refuse to not trust Malfoy then please watch your back, I don't want to see another Ron or Neville or even a Luna" Harry was desperate to scream at Dean and Seamus that Ron, Neville and Luna were alive but he couldn't.

"Good to know you care" said Harry, Seamus nodded and pulled Dean away as he recognised the dismissal.

Once they were out of sight Harry threw the paper aside and it burst into flame. "Calm down!" said Remus sternly.

The fire went out with the last scrap of parchment and then Harry headed down the stairs, but Sirius and Remus stopped him halfway across the entrance hall.

"Hold it you" said Sirius and they dragged Harry into the small room off the hall that Harry hadn't been inside since his very first day at Hogwarts. Sirius closed the door and then rounded on Harry, "What is wrong with you? Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap! We know you're not!"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'do you really wanna hear this?' and they knew that if they listened to what was bothering Harry the young man would disintegrate and they'd never get outside so Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of his dear friend Lily.

"Yes I want to hear what you've got to say but I also want us to have a bloody good snowball fight so I'll do you a deal" Harry nodded. "Snowball fight, then we get hot chocolate, lots of it and mince pies and then you tell us what's going on. I know that you've got a lot of shit going on and I know that lying to Dean and Seamus wasn't easy but we are all in this together ok?" Harry nodded.

"I know".

"Now let's go cake Ron in snow" said Sirius heading for the door, he didn't hug Harry out of fear that the bloke would break down.

"You mean Fabian?"

"Huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's why we were on the stairs, that's what I was gonna tell you before Dean and Seamus turned up. Ron is now Fabian, Neville is Mark and Lu is Evelyn".

"Oh yeah, of course, can't go out there calling them by their real names when they are meant to be dead" said Sirius.

"Very clever Harry" said Remus.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because you're James all over not Lil".

"You calling dad thick?"

"No, I'm saying he wouldn't of thought of that" said Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I find that hard since it was old Prongs that came up with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong in the first place!" said Sirius and Harry grinned.

"I didn't know that!" said Harry but Sirius and Remus just shrugged and headed back into the entrance hall.

"OI! Don't just shrug that off, we're talking about dad!" said Harry making Sirius and Remus laugh.

"You sound like a child" said Sirius.

"So what? Dad's dead and I never really knew him so come on how'd he come up with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

They walked out into the snow covered grounds and were instantly bombarded with six snowballs, "That's for taking forever!" said Ginny and Harry laughed.

"You are so dead!" Ginny squealed and ran off as Harry chased her and dragged her into the snow before jumping up and lobbing a snow ball at Ron.

"OI! You're dead Potter!" and the fight began.

By midnight they were all soaking wet and frozen and were just heading back into the castle when McGonagall came bursting through the front doors.

"Get inside this instant!" she shouted, "Black, Lupin you are supposed to be professors of this school not pupils! You are supposed to be protecting-" she broke off noticing Neville, Luna and Ron but not realising who they were, "Who are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Who do you think they are Minnie?" asked Sirius.

Comprehension dawned on McGonagall's face, "Oh! Very impressive transfiguration, if I wasn't so angry with you all for being out here in the middle of the night where Death Eaters can get you I'd award house points, instead I just won't take any off, now get inside this instant!"

They all trooped back up to the Room of Requirement where they magically dried their clothes and Sirius and Remus returned Ron, Neville and Luna back to normal.

"That was awesome!" said Ron, he was beaming at Sirius, "Thanks for doing that!"

Sirius grinned, "Merry Christmas" he said and everyone gasped.

"Presents!" they all exclaimed happily making Remus roll his eyes.

"You can open one each" he told them sternly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" was the unified response.

"One now and the rest later or do you want Christmas to be over before it's started?" he asked patronisingly.

The young ones considered this for a moment but then seemed to accept it and each grabbed a present off their pile.

"Wow! Did you get us all something?" asked Draco, he had noticed that all the presents they had picked up had the same wrapping paper and tag and since his was signed 'Merry Christmas, from Sirius and Remus' he'd guessed they'd all got something off their professors.

"Yes but it's not much" said Sirius.

They all opened their presents, green and red paper flying everywhere.

Neville got a model of a drum kit, "If you super size it you can play it" said Sirius with a grin and Neville gawped at him, "What? It is a toy but I checked out what it'd do if you super sized it and it plays ok".

"Thanks" said Neville beaming at them.

Luna got a poster of Rowena Ravenclaw in blue and bronze robes wearing her lost diadem and the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' written across the lower portion of the poster in bronze swirly writing.

"Oh wow! Thanks you so much!" she jumped up and hugged both Sirius and Remus; they laughed, hugged her back and said 'you're welcome'. Luna magiced the poster onto the door that led to her bedroom. She was beaming as widely as Neville who she scooted up to and tapped his drum kit so it began to play.

Ginny got a book on the Holy Head Harpies players, "Whoa! This book goes right back to the very first team line up!" she exclaimed happily.

"We know" said Remus with a grin.

"Thanks guys" she then laid on her stomach and started to read about the first seeker to play on her favourite team.

Hermione's present was the biggest and as she ripped off the wrapping she let out a gasp, she looked over to Sirius and Remus with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered before turning back to the huge picture frame that they'd filled with photographs of Hermione and her parents.

"We summoned your photo albums and copied the one's we liked the best, feel free to change them though" said Remus.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it" Hermione whispered wiping away the tears in her eyes before getting up, resting the frame against a chair and then hugging both Sirius and Remus and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Wow, I don't remember the last time I was kissed by a woman" said Sirius making everyone laugh, including Remus who knew Sirius was lying because it was no doubt that he remembered the last time he'd kissed Rose Ked.

Ron got a Chudley Cannons t-shirt which he immediately pulled on making himself look completely like a carrot.

"You like it them?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah cheers!"

Draco's present was the most surprising he opened a large present that clearly held two boxes, he pulled off the paper and looked at the box that contained something called a 'Game boy' and the other that contained something called 'Bugs Bunny Tales'. "err, ok…thanks but….what are they?" he held up the two boxes and Hermione and Harry both gawped.

"You jammy bugger!" exclaimed Harry.

"I've wanted one of those for years!" cried Hermione.

"Good for you" said Draco, "But what are they?" Hermione grinned and showed him, "so it's a game?"

"Yes, it's great fun" said Hermione, "You'll like it and it'll really piss Lucius off cause its muggle" Draco looked up at Sirius and grinned.

"Are you trying to turn me into you?"

Sirius laughed, "I don't need to, you've already crossed over by telling us what the Dark Lord charged you with and then you started darting a muggle born. I'm just encouraging you" Draco laughed.

"Thanks".

"No problem".

Finally it was Harry's turn. He was surprised by his present; he'd automatically expected something expensive and elaborate but was pleased to find that he received new wizarding robes. Five pairs each in a different colour; red, blue, green (he'd have been shocked if he hadn't received any in this colour) a very nice grey and white set and finally a purple set.

"Don't mock, I bet they suit you" said Remus.

Not believing him Harry got up and went into Ron's room and changed into them, to his surprised they looked awesome so he left them on and rejoined his friends. Hermione, Ginny and Ron all wolf whistled when he re-entered the room.

"Wow Harry" said Hermione, "never thought I'd say this to you but you look like sex on legs in purple" the room exploded with laugher while Harry turned scarlet. "What? He does!" Hermione insisted, "Ginny back me up!"

"Don't drag me into this, you're the one who wants to shag him because he's wearing purple!" Sirius, Remus, Ron and Draco were all crying from laughter now.

Hermione looked indignant, "Oh grow up you lot!" she snapped, "I'll leave the shagging of Harry to you Ginny" Ginny stopped laughing as the laughter got louder.

Harry smirked and winked at Hermione and Ginny unseen by the others who were laughing, he put one hand on his hip and with the other beckoned to Hermione with one finger. She got to her feet and slowly walked over to Harry. Draco and Ron had stopped laughing. What was Harry doing?

Sirius, Remus, Neville and Luna were now laughing silently so they could watch what was going on but also thinking 'what was Harry doing?'

Hermione was a foot from Harry when he reached out suddenly and grabbed her, pulling her full against him, "Sex on legs huh?" he whispered, his voice was a sexy growl that made both Ginny and Hermione shudder slightly.

Ginny asked herself, 'why didn't he ever speak to me like that?'

Sirius and Remus gawped at each other; no way was Harry doing this!

Forcing her face straight Hermione pretended to stutter, "Well...I...what I meant was...erm..." Harry grinned, gave her a slight wink which she returned before he swung her round, pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"OI!" Draco cried annoyed, "That's my girlfriend you're snogging!" he jumped up and pulled Harry off Hermione but taking one look at their expressions made him realise it was a joke and the three of them collapsed into laughter.

Sirius stared at Remus, "What just happened?" he asked.

"No idea" said Remus.

Slowly comprehension of the joke dawned on the others in the room and they all started to chuckle again as Harry, Hermione and Draco sat back down.

"But seriously Harry, you do look great in purple" said Hermione and Harry grinned going pink again.

"Thanks Hermione".

"Right, all this excitement is too much for an old codger like me" said Sirius and everyone roared with laughter again knowing he was talking rubbish. "Moony my friend, bed? Or sex then bed?" the young ones all began pretending to be sick.

"Sex then bed sounds good to me" said Remus and with a wave of goodnight they both left.

Harry looked traumatised.

"They are joking right?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't think so" said Hermione and Harry shuddered before getting up and hurrying after his guardians.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco but Harry didn't answer, "I don't think they'll let you join mate!" the door closing drowned out the laughter as Harry hurried to catch up to his guardians.

He found them.

Snogging in the next corridor.

"Gah! You two are determined to mentally scar me for life aren't you?" he exclaimed making them jump out of their skins.

"Harry! Don't do that!" said Remus his hand on his chest.

Sirius however was grinning, "You know, if you want to join us-" WHACK!

"Sirius! Don't be so disgusting! No offence meant Harry but that thought is just wrong!" Remus exclaimed.

"None taken, I'm gonna need therapy once I move out" said Harry and both older men laughed.

"Back to your question" said Remus once he'd stopped laughing, "As tempted as I am to say 'yes we are trying to mentally scar you for life' I'm in the mood to be nice since its Christmas so no. No we are not trying to mentally scar you for life".

"Well you're doing a bloody good job of it" said Harry and Remus just shrugged, "Stop shrugging! You did that earlier and I'm still waiting to find out where dad came up with your nicknames but it's late so I'll ask you tomorrow" said Harry with a yawn.

"Yeah" said Sirius, also yawning "and we still need to have that conversation we put off for a snowball fight" Harry nodded.

"Not tomorrow please" he said before yawning again. He was suddenly absolutely shattered.

"Duh! It's Christmas! We'll talk another day" said Sirius.

"Cool, night".

"Night Harry!" Harry returned to the Room and Requirement.

"Rejected!"" mocked Draco.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Harry.

They made mattresses appear as well as sheets, duvet covers and pillows before changing into their pyjamas and settling down to sleep.

"It'll be weird not getting a jumper of mum" said Ron in the dark.

"Well she's made you one" said Ginny, instantly regretting her words.

"What? Why?" asked Ron.

"Habit, she told me when she was trying to get me, Harry and Hermione to go to the Burrow for Christmas" she explained unwillingly.

"And you're just telling me now?" Ron growled.

"I wasn't gonna tell you full stop! It's bad enough having to lie to _her_ without having you getting worked up because mum's still heartbroken because she thinks you're dead!" Ginny retorted.

Ron was furious. Ginny was purposely not telling him things about their family, "Anything else you wanna tell me? Or are you just happy to keep things from me?" he snarled at her through the dark.

Ginny sat up in a fury, "Happy? You think I'm _happy_ about all this? For fuck's sake Ronald! This is a living hell! I have to lying to everyone at home and I don't have the heart to tell you what Bill writes to me because it makes me cry! I've lost count of the times I've nearly sacked this whole plan off and just written to them saying that you're alive!" she took a deep breath and then continued, "So no, I'm not happy to keep things from you but I don't have the heart to tell you either!"

"Fuck you Ginerva! _I_, that _me_! Will decide what I do and do not want to know about our family!" Ron shouted at her before storming into his bedroom and slamming the door with all his might.

Ginny collapsed onto her mattress and sobbed.

Harry who hadn't said a word, moved from his mattress, which was next to Ginny's, to Ginny's and wrapped his arms around her.

Neville silently pulled Luna close and kissed her cheek.

Hermione had rested her head on Draco's chest; she silently cried herself to sleep in his arms; her heart heavy with sorrow for the Weasley's.

The next morning they were woken up by Sirius and Remus bursting into the room with yells of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

They were met with a chorus of groans and a muttered 'bugger off' from the nearest mattress which they realised was Harry from the messy black hair sticking out from under the duvet. Remus and Sirius looked at each, grinned and dived on him.

"Wake up you miserable sod! It's Christmas!"

"Oof!" was the amused response of harry but they also heard a female shriek and and a shout.

"Get off me you over grown children!" Remus rolled over and pulled the top of the cover off Ginny's head.

"Well, well, well….what do we have here?" he asked with a grin.

"A woman who was happily sleeping!" she replied grumpily before sitting up and stretching. "Merry Christmas" she said turning and smiling at Remus who laughed he then pulled Ginny into a hug making her laugh.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded from his bedroom doorway while glaring at them all but he froze when his eyes fell on Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Remus. "What the bloody hell are you playing at Potter?" he yelled.

Ginny groaned while Harry, who Ron had expected to look sheepish glared right back at Ron. "Nothing. What the 'bloody hell' should I be playing at?"

Ginny disappeared beneath the covers; her face as red as her hair. Ron didn't reply he just stood there glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed and shoving Sirius out of the way got up and shoved Ron back into his room before slamming the door.

Ginny reappeared.

"I hate how over protective Ron can be" she muttered.

"Well serve you right for crawling onto Harry's mattress" said Sirius with a smirk.

Ginny looked scandalised. "Me? I'll have you know _Black_ that _this_ is _my_ mattress!" Sirius grinned at her in response while Remus collapsed into a giggling fit. "I hate you both" she muttered getting up, yanking the duvet from under the two men and going over to the sofa where she curled up under the duvet. She looked at Remus like he was insane, "What on earth are you giggling at you puff?"

Remus stopped laughing, "I haven't heard someone speak to Sirius and call him 'Black' in that way for nearly twenty years! Fantastic impression of the ladies we used to know, and I'm not just talking about the lovely Lily" he explained and Sirius joined in laughing while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Suddenly there was an explosion of yelling from Ron's room.

"SHE'S MY SISTER AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY BEST MATE I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT HER LIKE SOME WHORE YOU CAN JUST PICK UP AND DROP WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Right! That's it!" snarled Ginny and she stormed into Ron's room, interrupting Harry's response of, "I DON'T THINK OF HER AS SOME WHORE" with:

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" the door slammed and they couldn't understand much else of what she said except for snippets of, "I'M NOT A CHILD" and "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER".

"Nothing like drama on Christmas morning" said Draco with a grin.

"Well I don't know what the hell Harry and Ginny are playing at either. They should just be together or not be together" said Hermione, "They know it winds Ron up and they aren't being fair to each other".

"I agree" said Luna, "It must be difficult difficult for Ron to see his little sister seemingly messed around by his best friend who just happens to be the most famous person in the wizarding world. But, at the same time, it can't be easy for Harry and Ginny because they can't be together because of the war and because Harry is the most wanted person by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. It really is hard to want someone or something but not be able to have it" everyone gawped at Luna because she sounded so wise…until: "I remember about a year ago, daddy found the horn of a crumple-horned snorcack and he told the people at the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and they confiscated it. They told him it was a biscorn horn and was extremely dangerous. Poor daddy! He was so sad; they had taken his only proof away".

Draco could barely control his laughter.

"What's a crumple-horned snorkel?" he asked, "Has Hagrid been breeding illegal, new species again?" Luna glared at Draco while Hermione pinched him.

"Don't" Draco gave her a disbelieving look but just shrugged. Luna was about to retort when Ron, Harry and Ginny came back into the main room.

"Time for presents" said Ginny happily but everyone could tell that she was still very angry because her brown eyes were blazing with silent fury.

Ron and Ginny passed out the presents while Harry re-joined Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius" Harry whispered, to show he was listening Sirius tilted his head towards Harry. "I know you said we'd talk after the New Year but we need to talk later" Sirius nodded slightly before speaking to Ginny.

"Hurry up red, I want my presents!"

"What presents?" she asked in a surprised tone while Hermione gasped.

"We all forgot to buy you something" said Hermione looking guilty along with the others. Sirius looked traumatised. "We are sorry Sirius we remembered last night after you and Remus left" Sirius's expression changed to disappointment.

Ron and Ginny carried on handing out the last of the presents, carefully avoiding Sirius's gaze.

"Well, that's all of them" said Ginny looking apologetically at Sirius.

Suddenly Ron did a double take looking behind Ginny, "Hang on sis! What are those behind you?" he asked completely surprised.

Ginny glanced at the pile of presents behind her, "Oh, those are mine" she said nonchalantly.

"No, those in front of you are yours" said Ron.

Ginny checked the labels of the presents in front of her, "Oh yeah!" she checked the pile behind her, "Oh! These are for Sirius!" Sirius's face light up while everyone burst out laughing.

"You lot are mean!" whined Sirius in a childish, hurt voice while taking the pile of presents from Ginny.

They all opened their presents; Ron was especially grateful for his.

Harry laughed at his usual present of odd socks from Dobby and hoped the elf liked his new t-shirts.

Draco picked up his last present and checked the label since he'd had presents off the usual people, as he read the label his jaw dropped.

"Err, guys?" everyone looked up, "Are you sure the Weasley's this Ron is dead?" he asked not meaning to sound as cold as he did.

"Yes we are sure!" Ginny snarled.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because this label says 'To Ron, Merry Christmas, Love Mum and Dad'".

"What?" was the response from everyone in the room while Ron launched himself towards Draco and the present. Ron wrenched the present out of Draco's hands and tore it open smiling as a new maroon jumper and a box of mince pies fell out.

Unable to speak, Ron pulled the jumper over his head keeping it over his nose and mouth as he breathed in the scent of his mother. He pulled the jumper down and looked at Ginny, "It smells like mum".

At these words Ginny had to force herself not to cry.

No-one said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing: did Mrs Weasley know that Ron wasn't dead?

Eventually, Ginny broke the silence. "She must have made and sent it out of habit" her voice was barely a whisper but the room was that quiet they all heard her. "When I next write to her I'll tell her I'm going to keep it so that you can keep it" Ron smiled.

"Thanks sis" Ginny smiled while Ron shoved a mince pie into his mouth whole.

He groaned with pleasure, "tha-s bet-a" he said through a mouthful of mince pie.

"Right, get dressed Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco we all have to go to breakfast as we are not 'dead'" said Sirius.

"Well aren't you a cheerful one" said Neville with a grin.

"I'm just saying it like it is" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on you. Let's leave these guys in peace" Remus pulled Sirius to his feet, gathered up their presents and with a quick 'thank you' dragged Sirius back to their quarters.

The group in the Room of Requirement all started to get showered and dressed before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore he was beaming at the group as they approached the single table in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Merry Christmas Professor!" the group chorused.

"Come and sit, we are using only one table this year as there are once again so few of us in the castle for Christmas".

Harry grinned, "I feel like I've just gone back to third year".

Dumbledore chuckled, he remembered that Christmas very well.

They all enjoyed a starter of smoked salmon, prawns and salad before the spread changed to the main course. Everyone was surprised to see that the house elves had cooked a bird, within a bird, within a bird.

"Wow!" said Ginny "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes" said Professor McGonagall with a smile, "The outer bird is goose then it is a chicken then a pheasant which has been stuffed with stuffing and ham".

"Talk about a meat feast" said Seamus making Harry and Hermione laugh at the pizza reference.

After they had all loaded their plates they began pulling crackers which all broke open with bangs like thunder and different coloured smoke which was followed by gasps and calls of surprise from the students at the table.

"No way!" exclaimed Draco, "I got Felix Felicis! I like these crackers!" most of the other crackers were filled with antidotes and only two had games in them.

Once they had eaten their fill of the main course the spread changed again but this time, desserts appeared.

Harry was just helping himself to Christmas cake and custard when there was a squawk from above and an owl that Harry recognised immediately, he groaned while the table fell silent. The owl landed in front of Harry, a letter clamped in its beak. Harry took the letter and put it into his pocket before shooing the owl away before carrying on with covering his Christmas cake in a thick layer of custard and eating it.

After dinner Hermione and Draco told the others that they were going to spend the afternoon with each other.

"I suddenly feel unwanted" pouted Harry.

Hermione and Draco laughed, "See you at dinner" said Hermione and they wandered off to the Heads Dorm.

"I'm gonna go and see Ron" Ginny said quietly.

"OK" said Harry, "I'm gonna read this letter and then I'll join you".

"OK, see you in a bit" and then she skipped off up the stairs.

Remus and Sirius turned to Harry once Ginny had disappeared from sight, "Harry-"

"Yeah, I know, don't read the letter it's full or lies, curiosity killed the cat, etc. but if I just burn it it'll drive me mad wondering what it said".

Sirius huffed. "Fine, you know where we are if you need us" Harry nodded and watched as his Godfathers walked up the marble staircase and out of sight. Harry then made his own way up the marble stairs and headed straight for his dorm in Gryffindor tower where he sat on his bed with the curtains closed, he then pulled out the letter, opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas I assume you are enjoying the day with the few friends you have left, but I am not writing to you to talk about your friends. I have decided that the time has come for me to tell you exactly what happened between myself, your mother and your father. As I have already told you I was in a relationship with your mother when your father decided that he wanted to be with Lily even if he had to force her. The relationship between myself and your mother had not even become intimate, if you get my drift, when James Potter; her fellow head, lured her to the heads dorm where he violently assaulted her. Yes, he raped her…_

Harry closed his eyes in horror. Could it be true? He carried on reading.

…_but that wasn't the worst thing he did. He also threatened to kill both of us if she didn't agree to spend the rest of her life with him. At first her true Gryffindor bravery shone through and she told him to fuck off but that didn't last long and she graduated as James Potter's fiancé I spent months trying to find her and when I did I basically had to kidnap her to save her from the monster who held her prisoner. We were reunited for four months, we were engaged to be married and she was even pregnant with my child when one evening, while we had friends round there was a knock on the door. My best friend answered it and he was immediately murdered by Sirius Black, there was a duel but we didn't stand a chance against the marauders. They took your mother back to the Potter estate and I never saw her again, the next time I heard of her was when I read in the Daily Prophet that she had married James Potter and then again when you were born. I know that this truth will cause you deep distress but you deserve to know that the two men who are now your guardians were part and parcel to your mother's imprisonment._

_Yours,_

_AA_

Tears were streaming down Harry's face, he quickly wiped them away, ripped open his curtains and stormed down the staircase, through the common room, ignoring Seamus's and Dean's calls before heading to Sirius's and Remus's quarters where he banged on the door with his fist until Sirius opened the door.

He took one look at Harry's furious expression and stepped aside and Harry stormed into the room and waited for Sirius to close the door before exploding.

"YOU LYING BASTARDS! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? DID YOU THINK HE WOULDN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH?"

Sirius gawped at Harry while Remus got to his feet and walked towards Harry looking confused and concerned.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" Harry snarled and Remus stopped in his tracks.

"Harry what are you talking about? What have we lied about?" Remus asked calmly. It was clear to him that the letter had told Harry another lie.

Harry threw the letter at Remus, "You're bloody good actors the pair of you". Remus uncrumpled the letter Harry had thrown at him. "Go on. Read it out loud" he snarled.

Remus looked down at the letter and began to read it aloud; Harry watched both men's expressions change to pure fury as Remus neared the end of the letter.

As Remus finished it Harry looked at Sirius and was surprised to see that the man was crying, but he also found that it made him angrier.

"Tears of remorse won't save you now" Harry snarled at the man he's come to think of as a father and brother.

"I'm not crying from remorse Harry, I'm crying because it hurts that James isn't here to defend himself and tell you the truth and because you believe the bullshit that that bastard has written".

Remus sighed, "Harry I swear to you that James _**never**_ hurt Lily like that" but harry clearly didn't believe him.

"Bullshit! I can't believe that I believed you when you said that Andrew's a liar! And I can't **believe** that I let you get away with telling me that what had happened in your final year doesn't matter or that it was nothing! BUT WHAT YOU WERE HIDING WAS THE FACT THAT MY DAD WAS THE BIGGEST BASTARD THAT EVER LIVED! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TREAT HER LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU HELP HIM TAKE MUM PRISONER LIKE THAT? As for you, Black, it seems that you really are a murderer just that your victim wasn't either of my parents! You laugh and joke all the time about how mum and dad got together you just cleverly hid the fact that it was through RAPE AND FEAR!"

"JAMES NEVER TOUCHED LILY!" Sirius roared at Harry.

"BULLSHIT!" Harry screamed back.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Sirius bellowed, his anger completely taking control, even though he wasn't actually angry at Harry, he was just taking it out on the young man before him.

"PROVE IT THEN!"

"OK, I will" said Sirius viciously and he stormed over to a cabinet, wrenched open the doors and pulled a pensieve out. He laid it on the table, pulled out his wand, closed his eyes and concentrated as he removed the memory and lowered it into the bowl.

"Since when can you do occulmency?" Harry demanded.

"Since I made Dumbledore teach me" Sirius shot back at him, "Now, there's your proof".

"Which memory is that?" asked Remus timidly.

"The one where me and James saved her in the grounds" Sirius replied and Remus nodded.

"You first Harry" said Sirius, the anger in his voice barely under control.

Harry crossed to the pensieve bent over it and pushed his face into the substance and he tumbled forward into Sirius's memory. He landed at the edge of the forbidden forest, he could see two people sat on the grass a few feet away and realised that one of them was a red-haired female; his mother.

"That's Lily sat with Andrew" came Sirius's voice from behind Harry making him jump. Harry spun round and saw the two men standing just behind him. "Watch" said Sirius stiffly and harry watched as Lily and Andrew talked then suddenly the conversation changed, Harry watched in horror as Andrew hit Lily.

"Mum!" Harry shouted and moved towards the couple but Sirius grabbed him.

"You're in a memory Harry, you can't help her just watch" Sirius told him.

"But he's gonna-" as Harry looked back he saw a big black dog run out and attack Andrew, as the dog had Andrew occupied Harry suddenly saw Lily disappear.

"And there's James under the cloak" said Remus.

Harry turned to the older man; his eyes full of tears, "He lied to me" said Harry.

Remus smiled and nodded. Suddenly the forest disappeared around them and the next second the three of them were standing in Sirius's and Remus's quarters.

"He lied to me" said Harry again and he wandered over to the red sofa and sat down on the edge and put his head in his hands. Sirius and Remus sat down either side of Harry and Sirius put his arm around Harry. Harry looked up at his Godfather and said; "I'm sorry" Sirius smiled.

"It's ok".

"So what is the truth? Or don't I want to know?"

"You don't want to know but I think it's time we told you" said Sirius.

"But Lily and James would never want him to know" said Remus.

"Yeah but…if they were here they'd tell him, especially after reading the letter in your hand Rem" Remus sighed and nodded.

"OK, but you can tell him, living that once was enough for me" said Remus and Sirius rolled his eyes before proceeding to tell Harry what had really happened in their final year of school.

After Sirius had finished the story at Lily and James's wedding there was silence in the room, Harry got to his feet and walked over to the dresser where Sirius and Remus had set up their photographs. Right in the middle was the picture of Sirius, Lily and James on Lily and James's wedding day. Harry picked up the photograph and watched as the three friends laughed happily together. There was no sign that they had suffered what Sirius had described but Harry did wonder if even as she smiled with her husband and best friend, did Lily feel anything about the child she had been forced to destroy because of how it was created and by who?

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "We never talked about it again. Lily and James were too wrapped up in finally being together, being part of the Order and fighting in the war" Harry smiled, "Oh and then you came along" Harry laughed. "So, now that I have finally told you the truth how about you start talking about what else is bothering you".

"Have you got about eight hours to spare?" Sirius laughed.

"Drama Queen".

"I know you are but we're talking about me now" Sirius laughed and scruffed up Harry's already messy hair.

"Before we get into anything else I think we need drinks and snacks, Dobby!" said Remus and with a CRACK their favourite house elf appeared.

"Merry Christmas Harry Potter!" squeaked the elf.

"Merry Christmas Dobby" said Harry with a smile.

Remus cleared his throat and the elf turned to him, "Merry Christmas Professor Lupin! Merry Christmas Professor Black!" said the elf to each of the men, "How can Dobby help sirs?" he squeaked with a bow.

"Drinks and snacks" said Remus, "If you need help ask the other elves" the elf grinned and disappeared with a CRACK.

Harry picked up a framed photograph of his parents dancing in the snow and he sat in the arm chair closest to the fireplace.

"I don't even know where to start" said Harry.

CRACK. Dobby had reappear with three other house elves carrying two trays; one had snacks on it and the other had three glasses, a jug of pumpkin juice, six bottles of butter beer and a large bottle of mead.

"Thanks Dobby" said Harry once the other elves had vanished, "Oh and thanks for the socks".

Dobby beamed, "Harry Potter is most welcome! Dobby would like to thank Harry Potter for his t-shirts I likes them very much sir!" Harry grinned.

"Good, I'm glad".

"Is there anything else that Harry Potter needs?" asked the elf looking hopeful.

"No, thank you Dobby" the elf bowed and the disappeared with a loud CRACK.

Harry, Sirius and Remus each grabbed a bottle of butter beer and were silent for a few minutes as they drank. "I'm sorry for what I said to you both earlier" said Harry.

"You don't need to say sorry Harry; if you hadn't been so angry I'd have been more shocked than I was" said Remus.

"I do need to apologise, I feel like a shit" said Harry.

Remus smiled, "Then you are forgiven" said Remus.

"It's forgiven and forgotten" said Sirius and Harry smiled.

"Thanks" he was quiet again, just wondering where to start on the list of crap that was bothering him. Silence fell in the room as Harry tried to decide where on earth to start, he looked up at the mantelpiece above the fire place, one of the picture frames flew into his hands; it was a picture of his parents standing with their arms around each other, they were smiling and James kept kissing Lily on the cheek his hand on her stomach that Harry realised was swollen with late pregnancy.

Harry sighed, "I don't even know where the heck to start…" he got to his feet and put the photograph back on the mantle where it was surrounded with other photographs of Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and some others Harry assumed were friends they had lost in the last war as he recognised Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows.

**A/N: Hi everyone I offer my most humble and sincerest apologies I've been studying for a Masters and been quite ill. I finish my Masters between August 31th and September 3rd. I promise to get going and finish this story as well as others I have up and then to post my more recent stories that just have the bare bones down. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get the next one up at some point though no promises it'll be soon. ~rachybaby~**


End file.
